MAGOS Y SHINOBIS
by BeZeMi
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si un día nuestro joven rubio, junto a sus compañeros ninjas viajaran a un universo paralelo, en el que los magos y los seres mitológicos caminaran libremente sobre la faz de la tierra?/ Fic editado
1. PROLOGO

**= M A G O S Y S H I N O B I S =**

**DISCLAIMER:**

Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, J. K. Rowling (Harry Potter) y Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto)

ACLARACIONES:

-Hablan normal- -"Hablan otro idioma"- -_Pensando_-

**ADVERTENCIA:**

Por ahora ninguna cada capitulo tendra las necesarias…

**RESUMEN:**

¿Qué pasaría si un día nuestro joven rubio, junto a sus compañeros ninjas viajaran a un universo paralelo, en el que los magos y los seres mitológicos caminaran libremente sobre la faz de la tierra?

Tres jóvenes Shinobis de 13 años, en una misión de pronto son emboscados en una cueva, tal es la destrucción del lugar que se crea un cataclismo en el cual una avalancha derrumba el lugar abriendo un portal dimensional en el que sin darse cuenta caen nuestros jóvenes amigos.

Llegan a un mundo completamente desconocido en el que no tienen la más mínima idea cómo comportarse, o hablar ya que el lenguaje es completamente distinto al de ellos, además deben pasar por una ardua prueba:

"Volver a la escuela"

* * *

**PROLOGO**

-Al suelo – fue lo último que salió de los labios de aquel rubio al explotar completamente la cueva frente a él.

Al abrir los ojos no sabía dónde estaba, un material parecido a la roca elevaba las enormes paredes de aquella habitación, que al parecer era una enfermería, pues había varias camillas además de la que él estaba ocupando. Sus ojos recorrían cada centímetro de aquellas paredes desconocidas, hasta que recordó algo de lo que había pasado.

**= FLASH BACK =**

-Buenos días Sakura-chan – saludaba efusivamente el rubio corriendo tras de la joven kunoichi

-Muy buenos días Naruto-kun - le respondió.

-Crees que Kakashi-sensei llegue a tiempo hoy-

-Lo dudo mucho, ya sabes cómo es-

-Si supongo que tienes razón-

-Bueno vamos rápido que Sasuke-kun ya debe estar en el punto de reunión-

Prosiguieron con su camino, hasta toparse con el Uchiha quien ya los esperaba.

**=Recuerdo=**

El joven pelinegro regreso a la aldea después de haber derrotado a Orochimaru, casi un año después de haberse ido de la villa con él en busca de poder para derrotar a su hermano, cosa que jamás ocurrió ya que se entero de la verdad gracias a Naruto, quien junto a Jiraiya busco a los dos Uchiha, cuando se entero del pasado de Itachi. Busco por cielo y tierra a su mejor amigo para explicarle lo ocurrido y hacerlo volver junto a su hermano mayor.

Después de una gran batalla, los cuatro ninjas regresaron a Konoha, Itachi y Sasuke tuvieron un juicio que duro aproximadamente tres meses, los cuales ambos hermanos permanecieron detenidos.

Al retomar aquel caso varios hechos salieron a la luz, entre ellos la confabulación de los miembros del consejo y ambu raíz, por lo cual los consejeros fueron enviados a prisión, Danzo fue asesinado, no hubo pistas que seguir así que nunca se pudo encontrar un culpable.

Desde el día de su libertad ambos Shinobis estuvieron a prueba, regresando a sus antiguos puestos.

**=Fin Recuerdo=**

-Buen día Sasuke-kun-

-Buen día Sakura, Naruto-

-Si lo que sea Teme-

-Yooooo- saludo el sensei apareciendo en una nube de humo

-Estas bien Kakashi-sensei- pregunta Sakura, colocando una mano en la frente del sensei

-Heee... Si Sakura estoy bien, de vez en cuando me gusta llegar a tiempo a las misiones, aunque el día de hoy no iré con ustedes, solo vengo a despedirlos-

-¿Qué?- gritaron al mismo dos de sus jóvenes discípulos al escuchar la noticia.

-Como lo escucharon, la Hokage me dio otra misión y tendrán que ir ustedes cuatro solos-

-…-

-¿Cuatro?- pregunto la kunoichi al no haber comentarios de sus dos compañeros

-Si Sakura, cuatro, el está por llegar, lo cite quince minutos más tarde para poder hablar con ustede-

-y se puede saber quién es- esta vez hablo Naruto

-Claro, claro, su nombre es Sai, trabajaba para ambu raíz antes de que asesinaran a Danzo, es un poco especial si me preguntan, bueno más bien extraño-

-¿Extraño?, a que te refieres-

Pero la conversación se detuvo, ya que el nombrado hizo acto de presencia en ese momento. Los ojos de Naruto y Sakura lo miraron de arriba hacia abajo con una mueca de sorpresa, después esa misma mueca se la dieron a su compañero Sasuke quien solo frunció el seño mirando al chico pálido que estaba frente a ellos.

Los ojos de Sakura no dudaron ni un solo instante en viajar por el cuerpo del chico, a decir verdad traía muy poca ropa, lo que dejaba ver su abdomen y brazos, no se veía muy fuerte, no como para pertenecer a los ambu, en fin las apariencias engañan, su cabello era completamente obscuro, su piel, bueno era blanca por no decir pálida, su rostro no expresaba nada, correcto, NADA, y es que el solo mirar sus ojos te demostraba el vacio dentro del chico, ahora entendía porque Kakashi les dijo que era extraño.

-Yooooo, Sai-kun justo a tiempo, ahora las presentaciones-

Solo que otra persona no dejaría que eso ocurriera, ya que un kunai paso casi rosando la nariz del sensei, a lo que este solo puso su cara de aburrimiento y giro su rostro hacia el lugar del que provenía.

-Te dije que no llegaras tarde, y llevas tres minutos de retraso- sentencio la joven pelinegra

-Anko, te dije que tenía que explicarles la misión a mi equipo antes de irme, y eso es lo que hago en este momento-

-Y que tanto tiempo puede llevarte decirles que vayan a buscar a una persona y después la guíen hasta su casa en el país del arroz (quitándole de las manos el pergamino de la misión a Kakashi), tomen (arrojándoselo a Sakura), el nombre de la persona está en el pergamino, debe estar en la puerta norte de Konoha, ya se pueden ir, yo me llevo a este jounin perezoso a nuestra misión-

Después de la explicación más extraña del mundo, y ver como se llevaban a su sensei de la oreja sin muchos esfuerzos, los cuatro se movieron hacia la puerta norte, en el trayecto se presentaron con Sai y este a su vez lo hizo también.

**=3 horas después=**

-…-

-…-

-…-

-y… emm… a qué hora llegaremos a la aldea- pregunto el Naruto al ver la tensión de los otros tres

-En aproximadamente una hora, es bueno que no hayamos tenido problemas en el viaje de ida, así regresaremos más pronto de lo planeado- finalmente hablo la kunoichi

-Alguien se acerca por la izquierda-

-¿Enemigos?- pregunto el rubio a su nuevo compañero de equipo

-Sí, son seis- finalizo el Uchiha

Al verse rodeados los cuatro ninjas ocuparon sus puestos de batalla, no tardaron en comenzar a esquivar la lluvia de kaunis y shurikens que arrojaban los enemigos. Al parecer no eran simples ladrones, sino ninjas renegados, esta ruta era muy traicionera, por dos motivos, una el acantilado y otra era una ruta comercial y podían encontrar ladrones.

Al no lograr contenerlos, cedieron al plan "B" (la retirada), así fue como nuestros cuatro protagonistas llegaron a una cueva con inscripciones extrañas en las paredes, no parecían muy recientes, en realidad estaban casi en ruinas y muy borrosas para lograr descifrar lo que decían.

Al paso de unas horas, Sasuke salió a revisar el perímetro y verificar que los agresores no seguían cerca, al regresar a la cueva los otros tres esperaban el resultado de la comprobación cuando el rubio ataco por la espalda al Uchiha, al verse descubierto el ninja tomo su forma original revelando a uno de los seis que los había atacado antes.

**=minutos más tarde=**

La batalla estaba ganada, un golpe más y derrotarían a cuatro de sus atacantes y por fin regresarían a Konoha, no contaban con que el enemigo tenía un as bajo la manga e intentara sacarlo en ese momento, Sasuke entraba en la cueva con la intención de advertirles de la trampa del enemigo cando escucho que la activaban.

-Al suelo – fue lo último que salió de los labios del rubio al explotar completamente la cueva frente a él.

**=fin del Flash Back=**

-Creo que ya se lo que paso, al derrumbarse la cueva me golpee en la cabeza y me trajeron a este lugar mis compañeros, aunque no se bien donde estoy, este lugar es algo extraño- se dijo a sí mismo el rubio.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron dejando entrar a un hombre mayor de una larga barba y cabellos canosos, con una sonrisa muy amigable, el rubio lo observo fijamente, algo tenía ese hombre que le inspiraba confianza, tanta como la que le inspiraba el tercero antes de morir, pero algo en el era extraño, ¿porque un viejito traía puesto un vestido?

* * *

Hola a todos, he regresado editando este fic, aclaro desde el inicio, no será slash/yaoi, habra parejas medio extrañas (soy fanatica de ellas) y se haré cambios en la trama, algunos leves otros mas grandes.

Agradeceré cada uno de sus comentarios, son los que me animan a seguir, en mi perfil aclaro el porque de haber borrado mis historias, si desean alguna otra aclaración o hacerme una pregunta envíenme un comentario con su pregunta.

Pues eso es todo por hoy.

Nos leemos, hasta siempre.


	2. DESPERTANDO

**= M A G O S Y S H I N O B I S =**

**DISCLAIMER:**

Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, J. K. Rowling (Harry Potter) y Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto)

ACLARACIONES:

-Hablan normal (ingles)-

-"Hablan otro idioma (japonés)"-

-_Pensando_-

**ADVERTENCIA:**

Por ahora ninguna cada capitulo tendrá las necesarias…

**RESUMEN:**

¿Qué pasaría si un día nuestro joven rubio, junto a sus compañeros ninjas viajaran a un universo paralelo, en el que los magos y los seres mitológicos caminaran libremente sobre la faz de la tierra?

Tres jóvenes Shinobis de 13 años, en una misión de pronto son emboscados en una cueva, tal es la destrucción del lugar que se crea un cataclismo en el cual una avalancha derrumba el lugar abriendo un portal dimensional en el que sin darse cuenta caen nuestros jóvenes amigos.

Llegan a un mundo completamente desconocido en el que no tienen la más mínima idea cómo comportarse, o hablar ya que el lenguaje es completamente distinto al de ellos, además deben pasar por una ardua prueba:

"Volver a la escuela"

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

**DESPERTANDO**

**Sakura POV**

Desperté en un lugar muy extraño, desde el momento en el que abrí los ojos supe que algo muy raro pasaba, una mujer con un vestido demasiado extravagante y el cabello tan pulcramente recogido en un moño del color de su vestimenta me dio la… bienvenida, o al menos eso creo yo, ya que no entendí nada de lo que me dijo, su rostro formo una mueca de disgusto y con señas me pidió que me quedara en ese extraño lugar, después dio media vuelta y se fue muy a prisa.

Mientras aquella mujer regresaba (_sospeche era una civil,_ _pues no tenía banda de ninguna villa) _me di a la tarea de investigar aquel extraño lugar.

Me encontraba sentada en una especie de camilla de un material un tanto extraño, todo indicaba que estaba en un hospital, a mi derecha había tres camillas vacías y al frente otras cuatro, dos ocupadas por mis compañeros.

Mas al fondo dos puertas, una con cerradura y la otra corrediza, la segunda medio abierta mostrando una habitación de estantes con pequeños frascos llenos con líquidos de colores.

Unos minutos después entro de nuevo la mujer junto a otras dos personas.

Uno de los acompañantes se dirigió directamente hacia donde estaba, puso una mano en mi frente y con la otra paso un palito por todo mi cuerpo, al parecer es la medico a cargo.

El otro acompañante (un hombre mayor que trae puesto un vestido), camino lentamente a la camilla donde Sasuke estaba sentándose.

-Al parecer no hay ningún daño, su magia esta comportándose extraño, es como si estuviera creciendo, anoche no mostraba esas proporciones-

Supongo que hice muecas, pues la segunda mujer (llamémosla medico) volvió a dirigirse al hombre mayor y luego reviso a mis compañeros, mientras el mencionado camino hacia mí.

-Mucho gusto señorita, mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore director del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, ellas son la profesora Minerva McGonagall y la enfermera Madame Pomfrey, le agradecería me proporcionara su nombre-

-"Perdón... No comprendo lo que me dice"-

El rostro del hombre hizo que me dieran escalofríos, no porque haya hecho algo malo sino porque me recordó a Lee y a su excéntrico Sensei, nunca había visto a nadie que le brillaran así los ojos, pareciera que alguien encendió algo en ellos.

-"Habla usted Japonés, algo muy inusual en este continente"-

-"¿Japonés?, ¿Qué es un Japonés?"-

-"La lengua que estamos hablando, mil disculpas, no me he presentado correctamente, o al menos en su idioma. Mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore, director de la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, ellas son la profesora Minerva McGonagal y la enfermera Madame Ponfrey, y ¿su nombre es?" –

Bien, según el libro de normas para un ninja, lo que debes hacer cuando estás en una situación, recapitulando: cualquier situación, lo primero es obtener información, lo segundo es, no confiar en nadie, lo tercero, urdir un plan de escape, pero lo más importante es…

-"Le aseguro que en este lugar está a salvo, sus compañeros aun están inconscientes, no es necesario que prepare un método de escape, le explicare lo que desee, ademas, supongo que de nada le serviría, ya que no hay nadie fuera de este castillo que hable su idioma, o la menos en esta parte del mundo, esta a salvo, solo he pedido me facilite su nombre"-

¿Pero qué rayos, este hombre puede leer mentes?

-"Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura y soy ninja medico de Konoha, ¿podría decirme cómo es que habla el mismo idioma que yo?, al parecer su médico y la otra mujer no lo hablan, no estoy en un Genjutsu, ya lo comprobé, Sasuke y Naruto parecen estar bien, pero no sé si puedo confiar en usted, podría ser uno de los que nos atacaron"-

-"Me temo señorita Haruno, respondiendo a su primer interrogante, que la profesora y la enfermera no hablan el idioma porque no es muy hablado en este país, no estoy familiarizado con el termino… Genjutsu, pero le aseguro que puede confiar en nosotros, no estoy al tanto de que ataque esta mencionando, pero le aseguro que investigare tal hecho, en cuanto sus compañeros despierten les daré todas las explicaciones que deseen"-

**Fin Sakura POV**

Sakura intento ponerse de pie y ayudar a sus compañeros, cosa que no logro ya que la enfermera la devolvió a la camilla

-No debe moverse, aun debo revisar esas heridas, no son muy profundas pero deben ser atendidas adecuadamente-

Al no entender nada de lo que la enfermera dijo, la joven ninja giro su rostro en busca de respuestas, el viejo director le sonrío y le dijo que no debía moverse de su lugar o la enfermera se enojaría, cosa que hace que la chica se sonroje un poco al notar todas las vendas que cubren parte de sus piernas, brazo izquierdo y cabeza.

-"Lo lamento es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a despertar en un lugar diferente y con tantas atenciones de una mujer que no conozco, ni entiendo de lo que me habla"-

-"Eso se arreglara pronto, pediré a nuestro profesor de pociones, un vial con pocima de lenguaje que deberán tomar los tres para entender nuestra lengua, mientras tanto descanse e intente seguir las indicaciones de Poopy"-

-"Aun no entiendo porque hacen esto, podríamos ser de alguna aldea enemiga a la suya"-

-"Me parece que no entiendo su lógica señorita, pero no hay ningún problema, como ya le mencione antes cuando los tres estén despiertos les daré los detalles, por ahora insisto en que se relaje y nos deje trabajar a nosotros, no están en peligro, como ya le había mencionado, pero si le pediría que evite salir de la enfermería"-

-"Gracias"-

Los tres magos salieron dejando a la kunoichi perdida en sus pensamientos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de enterarse que el enemigo intentaría volar la cueva, no le quedo de otra que correr hacia ella y avisar a sus compañeros de equipo.

Al entrar se dio cuenta que ya habían vencido a sus cuatro atacantes y ahora solo debían huir hacia Konoha, los dos ninjas que lo atacaron afuera habían decidido que ya se habían divertido lo suficiente y matarían a los chicos junto a sus compañeros, así ellos se quedarían con su parte de lo que sea que hayan robado, en eso no puso mucha atención, ya que lo importante era salvar a sus amigos.

Lo siguiente que supo era que Naruto les gritaba que se tiraran al piso, noto como su nuevo compañero caía del otro lado de la cueva siendo lanzado por la explosión, una extraña luz brotaba del fondo, los signos en las paredes eran los que despedían aquel resplandor.

Sakura y Naruto ya estaban inconscientes, demasiado cerca de la pared que se iluminaba, corrió con todas sus fuerzas, pero él también se vio absorbido por aquella extraña luz.

Justo después de haber revivido en sueños aquella escena abrió los ojos, junto a él su rubio compañero dormía plácidamente, su cabeza daba vueltas, por el dolor que sentía, aquellas no eran rocas normales, había visto antes en la mansión Uchiha símbolos parecidos, aunque nunca les dio importancia.

Sakura estaba sentada justo en frente, al parecer perdida en sus pensamientos, solo cuando logro sentarse la kunoichi se dio cuenta que había despertado, Naruto ya estaba recuperado gracias al chackra del Kyuubi y no tardaría en despertar, deseaba saber cuánto tiempo llevaba en esa camilla.

-"Sakura, te encuentras bien"-

-"Sasuke-kun, ya despertaste"- dijo mientras levantaba la vista hacia su compañero sentado en la camilla

-"No respondiste a mi pregunta"-

-"Lo siento, es solo que..."-pero fue interrumpida por el sonido de pasos

-"Que fue ese sonido"- el moreno se levanto rápidamente

-"Debe ser al director Dumbledore, es el hombre que nos está ayudando, al parecer estamos en una especie de colegio, aunque no entendí muy bien de qué tipo"-

Ambos chicos comenzaron a revisar las dos habitaciones del fondo, en una de ellas había muchos frasquitos etiquetados con símbolos extraños, en algún tipo de orden, lo que supusieron era el idioma de ese lugar.

Sasuke escucho atentamente el relato de Sakura, como había despertado en esa camilla solo media hora antes que él, la conversación con el hombre mayor que vestía una ropa muy extraña y como la medico del lugar la revisaba aun y cuando no utilizo nada de chackra.

Así mismo, Sasuke dio su versión de la historia, como esa extraña luz se los trago, literalmente, a los tres y después de eso no recordaba nada.

Entraron en la otra habitación, que resulto ser la recamara de la medico, escucharon como la puerta de la otra habitación se abría, suponían que era el director, así que salieron a pedir respuestas. Vieron que su compañero rubio ya estaba despierto, mirando con la cabeza ladeada al hombre en la puerta.

* * *

He aqui un nuevo capitulo, agradezco a Sussi-channn su comentario y a conego por haber puesto en sus favoritos mi historia.

Como habrán notado (los que leyeron la versión original) desde este episodio comienzan los cambios en la trama, para hacerla mas congruente, re-leí la original y me pareció que tenia que cambiarle varias cosas.

Espero les gusten estos cambios, no olviden dejarme un comentario, me sentiría muy feliz y me pondría a actualizar mas rápido.

Nos leemos, hasta siempre.


	3. HOGWARTS

**= M A G O S Y S H I N O B I S =**

**DISCLAIMER:**

Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, J. K. Rowling (Harry Potter) y Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto)

ACLARACIONES:

-Hablan normal (ingles)-

-"Hablan otro idioma (japonés)"-

-_Pensando_-

**ADVERTENCIA:**

Por ahora ninguna cada capitulo tendrá las necesarias…

**RESUMEN:**

¿Qué pasaría si un día nuestro joven rubio, junto a sus compañeros ninjas viajaran a un universo paralelo, en el que los magos y los seres mitológicos caminaran libremente sobre la faz de la tierra?

Tres jóvenes Shinobis de 13 años, en una misión de pronto son emboscados en una cueva, tal es la destrucción del lugar que se crea un cataclismo en el cual una avalancha derrumba el lugar abriendo un portal dimensional en el que sin darse cuenta caen nuestros jóvenes amigos.

Llegan a un mundo completamente desconocido en el que no tienen la más mínima idea cómo comportarse, o hablar ya que el lenguaje es completamente distinto al de ellos, además deben pasar por una ardua prueba:

"Volver a la escuela"

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**

**HOWARTS**

No paso mucho tiempo cuando las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron dejando entrar a un hombre mayor de una larga barba y cabellos canosos, con una sonrisa muy amigable, el rubio lo observo fijamente, algo tenía ese hombre que le inspiraba confianza, tanta como la que le inspiraba el tercero antes de morir, pero algo en el era extraño, ¿porque un viejito traía puesto un vestido?

Estaba a punto de preguntar sobre sus extrañas ropas cuando noto que sus compañeros entraban a la habitación desde la puerta del fondo y se acomodaban junto a la camilla para escuchar al hombre.

-"Buenos días jóvenes, mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore, director de la escuela Howarts de magia y hechicería, he venido a responder a sus preguntas, me gustaría que me siguieran a mi oficina, en esta escuela hasta las paredes tienen oídos"- termino con una sonrisa observando con curiosidad a los tres jóvenes.

Naruto no entendía nada, Sasuke parecía a punto de activar el Sharingan y Sakura suspiro notoriamente, pero con una simple mirada les dio a entender a sus compañeros que este era un hombre en quien podían confiar, los tres asintieron Sakura ayudo a Naruto a levantarse de la cama, aun y cuando no lo necesitaba, al ver a los tres de pie el director comenzó a caminar, con los tres ninjas siguiendo sus pasos.

-"Sakura-chan, quien es el viejito de vestido"- dijo casi en un susurro el rubio

-"Ya te lo dijo, es el director de este colegio y además es el único que habla nuestro idioma"- también susurraba la kunoichi

-"De que hablas"- Pregunto el moreno

-"Si Sasuke-kun, cuando desperté una profesora, emm, como se llamaba... a si McGonagall me saludo y no entendí nada, después de eso, con señas me pidió que la esperara y llego junto a otra mujer, quien es la enfermera y con el director, que al parecer tiene una habilidad especial para leer mentes, me explico que en este lugar, sea donde sea que estemos se habla más de un idioma y es este lugar solo el habla el nuestro"- termino de explicar la joven

Caminaron por varios pasillos vacios, llenos de cuadros, armaduras y antorchas que indicaban la poca luz en aquella zona, dando a entender que era o muy tarde, o muy temprano.

El lugar era completamente extraño, las paredes cubiertas por cuadros movedizos, que miraban como caminaba por el centro, al parecer tenían Genjutsu muy elaborados puesto que, ni siquiera podía detectar el chackra en ellos, después de recorrer un buen tramo, escucharon algunos pasos e inmediatamente después dos chicos idénticos giraban en el pasillo por el que ellos avanzaban, conversaban animadamente de la nueva travesura que harían mientras sus hermanos menores venían más atrás, conversando con sus amigos, todos los chicos se detuvieron en seco contemplando al cuarteto, el director, dos chicos y una chica con ropas extrañas mirándolos detenidamente, pero lo más extraño era que la chica tenía el cabello color… ¡ROSA!

Al notar el repentino asombro de los gemelos, y que se hayan quedado parados a mitad del pasillo, el director les mostro una pequeña sonrisa y prosiguió su camino junto a los ninjas.

-¿Quiénes serán esos chicos?- pregunto la pequeña Weasley

Hermione giro su rostro un poco y miro detenidamente a los tres que seguían al director, eso era un tanto extraño, creyó haber visto esa ropa antes, pero no recordaba donde.

Los seis chicos se miraron unos a otros mientras veían aquella escena, sin saber que decir al respecto, pero solo la castaña miraba fijamente el lugar por el que desapareció aquel extraño grupo de personas intentando recordar porque le parecían familiares.

Naruto estaba a punto de hablar cuando el director se detuvo frente a una estatua de aspecto algo tenebroso y dijo algo en otro idioma, la estatua comenzó a moverse dando vueltas y les pidió a los jóvenes lo siguieran.

Al llegar hasta arriba por medio de unas escaleras que brotaban desde el suelo, pasaron un pequeño corredor y llegaron a una puerta el director entro junto a los ninjas, el lugar era muy espacioso, era una estancia con sillones y algunos muebles con cajones, al fondo se veían un escritorio y unas sillas frente a él, todo estaba adornado con doseles de colores que contrastaban con los muebles, al llegar junto al escritorio notaron que las paredes cercanas estaban adornadas con cuadros de personas que se movían, Sakura y Sasuke no dijeron nada, a diferencia de Naruto que apuntaba a cada cuadro diciendo "mira ese se mueve", "también ese" o "mira aquel también", hasta que Sakura le dio un leve coscorrón y por fin se quedo callado.

El director les hizo una seña para que tomaran asiento, luego les ofreció unos dulcecitos verdes que definió como caramelos de limón que los tres rechazaron y por ultimo comenzó con un pequeño discurso.

-"Muy bien los tres ya me conocen, me presente en la enfermería, cuando los encontramos hace unos días en el bosque, comencé a investigarse el motivo por el que estaban aquí y me gustaría escucharan con atención todo lo que he descubierto, sin interrupciones"-

Los tres jóvenes asintieron

-"Bien he de comenzar con el principio básico, como podrán haber notado este lugar es un castillo muy antiguo, hace mucho tiempo cuatro grandes magos, quienes fueron los aprendices del mismísimo Merlín, fundaron esta escuela, nombrándola Howarts. Después de fundada los cuatro tenían diferentes puntos de vista sobre el método de enseñanza así que optaron por crear diferentes casas, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Revenclaw y Slytherin, para que cada uno enseñara a los jóvenes que creían eran los mejores para obtener sus enseñanzas.

Años después uno de ellos dejo el colegio por una pelea con otro de sus compañeros, después de unos años los tres fundadores restantes, viajaron por todo el mundo y por diferentes dimensiones dejando trasladores en sitios estratégicos en el que la magia podía durar por muchos años.

Ahora, rememorando lo sucedido en su caso, me permito decir que ustedes tres encontraron uno de esos sitios, pero no fue por mera casualidad, deben poseer magia o en su defecto las runas que formaban el traslador no se hubiera activado, me imagino que ustedes son de otra dimensión, ya que sus ropas son algo, como decirlo, distintas a las que normalmente se utilizan en nuestro mundo y en el muggle.

Bien, pues he finalizado con mi pequeño resumen de los acontecimientos, díganme… tienen alguna duda"-

Al escuchar tal historia las reacciones de los tres ninjas fueron… diferentes.

Naruto tenía una cara de sorpresa y felicidad inminente, Sakura un rostro de confusión muy marcado y Sasuke fruncía cada vez más el ceño con una mano en la barbilla apoyando el codo en el sillón en el que estaba sentado y muy a su sorpresa el primero en hablar fue el rubio hiperactivo.

-"Abuelo, entonces ese tal Mallín era un mago, o eso creo que entendí"-

Con una cara de horror Sakura poso sus ojos en el Uzumaki, para después poner una de desconcierto al ver al Director, pues en lugar de ofenderse con la mala educación del rubio solo le sonrió y le respondió con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

-"Así es jovencito, el mago Merlín y no Mallín, fue el mago más poderoso de nuestro mundo y a quien debemos todas enseñanzas de este colegio"-

-"También tengo unas preguntas"- dijo el moreno mirando fijamente al Director

-"Por supuesto, usted dirá"-

-"Primero que nada, usted dice que nosotros provenimos de una dimensión alterna y que existen *runas* que funcionan como *trasladores* que logran el viaje que nosotros realizamos, mi pregunta es: Como funcionan esos *sitios* u objetos que menciona"-

-"Valla, valla… es usted muy inteligente, pues vera, la magia es una habilidad que logra cosas increíbles, podría darle una explicación bastante extensa del funcionamiento de dichos medios de transporte mágico, solo que como comprenderá, al no pertenecer a este mundo sería difícil entender para ustedes, así que lo más sencillo seria decirle que como ya mencione son medios de transporte y requieren una gran cantidad de magia que pocos pueden desarrollar"-

Al notar su compañero hacia un asentimiento con la cabeza, Sakura se apresuro a preguntar también

-"Disculpe, Director-sama, a mi me gustaría preguntar a que se refería cuando utilizo la palabra Muggle"-

-"Sí claro, la palabra Muggle hace referencia a personas sin magia"- respondió el director

-"Entonces eso quiere decir que hay personas con y sin magia en el mundo"- pregunto el moreno

-"Exacto, es muy lamentable el hecho de que el mundo se divide por esta razón, tanto así que los Muggles no saben de la existencia de los magos, a excepción de algunos cuantos"-

-"Porque algunos si saben de la existencia de los magos"- volvió a preguntar la chica

-"¡Ho! Eso es porque algunos Muggles llegan a tener hijos con magia y a su vez algunos magos llegan a enamorarse de Muggles y tener hijos"-

-"Ya veo"- decía el rubio, integrándose a la conversación-"eso quiere decir que también a esos hijos Muggles los dejan estudiar aquí"-sentencio el rubio dejando impresionada a su compañera

-"Exacto, ahora cambiando el tema, no estoy muy bien informado del traslador que utilizaron así que necesitare un tiempo para lograr desarrollar otro que pueda enviarlos a casa, ya que me imagino sus familias ya estarán algo preocupadas por no tener noticias suyas"-

Hubo una serie de expresiones que llamaron la atención del director, el chico rubio solo bajo la mirada un poco apagada y triste, la jovencita se mordió el labio y suspiro, mientras el pelinegro arqueaba una ceja.

-"Por supuesto que intentare descubrir la manera de avisar lo antes posible, mientras tanto deseo proponerles algo"- los tres observaron detenidamente al profesor mientras este terminaba –"podrían estudiar aquí mientras se arregla su situación, personalmente me hare cargo de otorgarles lo necesario para que se adapten lo mejor posible al ciclo escolar, quizá y después de regresar a su dimensión podamos hablar con sus tutores y hacer un trato para que sigan estudiando con nosotros"-

-"Solo hay un pequeño problema"- cuestiono Sasuke- "tal parece que usted es el único que habla nuestro idioma, tal como me dijo Sakura, no cree que sería un problema a la hora de las clases"-

-"No se preocupe señor Uchiha, como dije, la magia puede hacer cosas excepcionales, ya tengo eso en trámite, uno de nuestros profesores tendrá lista una poción traductora, como su nombre lo dice, traduce cualquier idioma y al que la bebe, le pareciera que está hablando el ingles como su lengua natal"-

-"¿Ingles?"-Pregunto Sakura

-"Sí, ese es el nombre de la lengua natal de este país, su idioma también es hablado en este mundo y lo nombramos Japonés, muy pocos hablan ese idioma ya que ese país solo es una isla, al otro lado del continente, pero en este colegio hay exactamente cuatro alumnos y dos maestros aparte de mi que hablan el idioma"- dijo con una radiante sonrisa- entonces mi pregunta es: ¿desean estudiar en este colegio?

Los tres jóvenes se miraron entre sí, y después hacia el director

-"Si"- fue la respuesta unánime de los jóvenes ninjas.

* * *

Otro capitulo, tengo algo de tiempo libre, ya que estoy de vacaciones, asi que actualizare seguido, pero no se acostumbren ya que pronto se terminan mis pequeñas vacaciones, agradezco a bluesz su comentario, a Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan su comentario y por poner en favoritos mi historia. También a conego por haberla puesto en alertas.

Cualquier cosa que deseen decirme, recuerden enviármelo por comentarios. No soy perfecta por eso me disculpo si hay errores de ortografía, cualquier corrección es bienvenida, al igual que las pedradas y felicitaciones (recuerden ser amables con sus palabras, todos hemos comenzado siendo principiantes).

Nos leemos, hasta siempre.


	4. DESPERTANDO II

**= M A G O S Y S H I N O B I S =**

**DISCLAIMER:**

Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, J. K. Rowling (Harry Potter) y Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto)

ACLARACIONES:

-Hablan normal (ingles)-

-"Hablan otro idioma (japonés)"-

-_Pensando_-

**ADVERTENCIA:**

Este capitulo se desarrolla en Konoha, asi que me ahorrare las comillas para referirme al Japones

**RESUMEN:**

¿Qué pasaría si un día nuestro joven rubio, junto a sus compañeros ninjas viajaran a un universo paralelo, en el que los magos y los seres mitológicos caminaran libremente sobre la faz de la tierra?

Tres jóvenes Shinobis de 13 años, en una misión de pronto son emboscados en una cueva, tal es la destrucción del lugar que se crea un cataclismo en el cual una avalancha derrumba el lugar abriendo un portal dimensional en el que sin darse cuenta caen nuestros jóvenes amigos.

Llegan a un mundo completamente desconocido en el que no tienen la más mínima idea cómo comportarse, o hablar ya que el lenguaje es completamente distinto al de ellos, además deben pasar por una ardua prueba:

"Volver a la escuela"

* * *

**CAPITULO 3**

**DESPERTANDO II**

**Días antes**

Al abrir los ojos no sabía dónde se encontraba, poco recordaba de lo sucedido después de la explosión.

Sus piernas no respondían, el peso de su cuerpo era mayor al que recordaba… ¿Qué era lo que ocasionaba que no pudiera moverse?

Su pregunta se respondió al momento en el que los primeros rayos del sol alumbraban un pequeño espacio de donde yacía tirado en el suelo, montones de roca aprisionaban sus piernas en lo que antes era una cueva.

El solo recordar aquella noche lo hacía pensar en que era un milagro que ahora se encontrara con vida, pero algo era más importante que eso… ¿Qué había sido esa luz que ilumino el lugar y arrastro dentro de sí a sus tres nuevos compañeros de equipo?

Giro su rostro al notar a una persona acercare, el hombre que parecía civil era una anciano de Konoha, lo recordaba porque trabajaba en la tienda frente a su apartamento, quizá el también lo había visto un par de veces, así que sabría que es de Konoha.

Sintió cuando las rocas eran removidas, un dolor inmenso le recorrió todo el cuerpo, la sangre comenzó a brotar y el perdió el conocimiento de nuevo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Hacía un calor, del que fácil pensarías es el mismo que calienta el infierno, en esa oficina sin ni una pista del paradero de los cuatro ninjas perdidos desde hace tres días, uno a prueba, otro que no se queda quieto, otra que pierde la paciencia con el mismo y para rematar un chico al que ni conoce y la obligaron a unirlo a ese equipo…

Nada podía ser peor que la desesperación de haber perdido contacto con ellos, o es lo que ella creía…

-Tsunade-sama- entro gritando la asistente de la rubia Hokage – han encontrado a Sai-kun, enterrado en una pila de escombros junto a cuatro cuerpos de ninjas renegados del país del arroz – dijo antes de perder el aliento, por la carrera que había hecho al enterarse en el hospital

-¿Dónde está?-

-En estos momentos lo trasladaron a terapia intensiva, ha perdido mucha sangre, tiene una pierna y dos costillas rotas, además de una perforación en el pulmón izquierdo-

-¿y los demás?-

-No había señales de ellos, pero al parecer si estuvieron en el ataque, Kakashi y el equipo Kurenai se dirigen al lugar para ayudar a encontrarlos-

-Bien, encárgate de todo aquí, voy al hospital, atenderé a Sai yo misma.

**Día siguiente**

Lentamente abría los ojos, la luz era tenue pero aun así molesta. La habitación era blanca y llena de aparatos extraños, su respiración era pausada pero firme.

-Aun no puedes moverte libremente- dijo la Hokage al notar que el Shinobi intentaba levantar la cabeza

-Como llegue aquí-

-Un comerciante te trajo anoche, te encontró entre unos escombros- dijo mientras cambiaba algunos vendajes de la pierna del chico –tuviste suerte de salir con vida, pero dime, ¿dónde está tu equipo?- dejo lo que hacía para observar el rostro sin expresión del chico.

-No, no tengo idea-dijo con dificultad

-no debes hablar mucho, te hare preguntas estratégicas y solo responde sí o no-

-Si-

-Terminaron la misión-

-si-

-Los atacantes eran ninjas-

-si-

-hubo bajas en tu equipo-

-no… si…- se quedo cayado pensando en su respuesta- ellos, no estoy seguro, una luz se los llevo a los tres, en la cueva había símbolos extraños- comenzó a toser fuertemente y la Hokage lo ayudo a sentarse, procurando que el aire entrara más fácilmente a sus pulmones – solo, solo se esfumaron, luego perdí el conocimiento-

-¿símbolos?-

-sí, se parecían a los utilizados para el Kuchisoye No Jutsu-

-el Jutsu de invocación- acomodo al chico en la camilla

-invocación inversa o transportación- miraba incrédula al joven que le daba aquella información –se transportaron, pero a donde…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llevaba horas ahí dentro, nunca había visto a la Hokage tan preocupada, apenas hace una hora había salido únicamente a decirle que enviara por Jiraiya, que lo buscaran por cielo y tierra pero lo quería ahí para mañana mismo, también pidió que le enviaran a varios ninjas especialistas a la habitación y después volvió a encerrarse en la habitación del chico.

Ya habían pasado cuatro horas desde que la Hokage, Shikaku y Shikamaru Nara, Ionoichi Yamanaka, Morino Ibiki y Shizune se habían encerrado ahí.

Estaba muy preocupada, su amiga Sakura y su equipo se habían ido de misión con aquel chico, ella había estado presente cuando el señor Takumi, el vendedor de artesanías había llegado con el en su carreta, junto a otros médicos habían hecho lo posible por estabilizarlo, pero no tuvieron más remedio que llamar a la Hokage, pues el chico estaba muy grave.

-Ino-chan- una compañera de turno la saco de sus cavilaciones –deberías irte a casa, tu turno termino hace veinte minutos te ves agotada-

-Estoy bien, solo… espero a mi padre, para irnos juntos-

-Aun no terminan con lo que sea que estén haciendo ahí dentro-

-no, quizá tengas razón, debería irme ya-

Al terminar la oración ambas chicas pudieron ver como la puerta de la habitación se abría, de ella salieron los dos Nara y el sr. Yamanaka, quien al ver a su hija sonrió y se despidió de su amigo para irse con ella.

Aun después de llegar a la puerta de salida, la joven kunoichi noto que la Hokage y el señor Ibiki aun no salía de la habitación,

¿Qué le habría pasado al chico?, ¿Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto estarían igual que él, en algún lugar y sin ayuda?, llevaban más de tres días perdidos, pero lo más importante… ¿Por qué la Hokage pidió la presencia de aquellos cuatro ninjas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Habían pasado varias horas desde que saliera de aquella habitación con Ibiki, con más preguntas que respuestas, ninguno pudo hacer nada, sus recuerdos estaban intactos, pero su mente era un caos para Ionoichi, así que fue necesario llamar a Ibiki para que sondeara y que hiciera… bueno lo que fuera que hiciera en la cabeza de los demás para sacaer información.

Con la poca información obtenida los Nara hicieron un plan de búsqueda y dieron su veredicto sobre el posible paradero de los tres ninjas perdidos.

Ahora estaba ahí, junto con Shizune pensando una forma para dar a conocer al líder de clan Uchiha la noticia de que su hermano estaba desaparecido, daba gracias al dichoso mes de prueba de que el Shinobi estuviera de misión, pero no podía atrasar mas la noticia… ya había mandado por él, solo faltaba lo mas (como diría Shikamaru) problemático.

La puerta se abrió mostrando a un moreno de coleta baja con ojeras notorias entrando despacio al despacho.

* * *

Hola, gracias Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan por comentar.

Pues aquí tienen un capitulo en Konoha, el siguiente es desde el punto de vista de Itachi, les advierto que en este fic, acorde a la historia los personajes serán un poco Ooc (en este caso los hermanos Uchiha).

Nos leemos, hasta siempre.


	5. ITACHI

**= M A G O S Y S H I N O B I S =**

**DISCLAIMER:**

Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, J. K. Rowling (Harry Potter) y Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto)

ACLARACIONES:

-Hablan normal (ingles)-

-"Hablan otro idioma (japonés)"-

-_Pensando_-

**ADVERTENCIA:**

Este capitulo se desarrolla en Konoha, asi que me ahorrare las comillas para referirme al Japones

**RESUMEN:**

¿Qué pasaría si un día nuestro joven rubio, junto a sus compañeros ninjas viajaran a un universo paralelo, en el que los magos y los seres mitológicos caminaran libremente sobre la faz de la tierra?

Tres jóvenes Shinobis de 13 años, en una misión de pronto son emboscados en una cueva, tal es la destrucción del lugar que se crea un cataclismo en el cual una avalancha derrumba el lugar abriendo un portal dimensional en el que sin darse cuenta caen nuestros jóvenes amigos.

Llegan a un mundo completamente desconocido en el que no tienen la más mínima idea cómo comportarse, o hablar ya que el lenguaje es completamente distinto al de ellos, además deben pasar por una ardua prueba:

"Volver a la escuela"

* * *

**CAPITULO 4**

**ITACHI**

Decir que precisamente hoy era un mal día, era decir muy poco, después de las seis misiones más aburridas del mundo,

1.- Ser niñera del nieto del tercer Hokage junto a sus dos revoltosos compañeros de clases por tres horas, mientras su sensei hacia un encargo de la quinta

2.- Llevar un pergamino al hospital de Konoha estando al otro lado de la aldea (y valla que no es pequeña)

3.- Regresar a la puerta Norte (donde estaba con los chiquillos) a recoger al hermano del nuevo Kasekage para las negociaciones entre aldeas (cruzar de nuevo toda la aldea) y escoltarlo hasta la torre del Hokage

4.- Ayudar en el área de archivo a terminar de calificar a los nuevos chicos que entraran a la academia

5.- Apoyar a la asistente de la quinta en el hospital (siendo que hace apenas dos horas había estado ahí) a cambiar algunos enfermos de habitación por remodelaciones

Y por ultimo

6.- Salir de la villa con un pergamino de alta seguridad hacia la pequeña villa a las orillas del país del agua y regresar con una caja con objetos de gran valor sin que sufran ningún daño (siendo que ni siquiera podía ver el interior para revisar que estuvieran bien)

Si, estaba demás decir que Itachi Uchiha tenía el peor mes de su vida, el haber regresado a Konoha era ya un gran logro, pero que lo dejaran a prueba como si él hubiera tenido la culpa, estaba ya sacándolo de quicio, pero prefería ser asesinado por todo Akatsuki antes de perder el control del que estaba muy orgulloso como todo buen Uchiha.

Necesitaba relajarse, de eso no tenía la menor duda, hoy sería el último día de ese fastidioso mes de prueba, y quizá cuando llegara a la aldea sus hermanos (si, en plural, ya que desde que regreso juro velar por el bien del Uzumaki), podrían ir a comer y pasar unas horas entrenando, en fin algo se le ocurriría.

**15 MINUTOS MÁS TARDE**

Dos ninjas de Konoha llegaban al lugar en el que se encontraba Itachi caminando con la caja en las manos, al notar su presencia dejo la caja en el suelo y espero a que estuvieran frente a él.

-Itachi-san, nos envía la Hokage desea verlo inmediatamente en la aldea, nosotros terminaremos su misión, debe partir cuanto antes.

Ahora que era lo que deseaba la mujer, no lo dejaba en paz más que para dormir (y solo una o dos horas al día si bien le iba), y ahora resulta que interrumpía una misión solo para hablar con él, estaba por demás cansado, por esa razón ya ni pensar quería, así que asintiendo subió a un árbol y se fue lo más rápido que pudo saltando de uno a otro en dirección a Konoha intentando contar hasta 10 para relajarse pues ya estaba a punto de estallar.

10

Paso por una serie de laderas menos transitadas para llegar más rápido, chocando (literalmente) con Kakashi y el equipo Kurenai en el camino saludando solo con un asentimiento.

9

Diviso por fin la aldea y acelero un poco el paso, quería terminar por hoy.

8

Entro a Konoha, se reporto en la puerta, y corrió sobre los tejados hacia el despacho donde estaba en estos momentos la Hokage.

7

Llego a la puerta de la oficina y un Ambu le pidió esperara ya que la quinta hablaba con el nuevo consejo.

6

Espero sentado junto a un ninja que también deseaba ver a la quinta, mientras este se retiraba un poco de él por miedo (ya todos sabían lo sucedido pero aun así le temían al gran Itachi Uchiha) ya no sabía si reír o llorar por tal hecho.

5

Salieron los dos ninjas dando una mirada hacia el Uchiha, el ambu estuvo a punto de hacer pasar a Itachi cuando un medico entro corriendo al despacho cerrando la puerta.

4

Solo unos minutos más, se decía mentalmente el ninja mientras veía como entraban y salían médicos y más médicos del despacho.

3

Al fin se abrió la puerta mostrando una figura femenina, Shizune, la asistente de la Hokage salía despidiendo al último medico que Itachi había visto entrar y después regreso adentro.

2

La puerta se abrió mostrando al moreno de coleta baja con ojeras notorias entrando despacio al despacho.

Fue recibido por una Hokage no muy contenta, le dio una mirada de fastidio, preocupación y algo de enojo y por fin después de 10 minutos tratando de seguir con su temperamento controlado la escucho hablar.

-Itachi, tenemos a Sai en terapia intensiva, el equipo 7 fue atacado por ninjas renegados que buscaban algo de diversión malsana.-

La cara de Itachi tenía una emoción inconfundible: ESTRÉS

-Entiendo… y donde están mi hermano y sus amigos- pregunto con las palabras más relajadas que logro formular

A la Hokage no le gustaba esa reacción del Uchiha, al terminar su frase apretó los ojos y lentamente comenzó a inclinar la cabeza en una inequívoca muestra de jaqueca, cuestión que la mujer tomo a mal ya que sabía todo lo que al ninja le costaba seguir controlándose después de haberlo dejado sin dormir, descansar e incluso comer bien por días, de hecho la misión que le había interrumpido era muy importante, tanto que el ninja tardo cinco días en regresar.

-No tenemos ni la menor idea, desaparecieron por medio de transportación, ahora tengo a todos los ninjas expertos en el área para reconstruir las ruinas y localizarlos- y así la bomba estallo, Tsunade podía tener el privilegio de ser de las pocas personas que habían visto más de una mueca en el rostro sin emociones de Itachi, pero por este día preferiría no ser de esas pocas personas…

1

-Me está diciendo, que MI hermano y sus dos amigos de rango Genin, entre los cuales se encuentra el Jinchuriki del Kyuubi, no están en la aldea- dijo con sarcasmo- fin de la paciencia- QUE ACASO ESTA LOCA, COMO SE LE OCURRE PERDER A NARUTO, Y NO SOLO A EL, TAMBIEN A SU ESTUDIANTE Y A MI HERMANO…-

Los ojos de Itachi ya estaban abiertos y mostraban peligrosamente el Sharingan, cosa que a Tsunade no le afectaba, sabía que el muy idiota no se atrevería a ponerle un dedo encima… ¿o sí?… para evitar cualquier tipo de problemas era preferible dejarlo hacer su rabieta, ya después se encargaría de cobrarse cada uno de los insultos del Uchiha, por ahora mejor no arriesgarse y que se desahogue el muchacho

-MIRA, ME IMPORTA UN BLEDO QUE SEAS LA MUJER MAS FUERTE Y PELIGROSA DE TODO EL PAIS DEL FUEGO, SI ALGO LE LLEGA A PASAR A SASUKE NO TENDRE PIEDAD, HA Y NO SOLO ESO, LE HICE UNA PROMESA A NARUTO Y PIENSO CUMPLIRLA, Y AHORA ME DEJARA IR A ESE LUGAR Y BUSCARLO CON TODOS LOS PERMISOS NECESARIOS O VOLVERE A SER UN NINJA BUSCADO POR HABER ASESINADO A MI PROPIO HOKAGE…- al terminar con su pequeño monologo, el Uchiha ya estaba a solo unos pasos del escritorio con el Sharingan girando en sus ojos y mirando fijamente a la Hokage

-Bien, lo pensaba hacer de todos modos, pero antes- saco de uno de los cajones un pequeño frasco y se lo arrojo al ninja al levantar la vista y posarla en dicho objeto, la Hokage rápidamente brinco el escritorio y le inyecto al Shinobi una jeringa

-¿Mejor?- pregunto mientras acomodaba el cuerpo laxo de Hitachi en la silla frente al escritorio

-Sí, creo que me pase un poco- se emm… disculpo el ninja sintiéndose de repente muy relajado

-Bien ese tranquilizante durara unas horas, imagino que les serás de más ayuda en la reconstrucción gracias al Sharingan, Jiraiya se fue para allá, también Kakashi y el equipo Kurenai, estas agotado- se acerco al ninja y comenzó a curar sus ojos, el Uchiha los tenia fuertemente cerrados y ella sabía que tanta presión le hacía cada vez más daño a su ya inminente enfermedad ocular- no te dejare ir si no duermes un poco…-finalizo la Hokage al tiempo que terminaba la curación

-No es la primera vez que tienes ese dolor, Itachi, si persisten los dolores deberás someterte a una intervención, se que tu hermano estará bien, es un Uchiha después de todo- lo dijo mas para animar al joven que por que de verdad lo sintiera- Es muy fuerte, además está con una de las mejores ninjas médicos y con *el ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente*, un trió que ha salido de peores.

Itachi sonrió y abrió los ojos pesadamente, se intento ponerse de pie, cosa que no logro, pues Tsunade lo devolvió a la silla. Llamo a Shizune (quien había salido de la oficina después que Itachi entrara) y le encargo llevara al Shinobi a su casa pues el tranquilizante era muy fuerte y no creía que llegara por sí mismo.

Eran las 11 pasadas cuando la Kunoichi lo dejo en la puerta de su habitación, al entrar se derrumbo en la cama, ese maldito medicamento lo haría dormir al menos unas seis horas, y valla que lo necesitaba, aun así su último pensamiento antes de dormir se repitió casi como un mantra… *SASUKE, NARUTO… LOS ENCONTRARE…* y al fin termino ese mes de prueba, empezando con la misión de encontrar a los jóvenes que juro proteger.

**Recuerdo**

En una posada cerca de los límites del país del viento una discusión quebrantaba la paz del lugar:

-Que has dicho Ero-senin- pregunto gritando el rubio a su actual Sensei por el comentario que dijo–Como que Itachi es un gran chico, mato a su clan por Kami, es un ninja renegado de Konoha y sobre todo… odia a su hermano Sasuke…

-Naruto, primero que nada, tranquilízate estas montando un teatro y solo llevamos tres días fuera de Konoha, no querrás que te devuelva - Al chico rubio se le bajo el coraje y cerro la boca, pero aun así no entendía porque el sanin del sapo tomaba como ejemplo a el Uchiha que le había hecho miserable la vida a su mejor amigo…

-Déjame contarte una historia Naruto…- Así fue como Jiraiya le revelo el secreto de Itachi Uchiha…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nada, completamente nada podía ser peor que aquello que estaba escuchando, una tragedia completa, tres horas completamente inmóvil prestando atención a su Sensei quien relataba la matanza Uchiha en punto de vista de un chico que nunca podría ir contra su aldea, del amor tan inmenso que le profesaba a su único hermano y de la horrible forma en que termino siendo un Akatsuki…

Lagrimas adornaban su rostro, nadie debía sufrir tanto, Itachi Uchiha, ya no era el bastardo hermano de su mejor amigo, quien intento llevárselo hace unos meses para tomar al monstruo que vivía dentro de su cuerpo, no, ahora él era una víctima más de las terribles circunstancias que habían provocado aquella masacre…

-Juro que hare todo lo necesario para traer de vuelta a Sasuke, y no solo eso, le diré la verdad de las acciones de Itachi – se juro mentalmente el rubio frente a la entrada del bosque en el que encontraría a una de las personas que deseaba ayudar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasaron más de dos meses y un hombre de cabello largo en una coleta baja montado sobre un sapo apareciendo frente al hospital de Konoha traía consigo los cuerpos de tres ninjas, dos chicos de aproximadamente trece años inconscientes y uno que aparentaba más de veinte a punto del desmayo vigilando que los otros dos no cayeran del sapo.

La reacción de los ninjas que ayudaron al sanin en cuanto apareció en el lugar fueron tal y como las esperaba…

A su pequeño discípulo y su amigo, los trasladaron inmediatamente hacia el hospital mientras que al mayor lo tomaban prisionero sin ninguna consideración por las heridas que tenía en todo su cuerpo y el chico no opuso ninguna resistencia, eso fue lo que llamo la atención de la asistente del Hokage, quien llego rápidamente junto al sanin al notar que también el llego en un estado no muy bueno.

Antes de llevarse al prisionero miro fijamente al sanin y le dedico una sonrisa junto a un extraño comentario según los ambu que estaban presentes:

-Juro, que protegeré a ese chico y a mi hermano, aunque tenga que perder mi vida para lograrlo, gracias a él tengo de nuevo una razón para vivir, será mi prioridad que jamás llegue a manos de Akatsuki…- dicho esto, el chico de la coleta perdió el conocimiento.

**Fin del Recuerdo**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente, el dolor de cabeza ya no era tan fuerte, después de haber estallado frente a la Hokage, su día seria, como decirlo… Complicado… todos los insultos, reclamos y gritos no pasarían por alto para la líder de la aldea, con todo eso en mente, sin olvidar ni por un segundo a sus dos jóvenes responsabilidades se vestiría para ir a la oficina de la Hokage a recibir su castigo y si por algún milagro lograba sobrevivir, recibir su misión del día…

Lentamente se puso de pie, la habitación estaba tal y como la había dejado antes de irse, su ropa estaba sucia por el sudor y la tierra del día anterior, debía tomar un buen baño.

Al estar parado frente a su cama, noto que la noche anterior no se había tomado la molestia ni siquiera de quitarse las zapatillas de Shinobi, el edredón estaba completamente lleno de lodo seco, esas manchas serian difíciles de quitar; tomo las dos almohadas y los tres cojines poniéndolos en el centro, los enrollo con el edredón y lo puso en el cesto de ropa sucia que coloco tras la puerta de su baño, lentamente comenzó a desvestirse, comenzando con las zapatillas negras, al despojarse de la chaqueta verde de jounin se acerco a la tina, coloco el corcho y abrió la llave para llenarla mientras terminaba con su tarea… El ardor que sentía en los ojos era leve, pero muy molesto, la Hokage le dio un tratamiento completo y le pidió (más bien, le exigió) que dejara de utilizar su Dojutsu por lo menos tres meses para que el medicamento hiciera efecto, aunque eso no aseguraba resultados y él lo había activado tan solo diez días después de tal recomendación (ejem… amenaza)

Intentando olvidar todo lo ocurrido por solo unos minutos y la casi inminente ceguera para el futuro, termino de desvestirse y se metió a la tina, por su mente rondaban miles de imágenes, no había visto personalmente al chico Sai, pero al ver la cara de Tsunade-hime al decirle el estado del chico, pudo notar la tensión en su cuerpo y la impotencia de saber dónde estaban los chicos.

Finalizado su baño, tomo un traje limpio de su guardarropa, se vistió y cepillo un poco su cabello, lo sujeto en una coleta, tomo sus armas y salió de su alcoba, después de la noticia recibida, su temperamento desbordado y dormir diez horas por ese liquido que sabrá Kami que rayos era, no tenía ni la mínima pizca de apetito, por esa razón salió directo a la torre del Hokage sin tomar alimento, hizo una pequeña parada en casa de Ros, una señora ya mayor quien se encargaba de la limpieza en la casa donde vivía, pues con tantas misiones ni él ni sus protegidos tenían oportunidad de limpiar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Siendo las 11:40 a.m. se reporto en la oficina de Tsunade, descansado, limpio y sobre todo relajado, no repetiría lo de anoche, sabía que saldría de ahí apenas con vida, pero deseaba una explicación más extensa sobre lo ocurrido con su pequeño hermano.

Esperaba que el humor de su la Hokage estuviera… Soportable… quien sabe cuántos regaños, insultos y misiones de menor rango tendría que soportar por la escenita de anoche, así que tomando una respiración larga, tomo la manija y giro para abrir la puerta

Jamás podría superar del shock que le causo lo que ocurrió al entrar a la oficina… esperaba cualquier cosa excepto esto, podía superar fácilmente que la mujer le gritara, lo obligara a realizar misiones de menor rango, incluso soportaría unos cuantos golpes de fuerza sobre humana de su rubia Hokage, pero… en el momento en que cerró la puerta, Tsunade se lanzo a sus brazos llorando a todo pulmón, su primer reacción fue abrazar a la rubia, estaba destrozada, su rostro tenía unas ojeras inmensas y los ojos estaban completamente rojos de tanto llorar, se dejo caer completamente cansada e Itachi la sujeto fuertemente para evitar caer junto a ella, la traslado lo más rápido que pudo a la silla en el escritorio y la acomodo, aun en shock levanto el rostro de la mujer y esta solo miro al Shinobi con la boca abriendo y cerrando como si quisiera decir algo y no pudiera…

-Hokage-sama… se encuentra bien- fue lo primero que atino a decir el Uchiha

-Tra.. trae.. traelos… Itachi…-logro articular la mujer

-Por supuesto… no necesita decírmelo, solo deme las coordenadas y…- fue interrumpido por la mujer

-En el pergamino tengo la información necesaria para tu viaje, tendras que pedir ayuda del otro lado… - dijo la mujer señalando el escritorio.

-¿Otro lado?- pregunto iluso el ninja

-En el pergamino se explica todo Itachi, asegúrate de regresar, si no puedes mándame un mensaje o algo, necesito saber como están, sabes lo que siento por ese chico además de los otros dos-

Claro que lo sabia, era bien conocido por todos los habitantes de Konoha que Tsunade quería a Naruto como al hijo que nunca tuvo, además de que Sakura era su primer aprendiz desde que llegara a Konoha

-Los encontrare y los traeré no importa cómo- finalizo

-Vete, necesito estar sola, los encargados de esta misión también están en ese documento-

-Permiso…- se inclino en señal de respeto, después salió por la puerta dejándola en aquel deplorable estado

**Recuerdo**

-Shizune, necesito los pergaminos de símbolos del primer Hokage, tráelos enseguida y revisa al vago en la otra habitación-

-Sí, Tsunade-sama- y salió corriendo al área de archivo

Cuatro horas habían pasado ya desde que Itachi dejo la oficina, eran casi las 2 a.m. cuando Shikamaru entro más pálido de lo que Tsunade pudiera recordar en una persona normal

-Shikamaru son las 2 que es lo qu… -hasta ese momento la Hokage había estado revisando un libro muy viejo y no había notado el aspecto del joven ninja, pero al levantar la mirada se sorprendió- pero que te pasa estas demasiado pálido- corrió a socorrerlo

-Tsu... Tsunade-sama… ellos pueden estar… o están…- y se desplomo por el cansancio dejando regados los documentos que había estado revisando por petición de la Hokage…

**3 horas antes**

A petición de la Hokage, el heredero del clan Nara se dirigía casi a media noche hacia la oficina de esta, tenía mucho sueño, acababa de llegar de una misión que duro más de seis días, no tuvo tiempo ni de pisar su habitación porque su madre subió a decirle que debía regresar a la torre del Hokage porque lo necesitaban urgentemente.

Con todo el cansancio acumulado, llego a la torre del Hokage, entro directamente a la oficina principal y arqueo una ceja al notar lo trabajadora que estaba la Hokage (cosa jamás vista hasta ahora por el Nara)

-Llegas tarde, te mande llamar hace media hora- gruño la rubia sentada en su escritorio tapada por los documentos que leía y con pergaminos con muchas inscripciones en ellos, que al parecer eran notas de ella misma.

-Me acaban de avisar, vine lo más rápido que pude- contesto con su cara típica de irritación y sueño

-Necesito que tomes esa caja –señalo una grande forrada de rojo junto a su escritorio- e investigues todo lo referente a portales creados con runas-

-¿Runas?- pregunto algo interesado- creí que aun no existía traducción fija para las runas-

-Exacto, al ser un genio debes descifrarlas en menos tiempo que cualquier inútil experto en el área, en esa caja esta el desarrollo de la investigación completa, ahora es de vital importancia descifrar todo-

-Que sea un genio no significa que pueda hacer lo que me está pidiendo-

La rubia Hokage al fin dio la cara (literalmente), bajo el documento que leía y miro fijamente al Shinobi, decir que Shikamaru se horrorizo seria decir poco, estaba COMPLETAMENTE SOBRIA, frustrada, enojada, cansada y toda emoción que se le pudiera ocurrir en ese instante, jamás creería que lograría ver a la Hokage como ahora, tan interesada en un tema

-Porque es tan importante esa investigación, hasta ahora no le había interesado-

-Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura desaparecieron hace cuatro días, en una misión que les llevaría a lo máximo dos, además que su nuevo compañero Sai está en terapia intensiva desde esta mañana, me conto su versión de los hechos y todo me ha llevado a esta investigación, así que si deseamos encontrarlos debemos finalizarla-

La voz de la Hokage flanqueo en algunas partes de este resumen y Shikamaru no logro articular palabra por tal hecho, todo Konoha sabia el gran cariño que esta mujer le profesaba al hiperactivo Uzumaki y aquello era una gran muestra de ello, solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, tomar la caja y dirigirse a la habitación continua a comenzar con la investigación que le pidió la mujer que amaba a su mejor amigo de la infancia como una madre.

**Actual (en el recuerdo)**

-Shikamaru, reacciona…-

-ya sé donde están-se levanto rápidamente, lo que ocasiono un mareo y lo hizo caer de rodillas de nuevo- revise todos los documentos, es increíble si no los veo yo mismo jamás lo creería-

-Déjate de rodeos y habla muchacho- casi grito la Hokage

-Lo siento-Tsunade lo ayudo a sentarse en una silla frente al escritorio, ella estaba consciente de que le pedía demasiado al chico, pues según su reporte de la misión que acababa de finalizar, llevaba casi 26 horas sin dormir – encontré algo muy interesante, las runas de la cueva que menciona el chico (Sai), son una extraña mezcla de chackra a la que se le denomina magia, en estos pergaminos, según el primer Hokage, una mujer llego de un lugar remoto y explico a varias personas como usar la magia que puede hacer funcionar las runas, estas actúan como transportadores a una dimensión alterna, solo que hay un problema…-

-¿Cuál es?- pregunto la mujer

-Si la persona no tiene magia en su cuerpo… muere en el viaje, porque su cuerpo no resistiría la presión-

-Quiere decir que es posible que los chicos estén…-

-Yo no dije eso… -interrumpió- permítame terminar, la magia ha sufrido un cambio en este emm… universo, se ha desarrollado de forma un tanto especial, los que tuvieron esa experiencia la amoldaron creando así una fuerza equivalente, a lo que nosotros llamamos chackra…-

-Eso significa que cualquier ninja que pueda hacer uso de su chackra lograría transportarse a ese lugar-

-Es lo más probable, aunque como he dicho, no es seguro, el cambio podría no ser beneficioso y… -la Hokage se arrodillo frente al Nara- Tsunade-sama se encuentra bien- pregunto preocupado el ninja

-Si…por favor… continua- las lágrimas recorrían su rostro al pensar que tal vez los chicos no hayan sobrevivido al viaje

-No estoy seguro pero… quizá… solo sufran de agotamiento al darse el traslado, no podría ser mas especifico sin más información, es lo que he podido descubrir, mientras mas chackra posea el ninja menos agotamiento sufriría, así que solo los más hábiles en el moldeo de chackra podrían viajar sin problemas-

-Te lo voy a preguntar y espero me contestes con toda sinceridad, pues no voy a obligarte a nada, ¿estarías dispuesto a la misión de rescate por tus tres compañeros?-

El rostro del Nara se puso completamente serio, miro a la Hokage y después de analizarlo por unos cuantos minutos respondió

-Estoy dispuesto-

-Supongo que Itachi ni siquiera lo va a pensar, consigue a cuatro personas más para la misión y en cuanto estén completos saldrán de inmediato- se fue a sentar en su silla y saco un frasco del cajón – y… Shikamaru, ni una sola palabra de esto a nadie, vete a descansar, lo necesitas, dile a tu madre que prepare tus cosas en cuanto estés en condiciones de viajar mandare por ti-

-Si Hokage-Sama- el Shinobi se retiro

**Fin del recuerdo**

-Itachi-

-Si Tsunade-sama -giro su cuerpo desde la puerta para observar a la Hokage

-Se que están vivos, no estoy segura de como, pero lo sé, por favor encuéntralos…-

-Lo hare- dicho esto salió de la oficina y comenzó a leer el pergamino.

* * *

Hola, hoy lamentablemente no hay agradecimientos, pues no he tenido ni un comentario en el capitulo anterior, pero no importa, quizá en este si haya mas de uno.

Como ya había comentado, los personajes tendrán un poco de Ooc, intentare que sea lo mas leve posible, ya que me encantan las personalidades que ha creado Kishimoto-sama.

Un pequeño comentario extra para quienes ya habían leído esta historia, estoy pegando los capítulos e insertando nuevos diálogos para hacerlos mas largos. Eso significa que los 42 capítulos originales se verán reducidos quizá a la mitad o unos cuantos mas, por ejemplo ya estoy editando el capitulo siete y en el fic vamos apenas en el cuatro. Me pareció buena idea pues los capítulos estaban demasiado cortos.

Espero sus comentarios, el próximo capitulo regresaremos al mundo mágico a nada mas y nada menos, que la selección de casa de los tres Shinobis, se abren las apuestas, ¿En que casa quedaran?, probablemente cambie a algunos personajes de casa.

Nos leemos, hasta siempre.


	6. CASAS

**= M A G O S Y S H I N O B I S =**

**DISCLAIMER:**

Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, J. K. Rowling (Harry Potter) y Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto)

ACLARACIONES:

-Hablan normal (Ingles)-

-"Hablan otro idioma (Japonés)"-

- **"Habla el Kyuubi (Japonés)"**-

-_Pensando_-

**ADVERTENCIA:**

Ninguna

**RESUMEN:**

¿Qué pasaría si un día nuestro joven rubio, junto a sus compañeros ninjas viajaran a un universo paralelo, en el que los magos y los seres mitológicos caminaran libremente sobre la faz de la tierra?

Tres jóvenes Shinobis de 13 años, en una misión de pronto son emboscados en una cueva, tal es la destrucción del lugar que se crea un cataclismo en el cual una avalancha derrumba el lugar abriendo un portal dimensional en el que sin darse cuenta caen nuestros jóvenes amigos.

Llegan a un mundo completamente desconocido en el que no tienen la más mínima idea cómo comportarse, o hablar ya que el lenguaje es completamente distinto al de ellos, además deben pasar por una ardua prueba:

"Volver a la escuela"

* * *

**CAPITULO 5**

**CASAS**

Un par de horas transcurrieron después de que los Shinobis dieran u respuesta, explico a grandes rasgos el funcionamiento de la escuela, el método de enseñanza, las clases y lo más importante la forma de selección para las diferentes casas del colegio…

El día de hoy llegaría el expreso a Howarts, un tren que transportaba a los alumnos al colegio, Sakura recordó lo sucedido esta mañana y pregunto

-"Disculpe director-sama, al recorrer el colegio esta mañana nos encontramos con algunos alumnos, no dijo que llegarían hasta la noche"-

-"Claro señorita Haruno, lo que pasa es que algunos alumnos llegan por otros medios al colegio, hay ocasiones en las que los alumnos por motivos ajenos a su persona pierden el tren y son trasladados al colegio por medio de la aparición o con algún medio de transporte muggle como lo son automóviles (eso le recordaba un pequeño incidente hace exactamente dos años) o escobas" -

-"Perdone, ¿qué es un automóvil y como se puede usar una escoba como medio de transporte?"-

-"Ya se los había mencionado, la magia es muy efectiva, las escobas voladoras tienen un hechizo de levitación y así es como se trasladan, los automóviles son aparatos Muggles parecidos a lo que serian las carretas en su mundo, aunque mucho más sofisticados ya que funcionan sin necesidad de ser arrastrados por animales"-

Pasaron varias horas en aquella oficina, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, quedaron de acuerdo en que dirían a los demás que venían de otro país, al no haber muchos países que hablaran su lengua, sería más fácil el facilitarles la mentira, pues los que hablaban el idioma eran ingleses que habían estudiado el lenguaje o eran nacidos allá pero educados aquí.

Tocaron la puerta y el director dio el pase a un hombre alto vestido de negro, a primera vista parecía un hombre terrorífico, cruzo algunas palabras con el director en su lengua, le dio tres frascos y se fue tal y como llego.

-"Muy bien, aquí tengo la poción traductora. Con ella podrán hablar Ingles, les será muy fácil adaptarse"-

Paso un frasco a cada uno de los Shinobis, los cuales miraron con incredulidad el vial.

Sacando el corcho, la kunoichi olfateo un poco la poción, intentando descifrar el contenido de este, al ser ninja medico supo que no era veneno, mas por el olor dedujo que no sabría especialmente bien.

Puso el frasco en sus labios y apretando fuerte los ojos lo bebió de un trago, el director observaba la reacción de la muchacha junto con sus compañeros, la chica abrió los ojos sorprendida, se puso de pie, hizo una reverencia al director y…

Salió corriendo al otro lado del despacho buscando algo para regresar lo poco que su estomago tuviese en el.

Al llegar a la esquina vio una vasija en la que vacio todo su estomago, Naruto al ver a la Kunoichi alejo un poco el frasco de su rostro haciendo una mueca de asco, lo coloco en una mesita junto a él y corrió hacia la chica para reconfortarla.

El moreno veía toda la escena, el director no quitaba sus ojos de su compañera, Naruto le frotaba la espalda mientras le decía algo que él no lograba entender por estar tan retirado, y pues, al ver la reacción de Sakura, no deseaba probar esa cosa que estaba en su mano.

Sakura termino de vaciar su estomago, con una clara palidez giro su rostro al rubio, se limpio la boca y sonrió como pudo al chico

-"Te sientes bien Sakura-chan"- pregunto preocupado el rubio

-Sí, solo que esa cosa sabe horrible- respondió

El rubio y el moreno fruncieron el seño, mientras el director sonreía y los observaba por encima de sus gafas.

-"Sakura-chan, no comprendo lo que dices"- replico el rubio

-A que te refieres- pregunto un poco confusa

La cara del rubio le confirmo a la Kunoichi que efectivamente no comprendían lo que decía…

-"Yo puedo explicarles"- hablo por primera vez el director

Los tres chicos lo miraron pidiendo una explicación

-"La señorita Haruno ya ha bebido la poción, si, se que su sabor es horrible, pero al estar expuesta a ella, no importando que haya regresado la poción, esta hizo efecto inmediato"-

-"Entonces ella puede entendernos porque hablamos Japonés y nosotros a ella no porque está hablando Ingles"- pregunto el moreno

-"Exactamente"- respondió el director –"Con un poco de practica los tres podrán hablar las dos lenguas sin ningún inconveniente"- finalizo con una sonrisa el hombre

-"Ho, eso es genial"- dijo Sakura y los dos Shinobis se le quedaron viendo, pues había hablado en un perfecto Japonés, después de haberla escuchado hablar en Ingles

-"Bien, entonces debemos tomar esto Dobe"- le dijo el moreno al rubio señalando los dos frascos con poción, a lo que el rubio hizo una mueca de asco

…

Varios minutos después, con un hechizo limpiador en la vasija del siglo pasado que adornaba la esquina del despacho del director y tres chicos algo pálidos, terminaron de discutir algunos aspectos de su estancia

-El día de mañana irán con el profesor Lupin al callejón Diagon, para que adquieran todo lo necesario para el ciclo escolar, así solo perderán un día de clases y podrán acostumbrarse a la magia mientras hacen el recorrido por el callejón-

Ya un poco estresados por pasar tanto tiempo encerrados en la oficina con el director, este les dijo que ya era casi la hora de la selección y la cena, así que bajarían para comenzar su nueva vida en Howarts.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estando en la puerta del gran comedor, notaron que los alumnos iban llegando, con lo que parecía el uniforme del colegio, avanzaron por el centro del comedor, Sakura y Sasuke caminaban silenciosos, pero Naruto no podía contener su sonrisa y cara de incredulidad al observar cada detalle, caminaban detrás del director, en estos momentos ya traían puesto el uniforme negro, el director amablemente se los había transfigurado, mientras estuvieron en su oficina.

Pasaron algunos minutos y observaron cómo se iba llenando de a poco el comedor, todos los alumnos entraban conversando sin notar la presencia de ellos tres junto a la mesa de los profesores, al estar todos sentados Sakura noto que una joven la miraba con mucha curiosidad, no pudo evitarlo y se conectaron sus miradas, la chica castaña le dio una pequeña sonrisa al percatarse que la Kunoichi la observaba, Sakura solo desvió la mirada un poco avergonzada de su actitud tan infantil (según ella).

Las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron, mostrando a una mujer algo mayor, a la que los tres ninjas reconocieron como la profesora McGonagall, Sakura les había dicho como era, no venia sola, entro con aproximadamente veinte o treinta chicos de no más de 11 años, al parecer los nuevos alumnos.

Al estar frente a la mesa de los profesores, el director se puso de pie para dar un aviso.

-Mis queridos alumnos, el día de hoy antes de comenzar con la selección deseo daros un aviso, como algunos habrán podido notar, tenemos con nosotros la visita de tres nuevos alumnos de otro país, ellos nunca han estado en un colegio de magia, por eso les pido amablemente que los hagan sentir como en casa, independientemente de en cual les haya elegido el sombrero, ellos no están acostumbrados al idioma así que espero sean pacientes mientras lo aprenden, eso era todo, podemos comenzar con la selección-

El silencio se hizo inminente, cada uno de los chicos pasaban uno por uno y se les colocaba el sombrero en la cabeza, después de unos segundos habría lo que parecía ser una boca y de ella provenía un grito en el que anunciaba la casa correspondiente, faltaban solo dos chicos mas para que comenzara con ellos, los nervios se apoderaban de Sakura y Naruto, que tal si el sombrero ese les decía que debían estar separados, bueno quizás no sería tan malo, podrían verse entre clases y en las horas de comida, pero no les agradaba la idea de separarse por mucho tiempo, menos al saber que dormirían en lugares distintos, no es como si nunca hubieran estado separados, cada uno tenía sus respectivas misiones y eso pero…

Fueron interrumpidos todos los pensamientos de ambos chicos al escuchar el nombre…

-Haruno Sakura- dijo la profesora

La nombrada dio un respingo al escuchar su nombre, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que solo alcanzo a cabecear a sus compañeros y adelantarse hasta el pequeño taburete en donde se encontraba el sombrero seleccionador.

Se sentó en el taburete y la profesora le coloco el sombrero, unos segundos más comenzó a escuchar una pequeña voz en su cabeza…

-Mm… interesante, eres una jovencita muy dedicada, valiente y muy sobre protectora con lo que amas, tu vida ha sido un tanto confusa respecto a tus sentimientos, pero has salido a flote y has encontrado un nuevo camino a seguir… tus conocimientos son increíbles para una jovencita de tu edad, estudiaste mucho para lograr ser alguien y poder ayudar a tus amigos, eso dice mucho de ti… creo que tendré un lugar para ti en: *REVENCLAW*- grito el sombrero y la mesa estallo en aplausos, le quitaron el sombrero y camino un con paso algo tímido hacia el lugar

-Uchiha Sasuke-

El nombrado camino sin expresar ninguna emoción hacia el taburete, se coloco en posición y ocurrió lo mismo que con su compañera

-Vaya, que tenemos aquí, un orgulloso joven con habilidades muy especiales, hace un par de años que no veía una mente como esta, eres muy fuerte, dedicado y perseverante, tu orgullo y tu porte te hacen sentirte muy capaz de ocupar un lugar en esta casa… *SLYTERING*- proclamo el sombrero

Se dirigió a su mesa y estuvo atento a escuchar la selección de su último compañero

-Uzumaki Naruto-

Camino presuroso hacia el lugar, respiro profundamente y espero…

-Esto es aun más increíble que el chico anterior, es muy interesante todo lo que tu cabeza me ha mostrado, esas ganas de ser reconocido, habilidades únicas que demuestran todo el poder que tienes y lograras desarrollar a grandes escalas, por el increíble centro de energía en tu interior- un pequeño estremecimiento se pudo notar en el chico rubio, aunque solo unos cuantos pudieron notarlo- no te preocupes, jamás revelo lo que he visto a nadie a menos que desees que lo haga-Naruto mentalmente pidió que nadie se enterase de aquello, por temor a ser rechazado como en su aldea natal- está bien no se lo diré a nadie, tu debes hacerlo… te enviare a un lugar en el que podrás sentirte tranquilo, y en el que encontraras quizá lo que estés buscando… *GRIFINDOR*

Su rostro paso de estar alegre a un poco desconcertado, esa conversación fue una de las más extrañas que haya tenido, como era posible que aquel sombrero supiera de la existencia del demonio en su interior…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El final de la selección dio paso a la cena, el director dio unos cuantos anuncios mas y todos se dispusieron a comenzar con el banquete, Naruto giro su rostro hacia atrás y noto como Sakura comenzaba una conversación con una chica sentada junto a ella, regreso la vista hacia el frente y vio a Sasuke rodeado de lo que parecían ser mas fangirls y unos cuantos chicos queriendo entablar conversación con él, tan entretenido estaba viendo los intentos de aquellas chicas que no se percato que un chico de cabello rojo intentaba sacarle conversación a él.

-Hola aquí junto- dijo el chico pasando una mano frente a su cara

-Estas ahí- completo otro chico al lado contrario haciendo el mismo ademan

Al notar las voces Naruto giro su rostro a la izquierda notando al primer chico que le había hablado

-Ha… lo siento es solo que estaba un poco distraído, soy Uzumaki Naruto, es un placer conocerlos-

Giro ahora hacia la derecha y volvió a toparse con el chico anterior, puso una cara de sorpresa y agrego

-Como llegaste ahí, no estabas acá- volvió a girar y se sorprendió al verlo de nuevo

Volteo a ambos lados repetidamente y comprobó que no era su imaginación, tal vez este chico había creado un kage bunshin, aunque… que no se supone que aquí no saben lo que es un ninja y por ende sus técnicas

-Co-como haces eso- pregunto un poco sacado de onda

-Hacer que- pregunto el de la izquierda

-Estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo- respondió como si fuera obvio

-Ha eso- dijo el de la derecha

-No estamos en el mismo lugar- izquierda

-Exacto, cada uno está en uno distinto- derecha

-Ya dejen de molestarlo- se oyó una voz suave proveniente de en frente- mi nombre es Hermione Granger y estos son los gemelos Fred y George Weasley-

-¿Gemelos?- pregunto Naruto un poco confundido

-Sí, gemelos- respondieron al unisonó

-Vaya nunca había conocido a gemelos, y ustedes quienes son- pregunto a los chicos a los lados de Hermione

-Soy Ron Weasley hermano menor de esos dos-

-Y yo soy Harry Potter-

-Vaya, mucho gusto- respondió el rubio

-¿Y de dónde eres?- pregunto uno de los gemelos

-de Konoha-

-¿Konoha?- pregunto la castaña

-He… si-

-Nunca he oído hablar sobre esa ciudad, donde se encuentra-

-Emm… pues no es muy conocida (_en este universo_), se encuentra cerca de Japón-

-Ya veo…- dijo con una sonrisa que demostraba su curiosidad

-Bien, entonces nos presentamos nosotros mismos- al decir esto el de la izquierda paso su brazo por los hombros del rubio- el es Fred- menciono señalando al de la derecha

-Y el es George- dijo el de a derecha dirigiéndose al de la izquierda

-Valla son idénticos- dijo no intimidándose ante la cercanía de ambos chicos

**En la mesa de atrás**

La conversación con esa chica era un tanto extraña, entendía perfectamente el ingles gracias a esa poción, pero aun así algunas palabras no le resultaban familiares, quizá no funcionaba bien o esas palabras no existían en su vocabulario y por esa razón no las entendía

Observaba de reojo al rubio frente a ella, algunas veces se sorprendía de la rapidez de su compañero para hacer amigos, ahora que lo veía notaba como conversaba amenamente con unos cuatro chicos que estaban a su alrededor, e incluso dos de ellos lo abrazaban por los hombros eso ya era mucho a su parecer…

-Y como te decía, soy prefecta así que te mostrare nuestras habitaciones, claro después de llevarte junto a los alumnos de primero- dijo la chica con la que había comenzado una amena platica

-Ho si eso sería perfecto, gracias…-

-Tus cosas deben estar ya en la habitación que utilizaras, dime a que curso entraste-

-Voy a segundo curso, ya que soy la menor de mi equipo-

-¿Equipo?, te refieres a los otros dos chicos-

-He… a si, somos un equipo, en el lugar de dónde venimos para estudiar se forman equipos de tres personas y un sensei…-

-Ya veo, entonces el rubio, el moreno y tu son muy unidos-

-Si, en realidad mucho-

-Tengo curiosidad de algo, me gustaría preguntarte espero no te moleste, pero me podrías decir, ¿porque tienes pintado el cabello rosa?-

-¿Pintado?... ha… no es mi color natural-

-Disculpa- dijo incrédula la chica

-Sí, de donde vengo el color de cabello es un poco distinto en algunas personas, muchos tienen el cabello azul, morado, verde, incluso algunos lo tienen plateado o blanco, de hecho mi sensei tiene el cabello plateado- menciono sin inmutarse la kunoichi

-Entonces es natural- Comento otra chica frente a la Kunoichi adentrándose a la conversación

-Sí, he conocido personas con cabello de todos los colores que puedan imaginarse.

-En serio- dijo un chico al lado de la primera con quien había conversado

-Si en realidad no solo el cabello, algunos tienen los ojos de colores un tanto emm… especiales-

-Genial eso es tan interesante- menciona la primera

-Si bueno eso creo jeje- finalizo antes de comenzar a comer con una pequeña risita nerviosa

**A dos mesas de ahí (frente a la de Naruto)**

El moreno sabia que sería una experiencia única, aprender cómo hacer magia, le llamaba la atención y dejándolo claro eran muy pocas las cosas que le llamaban la atención al Uchiha, pero así como eran pocas estas cosas también eran pocas las que le disgustaban y en referencia a eso esta era la peor y más desagradable: *ESTAR RODEADO DE FANGIRLS*, claro el ya había pasado por eso antes, cuando estaba en la academia pero era tan molesto, no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo.

De reojo logro distinguir a un muy emocionado rubio, y a una parlanchina kunoichi, bueno al menos alguien si se divertía en este lugar.

**Más tarde**

La cena concluyo y cada grupo de alumnos se fueron a sus respectivas casas, los tres ninjas coincidieron en la puerta del comedor se dieron las buenas noches y se dirigieron a donde sus respectivos prefectos les indicaron, esta sería una estadía muy interesante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**DIAGON**

La mañana siguiente los reunieron después del desayuno, se presentaron con el profesor Lupin y partieron a la salida del colegio, ese día no asistirían a clases, para poder comprar todo lo necesario.

Caminaron directamente a unos carruajes tirados por unos animales muy extraños, eran muy feos y grandes.

-¿Profesor Lupin, que son esos extraños animales?- pregunto la única chica del grupo

-¿Puedes verlos?- pregunto un poco inseguro el profesor

-Si los tres podemos verlos- comento el rubio

-Vaya, eso es algo triste en verdad, no esperaba que chicos de su edad pudieran ver los Testrals-

-¿Porque no?- esta vez hablo el moreno

-Los Testrals solo pueden ser vistos por aquellas personas que hayan visto la muerte, eso quiere decir que han visto por lo menos a una persona morir- comento

-Si bueno en donde vivimos es normal ver ese tipo de cosas en realidad- finalizo el rubio

El rostro de Remus hizo una mueca de disgusto, el era consciente del lugar del que ellos provenían pues ya lo habían puesto al tanto.

Subieron a la carreta y se dirigieron a Hogsmead, de ahí se aparecerían en el caldero chorreante, todo el trayecto conversaron animadamente sobre el mundo muggle y el mundo mágico, el les explico a grandes rasgos el porqué de la separación de ambos, con esa conversación el licántropo pudo notar algunas cosas:

1.- El moreno era reacio a las demostraciones de afecto y no era muy comunicativo

2.- La chica aparte de su rasgo natural tan llamativo (entiéndase el cabello rosa) era muy perspicaz y sobretodo llena de vitalidad y curiosidad, además de esas increíbles ganas de aprender que lo hacían recordar a cierta castaña

3.- El rubio era todo un remolino, preguntas, gestos, emociones, todo el indicaba que era un chico muy carismático, amable, pero sobre todos aquellos rasgos y por muy increíble que pareciera era solitario, además de emanar una energía muy particular, como si fuera en extremo peligroso

El lobo dentro de sí le decía que se alejara lo más pronto posible de aquel chico, que su aura era aun más peligrosa que la suya propia, pero, que puede tener ese chico para que un licántropo, uno de los seres más peligrosos, tuviera miedo, si miedo, una sensación que muy a su pesar lo tenía un tanto nervioso en la presencia de aquel extraño trío…

-Llegamos- menciono el moreno al ver detenerse la carreta

-Bien, debemos ir al callejón Diagon, le comente al director que sería bueno comprar las cosas allá, hay más variedad de utensilios que aquí- dijo el profesor

-Y como llegaremos allá, tomaremos otra carreta con esos animales espeluznantes- pregunto un poco cauteloso el rubio

- No, esta vez por medio de la aparición, sujétense a mí para irnos-

Los tres chicos sujetaron el brazo que el profesor les extendió al frente, un ligero escalofrío recorrió la espina de Naruto y del profesor, conectaron miradas sorprendidos, el Uchiha pudo notar la mirada de ambos y frunció un poco el ceño, la chica no pareció notarlo

- Bien, vámonos-

Unos instantes después los cuatro estaban frente a una choza un tanto… peculiar, parecía sacada de una película de terror, era oscura y destartalada, siguieron al profesor rumbo a la puerta y se sorprendieron al ver a solo unos pasos que la estructura se componía por arte de magia, al notar eso el hombre les dijo

-Solo es apariencia, en realidad el local tiene hechizo con el que evitan que los Muggles se acerquen, solo los magos podemos ver el lugar, al no estar acostumbrados a su magia pueden verlo pero con un poco de dificultad- sonrió al ver la cara de sorpresa en los tres chicos, era cuestión de tiempo para que se acostumbraran a todo a su alrededor- Bien, ahora entremos-

Pasaron al establecimiento, el lugar estaba casi solo, era muy temprano para que la gente saliera, en realidad era un tanto sombrío, caminaron directamente hacia un costado de la barra, a una puerta ancha que era rodeada de varias cajas.

Salieron al pequeño patio lleno de escombros, cajas y demás utensilios extraños, les pidió su atención en la pared que tenían frente a ellos y con un toque de varita en varios ladrillos la pared comenzó a moverse formando una enorme puerta que dejaba ver un extenso callejón lleno de tiendas con todo tipo de objetos extraños colgando de las paredes y entradas de cada establecimiento.

-Bien, pues este es el callejón Diagon- les hizo una seña para que salieran del pequeño patio y caminaran hacia el callejón – Primero iremos a comprar sus uniformes, mientras que están listas sus túnicas iremos por los libros-

El hiperactivo rubio giraba su rostro de un estante a otro por las tiendas que tenia al alcance de su vista, la chica estaba un poco nerviosa de ver como la gente posaba sus ojos en su llamativo cabello y el moreno solo… solo era el mismo…

Pasaron a la tienda de túnicas y la mujer tomo sus medidas con una cinta métrica mágica, en realidad todo era tan increíble, jamás podrían imaginarse que todo lo que estaba pasando en realidad existiera, personas de todos los tamaños iban y venían en las banquetas y parte de la calle de aquel lugar, sus ropas eran increíblemente extravagantes, por supuesto ellos eran consientes que algunos ninjas también eran extravagantes pero esto era mucho más extraño.

Al salir de la tienda se dirigieron a la librería, el vendedor muy amablemente les puso todos los libros en unas pequeñas cajas con cordel que los tres chicos recibieron con una pequeña reverencia, eso era extraño (para el vendedor), nunca le habían hecho esa clase de agradecimiento al hombre y no sabía muy bien cómo responder, así que solo les sonrío un poco nervioso…

Repasando la lista de útiles, decidieron regresar primero por las túnicas y después por los calderos y de mas herramientas, la mascota podría esperar para el final.

Tardaron menos de lo que habían creído y ahora tenían un aproximado de cuatro horas libres antes de regresar a la escuela, el profesor Lupin no se había separado de ellos en ningún momento, respondiendo las frecuentes preguntas de los chicos, a su vez ellos le contaban algunas cosas de su aldea y de otras cuantas cosas

Muy emocionado el rubio decidió que él quería de mascota una lechuza, ya que creía que era algo absurdo tener un sapo (si quería uno solo era cuestión de invocarlo), la chica no quería ninguna mascota, a ella no le parecía bueno el tener a los animales en jaulas, el Uchiha lo pensó por unos minutos, hasta que decidió que el si compraría una lechuza.

Caminaron un poco y se detuvieron en una esquina, el profesor les dijo que era hora de comer, los llevo por un pasillo algo estrecho y luego entraron de nuevo en el caldero chorreante, comieron y entre pláticas y risas, al terminar salieron de nuevo al callejón y se dirigieron a Olivanders como última parada antes de volver al colegio.

En aquella tienda un hombre de edad avanzada los atendió muy amablemente

-Primero a la señorita, extienda su brazo con el que utilizara la varita, por favor- pidió el hombre

-si- respondió la chica

Una cinta métrica, al igual que en la tienda de túnicas rodeo su brazo, tomando medidas de toda su extensión, mientras el hombre buscaba entre los pasillos.

El dueño de la tienda se detuvo frente una fila bien acomodada de cajitas

-Creo que debe probar esta- le dijo a la kunoichi poniendo frente a ella la caja con la varita hacia ella

Al instante en que la joven hizo un poco de presión sobre la empuñadura una luz de colores salieron de la punta de la varita

-Ha sido elegida por una buena varita, madera de sauce, cabellos de unicornio, 27 cm gruesa, algo poderosa pero todo depende de los conocimientos del mago y sus habilidades para que la varita entregue su máximo, Bien, entonces prosigamos con siguiente, si me hace el favor de extender su brazo- le dijo al Uchiha

A diferencia de Sakura, la primer varita que empuño Sasuke no lo eligió, en cambio tuvo que probar al menos seis varitas distintas, hasta que al fin una lanzo chispitas rojas y azules mostrando que era la adecuada

-Veo que su varita es igualmente poderosa, madera de caoba, corazón de dragón 40 cm, muy poderosa, excelente para todo tipo de hechizos difíciles y transformaciones especialmente-

Todo el tiempo Naruto estuvo expectante ante lo que ocurría frente a él, pero se encontraba sentado junto al profesor Lupin, y eso lo ponía de los nervios, el hombre era muy amable, pero desde su primer contacto sitio una onda de… no sabia explicárselo, era como si ellos debieran ser enemigos o algo por el estilo, intentaba por todos sus medios no tener contacto físico con él, era tan extraño…

-¡Naruto!- escucho demasiado cerca el rubio, lo cual hizo que diera un pequeño salto- no seas maleducado, el señor Olivanders te está llamando- declaro Sakura

-He… lo siento Sakura-chan, me decías-

-Que es tu turno-dijo muy molesta su compañera de equipo

Se levanto de donde estaba y muy contrariado sintió que un peso se le quitaba de encima al alejarse del profesor, el hombre al igual que con sus compañeros le tomo medidas y después de una extensa búsqueda (pues al parecer sabía exactamente lo que buscaba) se acerco a Naruto y le extendió la varita.

Al primer contacto no sucedió nada, el hombre le pidió que la agitara y sorprendentemente la varita arrojo al chico hacia un estante haciendo que una avalancha de cajitas cayera sobre el

-Pero que…-dijo el rubio saliendo de entre las cajas

-Naruto… estas bien- corrió la kunoichi hacia su compañero ayudándolo a salir de aquella pirámide de cajas

-Si… eso creo…-

El profesor miraba incrédulo tal escena junto a la chica intentando ayudar a levantarse al rubio, sorprendentemente el chico no lo dejo diciendo que él podía solo

-Es extraño… al parecer la magia de la varita repele su energía jovencito-

-que quiere decir- pregunto el chico moreno

-Que su compañero tiene algo que evita que la magia fluya normalmente en su cuerpo, como si algo lo impidiera-

Los tres ninjas sudaron frio, con un ligero temblor acto que paso desapercibida por el hombre mayor, mas no para el especializado profesor de DCAO.

**=Mente de Naruto=**

Frente aquel portón del kanji *sello* el chico rubio respiro profundamente antes de comenzar a entablar conversación con el zorro

-"Oye Kyuubi… necesito hablar contigo"-

-"**Patético humano, veo que has regresado, no creí verte por aquí tan pronto, no después de aquella masacre que ocasionaste por culpa del…****Uchiha"**- comento escupiendo la última palabra

-"Necesito saber porque no puedo dejar fluir magia"-

-**"Y… paraqué un escuincle como tu necesitaría usar magia"**-

-"Porque voy a estudiar en una escuela de magia"- menciono como si fuera algo relativamente normal

**-"No veo necesidad en ello, además no soy tu consejero, no responderé cada cosa que quieras"**-

- "Porque no"-

**-"Soy un demonio encarcelado, no tu diccionario personal"-**

-"Bien, entonces dejare que solo Sasuke *Uchiha* y Haruno Sakura estudien magia, sirve que sigo entrenando esa técnica que me enseño Ero-senin cuando fuimos en busca de Sasuke"-

Sí todo mundo creía que el chico rubio revoltoso contenedor del Kyuubi era un idiota que solo sabia meter la pata, estaban equivocados, porque por muy idiota que fuera, sabía que el Kyuubi era orgulloso y jamás dejaría que su contenedor fuera sobrepasado por alguien con ese apellido, se lo diría, podría jurarlo, se dejaría de llamar Naruto si la bola de pelos no caía en esa…

**-"Ellos estudiaran magia"-**

Bingo, ahí estaba la vena de orgullo del zorro

-**"Si bueno, todo lo necesario para ser magos por tiempo indefinido"-**

**-"Bien, tu ganas… por esta ocasión… te dire lo que deseas saber"-**

-"Bien, desembucha… soy todo oidos"-

**-"Mas respeto mocoso… La magia y el chackra son parecidos, mas no iguales, la magia fluye por canales como si fueran las mismas venas que transportan sangre, en cambio el chackra se ha desarrollado de forma en que se crearon nuevos canales en el cuerpo como una red, de ahí surgen los distintos tipos de jutsus que un ninja puede utilizar…"-**

-"Quiere decir que la magia es una extensión del chackra"-

**-"Sí y no, la magia se forma en base a un moldeo diferente de energía, que debe mostrarse por un medio de un objeto y no de sellos como lo haría el chackra, por lo tanto el chackra seria el derivado no la magia, si el chakra predomina la magia se interfiere como es tu caso con mi chakra. Solo te hago una aclaración"** - risa malvada- **"debes aprender a controlar bien la energía que liberas, puedes moldear magia y chakra conjuntamente, pero si creas una mezcla ente las tres (magia, chakra normal y chakra del kyuubi), perderás el control y no respondo por lo que llegue a suceder"**- finalizo el demonio con una risotada que hizo retumbar las paredes mentales de Naruto, arrojándolo fuera de su mente

Todo aquello sucedió en cuestión de segundos, así que nadie se percato del trance, en cuanto salió de él, supo lo que debía hacer, respiro profundamente y se concentro un poco. Sentía como el chakra que evitaba a la magia (el chakra residual del kyuubi) se contenía en su estomago, pudo sentir el leve cosquilleo que le ocasionaba el tatuaje que seguramente si levantaba la camisa estaría visible en su abdomen.

A esto se refería el zorro, cuando le dijo que se interfería la magia, significaba que si su chakra era dominante la magia no podía exteriorizarse y ahora que el Kyubi se amoldaba a su celda y no liberaba energía… podía ser un mago en toda la extensión de la palabra…

Sonrisa de oreja a oreja, camino directo al escaparate donde la varita que minutos antes lo había atacado *literalmente*, reposaba sobre su cajita, la tomo y en ese instante chispas de color rojo brillante, verde fosforescente y negro salían de la punta.

-No estoy seguro de que es lo que habrá hecho, pero veo que esa energía puede amoldarla para que funcione a su favor…- comento el anciano dueño de la tienda

-Así es, solo necesitaba meditar un poco para lograrlo-

-Por supuesto- el hombre dio una mirada suspicaz al chico –muy pocos pueden hacer lo que usted joven, pero déjeme decirle que es algo muy bueno, significa que tiene un control de su magia muy avanzada para su edad-

-Gracias- respondió completamente ruborizado

-Al parecer ustedes no son magos ordinarios, su varita joven es de Pluma de fénix, madera acebo, 36 cm de longitud, muy poderosa, excelente para hechizos complicados, de defensa personal y de ataque-

-Bueno, ya que tienen sus varitas creo que debemos volver al colegio- hablo por fin el profesor Lupin -Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto, debemos llegar antes de la cena, pues aun no tienen sus horarios, muchas gracias señor Olivander, -le entrego los galeones correspondientes y comenzó a guiar a los chicos fuera de la tienda

Ahora estaba completamente seguro, ese chico era diferente a cualquier caso que haya visto, no era mitad sangre, ni tenía alguna maldición como la suya, era algo más fuerte que eso, algo había en su interior que lo hacía sentirse incomodo en presencia del otro, al hacer la meditación o lo que fuera que haya hecho, el chico desprendía un aroma distinto, la luna llena seria dentro de seis días y por ese motivo sus sentidos se agudizaban mas cada que pasaban los días, cuando presto atención en su aroma lo noto, no era uno sino dos y lo peor del caso es que no era un aroma normal, era el aroma de ese demonio…

* * *

Hola, reportandome con un nuevo capitulo, agradecimientos a Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan y bluesz por su comentario en el capitulo anterior,ya los respondi...

Bien, primero que nada una disculpa por la tardanza he tenido muchas cosas que hacer, pero he regresado.

Aquí hay mas cambios en la trama, esos pequeños parrafitos que no me habían terminado de cuadrar en la versión anterior pero bueno. Sigo sin Beta asi que todos los errores gramaticales son puramente míos y me disculpo por ellos.

Si tienen alguna duda en el capitulo háganme saber y tratare de responderla lo antes posible.

Adelanto: Pues el siguiente capítulo serán básicamente lo que los tres Shinobis harán en las diferentes asignaturas... proximo capitulo **Clases**

Nos leemos, hasta siempre.


	7. CLASES

**= M A G O S Y S H I N O B I S =**

**DISCLAIMER:**

Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, J. K. Rowling (Harry Potter) y Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto)

ACLARACIONES:

-Hablan normal (Ingles)-

-"Hablan otro idioma (Japonés)"-

- **"Habla el Kyuubi (Japonés)"**-

-_Pensando_-

**ADVERTENCIA:**

Ninguna

**RESUMEN:**

¿Qué pasaría si un día nuestro joven rubio, junto a sus compañeros ninjas viajaran a un universo paralelo, en el que los magos y los seres mitológicos caminaran libremente sobre la faz de la tierra?

Tres jóvenes Shinobis de 13 años, en una misión de pronto son emboscados en una cueva, tal es la destrucción del lugar que se crea un cataclismo en el cual una avalancha derrumba el lugar abriendo un portal dimensional en el que sin darse cuenta caen nuestros jóvenes amigos.

Llegan a un mundo completamente desconocido en el que no tienen la más mínima idea cómo comportarse, o hablar ya que el lenguaje es completamente distinto al de ellos, además deben pasar por una ardua prueba:

"Volver a la escuela"

* * *

**CAPITULO 6**

**CLASES **

**(NARUTO)**

La mañana era cálida, con un sol resplandeciente alzándose con sus rayos dorados, dos días atrás camino junto al prefecto de su casa, llego al dormitorio asignado y cayo rendido en la cama que le indicaron, aun con su uniforme puesto, a la mañana siguiente se levanto muy temprano, se medio acomodo el uniforme y salió a la estancia a la que llamaban sala común dejando a los demás chicos dormidos (a quienes ni siquiera sintió cuando entraron en la habitación de tan cansado y aburrido que estaba al haber pasado todo el día en el despacho del director), se encontró solo con dos alumnos despiertos, uno de ellos el prefecto que le había ayudado el día anterior, amablemente le pidió indicaciones de cómo llegar al estudio del profesor Lupin, el prefecto le dio las indicaciones y el rubio salió directo hacia el lugar.

Cada vez se le hacía mas y mas interesante aquel castillo, el recorrido del día anterior del comedor a la torre donde dormiría se le hizo increíble, muros inmensos que parecían tallados en piedra, cuadros colgados por todo el lugar, escaleras que se movían de su sitio y… por Kami esos eran fantasmas… eso si era lo peor que le pudiera pasar… no estaba preparado psicológicamente para aquella aterradora escena tres hombres traslucidos color perla venían directamente hacia ellos, se congelo en su lugar, cerro fuertemente los ojos y un extraordinario escalofrío recorrió su columna sintiendo un frio en todo el cuerpo, una mano se poso en su hombro diciéndole que todo estaba bien, que no había nada que temer con esos fantasmas, que no eran malos, no muy convencido abrió un ojo y vio con horror que uno de esos aterradores seres se dirigía completamente hacia ellos y aun mas escalofriante le dirigió una sonrisa y lo saludo…

Pero mejor olvidarse de aquello, el día de hoy se levanto más tarde, pues ya no tendría más compras por hacer y se dirigiría a sus clases, abrió lentamente los ojos y noto que ya había amanecido, dos de las camas de sus compañeros estaban solas y otras dos con chicos aun durmiendo en ellas, se levanto para ir al baño y se dio cuenta que uno de los chicos despertaba.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Neville Longbootom, tu eres Uzumaki cierto- saludo el chico que en ese momento salía del baño recién aseado

-Sí, creo que no me he presentado, anteayer caí rendido en la cama y anoche llegue muy tarde…- se disculpo el rubio

-No hay problema, dime ya te dieron tu horario- pregunto

-he… a si aquí lo tengo- busco en sus bolsas- por algún lugar- siguió buscando- ah lo tengo- le mostro el papel sacándolo de la bolsa de su camisa

-Ho es casi igual al mío, tendremos la mayoría de las clases juntos, solo que al parecer tú tienes una clase más que yo-

-¿mas?... y eso porque será- pregunto curioso el rubio

-Bueno la clase extra es vuelo, solo se lo dan a los de primero, quizá sea un curso rápido-

-¿Curso rápido?, como funciona-

-Pues te dan clases continuas por algunas semanas, después hacen una serie de exámenes y si los apruebas con una calificación aceptable te pasan de curso-

-Ha, eso es interesante, quizá le diga al anciano de vestido que lo haga con nosotros-

-¿Con vestido?, te refieres al director-

-Si ese anciano, que apoco hay otro que use vestidos por aquí-

-No, mira en realidad no son vestidos, son túnicas, aunque el director usa unas muy extravagantes…-

-Ya lo creo-

-Jajajaja- se rieron conjuntamente ambos jóvenes

Pasaron varios minutos discutiendo temas sin mucha relevancia, bajaron juntos al gran comedor mientras Neville le contaba más o menos en qué consistían las clases del día…

Al llegar al comedor se acomodaron en su mesa, siguieron hablando amenamente, hasta que el chico rubio observo entrar a su amigo y compañero de equipo…

-Oye, Sasuke por aquí- movía su mano indicándole que fuera hacia el lugar

Con una mirada de aburrimiento, el Uchiha se dirigió al lugar que le señalaban

-Es muy temprano para que me molestes "Dobe"-

-Vamos "Teme" almorcemos juntos, no hay reglas que digan que no podemos-

De mala gana el Uchiha tomo asiento junto al rubio y observo como el muchacho junto a su amigo se removía incomodo, dirigiéndole una mirada al rubio.

-O si casi lo olvido, que maleducado soy, Neville-kun el es Sasuke mi compañero y mejor amigo, no te molesta que coma con nosotros verdad-

-No… no me molesta Naruto, mucho gusto soy Neville Longbootom, aunque es raro ver personas de otras casas en diferente mesa-

-Uchiha Sasuke-

-Claro, un placer-

-Oye Sasuke y que clase tienes a primera hora he…-

-Vuelo con los alumnos de primero-

-O a ti también te pusieron clases extras-

-si-

Después de esa corta conversación, cada uno se dispuso a comer su desayuno y a repasar sus horarios, finalmente unos minutos más tarde su compañera entro al comedor junto a dos chicas de su misma casa, una de ellas más alta y la otra de su misma estatura (al parecer una era de curso superior y la otra de su curso).

Después de disculparse con sus compañeros se dirigió a su propia mesa a desayunar con sus nuevas compañeras, un rato después varios alumnos más entraban en el comedor, algunos aun con cara de necesitar dormir mas y otros perfectamente listos para sus clases, pero todos sin excepción dirigían unas miradas de intriga hacia el moreno Slytherin que comía pacíficamente en la mesa Gryffindor…

Terminado el desayuno se despidieron y cada uno a sus respectivas clases, el día seria largo…

**=DCAO=**

Estando ya en su primer salón de clases, se dirigió a una de las bancas desocupadas y se sentó junto a un chico moreno de lentes que estaba escribiendo algo en un pergamino, el otro chico no lo noto, al notar la presencia del rubio levanto la vista y saludo al recién llegado

-Hola mi nombre es Harry, tu eres Naruto ¿cierto?-

-Hola Harry-kun, si soy Naruto-

-Ya veo, bien, es un placer conocerte- le tendió la mano para saludarlo

-Igualmente Harry-kun, gracias, la verdad yo no sé nada de este mundo y me gustaría aprender- termino con una gran sonrisa

-Eso es muy bueno, yo podría ayudarte con algunas cosas, soy muy bueno en esta materia, no sabes nada del mundo mágico, dime acaso eres hijo de Muggles-

-Ha eso, la verdad no sé, según el director soy hijo de magos, pero en donde yo vivo no se usa la magia, además mis padres murieron cuando era un bebe así que no los conocí-

-Si es horrible, el no conocer a tus padres-

-Si bueno, tuve una persona especial, que podría ser casi como mi padre, pero si tienes algo de razón, no es lo mismo, dime tampoco tienes padres, digo perdón que lo pregunte pero por tu expresión me paree que así es-

-Si bueno, cuando tenía un año y medio murieron y pues no los recuerdo, he vivido con mis tíos desde entonces-

-Ho, ya veo, pues creo que seremos muy buenos amigos Harry-kun-

En ese momento comenzó la clase y todos guardaron silencio para escuchar mejor al profesor.

**=Pociones privadas=**

Al salir de clase de DCAO, se dirigió a las mazmorras, el lugar se veía idéntico a las alcantarillas húmedas de su mente, era algo un tanto extraño, entro al aula indicada y se sorprendió al ver allí a Sakura

-Hola Sakura-chan, tienes clase junto conmigo-

-Sí, tendremos clase privada de pociones, por algunas semanas del curso, para poder entrar con los de nuestros grupos antes de medio ciclo escolar-

-Valla eso es increíble-

En ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando entrar al Uchiha, acompañado del mismo hombre que les había dado la poción traductora hace dos días.

-Soy el profesor Snape, por órdenes del director les daré un curso rápido de pociones, con el que podrán alcanzar a sus compañeros-

El rostro de ese hombre a Naruto le recordaba a Itachi en sus años en Akatsuki, completamente serio, sin expresión y con un genio que…

Toda esa clase se la pasaron etiquetando frascos con diferentes tipos de contenidos, la mayoría de aquellas cosas a Naruto le recordaban los ingredientes para algunos remedios que Jiraiya le había enseñado las semanas que estuvieron juntos, fue relativamente fácil seguir las indicaciones de aquel hombre, para ser tan callado, tomaba muy en serio su trabajo, esta sería una clase muy interesante…

**(SAKURA)**

Un día precioso, cálido y muy iluminado, llevaban tres días en aquel lugar y aun no podía salir de su asombro al ver tan imponente castillo alzarse tan magníficamente junto al lago, sobre aquel risco.

Desde el primer día en el castillo logro hacer un tipo de amistad con dos chicas una de curso superior y otra de su mismo curso, una era prefecta y fue de mucha ayuda, ya que le explicaba minuciosamente cada cosa que ella le preguntaba, la otra conversaba con ella sobre las clases que llevarían juntas.

Al día siguiente el profesor Lupin los esperaba en su despacho para llevarlos de compras, ella no sabía de dónde sacarían el dinero y se prometió a si misma que lo devolvería en cuanto tuviera oportunidad, se lo comento al profesor y este muy educadamente le dijo que no era necesario, el dinero lo aportaría el mismo director y que se podría sentir mal si deseaban devolvérselo, ante aquel comentario la chica decidió no hacerlo y solo dar las gracias al director.

Ella aun no tenia habitación fija, ya que todas las camas de su grado estaban ocupados asi que dormiría en la habitación de prefectas hasta que consiguieran un lugar, a ella no le molestaba e incluso les dijo que podría dormir en la sala común o en algún otro lugar, a lo que la prefecta se negó rotundamente y le dijo que su habitación era completamente grande para tener un inquilino mas.

Y por fin llego el día, hoy comenzaban las clases en aquella escuela de magia, se levanto temprano, se aseo y vistió con el uniforme y salió a la sala común, en ella se encontraban pocas personas, entre ellas la chica de su curso que conoció en la cena de su primer día, así que fue a conversar con ella.

-buenos días- saludo cortésmente

-Ha, muy buenos días Haruno, dormiste bien- pregunto la chica

-Si muy bien gracias Mandy-san, tu pareces muy emocionada- comento

-Si bueno, hoy tenemos herbologia y es una de mis materias preferidas, me encantan las plantas-

-Valla, eso es bueno, quizá me guste esa materia tengo una amiga que gusta de las flores y me ha enseñado mucho de ellas, sería lindo platicar con alguien sobre el tema-

En ese momento la prefecta bajo las escaleras y les dijo que si querían podían ir a almorzar juntas a lo que las dos accedieron, llegaron al gran comedor y a Sakura no le pareció extraño ver sentados juntos a sus dos compañeros, les dijo a las chicas que se adelantaran, que debía decirles algo a sus amigos y enseguida estaría con ellas, así fue como se acerco a los dos Shinobis y se disculpo diciendo que les había dicho a las chicas que almorzaría con ellas, pero en la comida estaría con ellos.

**=Herbologia=**

La primer clase empezó y la joven kunoichi estaba muy contenta, la profesora se presento ante ella y le dijo que cualquier duda se lo comunicara ya que quizá no estaría acostumbrada a algunas cosas, la clase seria compartida con alumnos de la casa de Hufflepuff, esta era una oportunidad de conocer a más alumnos

Al irse a su escritorio, la profesora saco de una caja una planta muy peculiar y extrañamente familiar para la Shinobi.

-Esta es una Santolina chamaecyparissus, tiene muchas propiedades medicinales, ¿alguno de ustedes podría decirme alguna de esas propiedades?-

La kunoichi junto a varios chicos mas levanto la mano, la profesora Sprout cedió la palabra a ella

-Si señorita Haruno-

-La planta que tiene en sus manos es conocida en mi tierra natal como abrótano hembra, teniendo en cuenta que existe un macho con propiedades distintas, es utilizado principalmente como antibiótico y desinfectante, aunque tiene otras propiedades estomacales, no es dañina para la salud y se puede consumir como infusión o mascando repetidamente las hojas cuyo color es un verde grisáceo, su olor es parecido al de la manzanilla aunque un tanto desagradable-

La explicación fue tan buena que más de la mitad de los alumnos se sorprendieron e incluso pudo notar con un leve sonrojo que la profesora se quedo en un estado un tanto fuelle ante sus palabras.

-Increíble señorita Haruno, diez puntos para Revenclaw por tan magnífica exposición-

Juraría que los alumnos de su casa la veían con adoración y los de Hufflepuff con recelo, todos sabían que esta era la primera vez que Sakura pisaba una escuela de magia, así que era algo extraordinario que supiera algo relacionado con ese tipo de plantas, principalmente porque estas eran casi originarias solo en el mundo mágico

Sakura sabía que quizá en este universo no solo las personas estaban divididas, era posible que también los animales y las plantas, ella era una excelente ninja medico y sabia mucho sobre todo tipo de plantas medicinales, ya que era parte de su entrenamiento, en su aldea era normal que existieran todo tipo de plantas traídas de todo el mundo, cultivadas en hibernaderos propicios para su crecimiento, esta sería una de sus clases preferidas, ya que gracias a su maestra y su amiga Ino sabría mucho de las posibles plantas a estudiar.

**=Pociones privadas=**

Terminada la clase vio su horario y en ella decía Pociones, en las mazmorras, después de que le dieran las indicaciones de cómo llegar, camino hacia allí.

A medio camino, antes de bajar hacia las mazmorras se encontró con un profesor tan bajito como un niño de cinco o seis años.

-Ho, señorita Haruno, tiene clase de pociones cierto-

-Si- respondió la muchacha

-Lo siento creo que aun no me he presentado, soy el profesor Flitwick, y soy el jefe de su casa-

-Un placer conocerle señor-

-No hemos tenido tiempo de charlar sobre su asistencia a la escuela, la prefecta me ha dicho que duerme en su habitación ya que no había camas desocupadas para su curso, eso es algo muy extraño, tengo entendido que hay una habitación con solo una alumna en ella, aun teniendo cuatro camas desocupadas-

-Qué raro, Mandy-san me dijo que no había camas solas en las habitaciones de nuestro curso, ¿era mentira?-

-No estoy seguro de eso pero déjeme revisarlo y para esta noche le conseguiré habitación-

-Gracias, creo que debo irme no quisiera llegar tarde a mi primer clase de pociones-

-Sí, estoy seguro que Severus le quitaría demasiados puntos aunque sea una clase privada-

-¿Privada?- pregunto confusa la chica

-Ho si, tampoco lo mencione, creo que debería ir a mi oficina mas tarde para aclarar todos estos inconvenientes, el profesor Snape dará un curso rápido de pociones a usted y sus dos amigos por algunas semanas, para poder ponerlos al corriente con sus respectivos grupos, así como también llevaran vuelo con los de primero, aparte de eso no habrá más cambios en su horario, todas las demás materias las llevaran con su grado escolar, si lo desea puede pedir a los profesores le den un curso rápido de lo que se vio el año pasado, pero no creo que sea tan necesario como pociones, esa materia si lo exige, bien no le quito mas su tiempo nos vemos más tarde-

-Se lo agradezco, permiso- y así comenzó a bajar las escaleras para llegar a las mazmorras

Al llegar por fin al salón asignado entro y se dio cuenta que estaba vacío, tal vez el profesor se retraso o ella llego demasiado pronto.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entro su rubio compañero de equipo, saludando efusivamente:

-Hola Sakura-chan, tienes clase junto conmigo-

-Sí, tendremos clase privada de pociones, por algunas semanas del curso, para poder entrar con los de nuestros grupos antes de medio ciclo escolar-

-Valla eso es increíble-

En ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando entrar al Uchiha, acompañado del mismo hombre que les había dado la poción traductora hace dos días.

-Soy el profesor Snape, por órdenes del director les daré un curso rápido de pociones, con el que podrán alcanzar a sus compañeros-

Sakura tenía un extraño sentimiento en su interior, era como un dejavu o algo así, el hombre le recordaba mucho a su Sensei, solo que con las diferencias obvias y por supuesto que eran de mundos distintos, parecía que el hombre tenía un genio de los mil demonios y una paciencia contada que si era tal y como lo sospechaba, JAMAS haría que el hombre tuviese que regañarla, era probable que se enojara igual a peor que su maestra…

Después de tan extraño recibimiento, les pidió que etiquetaran ingredientes poniéndolos en distintos frascos y la siguiente clase comenzarían con las pociones básicas del primer curso…

Bueno pues esta sería otra clase en la que estaría agusto, ya que después de herbologia esta era otra de las ramas que había estudiado previamente…

**(SASUKE)**

Desde el primer momento en que abrió los ojos, supo que algo andaba mal, despertó en un lugar un tanto extraño, además de que al parecer su chakra estaba al mínimo, como si hubiese sido drenado, sucedieron una serie de eventos sacados de quien sabe dónde, primero un hombre llego con un traje que bien parecía un vestido de dama, Sakura le dijo que el hombre los había ayudado, después al despertar Naruto, hablaron con el hombre sobre el lugar en el que estaban, al parecer era otra dimensión y ellos estaban allí para aprender MAGIA!, cosa un tanto extraña si le preguntaban.

El siguiente día fue un tanto más tranquilo, bueno en lo que cabe, ya que el hombre que los llevo al callejón Di… algo, era demasiado tranquilo y carismático, hubo una serie de acciones que le llamaron la atención, ya que al saludarse el profesor y Naruto, logro ver como ambos se estremecían, en el transcurso del día los dos evitaron estar cerca uno del otro y al parecer no soportaban estar por más de un minuto solos en la misma habitación, al suceder el accidente con la varita de Naruto, le pareció ver que el profesor Lupin sabia más de lo que aparentaba pues logro escuchar en un susurro que mencionaba al kyuubi…

Bien eso tendría que investigarlo, pero por hoy comenzaría con asistir a las clases, jamás lo diría, pero estaba muy emocionado, era algo nuevo y sobretodo…

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la puerta, camino directo a ella semi vestido, traía puesto ya el pantalón del uniforme, la camisa a medio abotonar con la corbata colgando del cuello, el cabello caído en el rostro semi húmedo, pues acababa de salir de la ducha.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación doble (los Slytherin duermen en habitaciones para dos personas), al parecer no tendría compañero de habitación.

-¿Si?- pregunto al chico frente a su puerta

-Buenos días, he venido para acompañarlo al despacho de nuestro jefe de casa, desea hablar con usted después del desayuno- respondió el chico, al parecer era de un grado inferior

-Mhp… solo dime hacia donde debo ir, no necesito que vengas conmigo…-

-Claro, es emm… aquí tiene-le entrega un papel con la localización- solo siga esas indicaciones-

Al parecer el chico estaba feliz por no tener que acompañarlo al despacho del profesor…

Al terminar de vestirse, salió de su habitación, logro ver varios alumnos, la mayoría leyendo o solo conversando, se retiro de la sala común y fue directo al gran comedor a desayunar, ya en la entrada pensó en dirigirse a la mesa en la que había más alumnos con el mismo uniforme que él hasta que:

-Oye, Sasuke por aquí- movía su mano indicándole que fuera hacia el lugar su compañero rubio

Con una mirada de aburrimiento, se dirigió al lugar que le señalaban

-Es muy temprano para que me molestes "Dobe"-

-Vamos "Teme" almorcemos juntos, no hay reglas que digan que no podemos-

De mala gana el Uchiha tomo asiento junto al rubio y observo como el muchacho junto a su amigo se removía incomodo, dirigiéndole una mirada al rubio.

-O si casi lo olvido, que maleducado soy, Neville-kun el es Sasuke mi compañero y mejor amigo, no te molesta que coma con nosotros verdad-

-No… no me molesta Naruto, mucho gusto soy Neville Longbootom-

-Uchiha Sasuke-

-Claro, un placer-

-Oye Sasuke y que clase tienes a primera hora he…-

-Vuelo con los alumnos de primero-

-O a ti también te pusieron clases extras-

-si-

Después de esa corta conversación, cada uno se dispuso a comer su desayuno y a repasar sus horarios, finalmente unos minutos más tarde su compañera entro al comedor junto a dos chicas de su misma casa, una de ellas más alta y la otra de su misma estatura (al parecer una era de curso superior y la otra de su curso).

No le discutieron el hecho de que comería con otras chicas, ellos sabían que le hacía falta, después de pasar horas con enfermos en el hospital y de ahí a sus misiones con ellos, necesitaba hacer mas amigas, y el hecho de no estar Ino para sacarla de quicio no ayudaba mucho (por lo menos la otra le hacía compañía).

Antes de terminar el desayuno saco el papel que el chico de su casa le había dado, terminado su desayuno se despidió de sus dos acompañantes y salió directamente a las mazmorras, al parecer el despacho del profesor se encontraba cerca de la sala común de Slytherin.

Al llegar al lugar, toco la puerta y recibió un *ADELANTE* del profesor.

-Buen día, me dijeron que me mando llamar profesor…-

-Snape- contesto el hombre vestido de negro hasta el cuello, con una túnica del mismo color

-Bien, profesor Snape, ¿qué es lo que desea?- pregunto con su típica pose arrogante el pelinegro.

-Joven Uchiha, anoche le di su horario y como quizá ya descubrió tiene una clase extra, es vuelo con los de primer curso, ya que no ha tenido experiencia de ese tipo antes, lo llame para decirle que su Tutor para cualquier duda que tenga será el señor Draco Malfoy, que además es compañero de clases suyo-

Draco Malfoy, un nombre un tanto extraño, no recordaba que nadie su hubiese presentado con ese nombre el día que piso por primera vez la sala común, quizá no estaba en ella en ese momento o tal vez era como la mayoría de los chicos de esa casa, unos ególatras que pensaban que él no era mejor que ellos, si claro como si ellos fueran mejores…

-Bien, ¿eso es todo?-

-Si, puede retirarse-

-Permiso- dijo mientras salía de la habitación y se dirigía al jardín donde sería su primera clase de vuelo

**=VUELO=**

Al llegar al jardín la profesora Hooch los recibió pidiéndoles que tomaran una escoba

-Muy bien, ya todos tienen una escoba, colóquenla en el piso de su lado derecho, posicionen su mano sobre la escoba, digan arriba y tomen la escoba-

Parecía algo muy simple, en realidad demasiado sencillo, siguió todos los pasos y observo un poco a los demás, varias chicas gritaban arriba con todas sus fuerzas mientras las escobas solo se sacudían en el suelo, unos cuantos chicos lograron hacerlas subir un poco, pero regresaban rápidamente al suelo, bien, habría que intentarlo, coloco en posición su mano y:

-Arriba-

La escoba salió disparada hacia su mano, el chico moreno que estaba a su izquierda puso los ojos como platos y le dijo que eso había sido genial, que era la primera vez que veía a alguien levantar su escoba a la primer orden, al parecer el chico ya lo había intentado antes

-Ya habías tenido practicas de vuelo- pregunto la chica de a derecha

-No es la primera vez- contesto algo reacio

-Pues pareciera que ya las habías tenido- reafirmo el de la izquierda

Sasuke solo arqueo una ceja

-Bien pues ahora comenzaremos con el equilibrio, suban a sus escobas e intenten mantenerse unos instantes en el aire tratando de no caerse-

Sasuke se sentía como un idiota intentando subirse a la escoba, parecía algo ridículo, jamás había visto algo así, ni siquiera había creído que esa cosa pudiese volar.

Al estar sobre la escoba golpeo el piso tal y como indico la profesora unos instantes después, fue una emoción indescriptible, mantéense en el aire era tan fácil, su equilibrio siempre fue perfecto y esta no sería la excepción,

Todos batallaron un poco para lograr un equilibrio perfecto, pero al final lograron hacer el ejercicio que les había pedido la profesora, así se paso la hora de la clase y todos se fueron a la siguiente, incluido Sasuke.

**=Pociones privadas=**

Camino directo a las mazmorras, el horario decía pociones así que pregunto a un prefecto la localización del aula, le indicaron que debía bajar a las mazmorras por el tercer pasillo, sabia más o menos por dónde ir, ya que el despacho de su jefe de casa estaba en la misma dirección, imagino que el profesor Snape sería su maestro de pociones, eran muchas casualidades, primero que él les haya entregado la poción, segundo que sea en las mazmorras y tercero que el prefecto lo mirara como si estuviera preguntando algo obvio.

Dejando sus pensamientos llego al inicio del pasillo, al comenzar a caminar vio que del otro lado del pasillo llegaba el profesor Snape, ahí estaba la respuesta de la pregunta.

Llegaron al mismo tiempo a la puerta y el Uchiha la abrió, entraron uno detrás del otro, viendo que ya estaban ahí Sakura y Naruto.

-Soy el profesor Snape, por órdenes del director les daré un curso rápido de pociones, con el que podrán alcanzar a sus compañeros- se presento mientras ponía en la mesa una gran cantidad de plantas y objetos de dudosa procedencia y les indicaba que debían clasificarlos y etiquetarlos en diferentes frascos.

Toda la clase hicieron lo que les indico, al finalizar les dijo que a partir de la siguiente clase comenzarían a realizar pociones así que como única tarea les dejaba leer el capitulo uno y dos de sus libros de pociones para principiantes.

* * *

Hola, listo el siguiente capitulo, agradecimientos a Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan por su comentario en el capitulo anterior...

Adelanto: Regresaremos a Konoha, un mes después de el viaje de nuestros protagonistas, veremos el equipo que Tsunade enviara a "rescatar" a los tres Shinobis perdidos... próximo capitulo **Trasladador**

Nos leemos, hasta siempre.


	8. TRASLADADOR

**= M A G O S Y S H I N O B I S =**

**DISCLAIMER:**

Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, J. K. Rowling (Harry Potter) y Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto)

ACLARACIONES:

-Hablan normal (Ingles)-

-"Hablan otro idioma (Japonés)"-

- **"Habla el Kyuubi (Japonés)"**-

-_Pensando_-

**ADVERTENCIA:**

El inicio del capitulo es en el mundo de Harry Potter, la siguiente es en Konoha, no puse comillas para el Japones.

**RESUMEN:**

¿Qué pasaría si un día nuestro joven rubio, junto a sus compañeros ninjas viajaran a un universo paralelo, en el que los magos y los seres mitológicos caminaran libremente sobre la faz de la tierra?

Tres jóvenes Shinobis de 13 años, en una misión de pronto son emboscados en una cueva, tal es la destrucción del lugar que se crea un cataclismo en el cual una avalancha derrumba el lugar abriendo un portal dimensional en el que sin darse cuenta caen nuestros jóvenes amigos.

Llegan a un mundo completamente desconocido en el que no tienen la más mínima idea cómo comportarse, o hablar ya que el lenguaje es completamente distinto al de ellos, además deben pasar por una ardua prueba:

"Volver a la escuela"

* * *

**CAPITULO 7**

**TRASLADADOR**

-Lo encontré, por fin lo encontré- gritaba eufórica la castaña del trío dorado-Sabia que había visto algunas ropas como esas antes y el apellido de uno de ellos me sonaba-

Los dos amigos se acercaron a la muchacha para ver lo que ella había encontrado

Los tres estaban en la biblioteca, en la parte más alejada de la bibliotecaria, sentados en una mesa rodeados de libros; cuando Harry y Ron le dijeron a Hermione que el chico rubio Naruto compartía habitación con ellos la joven les hablo de sus vagas referencias respecto a los chicos y sus vestimentas la primera vez que los vieron.

-No lo puedo creer, Harry son parientes tuyos… bueno al menos el chico de Slytherin- grito la castaña ganándose una amonestación de la bibliotecaria

-Disculpa, no entiendo. Según se, Harry solo tiene a los Muggles como parientes, además claro esta de Canuto- reclamo Ron

-Sí, exacto-

Ahora ambos chicos la veían como si estuviera loca o le hubiera salido otra cabeza

-Ashhh- chisto- no lo comprenden porque no han leído ni visto esto, miren- les mostro un trozo de periódico muy antiguo y leyó:

**Después de la derrota de uno de los mago obscuros más poderosos a manos de Dumbledore, el mundo mágico recobro la paz y la armonía, una nueva era se avecina, familias muy antiguas celebran el fin de esta guerra comprometiendo a sus vástagos con familias poderosas, pero la unión que ha causado revuelo en todo el mundo mágico, es la unión de la heredera Bulstrode con el heredero Black, pero ustedes dirán, que tiene eso de extraño, pues lo extraño no es el compromiso sino el linaje de la Heredera, pues se rumorea que es hija de un mago sangre pura de apellido Uchiha de quien no se tiene ninguna documentación y solo se sabe que es de otro país.**

-Y, ¿eso que tiene que ver con Harry?- pregunto Ron

-Ahora miren la fotografía de los Bulstrode, a quien se parece el hombre de la izquierda-

-Es…- se puso de pie Harry con el recorte en las manos- es idéntico a Sasuke-

-Exacto, al ser el heredero de Canuto, oficialmente eres un Black, al menos según la ley de herencias mágicas, es por eso que digo que son familia… probablemente esta mujer-señalo a la joven comprometida- sea pariente directa de Sirius, por lo tanto familia de Uchiha Sasuke o de sus antepasados al menos-

-tenemos que preguntarle a Canuto- propuso Ron

-Sí, Harry tienes que escribirle cuanto antes, esto es muy importante, quizá el sepa algo sobre estos extraños chicos y su procedencia… tengo el presentimiento de que no son simples alumnos de intercambio, hay algo mas, algo que no nos están diciendo, y creo que la mejor manera de averiguarlo es por medio de Canuto, y si él no puede ayudarnos… les preguntaremos a ellos personalmente-

Harry y Ron decidieron no decir nada, Hermione parecía muy decidida en saber todo sobre esos chicos y su rostro daba un poco de miedo… mejor por su propio bien, decidieron hacer lo que ella quería…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ya había pasado un mes completo desde el día en que Itachi Uchiha salió de Konoha junto a varios ninjas elegidos estratégicamente para encontrar al desaparecido equipo Kakashi.

El trabajo estaba casi completo, la reconstrucción de las ruinas se llevaba a cabo con la máxima prioridad, el lugar era una cueva con una concentración de algo parecido al chakra, solo que en con leve diferencia.

-Shikamaru-kun, cuanto más van a tardar- pregunto Kiba

-Casi está listo, solo falta que la Hokage llegue a revisar que los ninjas que viajarán estén en perfectas condiciones-

-Ya veo-

Una hora después de dicha conversación una Hokage muy cansada hacia acto de presencia, en todo el tiempo que llevaba de líder de la aldea, nunca se le había visto así, tan demacrada, se veía completamente cansada, con ojeras enormes.

Los Shinobis que viajarían a la dimensión en la que estaban los tres ninjas desaparecidos estaban en un campamento listos para su chequeo médico, la Hokage entro al campamento y comenzó a revisar a cada uno, mientras hacia su labor preguntaba por el avance de la reconstrucción, dieron todos los detalles entre Shikamaru e Itachi.

-Hemos terminado con la reconstrucción, los aquí presentes llevan un día completo en reposo absoluto para guardar energías para el viaje, si la información de las notas del primero son correctas no debería drenarnos todo el chakra, lo único que nos falta es activar el trasladador,- informo Shikamaru

-¿Y el problema es?- pregunto la Hokage

-Que no sabemos activarlo- declaro Itachi

-Vaya ese es otro problema, como podríamos…-

La Hokage fue interrumpida con la repentina llegada de un chico moreno, pálido con muchas vendas en su cuerpo.

-Yo podría ayudar con eso, recuerdo el Jutsu que utilizo el enemigo para activar las ruinas y es posible que yo pueda hacer lo mismo-

-Sai… aun estas delicado de salud, no puedo dejar que lo hagas, mejor dinos el Jutsu y otro ninja lo intentara-

-Por favor, yo deseo hacer esto, se que casi no los conozco solo estuvimos juntos un día y medio pero sé que debo hacerlo, ellos lo harían por mi- imploro el ex ambu raíz

-Bien, para cuando podrías hacerlo- dijo resignada la Hokage

-Mañana a primera hora-

-Entonces mañana será, Itachi prepara lo necesario para que partan, Shikamaru avisa a los elegidos y prepárense… salen mañana mismo-

**=En la casa de campaña=**

-Estoy muy aburrida- decía una rubia recostada en una de las paredes plásticas de la campaña de madera que había creado un ninja- No es justo que sea la única mujer en el grupo-

-Ino, ya no te estés quejando y mejor duérmete, mañana tenemos que estar al 100% para evitar problemas con el traslado- respondió su compañero de equipo

-Como si fuera tan fácil, tú no te quejas porque dormir y ver las nubes es lo que mejor sabes hacer… eres un holgazán…-

-Lo que digas- se giro viendo por la ventana e intento dormir

Una hora después de avisar que todo estaba listo para partir la mañana siguiente, todos optaron por descansar (porque así se los ordeno la Hokage), los ninjas elegidos para la misión y su rol en el equipo son:

**Itachi Uchiha**: Actual cabeza del clan Uchiha (porque Tsunade no lo pudo evitar), poseedor del Mangekyon , involucrado directamente por ser el hermano mayor de uno de los ninjas extraviados

**Shikamaru Nara:** Heredero del clan Nara, poseedor del Kagemane, mejor estratega de la aldea

**Kakashi Hatake**: Ninja Copia, involucrado directamente por ser el sensei del equipo 7, búsqueda y rastreo

**Neji Hyuga**: Clan Hyuga – Boke, rastreador del equipo

**Jiraiya:** Sanin, Infiltración y búsqueda de información, líder del escuadrón de búsqueda

**Ino Yamanaka**: Heredera del clan Yamanaka, búsqueda de información e interrogación

Al tener un equipo como este buscando a los ninjas extraviados era muy difícil fallar en la misión, la gran duda era… como seria el lugar al que iban, según las investigaciones de la Hokage y el chico Nara, ya se había viajado antes a esa dimensión, pero lo único que sabían o por lo menos tenían claro era que el ninja que regreso fue hospitalizado por una serie de inconvenientes, primera, hablaba sobre un extraño mundo en el que el chakra se denominaba magia y los "magos" la realizaban con unas varitas de madera, segunda, la falta de chakra en sus sistema lo hizo propenso a varias enfermedades y murió tiempo después por que su salud fue empeorando, y tercera, jamás regresaron sus acompañantes…

**=Flash Back=**

Oficina de la Hokage, semanas antes, 3:00a.m.

-Tsunade-sama, creo que encontré algo más sobre el viaje entre dimensiones- grito desde el otro lado de la oficina el Nara

-Tráelo para acá, quiero verlo-

El ninja sorteo todos los papeles y pilas de documentos que estaban dispersos por todo lo ancho y alto de la oficina, hasta llegar al otro extremo en el que se encontraba la Hokage

-Parece ser un diario de lo que un viajero vivió en su travesía por el otro universo-

-Déjame ver-

**28 de Agosto 1902**

**Hace unos días Kimi, Tachi y yo, despertamos en un lugar llamado Howarts, nos recibieron muy amablemente, nos explicaron la forma de vida en este mundo, la magia y la razón por la que estábamos aquí, mi compañera y yo no estábamos del todo seguros era tan extraño todo, Tachi lo tomo mejor, dijo que era una oportunidad única…**

**03 de septiembre 1902**

**Ayer comenzaron las clases, al parecer esta es una escuela y nosotros somos bien recibidos en ella, no tenemos mucha experiencia pero al parecer nos desenvolvemos bien en las clases…**

**El profesor Quinte (actual director) nos está ayudando a crear lo que ellos llaman trasladador, con la intención de regresarnos a nuestro mundo…**

**17 de Noviembre 1902**

**Kimi sufrió un accidente, no se recuperara, ha perdido la capacidad de caminar y no hemos podido hacer nada por ella, al parecer una guerra está a punto de comenzar gracias a un mago tenebroso llamado****Grindelwald…**

**04 de Enero 1903**

**Mañana estará listo el trasladador, en las últimas horas hemos permanecido recluidos en la escuela ya que es peligroso que salgamos el nuevo profesor de Pociones ha sido muy generoso con nosotros, nos ayudo a seguir con vida después del ataque al castillo hace una semana, la guerra se desato en los inicios de diciembre del año pasado, Tachi defendió el colegio junto a varios alumnos, perdimos muchas vidas entre ellas las de Kimi y el director…**

**09 de Enero de 1903**

**El profesor Dumbledore fue nombrado director del colegio justo después de haber derrotado al mago Grindelwald, el trasladador está listo y mañana mismo regresaremos a casa, no sé qué le diré al señor Senju sobre la muerte de su hija…**

**10 de Enero de 1903**

**Hoy parto a mi hogar, Tachi se quedara me pidió que le dijera al señor Uchiha que regresaría a casa en cuanto terminara un asunto pendiente, aun así el nuevo director me dio los planos y me explico cómo hacer los trasladadores, para regresar algún día…**

-Shikamaru, esto es todo, no hay algún documento anexo- pregunto la rubia

-Estaba junto con esto- le mostro un papel de gran tamaño con inscripciones muy extrañas, parecían solo garabatos, pero sabía que eran palabras de alguna lengua extraña, ya que estaban escritas en un orden especifico como si fueran instrucciones

-Quizá esta sea la forma de escritura de aquel lugar, sabes lo que significa Shikamaru-

-Que no hay problema en el viaje, que el primero era el padre de Kimi, el chico Tachi fue un Uchiha, estas son las indicaciones para regresar pero solo personas de allá podrán descifrar este papel, además el hombre que escribió esto sufrió lo inevitable… perdió tanto chakra que sus defensas disminuyeron al mínimo y murió después de un tiempo-

-Exacto, así que para evitar estos inconvenientes yo misma vigilare que estén en óptimas condiciones para viajar-

**=fin del flash back=**

**=Al día siguiente=**

-Muy bien, están listos recuerden el plan, no sabemos si se dirigirán al mismo lugar que el equipo 7 así que deben ser cuidadosos, eviten los problemas innecesarios –mirada significante a cierto Uchiha- y sigan las indicaciones de Jiraiya- finalizo la Hokage

-Bien entonces, Sai puedes empezar- dijo el sanin del sapo

-Si- contesto el pelinegro

Después de una serie de Jutsus el chico pálido creó una explosión que volvió a derrumbar la cueva, una luz segadora apareció en el centro de aquellos símbolos envolviendo a los ninjas más próximos

Unos segundos después ya no estaban, solo hubo un ligero problema que no estaba en los planes…

Sai también fue trasportado…

* * *

Vaya creo que me emocione, tres actualizaciones seguidas jeje, Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan por tu comentario en el capitulo anterior...

Adelanto: Volvemos al mundo mágico, se hará algo así como un recuento del mes que llevan los Shinobis allí, Sakura recordara como "cambio" su estancia al conocer a su extraña compañera de cuarto, Sasuke conocerá a Malfoy y Naruto conversara un poco con Harry sobre la vida en Konoha, ademas de unos extraños sintomas en el rubio... próximo capitulo **Compañeros**

Nos leemos, hasta siempre.


	9. COMPAÑEROS

**= M A G O S Y S H I N O B I S =**

**DISCLAIMER:**

Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, J. K. Rowling (Harry Potter) y Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto)

ACLARACIONES:

-Hablan normal (Ingles)-

-"Hablan otro idioma (Japonés)"-

- **"Habla el Kyuubi (Japonés)"**-

-_Pensando_-

**ADVERTENCIA:**

El inicio del capitulo es en el mundo de Harry Potter, la siguiente es en Konoha, no puse comillas para el Japones.

**RESUMEN:**

¿Qué pasaría si un día nuestro joven rubio, junto a sus compañeros ninjas viajaran a un universo paralelo, en el que los magos y los seres mitológicos caminaran libremente sobre la faz de la tierra?

Tres jóvenes Shinobis de 13 años, en una misión de pronto son emboscados en una cueva, tal es la destrucción del lugar que se crea un cataclismo en el cual una avalancha derrumba el lugar abriendo un portal dimensional en el que sin darse cuenta caen nuestros jóvenes amigos.

Llegan a un mundo completamente desconocido en el que no tienen la más mínima idea cómo comportarse, o hablar ya que el lenguaje es completamente distinto al de ellos, además deben pasar por una ardua prueba:

"Volver a la escuela"

* * *

**CAPITULO ****8**

**COMPAÑEROS**

Todo un mes muy extraño, Naruto era… bueno pues como siempre en las clases, Sakura aprendía todo cuanto se le enseñaba, Sasuke fue elegido como el chico más lindo de la escuela (vaya novedad), pero lo más importante era que todo estaba a punto de cambiar…

**(Sakura)**

Después de tres días de dormir en la habitación de la prefecta, se le fue asignada habitación a Sakura, decir que estaba sorprendida seria poco, quizá un poco extrañada e incluso asustada, pues la habitación la compartirá solo con otra chica, su nombre Luna Lovegood mejor conocida como *Lunática Lovegood*, la chica mas estrafalaria de todo Howarts.

**=Flash Back=**

-Oh, señorita Haruno puedo hablar con usted un minuto- pregunto el jefe de la casa Revenclaw

-Por supuesto profesor Flitwick-

Caminaron hacia el despacho del profesor ubicado en el séptimo piso, al llegar el profesor le ofreció tomar asiento

-Dígame profesor, para que me necesitaba-

-Claro, ya tengo habitación para usted, la compartirá con solo una compañera, es la habitación para tercero, es la número 16, espero que no tengan problemas-

-¿Problemas?- pregunto con curiosidad

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que nadie quiere dormir en esa habitación, no entiendo porque, la verdad sé que la señorita Lovegood es un tanto especial pero aun no le encuentro sentido-

-Ya veo, hare lo posible por llevarme bien con ella- respondió con una gran sonrisa

Al salir del despacho se dirigió directo a su sala común, ya habían terminado las clases por el resto del día y deseaba descansar.

Llego a los pasillos que daban hacia los dormitorios de las chicas, camino a paso lento observando los números de las habitaciones hasta llegar al final del pasillo, junto a la ventana estaba una puerta pintada color *purpura* con un pequeño 16 grabado al centro de la misma, abrió la puerta y lo que vio la dejo en perfecto estado de Shock

*Tres camas con doseles colgaban del techo en perfecta armonía, rodeando un candelabro de veladoras, en el piso de la habitación había dos camas mas una en cada extremo de la habitación una completamente decorada con ramas de diversos tipos de plantas y la otra pintada color azul eléctrico, al centro de la habitación justo debajo del candelabro una mesa circular con una planta en el centro, al fondo los cinco roperos estaban perfectamente alineados pegados a la pared, con todas sus puertas y cajones abiertos de par en par, solo uno tenía lo que parecían ser las pertenencias de la chica con quien compartiría la habitación. Cuatro sillas una de cada lado de las camas del suelo una con libros y la otra con velas simulando mesitas de noche. Los escritorios organizados uno encima de otro formando una pirámide con una silla justo al centro de la misma con una chica sentada con las piernas cruzadas leyendo un libro.*

-Buenas tardes… Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y dormiré en esta habitación a partir de hoy-

La chica bajo lentamente el libro observando con ojos soñadores a la joven kunoichi, le puso una pequeña sonrisa y se presento.

-Hola, mi nombre es Luna Lovegood, es un placer conocerte, veo que no te irás corriendo como las otras chicas que han llegado aquí, espero que los Shurttis te acepten en una de las camas-

-¿Qué es un Shurttis?-

-Son pequeños seres que viven en los doseles de las camas de Howarts, para evitar que se coman las telas se debe pintar la puerta de color purpura, así son atraídos a ella por las noches y no se comen la cama-

Bueno eso explicaba la puerta y… ¿todo lo demás?

-Vaya eso es interesante, nunca había escuchado algo similar, te importaría decirme que cama ocupare yo…-

-La que desees, mi cama es la de allí – señalo la que tenia plantas colgadas en ella- puedes ocupar esta – señalo la cama azul- porque esas evitan a los Gurtofh carnívoros – señalo las tres camas en el techo-.

-Claro, lo menos que deseamos es que esos extraños seres nos visiten un día de estos verdad- dijo siguiéndole la corriente a la chica

-Exacto, sabes creo que seremos amigas…- al finalizar la chica volvió a su lectura dejando que Sakura organizara sus partencias en uno de los roperos

*Nota mental de Sakura: La estadía en Howarts será extraña, pero si le doy por su lado a esta chica todo será perfecto.*

**=fin de flash back=**

**(Sasuke)**

La rutina se estaba volviendo algo monótona, no había tenido tiempo de entrenar y cada vez era asediado por más chicas. Las clases eran interesantes, algunas eran aburridas, otras un tanto repetitivas pero seguía bien el hilo de todas, el chico Malfoy era un muy buen tutor.

-Toma- le dijo un joven rubio pasándole un libro

-¿Para qué es esto?- pregunto mirando extrañado el Uchiha

-Son mis notas de los dos ciclos pasados, si los lees podrás estar más al corriente en las materias, los recibí hace un rato vía lechuza, Madre me los envió-

-Intentare leerlos en cuanto pueda, por ahora tengo cosas que hacer-

-¿Como qué?-

-Como encontrar un lugar para mis entrenamientos-

-¿Entrenamientos?, de que tipo, quizá pueda ayudarte

-Necesito un lugar al aire libre para practicar puntería y…- se quedo callado al no saber si podía hablar sobre jutsus en aquel extraño universo

-¿Y?- pregunto algo extrañado el rubio

-Olvídalo, tendré que hablar con el director de este asunto

-Ya veo, quizá sea lo mejor por ahora hay que comenzar con la practica te enseñare una nueva poción-

**=fin del flash back=**

**(Naruto)**

Si esto era la gloria comía como rey, dormía en compañía de chicos muy simpáticos, todas sus clases eran muy entretenidas…

-Arggg- se quejo el rubio al sentir otra punzada en la cabeza

-Naruto, te encuentras bien-

-He, a si Nev, me siento bien es solo que este dolor de cabeza se está haciendo cada vez mas continuo

-Deberías ir a ver a Madam Pomfrey- comento un chico pelirrojo

-No Ron, estoy bien, solo que me siento un poco cansado, tal vez solo necesito dormir o un gran tazón de ramen…-

-En verdad creemos que sería mejor que fueras a la enfermería, si gustas te acompaño, debo ir con la enfermera por una poción- ofreció Harry

-Bien iré solo para que se estén tranquilos, ya verán que no es nada de qué preocuparse-

Caminaron juntos hacia la enfermería, el llegar la enfermera los recibió con una enorme sonrisa, entrego a Harry la pócima y a Naruto lo reviso:

-¿Has hecho alguna actividad que necesite mucho ejercicio?- pregunto la medimaga

-Si en realidad mi trabajo requiere una gran condición física- respondió el rubio

-¿Trabajo?- pregunto algo escandalizada la mujer

-Sí, trabajo desde los 11, después de salir de la academia-

-Eres muy joven para trabajar, que tus padres no te lo han dicho-

-En realidad soy huérfano, no conocí a mis padres, y aunque los haya conocido, en el lugar de donde vengo los chicos como yo trabajamos desde esta edad, nos volvemos adultos al pasar el examen de la academia-

-Estas emancipado-

-¿empare… Qué...?-

-Que si estas con tutela propia, o sea que si ya eres un adulto responsable de ti mismo- especifico el moreno

-Ha eso, si no necesito que nadie me mantenga, aunque mi Sensei vendría siendo algo así como un tutor, o eso creo…-

-Entonces debemos conseguirle un tutor, en el mundo mágico se necesita uno hasta los 17 años, debería hablar de eso con el director-

-Tantos… vaya este mundo sí que es complicado… bien le diré al director en cuanto pueda-

Después de una revisión completa, y que la medimaga se quedara en shock por la cantidad de energía extraña (entiéndase chakra) que emanaba del rubio en la parte de su abdomen, ambos chicos salieron directo a su habitación en la torre Gryffindor.

-Oye Harry, y para qué es la poción que te dio la enfermera-

-Es para el dolor de cabeza, no podía dormir-

-Ha ya veo, oye y con quien tendría que hablar para que me den permiso para entrenar-

-¿Entrenar?, ¿practicas algún deporte?-

-Mm… algo así, mi trabajo requiere de mucho entrenamiento además tengo una técnica nueva que deseo perfeccionar-

-Técnica, bien pues creo que deberías hablarlo con el director, el podría decirte donde hacer los entrenamientos-

-Tú crees que me deje, aunque debería hablar con el "teme" y con Sakura-chan para que entrenen conmigo-

-Ellos también trabajan en lo mismo-

-Si, en realidad somos equipo, trabajamos juntos en la mayor parte de las misiones-

-¿Misiones?-

-He… sí, creo que mejor lo dejamos por ahora quieres, te lo explicare después, en estos momentos tengo mucha… –gruñido- hambre…-

-Claro, podrás explicármelo mañana, es sábado y no tendremos práctica de quidditch así que tendré el día libre, quizá también Ron y Hermione estén interesados en saber cómo es el lugar de dónde vienes-

-He… si claro- sonrisa nerviosa- pero tendré que hablar con el director primero por lo del entrenamiento, no te importa verdad-

-No, si gustas puedo acompañarte a la oficina del director después del almuerzo-

-Sí, gracias sería bueno, ya que no recuerdo bien donde queda jeje-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bajo al comedor junto a sus nuevos amigos Ron, Harry, Hermione y Neville, al llegar su compañero vio que este venía acompañado por un chico rubio de ojos grises, caminaron rumbo a la mesa de Slytherin y almorzaron juntos, minutos más tarde llego Sakura al gran comedor, seguida de cerca también por una rubia, al parecer sus compañeros igual que el hicieron nuevos amigos.

-Ahorita vengo, tengo que hablar con el "Teme"-

-¿Claro, no hay problema te espero para ir con el director?- pregunto Harry

-No Harry-kun, estoy bien mejor ve a terminar tus deberes, mientras yo voy con el director, quizá el "Teme" quiera acompañarme, a él también le conviene-

-Bueno-

Camino directo a donde se encontraba el Uchiha, le dedico una sonrisa al rubio que lo acompañaba y tomo asiento frente a los dos

-Oye, "Teme", voy a ir con el viejo de vestido a pedirle autorización para entrenar en algún lugar del castillo, vienes conmigo, también pienso decirle a Sakura-chan-

-Ve dile a Sakura, los acompaño en cuanto termine-

-Bien-

Se levanto y se dirigió a la mesa de Revenclaw donde estaba su compañera mientras todo el comedor enmudecía por la increíble hazaña (según los demás alumnos) de haber dirigido la palabra a un Slytherin, sentarse en su mesa y todo frente a Draco Malfoy sin terminar hechizado por alguna de las serpientes…

-Oye Sakura-chan, el "teme" y yo vamos a ver al viejo del vestido para pedirle que nos deje entrenar en los terrenos del colegio, ¿te nos unes?- pregunto al llegar frente a la chica rubia que estaba sentada junto a Sakura

-Por supuesto, necesito algo de ejercicio, creo que estoy engordando de tanto tiempo sin entrenar-

-Claro que no, sigues igual, además las clases son muy fáciles, mas para ti que eres muy buena en casi todo eso de plantas y formulas-

La chica solo se sonrojo ante el comentario de su compañero y asintió

-Bueno me voy a terminar mi desayuno-

Unos minutos más tarde los tres chicos se unieron en las puertas del gran comedor, y se dirigieron al despacho del director. Todas las miradas pasaban por cada uno de los integrantes de este extraordinario trío, quien diría que alguna vez en Howarts verían un Gryffindor, un Slytherin y una Revenclaw juntos…

Después de haber visto salir a los tres chicos hacia la oficina del director, todo el gran comedor comenzó con sus típicos cuchicheos.

Las lechuzas hicieron acto de presencia y todos los alumnos recibieron sus cartas, Hedwig la lechuza de Harry llego hasta la mesa de Gryffindor con un paquete y una carta, los tres amigos se observaron y rápidamente se pusieron de pie para ir a la biblioteca.

**=Despacho del director=**

-Vaya veo que han venido los tres juntos, díganme a que debo su visita-

-Nos gustaría seguir con nuestro entrenamiento, en nuestro mundo tenemos que realizar muchas misiones y debemos estar en buenas condiciones- dijo la kunoichi

-Queremos un lugar donde podamos entrenar por lo menos unas dos horas diarias- dijo el pelinegro

-Y también quería preguntarle si podemos hablar con nuestros nuevos amigos de nuestro mundo- finalizo el rubio

-Mm… me parece bien, creo que podrán tener lo que desean, el que estén aquí interfiere mucho en sus vidas, pero no le veo el caso a tener que seguir una vida completamente de mago en su estadía, así que pueden seguir con su entrenamiento, vayan a casa de Hagrid el les dirá donde hay un espacio lo suficientemente amplio y sobretodo seguro para que entrenen, lo de sus compañeros, pues me parece bien que hablen con ellos así no habrá problemas, solo tomen en cuenta que deberán explicarse muy bien pues quizá no entiendan mucho de cómo son sus vidas en su universo-

**=Cuartel del trío dorado… perdón… Biblioteca=**

Al llegar a la mesa que siempre tomaban Harry rápidamente abrió la carta y comenzó a leer:

**Hola Cachorro,**

**Recibí tu carta, ahora estoy en un lugar muy seguro, nadie podrá encontrarme aquí. **

**Pasando a lo que me preguntaste, he tardado más de lo necesario en responderte por culpa de la información que te envió en ese paquete, se que Hermione estará feliz por recibirlo solo les pido que nadie se entere que está en sus manos y cuando terminen con ellos los devuelvan pues son documentos muy importantes.**

**No estoy seguro de lo que en realidad desean saber, pero solo sé un poco, Hace muchos años una de las hijas de la familia Bulstrode llamada Violetta fue comprometida en matrimonio con Cygnus Black, el tercer hijo de Phineas Niguellus Black, esa unión fue principalmente porque Violetta, quien vendría a ser mi Tatarabuela esperaba un hijo de Cygnus, ellos estaban comprometidos desde su nacimiento, la controversia recaía en los padres de Violetta pues, como todo mundo sabe un hijo siempre llevara primero el apellido paterno, pero este no era el caso, Violetta tenía primero su apellido materno y el paterno paso a ser algo irrelevante.**

**Se dice que era hija de dos sangre puras, uno de ellos de otro país según lo que dijeron a la prensa el chico abandono su casa, negando a su familia y por consiguiente su fortuna, y todo por Violetta, yo personalmente no lo creo así pero, esa era la versión oficial.**

**Después de muchísimo tiempo aquello fue quedando en el olvido, después de la muerte de tía Violetta y sus padres (no recuerdo el nombre de los señores Bulstrode), surgió una nueva controversia, cuando Pollux Black (hijo de Violetta y Cygnus) demostró habilidades únicas, muy extrañas incluso para un mago, ¿de qué tipo? Se preguntaran, pues era algo relacionado con sus ojos, en realidad todos los Black después de aquello lo poseemos, solo ocurre esporádicamente, de hecho yo mismo lo he padecido solo una vez, jamás volvió a suceder… fue algo, muy extraño, parecía que podía ver hilos dentro de las personas, pero me estoy saliendo del tema, en el hospital San Mungo estuvieron haciéndole muchos análisis a el pequeño Pollux quien entonces tenía solo 12 años, muchos pensaban que era metamorfago, pero no parecía poder cambiar su apariencia, solo sus ojos cambiaban a un rojo sangre como el de los vampiros, pero a diferencia de estos tenían unas manchas color negro, eso es todo lo que se de ese viejo secreto familiar, espero que les haya servido.**

**En la caja se encuentran fotografías de Pollux y algunos documentos de los análisis que se le practicaron, también hay una fotografía que Lunático ha guardado desde que estábamos en Hogwarts, es de la vez que me sucedió a mi aquella extraña cosa en los ojos, después les cuento esa historia, se me ha terminado el espacio.**

**Chicos, sea la razón que sea por la que deseaban esta información, les pido tengan cuidado, muchos de estos secretos familiares vienen de cosas muy malas, no todas, espero no sea el caso, aun así, cuídense mucho y traten de no meterse en problemas.**

**Los quiere Canuto**

-Vaya es algo un tanto extraña esa carta ¿no crees Hermione?-

Pregunto Ron, pero Hermione no parecía consiente de nada excepto de todos los documentos que la rodeaban, ni Harry ni Ron se habían dado cuenta cuando la abrió, leía cada uno con una velocidad sorprendente, escribía unas cuantas cosas en su libretita de apuntes y murmuraba algunas cosas.

Los dos chicos se voltearon a ver y luego a Hermione, cada vez que terminaba veían que con algunos documentos su cara parecía iluminarse entendiendo algo, después se ensombrecía con otros, esa investigación parecía ser muy interesante (al menos para ella), pues no les hacía caso cada vez que la llamaban y solo les chistaba para que se callaran.

Aproximadamente cinco minutos después de haber terminado la extensa carta de Sirius Hermione reacciono…

-Lo tengo- se puso de pie, salió corriendo al lado contrario de la biblioteca y regreso con dos volúmenes de la misma enciclopedia, uno era pequeño y el otro un poco más grande, guardo todos los documentos de Sirius y puso los dos volúmenes en la mesa, busco desesperadamente una hoja en especifico (al parecer ya había leído ese libro) y al encontrarla les comenzó a leer:

**"Varios años después de los malentendidos en el colegio Hogwarts, los tres fundadores restantes siguieron sus viajes a través de todo el mundo reclutando jóvenes magos para formarlos y enseñarles a utilizar su magia, se dice que la fundadora Rowena Revenclaw no conforme con enseñar solo al mundo mágico creo Trasladadores que podían viajar entre dimensiones…"**

-No entiendo Hermione que tiene que ver eso con los chicos de intercambio- pregunto Harry

-Porque me falta este, escuchen- cerró el primer libro y abrió el segundo:

**"Según los estudios realizados en el Ministerio de Magia Ingles, nuestro mundo se complementa con tres universos paralelos, gracias a las notas de una de las brujas más inteligentes quizá de toda la historia, refiriéndonos claro esta a Rowena Revenclaw (una de las cuatro fundadoras del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería), quien descubrió con una ardua investigación la existencia de estos mundos paralelos e incluso arriesgando su propia vida viajo a ellos y creó un método seguro para viajar de uno a otro.**

**Junto con su compañera y amiga Helga Hufflepuff, dejo de herencia una colección de libros donde describe detalladamente las costumbres y métodos de vida de los dos universos a los que viajo, esta colección de seis libros se encuentra resguardada en el Departamento de Misterios en Londres.**

**Según la descripción de ambos universos, uno de ellos es completamente infértil y falta de vida humana…"**

-No, me brincare este, el que nos interesa es el segundo-

**"El universo al que Revenclaw y Hufflepuff llaman universo ninja, es un lugar muy parecido a nuestro mundo con algunas diferencias, la principal es que no utilizan la magia, aunque según los estudios de Revenclaw todos, sin excepción, poseen magia, en este mundo vendrían siendo todos sangre pura (por decirlo de algún modo), aun así, los habitantes de este mundo se dividen en dos, civiles y ninjas, los civiles podrían compararse con los Muggles en nuestro mundo y los ninjas sería algo parecido a Magos, como es esto posible, pues la respuesta es sencilla, en este mundo se utiliza una energía muy parecida a la magia, cuyo nombre es Chakra.**

**El chakra es una energía natural dentro del cuerpo de los habitantes, no todos tienen esta energía dentro de su cuerpo he ahí la comparación con nuestro mundo, aun así, con algún entrenamiento, cualquier persona podría utilizar hechizos sencillos, solo los nombrados ninjas lograrían hacer conjuros mas fuertes ya que estos gracias al chakra poseen una cantidad más elevada de magia en su cuerpo"**

-Esto es a lo que me refería, sabía que no eran de por aquí, de hecho ni siquiera son de este mundo, son viajeros dimensionales-

-Pero porque estas tan segura Hermione- pregunto Ron

-Aquí hay unas imágenes de la vestimenta de ese universo, miren- les mostro las fotografías-son muy parecidas a las que ellos usaban-cerro fuertemente el libro recargándose en la silla-además, hay más razones que me hacen sospechar, por ejemplo, me han dicho y yo misma he escuchado que los tres son una especie de equipo, en su trabajo, este trabajo del que no pueden hablarnos requiere tener una considerable formación física, además están los hechos de estos documentos- les mostro unos análisis de sangre de Pollux Black que estaban en la caja- este tipo de sangre es completamente distinto a cualquiera del mundo Mágico y Muggle, solo los Black la poseen, y eso es porque este hombre, el padre de Violetta Bulstrode era de este universo o al menos eso creo, pues según el recorte que les había mostrado su apellido era Uchiha, al igual que Sasuke Uchiha el chico de Slytherin- se quedo viendo a los dos chicos, que parecían mareados por tanta información- ¿y?, que piensan-

-pues… yo no sé qué pensar, creo que mi cerebro está a punto de estallar por tanta información de golpe, ¿cómo le haces para retener tanto?- pregunto Ron con cara de dolor de cabeza

-Déjame lo entiendo, ellos son de otro universo o algo así, al igual que Sirius, bueno, no Sirius, sino uno de sus antepasados, ¿voy bien…?- hubo un asentimiento por parte de la castaña- Claro, el director estará consciente de esto seguramente-

-Por supuesto, de seguro fue él quien les pidió no dijeran nada Harry, pues es un tema muy delicado-

-Sí, bueno… y nosotros ¿Qué haremos con esta información?- pregunto Ron

-Pues por ahora no podemos hacer nada, si el director les pidió callar debe tener sus razones, lo más recomendable en este caso sería hablar primero con el director, para que el nos diga si podemos hablarlo con los chicos, se que Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke se han ganado la amistad de muchos aquí en Hogwarts, no me gustaría que las perdieran por nuestra culpa- respondió Hermione

-Pues a mí no me gusta ese Sasuke, mira que hacerse amigo de Malfoy, eso habla muy mal de él-

-Ron, ya nos explico Naruto que el profesor Snape fue quien los junto, además el es amigo de Naruto, y no veo nada de malo en ello- recalco Harry

-Como sea, mientras Malfoy siga como hasta ahora la verdad no me desagrada esa amistad, si es que se le puede llamar así, recuerda que gracias a Sasuke, Malfoy ya no se ha metido con nosotros-

-Sí, pero solo es para no alejarse de Sasuke, a mi me sigue dando mala espina-

-Como sea, mejor ya no hablemos de esto quieren, vayamos a ver al director al final de clases, ya me voy tengo clase, nos vemos en el comedor a la hora de comer- se levanto y se fue con la caja de documentos de Sirius

-Mujeres, quien las entiende- replico Ron cuando la vio salir de la biblioteca y junto con Harry salió de la biblioteca a clase de Herbologia

**=Al final de las clases=**

Ahora junto a los terrenos que Hagrid amablemente les mostro para que pudieran entrenar, los chicos terminaron de acomodar algunos troncos y con magia pintaron algunos círculos para que sirvieran como tiro al blanco, transfiguraron varios kunais (con ayuda de Hermione) e incluso unas katanas, todo estaba listo para el entrenamiento en eso estaban cuando:

-Naruto, te dije que era peligroso…- reprochaba la kunoichi

-Pero Sakura-chan, les prometí que podrían estar aquí si me ayudaban a transfigurar las armas…- decía el rubio sobándose en el lugar en que su compañera le había propinado un buen golpe

El Uchiha no decía nada, solo observaba todas las herramientas ninjas que había en una mesa junto a ellos, al parecer la chica castaña sabía lo que hacía, si no supiera que Naruto les dijo apenas hace unas horas sobre su condición de Shinobis, podría jurar que ya sabía sobre ellos…

Los tres chicos miraban algo aprensivos la escena, sabían que los tres extranjeros eran ninjas y que debían entrenar, aun no entendían bien eso de los jutsus y el chakra, pero por lo que Naruto les había explicado era algo así como su magia pero en una forma distinta, sin perder la oportunidad la chica (Hermione) le dijo que ella le ayudaría a transfigurar lo que necesitara, siempre y cuando los dejaran ver los entrenamientos (y quien sabe quizá los dejaran aprender algo sobre el tema), el rubio al ver la intensidad de las palabras de la chica no pudo negarse y eso fue lo que ocasiono esta escena…

-Sakura-chan, compréndeme, no podía solo decirles que hicieran las herramientas y salir despavorido rumbo acá sin explicación alguna- explico con sus ojitos de borrego a medio morir

-Está bien, olvídalo si, mejor vamos a empezar-

El rubio intento explicarles más a fondo sobre su mundo, diciendo lo más básico, hasta que la kunoichi intercedió al ver la cara desconcertada de los chicos y todo lo que Naruto había dicho lo explico en términos entendibles para los tres magos, así fue como después de dos horas de explicación y que Naruto y Sasuke tuvieran un pequeño encuentro de Taijutsu, Sakura les ofreció enseñarles las bases del control de chakra, obteniendo tres expresiones:

Ron: La observaba con los ojos como platos, aceptando al instante y haciendo ademanes de que sería increíble y balbuceando cosas sin sentido…

Harry: Lo tomo un tanto confuso, pero peso en que sería bueno…

Hermione: Completamente decidida, otorgo a la kunoichi una mirada un tanto sobresaltada, quizá sería una oportunidad única, pero aun le parecía interesante, así que acepto…

**=A unos metros=**

Jadeantes y con kunai en mano, ambos chicos respiraban un tanto cansados, tenían ya un tiempo de no pelear, era una práctica de entrenamiento, pero aun así daban todo de sí, el moreno tenia parte de su camisa desgarrada por los cortes del kunai, mientras el rubio sangraba de la pierna izquierda y lucia un tanto adolorido…

Una pulsación en la cabeza lo hizo perder el equilibrio al lanzarse contra el Uchiha, fallando en su ataque pero dando ventaja al otro para darle un codazo en la espalda, cayó al suelo y giro rápidamente para evitar una patada que se dirigía al mismo sitio que antes había recibido el impacto del golpe de su oponente.

Los cuatro chicos restantes observaban la pelea, tres estaban con una cara de incredulidad al ver los entrenamientos tan extremistas de ambos chicos y se preguntaban si etaria bien dejarlos seguir, los tres al ver esa patada que fue recibida por los brazos en posición defensiva del rubio giraron a ver la cara de Sakura, quien solo les devolvió una sonrisa y les dijo que ellos estarían bien…

-Crees que de verdad estarán bien- pregunto el moreno de lentes

-Sí, no se preocupen, no están usando toda su fuerza, además no están usando técnicas ninjutsu ni genjutsu-

-Quiere decir que aun pueden – trago en seco- hacer más que lo que ya hemos visto- pregunto Ron

-Por supuesto, no han usado casi nada de chakra, así que pueden hacer muchas cosas o incluso aunque parezcan cansados solo es un auto reflejo del cuerpo, por los movimientos tan rápidos- explico la kunoichi

-Me gustaría ver algo de esos… como dices que se llaman… jutsus?- dijo la castaña

-Si son jutsus, ahora que recuerdo, Naruto dijo algo de una nueva técnica- puso sus manos como formando un altavoz- oye Naruto, porque no, nos muestras esa técnica nueva…-

-Si "Dobe", porque no la probamos-

-Bien "Teme" pero no te quejes si te hago daño- sonrió el rubio

Se alejaron dando dos brincos para hacer espacio entre ambos y cada uno creo su técnica correspondiente, solo que algo salió mal…

En la mano del rubio comenzó a formarse una esfera de energía, mientras el moreno formaba los sellos para su Katon, Naruto por un segundo vio todo blanco, pero no le hizo caso y siguió formando su esfera…

Sasuke vio que el rubio había hecho una mueca de dolor y dejo a medias la técnica, desasiéndola y empezando a correr para ayudar a Naruto, pues sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse como si fuera a desmayarse, al ver esto Sakura por auto reflejo se levanto y corrió para apoyar al moreno, pero a medio camino ambos chicos se detuvieron de golpe viendo algo que los dejo sin respiración…

El cuerpo semi-consiente de Naruto comenzó a convulsionarse estrepitosamente, haciendo brotar de él un chakra rojo que la Kunoichi no había visto nunca, mas no así el Uchiha que sabía de quien… o mejor dicho a que pertenecía aquel chakra…

-¿Que sucede?- pregunto Harry llegando a lado de Sakura

-Váyanse- grito el moreno- Sakura, sácalos de aquí, el Kyuubi se está apoderando del cuerpo de Naruto, es peligroso estar cerca en estos momentos- explico mientras sus ojos se tornaban rojos y comas brotaban en sus pupilas

-Que vas a hacer Sasuke-kun-

-Lo mantendré ocupado para que puedas ir por el director, quizá el pueda hacer algo por Naruto-

-Pero, que pasa- pidió algo alterada la castaña notando la coloración de los ojos de Sasuke

El cuerpo de Naruto dejo de convulsionar y cayo arrodillado frente al Uchiha con una mano apretando fuertemente su abdomen y la otra apoyada en el suelo, la cabeza gacha y todo ese chakra desbordándose de cada parte de su cuerpo, haciendo pesado el aire alrededor de ellos, haciendo que el viento se llenara de una ligera brisa caliente con olor a sangre…

-Naruto –hablo pausadamente el moreno- se que estas ahí, puedes controlarlo, como en el valle del fin…-

Como respuesta el rubio levanto la cabeza viendo fijamente al Uchiha, sus ojos habían perdido ese hermoso color azul y el brillo rojo sangre había aparecido en ellos, las marcas en sus mejillas eran más gruesas y los dientes se habían trasformado en filosos colmillos, un ligero gemido de terror se oyó a unos metros, Sakura veía por primera vez el aspecto del manto del Kyubi y no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió recorriendo toda su espina al ver que el rostro de Naruto pasaba de observar al Uchiha hacia ellos, mientras la Kunoichi tapaba su boca…

Lo último que supo fue que del suelo brotaba una gran cantidad de chakra rojo y la arrojaba lejos de ahí chocando con un tronco en el camino, la castaña conjuro un hechizo protector que evito fuese lanzada igual que su compañero más próximo, no evitando así que Ron, quien estaba un poco mas retirado fuera expulsado igual que Sakura…

El Uchiha brinco y en el aire formo varios sellos, Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu, grito mientras dirigía su técnica al lugar en el que se encontraba Naruto-Kyubi, con solo un movimiento de una de las colas (que en este momento ya contaba casi tres) se disolvía en el aire, al parecer el fuego no lo dañaría, su otra opción sería el chidori, pero para poder impactar en el manto debía acercarse más de lo conveniente…

La castaña a unos metros de ahí formulaba una rápida estrategia para salir de allí y dirigirse a socorrer a los otros dos chicos que yacían en el suelo sin conocimiento, al salir despedidos, la extraña ráfaga roja había dado directamente en el dorso de Ron y en la cabeza de Sakura, quizá debería intervenir la enfermera, para revisar que estuvieran bien, su escudo no resistiría mas, la *cosa* roja golpeaba intensamente y le costaba mucho esfuerzo mantener el control, Harry había sacado su varita y apuntaba directo a eso que… parecía Naruto… pero sin saber que hacer, no sabia si hechizarlo o no.

El Uchiha sintió como era atravesado por una de las colas en la pierna izquierda al tocar el suelo después de aquel salto, parecía que Naruto perdió el control totalmente ya que no reaccionaba, miraba fijamente en dirección a los dos magos en pie y al mismo tiempo podía atacarlo a él, en un movimiento sorpresivo se lanzo hacia los dos chicos dejando al Uchiha tirado en el suelo.

Esta era la oportunidad perfecta, su mano comenzó a brillar formando la técnica que su Sensei le había enseñado y con todo el dolor de la pierna, corrió directo a Naruto-Kyubi para estamparle el chidori, cosa que solo enfureció mas al ahora monstruoso ser…

Los magos miraban con terror el intercambio de habilidades, el impacto no le hizo nada a la cosa que rodeaba a Naruto, las cosas rojas que formaban colas se arremolinaban contra el Shinobi, ya eran casi cuatro y el manto que lo cubría empezó a hacerse solido y ya no trasparente, el Uchiha estaba agotado, uso casi todo su chakra el Kyubi lo dejo tirado junto al lago y giro para atacar a los magos, Harry ayudaba a Sakura, ella fue quien se llevo el golpe más fuerte al estar en el trayecto principal del golpe, desde su actual posición el moreno podía ver que el tronco donde se estrello estaba astillado y la cabeza de su compañera sangraba, Hermione ayudaba a Ron, parecía que alguien le había lanzado una bola de fuego pues la mayor parte de su camisa estaba quemada, justo donde la cola había hecho contacto.

No tenía ya fuerzas para seguir con esta lucha sin sentido, sabía que él no tenía ninguna oportunidad contra el inmenso poder del

Kyubi pero algo tendría que hacer…

Sin fuerzas y con el chakra al mínimo solo le queda una opción… tendría que intentar razonar con el…

-"Dobe… eres un tramposo, se supone que haríamos esta pelea limpia y ahora me sales con esta estupidez…"-

El zorro (ya era más zorro que humano), se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos de la castaña y del pelirrojo, giro lentamente la cabeza y levanto mas sus puntiagudas orejas

-"Vaya, veo que tengo tu atención…"-tos con sangre- "me parece que aun te queda algo de orgullo, je"-

Este era el fin, el Naruto-Kyubi comenzó a formar una esfera en el aire, hecha de una concentración de chakra puro y que seguramente seria desastrosa… solo le quedaba ver cómo era asesinado por quien fuera su mejor amigo…

El monstruo se trago la esfera, apunto directamente al Shinobi y expulso un ataque directo, el ninja no podía moverse, todas sus fuerzas lo abandonaron en el último minuto, levanto la cabeza y con pose orgullosa dirigió la que sería su última mirada arrogante al ser frente a él y…

Un flash lo sujeto de la cintura arrojándolo hacia el lado izquierdo salvándolo por unos centímetros del inminente fin, solo alcanzo a ver una banda de Konoha y un ojo que portaba el Mangekyon Sharingan, así fue como perdió la conciencia en los brazos de quien lo había salvado…

* * *

ufff, esto se va poniendo mas interesante ¿A que sí?, Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan gracias por tu comentario y la respuesta a mi respuesta (valga la redundancia)...

Adelanto: Este nuevo capitulo sera una pre-cuela en forma de Flash Back, conoceremos la historia de como fue posible que Sasuke e Itachi regresaran a Konoha y las condiciones en las que lo hicieron, es principalmente para fortalecer la razon por la que Naruto perdió la razón al brotar el manto del Kyubi... próximo capitulo **Hermanos**

Nos leemos, hasta siempre.


	10. HERMANOS

**= M A G O S Y S H I N O B I S =**

**DISCLAIMER:**

Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, J. K. Rowling (Harry Potter) y Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto)

ACLARACIONES:

-Hablan normal (Ingles)-

-"Hablan otro idioma (Japonés)"-

- **"Habla el Kyuubi (Japonés)"**-

-_Pensando_-

**ADVERTENCIA:**

Todo el capitulo es un Flash Back, se lleva a cabo en el mundo ninja, por lo que se omiten las comillas.

Contiene un poco de Gore (muy leve nada traumatico)

**RESUMEN:**

¿Qué pasaría si un día nuestro joven rubio, junto a sus compañeros ninjas viajaran a un universo paralelo, en el que los magos y los seres mitológicos caminaran libremente sobre la faz de la tierra?

Tres jóvenes Shinobis de 13 años, en una misión de pronto son emboscados en una cueva, tal es la destrucción del lugar que se crea un cataclismo en el cual una avalancha derrumba el lugar abriendo un portal dimensional en el que sin darse cuenta caen nuestros jóvenes amigos.

Llegan a un mundo completamente desconocido en el que no tienen la más mínima idea cómo comportarse, o hablar ya que el lenguaje es completamente distinto al de ellos, además deben pasar por una ardua prueba:

"Volver a la escuela"

* * *

**CAPITULO ****9**

**HERMANOS**

**=FLASH BACK (UN AÑO ATRAS)=**

Había escuchado de boca de su mejor amigo la historia de su hermano mayor, y la manera en que asesino a sangre fría a todo su clan excepto a él, el odio, rencor y la venganza eran los sentimientos que su corazón guardaba, un juramento que lo haría sufrir largas noches de soledad…

Hacían ya cinco meses desde que el Uchiha menor salió de la villa con Orochimaru, para hacerse más fuerte y derrotar a su hermano, y solo una semana desde que el rubio se fuera con el Sanin del sapo a entrenar…

El día era perfecto para descansar, el clima era cálido y algo húmedo pues el cielo amenazaba con dejar caer sus lágrimas, la brisa te hacia llenar los pulmones de una sensación indescriptible, el olor a tierra mojada inundaba cada rincón del bosque y las nubes se movían sin prisa en el horizonte.

Dos ninjas caminaban a paso lento por las veredas cubiertas del rocío de la mañana, el más joven era un chico rubio de ojos azules, con marcas en las mejillas que asemejaban bigotes, el mayor era un hombre de edad ya avanzada, pero aun así se veía en forma, cabello largo completamente blanco y en su rostro marcas rojas que van desde los ojos hasta el cuello semejando lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas…

Ambos Shinobis caminaban rumbo a una nueva aldea, el entrenamiento del rubio ya había comenzado, después de haberle enseñado la invocación y la técnica del cuarto solo le quedaba ayudarle al chico a dominar su chakra, concentrarlo y quizá también controlar algo del chakra del Kyubi…

Horas después de caminar como poseídos, llegaron a una desviación: izquierda el país de la ola, derecha el país del viento…

-¿Por donde ero-senin?- pregunto el rubio a su sensei

-Por aquí- señalo hacia la izquierda- cerca de aquí hay unos bosques en los que podremos entrenar-

-Ero-senin.

-Dime-

-Alguien nos está siguiendo-

-Sí, lo sé, por eso debemos adentrarnos más al bosque, para poder perderles o para luchar con ventaja, ya que conozco muy bien este bosque-

-Ya veo-

Caminaron aproximadamente 15 minutos más, cada vez adentrándose más al bosque, era difícil avanzar ya que las ramas y los arboles cubrían la mayor parte del camino.

Todo pasó en cuestión de segundos, dos ninjas atacaron al sanin, uno de frente con una enorme espada cubierta totalmente de vendas y el otro por detrás con un kunai…

El rubio ni tiempo tuvo de atacar pues el enemigo más grande estaba sin sentido a sus pies mientras los otros dos ninjas se encontraban frente a frente con kunais encontrados…

Fue a velocidad sorprendente, solo una cosa podría ser más asombrosa y eso fue que ambos ninjas guardaron sus armas, dieron un asentimiento de cabeza y giraron a ver a Naruto.

-Naruto- dijo el sanin sacándolo de sus pensamientos- creo que deseas hablar con esta persona-

-Hay algo que desees decirme- pregunto el ninja frente al sanin quitándose la capucha

-¿I… Itachi…?- pregunto con algo de recelo el ninja

Al mostrar su rostro el rubio se sorprendió al ver la cara sin expresión de Itachi Uchiha, no necesitaron presentaciones ni mucho menos ponerse cómodos para hablar, el chico al ver de quien se trataba comenzó a decirle todo lo que necesitaba para desahogarse…

-Quiero que regreses conmigo a Konoha- decreto- quizá creas que me he vuelto loco, pero… tu hermano, Sasuke, es como un hermano para mí, es mi mejor amigo y siempre he sentido un gran aprecio por el… dese que éramos pequeños nos cuidamos por nosotros mismos, sufrimos la soledad y el no ha sabido manejarlo como yo, gracias a ese odio y ese dolor se volvió una persona fría y que teme mostrar sus sentimientos, mientras que yo soy todo lo contrario, si, quizá también exista algo de rencor en mi corazón, pero gracias a que soy tan hiperactivo y no me dejo de los demás he salido adelante…-

-Porque me dices todo esto, sabes que soy buscado y no deseo regresar-

-MENTIRA- grito el rubio- sabes muy bien que eso es totalmente falso, te estoy diciendo todo esto para que sepas que si regresas no será en vano, tendrás no solo uno, sino dos hermanos que te ayudaran a salir adelante, aunque no lo parezca, te admiro, eres un gran ejemplo y siempre tendrás mi apoyo en lo que hagas…- respiro profundo- Itachi… sé lo que sucedió aquella noche, la noche de la masacre Uchiha, también se, que no fue tu culpa y entiendo porque lo hiciste, no cualquiera haría algo así, pero también sé que no cumpliste con toda tu misión, se te ordeno terminar con todos pero dejaste uno vivo… -el rostro de Itachi paso de la sorpresa, al dolor, no importándole perder su máscara de frialdad frente a estos dos ninjas- porque, siempre me pregunte que tenia Sasuke para que lo hayas dejado vivir, hasta apenas hace unos días supe la respuesta… Amor… aunque seas una persona a la que describen como fría y sin sentimientos, yo se que en realidad es una farsa, el amor que le profesas a tu hermano es tan grande que jamás lograrías dañarlo…-

-Yo…- intento interrumpir el Uchiha

-No Itachi, déjame terminar, me falta lo más importante…-cuestiono el rubio- Así como descubrí todo esto, también he descubierto que él no deja de sentirse orgulloso de ti, esa es la razón principal que tiene para volverse fuerte, y no el odio y la venganza como lo hace ver a los demás, he hablado con Sasuke, siempre tiene presente en su mente tu rostro cuando entrenamos, lo niega pero yo se que jamás dejara de amar a su hermano mayor…-

Las lagrimas recorrían ambos rostros, el sanin se había retirado con el otro cuerpo para dejarlos hablar a solas, una punzada de dolor era lo que Itachi sentía en estos momentos, cuanto deseo escuchar esto desde aquella noche, saber que no solo el odio y la venganza lo unían a su pequeño otouto, sino un amor incondicional, tal y como él lo deseaba…

Ese día, aparecía el chico a quien debía capturar (no que él quisiera), para darle fin a su vida, diciéndole lo que espero tantos años y no solo eso, también que lo consideraba parte de su familia, incitándolo a que volviera con él, arreglar las cosas y sobretodo… tener una esperanza…

-No... No sé qué decir, tantos años… siendo buscado y atacado por otros ninjas para obtener la recompensa de mi cabeza… Al dejar mi aldea me convertí en un ninja buscado, tanto sufrimiento… Soy un traidor, al entrar en Akatsuki me fui en contra de mi aldea, ayudando a otros renegados en una meta que traerá destrucción…-

-Entonces, que me respondes, seguirás en Akatsuki esperando que sea demasiado tarde, o vendrás conmigo para arreglar las cosas y juntos traer de regreso a Sasuke-

Después de terminada la conversación el Uchiha por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estaba desconcertado, no tenía idea que hacer, la propuesta estaba hecha y el rubio solicitaba una respuesta… podía dar su palabra y seguirlo o regresar por donde vino para dejar las cosas como antes, era así de fácil, no podía creer que toda su vida dependía solo de un sí o un no, regresar a su aldea y salvar a su hermano o volver a Akatsuki y hacer como que esta conversación jamás ocurrió…

Solo un minuto le tomo procesar todo… si le daba el sí, regresaría a Konoha y limpiaría su nombre, viviría con normas de nuevo, si le daba el no…

-Acepto- respondió finalmente

No fue una decisión difícil, tomando en cuenta todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora, era casi seguro que diría que sí, le había proporcionado una oportunidad única, además de formar una familia nuevamente…

-Bien entonces quisiera pedirte un favor…-

-Dime…-

-Ayúdame a encontrar a Sasuke y juntos le diremos la verdad…-

**=Algún lugar de la aldea del sonido=**

Solo tenía un par de meses con el sanin de la serpiente y ya había aprendido muchas técnicas prohibidas, cada una más poderosa que la anterior, pasaba todo el día entrenando, hasta el anochecer, a las diez en punto regresaba a su habitación, tomaba un baño y se dirigía a cenar, lo único que preocupaba al Uchiha era el entrenamiento.

Los días se volvían monótonos, sus habilidades crecían y su control era cada vez mejor, el sello de la maldición era una parte muy importante de su entrenamiento, ya que cada vez que lo hacía funcionar su chakra se mesclaba con la del demonio y su fuerza incrementaba, dos mese después de iniciado el entrenamiento aprendió a controlar el sello, un mes más tarde comenzó con el entrenamiento de invocación y el día de hoy, ya era más fuerte que el mismo Orochimaru.

Se acercaba la fecha pactada y Sasuke tenía un plan, jamás pensó en entregarle su cuerpo al sanin, primero muerto que dejar el Sharingan en manos de ese idiota, Sasuke sabía todo el daño que Orochimaru ocasionaría solo por su estúpida venganza, el era distinto al sanin, tenía una misión, derrotar a su hermano, pelear con él y vencerlo, en sus planes con Itachi, jamás estaría la palabra… MUERTE

Si, quizá para la mayor parte de la gente (si no es que toda), el solo era un mocoso en busca de venganza, pero no era tonto, después de aquella noche el comenzó a divagar, estuvo sumido en sus pensamientos viendo cada uno de los ángulos de la historia, ¿porque Itachi había asesinado a todo el clan?, ¿cuál era la razón para que a él lo dejara con vida?, ¿a que venían todas y cada una de las palabras que le había dicho?, y lo más importante… ¿porque había derramado sus lagrimas aquella noche?...

Tal vez había algo mas detrás de toda aquella historia de terror sembrada por su Aniki, algo que jamás pudo descifrar, pero de algo estaba completamente seguro, amaba demasiado a su hermano como para verlo morir por sus propias manos, y tal vez ese fue el mismo sentimiento que aquella noche lo dejo con vida, si amaba demasiado a su hermano y sobre todas las cosas se sentía orgulloso de saber que él lo amaba igual o más que el, por esa simple razón haría lo imposible para verlo de nuevo, pelear y al fin morir juntos…

**=otra habitación=**

-Dos días para la luna llena- decía el hombre sentado en un sillón- debes preparar todo, ya es tiempo-

-Por supuesto… todo estará listo… Orochimaru-sama- respondió el ninja de cabello blanco saliendo de la habitación

-Querido Sasuke-kun… el tiempo ha llegado al fin, el Sharingan será mío… Jajajaja-siseaba el sanin de la serpiente -Todo deberá salir conforme al plan, por fin seré dueño de…-

-Así que tu estúpida venganza es la que te ha llevado a todo esto… Orochimaru- se oyó una voz fría sin rastro de emoción, desde una de las esquinas de la habitación

-Veo que te sientes muy confiado, Sasuke-kun, que te hace pensar que saldrás de aquí por las buenas- respondió el sanin

-Nunca dije que me iría por las buenas, en realidad pensaba en matarte primero, así no habrá nada, ni nadie que pueda detenerme- respondió acercándose al sanin

-Veo…- se puso de pie

-…- mirada retadora

-Entonces, muéstrame el resultado de estos meses de entrenamiento Uchiha Sasuke-

**=Tres horas después, a orillas del país del sonido=**

-Fue demasiado fácil no lo crees- pregunto el Uchiha al viento

-Quizá, estaba débil por el cambio de cuerpo, pero esa no es escusa, nunca creí que vería el día en que Orochimaru-sama fuera derrotado y menos por un escuincle como tu- respondió Kabuto saliendo de las sombras de un árbol

-Era un estúpido que creía en la inmortalidad, cosa que jamás podría obtener-

-Aun así… hizo todo lo posible por lograrlo, dime Sasuke-kun… vas a matarme a mí también-

-No creo que sea necesario, Kabuto… el cuerpo de Orochimaru ha desaparecido después de mi Katon, así que no veo ninguna razón para matarte, si no obtienes parte de su cuerpo, no podrás resucitarlo con la técnica prohibida-

-Fuimos unos tontos al confiarnos de ti…-

-Posiblemente, aunque sabes muy bien que tenía mis motivos…-

-Espero que encuentres a Itachi-san, me retiro- salto hacia la copa del árbol y comenzó a saltar

-…-

La pelea había sido agotadora, el sanin estaba cansado y muy débil, aun así, le había costado trabajo derrotarlo, las técnicas iban y venían, al final ninguna de las técnicas recientemente adquiridas había funcionado contra el Sanin, sus técnicas Uchiha fueron las vencedoras ya que Orochimaru sabia muy poco de ellas.

Ahora tenía una misión que cumplir…

**=A unos kilómetros de ahí=**

Un hombre mayor caía rendido al piso

-Arggg- respiración entrecortada-no… no pue… no puedo… ya no tengo chakra…-se quejaba el sanin del sapo

-Debemos atacar juntos- recalco Itachi

-Bien- respondió Jiraiya

-Ahora- grito el moreno

**=Flash Back=**

-Bien Naruto, comenzaremos con el siguiente ejercicio, necesito que concentres tu chakra, abriré el sello un par de minutos- decía el sanin del sapo

-No es peligroso Ero-senin- pregunto el rubio

-No te preocupes, si llegas a salirte de control tengo esto- le mostro una hija de papel con un símbolo extraño en el- es parte de tu sello, además Itachi está con nosotros, nada puede salir mal- termino el sanin

-Bien- fue lo que respondió el rubio comenzando a reunir chakra como le había pedido su Sensei

Al cabo de un minuto, ya había juntado el chakra requerido, y el sanin estaba a punto de romper el sello

-Listo Itachi-pregunto

-Si- respondió el Uchiha detrás de Naruto en posición de batalla

El sanin hizo unos sellos con las manos y luego le dio un ligero golpe a Naruto en el estomago, el chakra comenzó a fluir irregularmente, Naruto estaba muy concentrado, lo que ocasiono que no pudiera notar que el chakra celeste se volvía rojo

El mareo lo tomo por sorpresa, comenzó a trastabillar, todo se obscureció en un instante, intento abrir los ojos pero la obscuridad ya lo había tomado, perdió el conocimiento por culpa del esfuerzo y no supo nada más.

El Uchiha vio cuando el rubio trastabillaba, era la señal para volver a formar el sello, no contaban con que el chakra se saliera tan rápido de control, en cuestión de segundos Naruto era completamente rodeado del manto del Kyubi, y se lanzo al aire rugiendo con furia, las colas se formaban a velocidad alarmante, ya podía ver tres y parte de la cuarta, Jiraiya le hizo una seña y juntos saltaron hacia el intentando fallidamente colocar el sello, las colas los arrojaron a varios metros del lugar, Itachi atravesó casi siete arboles, se quebró cuatro costillas y se abrió una herida en el costado derecho, Jiraiya corrió con más suerte, pues solo obtuvo algunos rasguños entre ellos una herida un poco profunda en el chamorro izquierdo.

Se levantaron rápidamente y corrieron hacia el chico, ahora poseído por el Kyubi, no podían acercarse ms de cinco metros pues las colas los seguían golpeando, Jiraiya le hizo a Itachi otra seña y el Uchiha corrió directo a Naruto, mientras él llamaba su atención Jiraiya se acercaba sigiloso por el lado contrario, creyeron que no lo había notado pero fallaron, pues en ese momento giro bruscamente y con sus manos estiradas arrojo al sanin quemando todo su dorso, la escena fue impresionante, Itachi creyó por un instante que el sanin no sobreviviría a ese ataque y para acrecentar su estupefacción el ninja se levanto y camino tambaleante hacia el Uchiha.

(Nota: Es mi versión de la forma en que Naruto casi mata a Jiraiya)

**=fin del flash Back=**

Se lanzaron hacia el frente con sus técnicas más poderosas, nada parecía funcionar contra aquel monstruo, el chakra rojo lo envolvía completamente, perdió el control y ahora destruía todo a su paso…

Las heridas de todo su cuerpo eran graves, el Uchiha sabía que el sanin había perdido demasiada sangre, ese último ataque fue devastador, pero lograron su propósito… el sello en la frente de Naruto-Kyubi hacía desaparecer lentamente el chakra rojo, mostrando al fin la figura del joven ninja

Ahora el problema seria encargarse de ambos, llevar a Jiraiya al hospital más cercano y esperar a que Naruto esté completamente consiente de sí mismo para ayudarle.

**=Dos días más tarde=**

Caminaba solo por el bosque, hasta que lo sintió… ese era el chakra que estaba buscando, el causante de sus pesadillas, la razón para hacerse fuerte… Uchiha Itachi.

Corrió siguiendo el rastro que su Sharingan le señalaba, pudo notar los restos de chakra dispersos por toda el área, como si una batalla se hubiera librado hace pocos minutos, lo extraño era que solo era un tipo de chakra, que no parecía desaparecer, era como si estuviera impregnado en el aire…

Llego hasta una cueva y sigiloso como todo ninja debe ser, entro en ella, no había trampas, ni sellos que protegieran el lugar, cosa que le parecía muy extraña viniendo de Itachi Uchiha, el nunca olvidaría algo como proteger el lugar en el que estaba…

Camino con paso ligero hasta llegar a un sitio más estrecho que formaba un túnel, lo recorrió siempre atento a lo que podía esperar, estaba muy obscuro y gracias al Sharingan lograba mantenerse firme siguiendo el rastro de chakra, al llegar al final del pasadizo vio una pequeña luz, se acerco y vio al Uchiha de pie, dándole la espalda, era la oportunidad perfecta.

Salió silenciosamente y pudo notar que la cueva en la que estaban era solo un pasadizo secreto, pues terminaba en un prado junto a un lago inmenso, Itachi observaba fijamente algo a su derecha con una expresión que jamás había visto el menor, preocupación.

El Uchiha mayor noto que alguien estaba detrás, sabia quien era, había estado sintiendo su presencia desde hace horas, pero no podía dejar solo al sanin, Naruto había despertado apenas hace unas horas y el solo se había hecho cargo de ambos, curo las herida de Jiraiya y dejo descansar al rubio, ahora Sasuke estaba detrás de él y había llegado la hora de la verdad…

-Sasuke…- una voz apagada se escucho del lado izquierdo de donde se encontraba, el mencionado giro su rostro y pudo observar como el rubio lo miraba fijamente- debemos hablar- finalizo

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo- giro de nuevo, percatándose muy tarde de que Itachi ya no estaba- maldito Itachi- siseo entre dientes buscando con su Sharingan al mencionado

-El no aparecerá hasta que tu y yo hablemos- dijo el rubio colocándose frente al Uchiha menor

-Veo… ahora eres un maldito traidor… igual que el…-

-No Sasuke, estas mal, ni él ni yo somos traidores, todo ha sido manipulado por terceros, por favor, escucha lo que tengo que decir-

Sin intención de escuchar lo que el rubio quería, ataca directamente al rubio, sin importarle el aspecto que tenia, al parecer estaba cansado y eso sería una ventaja para él, lo quitaría de en medio y después iría por Itachi.

El rubio estaba muy cansado, gracias al Kyubi, todo su chakra estaba agotado, básicamente se mantenía en pie por pura voluntad, su aspecto era catastrófico, ojeras marcaban sus hermosos ojos azules, que se veían apagados, cansados y algo llorosos, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por vendas, gracias al sello el chakra del Kyubi no podía sanarlo, pero si quitaban el sello de su frente (ahora escondido con su banda de Konoha), corrían el riesgo de que perdiera el control nuevamente (pues Jiraiya no estaba en condiciones de cerrar el sello nuevamente), esta vez no podrían detenerlo, además la villa estaba muy cerca y seria desastroso…

Noto como el Uchiha menor se lanzaba hacia él, no se podría defender, anqué quisiera, así que solo levanto los brazos y se dejo hacer…

Sasuke vio como el chico habría los brazos y esperaba el golpe, si, quizá sea perfecta la oportunidad, pero aun así…

El moreno se detuvo a unos centímetros del rostro del rubio, con el chakra blanco lamiendo la piel bronceada de su amigo, a unos metros de ahí, Itachi estuvo a punto de saltar hacia los dos para evitar el golpe, grande fue la sorpresa al ver que su otouto se detuvo en el último segundo.

Solo un pequeñísimo problema, el chakra era lo suficientemente fuerte para quemar el rostro del rubio y por auto reflejo Itachi salto hacia ellos separándolos y colocando tras de sí al Jinjuriki, lo que ocasiono la rabia del menor de los Uchiha.

-Lo proteges… - dijo con todo el odio que pudo acumular

-Sasuke, tenemos que hablar- Dijo el Uchiha mayor

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo… porque mejor no te vas con tu nueva adquisición…- dijo mirando al rubio

-No es lo que tú...-

-No es lo que yo que…- grito interrumpiendo a Itachi- no es… verdad, me quitas a mis padres, me dejas a mi suerte pensando que debía odiarte… después regresas a quitarme a la única persona que me ha visto como un hermano, para después traicionarme de nuevo prefiriéndolo a el que a mi…-

La ira se aglomeraba en el Uchiha, no sabía ni lo que decía, todo brotaba de su garganta sin que lo obedeciera su cerebro… trago sonoramente y se volvió a lanzar hacia ambos, esta vez… con intensión de matar a causa de la rabia y los celos.

Todo se le había salido de las manos, se suponía que Naruto hablaría con él antes de que el apareciera, pero el rubio aun estaba débil y muy cansado, no podía enfrentarse a su hermano en esos momentos, Jiraiya estaba a unos cuantos metros aun convaleciente, no habían tenido oportunidad de llevarlo a la aldea con un medico, lo mantenían vivo gracias a algunas hiervas medicinales del lugar, la preocupación de Itachi creció al sentir acercarse el chakra de Sasuke, sabía que el menor no perdería la oportunidad de atacar y ahora estaban aquí, con un furioso chico que deseaba asesinarlo no por el pasado, sino, por el presente, al pensar que era más importante para Itachi, Naruto que su propio hermano…

Un instante estaba frente a su hermano dispuesto a detenerlo y al siguiente estaba sobre el tosiendo sangre, fue todo muy rápido, incluso Sasuke estaba sorprendido, Itachi cerro fuertemente los ojos y cayó en la inconsciencia sobre el cuerpo de su otouto, Sasuke lo giro sobre de sí y se puso de pie rápidamente, más que sorpresa, fue terror el que sintió al ver aquel imponente monstruo frente a él, donde debería estar Naruto, había un ser rojo sangre con cinco colas ondeando al viento, las garras de sus patas hacían temblar el suelo cada vez que las movía un poco, y la cantidad de chakra a su alrededor seguía en aumento…

Completamente indefenso ante semejante criatura giro a ver a su hermano, Itachi había recibido un golpe directo por protegerlo, fue tan rápido que solo tuvo tiempo de quitar su mano para que su chidori no diera contra la espalda de Itachi.

Itachi abrió un ojo lentamente viendo a Sasuke parado junto a él, observando la criatura que se comenzaba a descontrolar en frente, al separarlos hace unos instantes, la banda de la frente de Naruto se movió, haciendo que el sello se desestabilizara y callera al suelo, sintió una energía brotando de Naruto, lo único que vino a su mente fue proteger a aquel chico que venía directo a él para matarlo, dio un giro de 180 grados y recibió el impacto de una de las colas del Naruto-Kyubi, su única esperanza de sellarlo de nuevo estaba convaleciente a unos metros de ahí, luchando por mantenerse con vida…

-Sa.. su.. ke..- logro hablar el Uchiha mayor con dificultad, pues aun no estaba recuperado de la última vez que peleo con ese monstruo- no, fu… fue… mi cu…l…paaa..., era… u…un…a… mis…si…ooonn…- logro articular la frase viendo directamente a Naruto-Kyubi

-Lo sé, Orochimaru me lo dijo antes de morir…-

-¿Q… que?- pregunto sorprendido

-Me lo dijo, por eso te buscaba, para reconciliarnos, pero al verte con el… creí… creí que lo preferías, me sentí…-

-Celoso- menciono una voz cerca de donde estaban ambos Uchiha viendo como el monstruo comenzaba a tomar forma de zorro

-Jiraiya-san-

-Si Sasuke-kun, me alegra que el idiota de Orochimaru te lo dijera, así logramos evitar una pelea innecesaria, pero ahora hay algo más importante por hacer- giro viendo al demonio que se abría paso entre los árboles, directo a la villa

-Como lo detenemos- pregunto Itachi recuperando el habla

-Con esto- el sanin saco un pergamino de sus ropas y se lo paso a Sasuke

Abrió el pergamino y pudo ver que en él se encontraba un sello muy extraño, con un rombo al centro en el que si bien recordaba, debía poner una gota de sangre para finalizar el sello.

-Eso será peligroso, necesitamos su sangre y no creo que podamos obtenerla en ese estado.., mucho menos en las condiciones en las que nos encontramos- puntualizo el Uchiha mayor

-Debemos intentarlo, es la única forma- dijo el sanin

-Entreténganlo, yo lo hare- dijo el Uchiha menor

-Entendido- corearon los dos mayores

Llego a las orillas de la villa, destruyendo todo a su paso, el viento se estaba haciendo cada vez más pesado, el olor a sangre inundaba ya el aire, las personas corrían en todas direcciones intentando protegerse, los pocos ninjas que se encontraban en la aldea fueron destrozados por aquella criatura, los mercaderes corrían por su vida y del suelo brotaron látigos rojos destruyendo las casas y los pocos edificios de la ciudad, el demonio que se encontraba en el centro de la villa volteo hacia arriba y esferas de chakra rojo y blanco se unían para formar una esfera completamente negra, fue haciéndose cada vez más pequeña hasta que el demonio la trago y en ese momento…

**=una hora más tarde=**

-Te encuentras bien- pregunto el Uchiha mayor a su hermano

-Sí, estuviste perfecto-

-Tú también… Otouto…-

-Itachi tu…-

-No digas nada, solo descansa-

La sonrisa del menor lo decía todo, el pasado estaba olvidado y por fin serian una familia.

**=flash back=**

Al llegar al centro de la pequeña ciudad Naruto-Kyubi comenzaba a preparar su ataque más mortal, todo alrededor era una masacre completa, no podían reconocer nada entre toda la pila de muertos y escombros… era hora de terminar con eso…

Jiraiya con las pocas fuerzas que tenia invoco al jefe sapo, se montaron sobre él los tres ninjas y comenzaron su ataque, el demonio lanzo su ataque contra el sapo e Itachi activo su Mangekyon logrando contrarrestar un poco el ataque con su Amaterasu, dando tiempo a Sasuke para acercarse sin ser notado, y a Jiraiya a comenzar con el sello.

Sería difícil conseguir la sangre, o eso creía, ya que el manto era en su mayor parte sangre del Shinobi, así que solo debía obtener algo de ese manto, con el pergamino que le dio Jiraiya fue más sencillo, ya que al contacto con este se llenaría de sangre y se trasportaría directamente a los dos ninjas sobre el gran jefe sapo.

Logro su cometido a costa de un brazo, una pierna y seis costillas rotas, ya que al intentar acercarse el demonio le tiro un coletazo lo cual ayudo al Uchiha a obtener la sangre poniéndose en pose de defensa y llenando de sobre el papel.

**=fin del flash back=**

-Como esta Naruto- pregunto el Uchiha menor al borde de la inconsciencia

-Se recuperara, pero debemos ir a Konoha ahora mismo, necesita ayuda médica y no solo él, Jiraiya está casi convaleciente, además tu y yo no estamos mejor que ellos…

**=otra media hora más tarde=**

Un hombre de cabello largo en una coleta baja montado sobre un sapo apareciendo frente al hospital de Konoha traía consigo los cuerpos de tres ninjas, dos chicos de aproximadamente trece años inconscientes y uno que aparentaba más de veinte a punto del desmayo vigilando que los otros dos no cayeran del sapo.

La reacción de los ninjas que ayudaron al sanin en cuanto apareció en el lugar fueron tal y como las esperaba…

A su pequeño discípulo y su amigo, los trasladaron inmediatamente hacia el hospital mientras que al mayor lo tomaban prisionero sin ninguna consideración por las heridas que tenía en todo su cuerpo y el chico no opuso ninguna resistencia, eso fue lo que llamo la atención de la asistente del Hokage, quien llego rápidamente junto al sanin al notar que también el llego en un estado no muy bueno.

Antes de llevarse al prisionero miro fijamente al sanin y le dedico una sonrisa junto a un extraño comentario según los ambu que estaban presentes:

-Juro, que protegeré a ese chico y a mi hermano, aunque tenga que perder mi vida para lograrlo, gracias a él tengo de nuevo una razón para vivir, será mi prioridad que jamás llegue a manos de Akatsuki…- dicho esto, el chico de la coleta perdió el conocimiento.

**=FIN FLASH BACK=**

* * *

Este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos, porque describe la historia de los dos Uchiha al regresar a Konoha... bien, el siguiente capitulo ya esta listo, pero lo subo mañana ya es media noche y me ando cayendo de sueño jeje

Gracias a Gajeel Resfox Crossover Fan por tu comentario en el capitulo anterior, a Bucio por poner en alertas la historia y a conego por agregarme como uno de sus autores favoritos, dedicado a ustedes este capitulo... Gracias por su apoyo

Espero sus comentarios con ansias, se que deben tener muchísimas del capitulo anterior.

Adelanto: En el nuevo capitulo podremos ver una pequeña pelea entre los ninjas recién llegados y el Naruto-Kyubi, ademas de una conversación muy interesante entre Jiraiya, Kakashi y el director Dumbledore... próximo capitulo **Ninjas**

Nos leemos, hasta siempre.


	11. NINJAS

**= M A G O S Y S H I N O B I S =**

**DISCLAIMER:**

Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, J. K. Rowling (Harry Potter) y Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto)

ACLARACIONES:

-Hablan normal (Ingles)-

-"Hablan otro idioma (Japonés)"-

- **"Habla el Kyuubi (Japonés)"**-

-_Pensando_-

**ADVERTENCIA:**

Ninguna

**RESUMEN:**

¿Qué pasaría si un día nuestro joven rubio, junto a sus compañeros ninjas viajaran a un universo paralelo, en el que los magos y los seres mitológicos caminaran libremente sobre la faz de la tierra?

Tres jóvenes Shinobis de 13 años, en una misión de pronto son emboscados en una cueva, tal es la destrucción del lugar que se crea un cataclismo en el cual una avalancha derrumba el lugar abriendo un portal dimensional en el que sin darse cuenta caen nuestros jóvenes amigos.

Llegan a un mundo completamente desconocido en el que no tienen la más mínima idea cómo comportarse, o hablar ya que el lenguaje es completamente distinto al de ellos, además deben pasar por una ardua prueba:

"Volver a la escuela"

* * *

**CAPITULO 10**

**NINJAS**

Un flash lo sujeto de la cintura arrojándolo hacia el lado izquierdo salvándolo por unos centímetros del inminente fin, solo alcanzo a ver una banda de Konoha y un ojo que portaba el Mangekyon Sharingan…

En el último minuto aparecieron de la nada cuatro personas frente a ellos, con un rápido movimiento de manos el más alejado de ellos lanzo un dragón de agua hacia el enorme zorro que poseía a Naruto.

**=con Hermione=**

Frente a la chica la *cosa roja* que antes atacaba sin piedad desapareció nuevamente bajo el suelo, en su lugar un joven de aspecto angelical se paro frente a ella, la cargo estilo nupcial (lo cual la hizo sonrojarse) y dio un salto hacia los arboles cercanos a donde había caído Sakura.

-"Estas bien"- pregunto el chico de blanco

-P..pe..perdón- logro articular la castaña

El chico la bajo al suelo, entrecerró un poco los ojos y la observo de abajo hacia arriba comprobando que estuviera bien, lo que ocasiono que la chica desviara la mirada al ver la penetrante mirada del chico fija en su persona, como un click algo sonó en su cabeza reuniendo las piezas del rompecabezas… Estos eran ninjas, quizá amigos de sus tres nuevos compañeros, venían por ellos o al menos a revisar que estuvieran bien, al ver que ellos también estaban en la zona de peligro los alejaron de ella, y… ¿porque ese chico parecía no tener pupilas…?

Al llegar ese último pensamiento giro violentamente su rostro para observar a detalle los ojos del chico, este ya la había soltado y se había retirado unos pasos para comprobar que Sakura estuviera bien, ya que había recibido un ataque directo del Kyubi.

Rápidamente ella también se coloco junto al ninja, apunto su varita y recito un encantamiento sencillo de sanación, inmediatamente un luz se estrello directamente en la cabeza de Sakura cerrando la herida, el de ojos blancos volteo a ver a la chica con una expresión que si los demás no estuvieran tan ocupados claramente se quedarían en shock por tal demostración de emociones del chico…

**=con Harry=**

Estaba a punto de recitar todos y cada uno de los hechizos que había aprendido estos tres años en Hogwarts cuando de pronto un sujeto con peinado de piña lo sujeto por detrás y salto con él hacia donde estaba Ron inconsciente, estuvo a punto de hechizarlo, pero al ver que verificaba el pulso de su amigo y lo acomodaba mejor para revisarlo, supuso enseguida que sería amigo y no enemigo, volteo hacia el improvisado campo de batalla, dos sujetos al parecer más grandes de edad que ellos peleaban con el monstruo rojo en el que se había convertido Naruto, busco a Hermione con la mirada y la vio junto a otro chico, al parecer compañero del que lo ayudo a él tomando en brazos a Sakura y haciéndole señas a Hermione para que lo siguiera.

El moreno de coleta lo saco de su trance poniendo una mano sobre su hombro indicándole que lo siguiera, algo renuente obedeció al ver que ya tenía sobre sus hombros al pelirrojo, al parecer sin mucho esfuerzo, ya que tenía casi la misma estatura que el otro.

**=Con Itachi=**

Respiraba entrecortado, no sabía cuál era la razón para que Naruto haya sucumbido ante el zorro, pero sabía que no tendría oportunidad sin ayuda de Kakashi para que se llevara a su otouto, entre él y Jiraiya podrían con el demonio, pero (siempre hay un pero)… no ayudaba que ahora él fuera el blanco perfecto de cinco colas de chakra puro, mientras tenía en brazos a un chico inconsciente…

Kakashi hacia hasta lo imposible por alejar al demonio de ellos y haciendo algo de tiempo para que Jiraiya terminara con los sellos correspondientes, solo tendrían una oportunidad para extraer el chakra y rogaba a Kami-sama funcionara a la primera.

Una cola atravesó su hombro izquierdo ocasionando que Sasuke se le resbalara de las manos, con un movimiento rápido lo sujeto en el aire antes que cayera del árbol en el que se encontraba, a causa de eso otra cola llego por detrás sin que lo notara y cuando estuvo a punto de atravesar a ambos ninjas…

-Protego- se oyó el grito desde unos metros detrás del Shinobi

Al oír el grito giro su cuerpo para ver al portador de aquella voz, encontrándose de frente con una cola estampando en lo que parecía ser un escudo invisible, parecido al que había usado esa chica castaña cuando llegaron, al notar el grito, el demonio zorro detuvo el ataque y se lanzo hacia el portador de aquella voz, cerca de allí Kakashi descubría su ojo Sharingan para seguir peleando con el zorro, dos figuras aparecieron en la vista del ninja con un flujo irregular de lo que parecía ser una energía alterna al chakra, parecida a la que rodeaba la cueva con runas de donde habían realizado su viaje.

El hombre apuntaba con una vara en dirección de Itachi, mientras el que estaba a su espalda apuntaba hacia el demonio que se dirigía a ellos, con un movimiento de muñeca y el susurro de algo inentendible el palito que portaba despidió una luz grisácea que mando a volar al demonio, arrojándolo al agua donde unos tentáculos comenzaron a salir e intentar sujetarlo, cosa que por supuesto no lograron ya que al más mínimo contacto comenzaban a retorcerse y arder como si les hubiesen prendido fuego.

Itachi se levanto y con un ligero cabeceo Kakashi se encontraba a su lado tomando el cuerpo del Uchiha menor y trasportándose lejos de la pelea, Jiraiya termino el sello y dedico una mirada al Uchiha.

-"Debemos mantenerlo quieto por lo menos unos segundos para realizar el sello"-le grito desde su posición

-"Yo me encargo de eso"- se escucho una voz siseante mientras ambos ninjas miraban al hombre pálido de vestimentas completamente negras caminando a grandes zancadas hacia la orilla del lago donde se podía ver como las colas de chakra volvían a surgir desde el fondo del lago…

-Necesitas ayuda Severus- pregunto el castaño que lo acompañaba

-No Lupin, solo has que esos ninjas controlen al demonio antes que el hechizo se rompa solo durara unos diez segundos-

-Bien- giro hacia el que parecía el líder de los ninjas- "Ninja-san"- dijo en un perfecto japonés-"Mi compañero lograra tenerlo atado por solo diez segundos, quizá un poco más, deben sellarlo en ese tiempo"

Ambos ninjas se sorprendieron por la facilidad en que esos dos hablaban dos idiomas distintos con tanta fluidez, aun así Jiraiya asintió y le dijo que estaba preparado, Itachi corrió a su lado para apoyarlo en cuanto el castaño les diera la señal…

El demonio salió completamente del agua apoyándose con sus patas y tres de sus colas en el agua, al ver a su objetivo se lanzo hacia él con un rugido feroz, el mago ni se inmuto ante tal acto y con la varita en alto recito su conjuro y el demonio cayo redondito al piso, el castaño les grito un ahora a los ninjas y estos rápidamente se ubicaron frente al zorro inicializando el sello…

Los dos magos, que presenciaron lo ocurrido vieron como el chakra rojo que cubría al rubio comenzaba a disminuir completamente mostrando de nuevo la figura del chico, el ninja moreno lo tomo en brazos y cabeceo ante los magos antes de desaparecer en una cortina de humo, el ninja restante giro y se enfrento a los magos.

-"Mi nombre es Jiraiya, Sanin de la aldea oculta de Konoha y líder de la misión para encontrar a nuestros tres Shinobis desaparecidos, al parecer nuestros registros son correctos y hemos llegado a lo que debería ser Hogwarts"- se presento

-"Así es, mi nombre es Remus Lupin y el es Severus Snape, ambos somos profesores en este colegio y desde hace unas semanas nos hemos estado haciendo cargo de sus Shinobis desaparecidos, es un placer conocerlo"- termino extendiendo la mano para saludar al ninja

-"El placer es mío, siempre quise conocer un mago"- respondió el Sanin

**=en el campamento minutos antes=**

-"A.. agu.. agua…"- pidió Sai en la cama improvisada que habían hecho los demás ninjas

-"Aquí tienes Sai"- coloco la cantimplora en sus labios ayudándolo un poco a pasar el liquido por su garganta

-"In..o… "-

-"Aquí estoy, no me iré, debemos esperar a los demás ya no siento el chakra de hace unos momentos, creo que ya lo encontraron"- dijo antes de que el moreno cayera en un profundo sueño

Un minuto después el Neji entro con Sakura en brazos y una chica castaña siguiéndolo un poco asustada detrás de el

-"Neji-san, que sucedió…"- poso rápidamente su vista en la persona en sus brazos-"Sakura… veo los encontraron, pero… que le sucedió"- corrió a socorrer a su amiga mientras era depositada en una esquina de la casa de campaña por el Hyuga

-"El Kyubi se apodero de la mente y cuerpo de Naruto, llegamos justo a tiempo para rescatarlos de una muerte segura, esta chica y otros dos más los acompañaban, al parecer no hablan nuestro idioma"-

-"Eso era casi seguro cuando viajamos, por eso fui elegida para esta misión"-

La castaña seguía mirando fijamente a Sakura y al castaño frente a ella, después paso su vista a la rubia despampánate que estaba haciendo una clase de hechizo sin varita con sus manos en la cabeza de la Revenclaw, al parecer esos eran los jutsus que mencionaron los Shinobis.

Tuvo que moverse al ver entrar a un moreno un poco más alto que ella, quien llevaba a Ron en uno de sus hombros y a Harry siguiéndolo detrás

-"Ino, revisa a este chico, tiene quemaduras de segundo grado en el tórax y su espalda recibió mucho daño, su respiración es muy leve, parece que tiene una o dos costillas rotas"-

-"Ponlo junto a Sai, enseguida estoy con él, Neji-san, hiciste algo con Sakura, no tiene herida pero ha perdido mucha sangre"-

-"En realidad, fue ella, le lanzo una especie de luz y cerro su herida en la cabeza"-

-"En serio"- pregunto casi incrédula la rubia

El castaño solo asintió

-"Bien en ese caso atenderé al pelirrojo, parece estar más grave que Sakura"-

Se dirigió hacia el chico y comenzó con las curaciones pertinentes

-Disculpa- se oyó una voz ahogada desde la puerta- podrían decirnos quienes son-

Los tres ninjas (consientes) giraron a ver al moreno de lentes que había hecho la pregunta

-Soy Nara Shikamaru… son Hyuga Neji, Yamanaka Ino y Sai –señalo a sus compañeros- nosotros "Shinobis Konohagakure" y venido hemos on misión bosqueda y escate de "san –levanto tres dedos- Shinobi de" ustedes acompañan- se peresento como pudo el ninja, pues lo poco de Ingles que sabía lo había aprendido leyendo las notas que había investigado junto a la Hokage

-No hablas Ingles-

-No- respondió Shikamaru comprendiendo la pregunta

Otro ninja hizo acto de presencia con el traía a un inconsciente Sasuke, Ino le dio indicaciones de que lo acomodara junto a Sakura mientras terminaba con el pelirrojo, al parecer los daños eran algo graves, ya que su pulmón izquierdo fue perforado en dos puntos por dos de las tres costillas rotas y las quemaduras al ser realizadas con chakra natural eran más difíciles de curar.

-"Donde están Itachi-san y Jiraiya-sama"- pregunto Neji

-"Intentan sellar a Naruto, es la única forma de detenerlo en estos momentos, al parecer uso demasiado chakra del Kyubi y este aprovecho el debilitamiento y se apodero de el"-contesto Kakashi

-"No se suponía que Naruto tenía ya un poco de control del chakra del Kyubi…"-pregunto el Nara

-"Al parecer hubo un choque de energías dentro del cuerpo de Naruto, con mi Sharingan logre ver la fusión de estas, eso es lo que ocasiono que perdiera el control"- opino el jounin

Harry y Hermione solo estaban de pie junto a la entrada de la carpa viendo a todos sin entender de que hablaban, un instante después entro el Uchiha mayor con un inconsciente Naruto en brazos, haciendo que todos se giraran a verlo con diversas expresiones en sus rostros

-"¿Como esta?"-Pregunto Kakashi

-"Estable, logramos contener al Kyubi, dormirá aproximadamente tres o cuatro días"-

-"¿Y dónde está Jiraiya?"- pregunto el ninja copia

-"hablando con dos los magos que nos ayudaron"- respondió el Uchiha mientras depositaba suavemente a Naruto junto a un dormido Sai

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En estos momentos los ninjas estaban sentados en el despacho de Albus junto a Severus y Lupin.

Los ninjas eran un grupo muy… como decirlo… variado… Un hombre mayor que por su presentación parece ser el líder, otro hombre de cabello plateado cubierto con una máscara y su banda que solo deja un ojo visible, otro más joven muy parecido a Sasuke, cuatro jóvenes de aproximadamente la misma edad que los primeros en transportarse aquí, de los cuales son tres chicos muy especiales… el que parece ser el más grande de cabello castaño largo hasta las rodillas, sin pupilas… o por lo menos tiene un color demasiado claro, otro que llego en condiciones no muy favorables, pues tuvieron que trasladarlo directamente a la enfermería, con heridas muy graves y un desgaste de energía al límite que fácilmente hubiera matado a un muggle común, una chica nada pudorosa, que trae un traje que no deja mucho a la imaginación, de cabello largo rubio, y por último el chico más normal (en lo que cabe), con un peinadito de piña y una cara de sueño que hasta se ve contagiosa…

-"Es un placer conocerlo Jiraiya-san, mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore, director del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería"-

-"El placer es mío Director-san, me imagino que sabe porque estamos aquí"-

-"Por supuesto, pero me temo que he de darles una muy mala noticia"-

-"Y esa es"-

-"Que aun no tengo manera de regresarlos a su mundo, he prometido a sus tres Shinobis hacerles un trasladador hacia Konoha, pero me temo que necesitare tiempo para crearlo, como imaginara no es un trabajo sencillo, además las instrucciones de cómo realizarlo se han perdido"-

-"Me lo imagine"-

-"Si me permiten, me gustaría hacerles el mismo trato que hice con sus muchachos, puedo darles asilo aquí en el colegio, claro que con unas cuantos reglas"-

-"Y de qué tipo de reglas estamos hablando"-

-"Pues al parecer cuatro de los ninjas que ha traído consigo son aptos para estudiar en el colegio, los demás podrían hacer alguna otra actividad mientras se encuentra listo el trasladador, por supuesto que todos los gastos serian a cargo completamente de la institución pues en gran parte somos responsables de tenerlos aquí"-

-"Me parece bien, solo tengo una duda"-

-"Cual puede ser"-

-"Porque hace esto por nosotros, no es que me queje pero pareciera que tiene un interés en que estemos aquí y no en algún otro sitio"-

-"Valla, muy perspicaz de su parte, lo que sucede es que hice una promesa"-

-"Al chico que logro trasportarse de nuevo, a Kimi o a Tachi"-

-"Veo que están al tanto del viaje de aquellos jóvenes"-

-"Si, sabemos poco de lo que sucedió, pero lo suficiente para saber que usted es el mismo hombre que los ayudo"-

-"No exactamente, fue hace ya unos setenta años aproximadamente, la promesa se la hice al antiguo director, quien a su vez fue quien ayudo a Tachi, era un chico muy especial, a diferencia de los otros dos, el nunca quiso volver a su casa, decía que era mejor vivir aquí, que en la guerra que desato su hermano"-

-"¿Hermano?"- hablo por primera vez el Hatake

-"Así es Kakashi-san, al parecer en el lugar en que vivían se había formado una guerra por obtener las tierras, Uchiha contra Senju, si mal no recuerdo, los tres chicos que viajaron a este mundo eran los familiares más directos de los lideres, la joven Kimi era hija del líder Harishima Senju, Tachi era el hermano menor de Madara Uchiha y Misuki (el chico que regreso a su mundo) era una pieza muy importante para ellos ya que en su interior poseía al demonio de nueve colas, capaz de darles la victoria a cualquiera de ellos, al parecer tenía una hermana llamada Mito, quien a su vez era la esposa del líder Senju"-

-"Espere, quiere decir que este chico Misuki era un Jinjuriki, y no cualquiera, sino del Kyubi, que además era familiar indirecto del primer Hokage…"- pregunto el Nara

-"No estoy al corriente de la historia de su villa, pero al escuchar algunas de las memorias de la señorita Haruno, supe que su villa se consolido como un país poco después de que el joven Misuki regresara a casa, me gustaría saber si pueden contarme un poco más sobre esa fascinante historia, además por supuesto de confirmarme la salud del joven Uzumaki al regresar a su villa"-

-"¿Uzumaki?"- pregunto Kakashi

-"Sí, el joven Misuki Uzumaki, era un gran chico, espero que haya llegado con bien"-

-"Lamento decirle que el chico de quien habla murió pocas semanas después de regresar, su chakra era muy débil y murió"- respondió el Nara

-"Eso es imposible, el Kyubi debió haber muerto con el si ese fuera el caso, pero se encuentra en…"- no finalizo su comentario Lupin, pues no estaba seguro si los ninjas sabían que él estaba al corriente de la verdad sobre Naruto

-"¿Que sabe usted del Kyubi, Lupin-san?"- pregunto cortésmente el ninja copia

-"Sabemos que el joven Naruto Uzumaki, es el actual portador del zorro demoniaco, si es lo que desea saber Kakashi-san"- respondió el castaño

Un incomodo silencio se apodero del despacho, todos sumidos en sus pensamientos, hasta que el único ninja que no había hablado tomo la palabra

-"Tengo una duda"- miro significativamente al sanin- "se supone que Mito Uzumaki era la portadora del Kyubi y no su hermano"-

-"Esa es una historia muy interesante Itachi, después de la guerra cuando al fin los clanes fundaron Konohagakure, apareció el hermano mayor de Mito-sama, todos creyeron que había muerto en batalla o incluso que había dejado todo y se había escondido en algún lugar para no ser utilizado como arma en la guerra, muy pocos sabían que él era el portador del Kyubi… Varios días después de su regreso, su chakra comenzó a tener diversos tipos de alteraciones, lo que provoco que el demonio fuera apoderándose de su cuerpo, para evitar un desastre, decidieron sacar al demonio y ponerlo en un nuevo contenedor, la elegida fue Mito, su hermana menor, tu sabes mejor que nadie lo que sucede con los contenedores al sacar al demonio…"-

-"Mueren"- declaro Itachi

-"Exacto"- respondió el sanin

-"Quiere decir, que el joven Misuki no logro formar una familia tal y como él deseaba"- pregunto el director

-"Eso no es del todo cierto, el ya estaba casado antes de venir a este mundo, en nuestro mundo la edad para casarse es a partir de los 14 años y si mis cálculos son correctos el tenia 15 al venir aquí y casi 16 cuando regreso a Konoha"-

-"En efecto, era el más grande de los tres"- declaro el director

-"Al regresar a casa ya tenía familia, un pequeño de una año dos meses de edad, que nació en el país del remolino igual que él y su hermana"-

-"¿Como sabe todo eso?"- pregunto el Nara

-"Antes de venir aquí hice algunas investigaciones, resulta que fue en aquella época que el clan Uzumaki fue destruido casi en su totalidad, varios años después los últimos integrantes del clan fueron a Konoha, a formar una nueva vida y a restaurar el clan, el hijo de Misuki se quedo en el país del remolino, pero años más tarde después de su muerte mandaron por su hija, para hacerla la nueva Jinchuriki del Kyubi-

-"¿Kushina-san?"-

-"Así es Kakashi, Misuki vendría a ser el bisabuelo de Naruto"-

-"Vaya, que pequeño es el mundo, o debería decir… los universos"- declaro el director al escuchar aquella historia –"Si me permiten, Severus serias tan amable de repartir los viales"-

El mago se puso de pie y ofreció a cada ninja un frasco con líquido obscuro, el cual los ninjas observaron con curiosidad

-"Eso que ustedes tienen en sus manos, es una poción traductora, con ella ustedes podrán hablar nuestro idioma, eso les hará mas fácil su estadía en el castillo mientras encontramos la forma de regresarlos a su universo"-

Los ninjas bebieron la poción y a diferencia de Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke no la devolvieron, aunque si hubo una o dos caras de desagrado.

* * *

Listo, lo prometido es deuda y aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, espero lo hayan disfrutado.

Adelanto: el próximo capitulo se desarrollara un mes y medio después de los acontecimientos del Naruto-Kyubi, veremos en que casas estarán los nuevos ninjas, ademas de que iniciaran las pistas para ver las parejas de este fic. Veremos también que no solo Sasuke tiene ya su club de fans, sino que ahora también Neji se vera asediado por las jóvenes brujas de Hogwarts... Próximo capitulo **ACTIVIDADES**

Nos leemos, hasta siempre.


	12. ACTIVIDADES

**= M A G O S Y S H I N O B I S =**

**DISCLAIMER:**

Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, J. K. Rowling (Harry Potter) y Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto)

ACLARACIONES:

-Hablan normal (Ingles)-

-"Hablan otro idioma (Japonés)"-

**-Habla Pársel-**

- **"Habla el Kyuubi (Japonés)"**-

-_Pensando_-

**ADVERTENCIA:**

Ninguna

**RESUMEN:**

¿Qué pasaría si un día nuestro joven rubio, junto a sus compañeros ninjas viajaran a un universo paralelo, en el que los magos y los seres mitológicos caminaran libremente sobre la faz de la tierra?

Tres jóvenes Shinobis de 13 años, en una misión de pronto son emboscados en una cueva, tal es la destrucción del lugar que se crea un cataclismo en el cual una avalancha derrumba el lugar abriendo un portal dimensional en el que sin darse cuenta caen nuestros jóvenes amigos.

Llegan a un mundo completamente desconocido en el que no tienen la más mínima idea cómo comportarse, o hablar ya que el lenguaje es completamente distinto al de ellos, además deben pasar por una ardua prueba:

"Volver a la escuela"

* * *

**CAPITULO 11**

**ACTIVIDADES**

Ya han pasado casi tres meses desde que los ninjas viajaron a este universo siendo ya mediados de Noviembre. Después del incidente hace mes y medio de la posesión del Kyubi en Naruto, todo ha ido relativamente normal, bueno en lo que cabe…

Los cuatro jóvenes Shinobis que llegaron fueron seleccionados para las distintas casas y los demás ninjas fueron contratados en actividades varias dentro del colegio, las habilidades medicas de las dos kunoichi han sido de mucha ayuda para Madame Pomfrey, quien a su vez ayudo mucho al chico Sai, pues al ser trasladado sufrió muchas repercusiones en su cuerpo.

Las casas han quedado así:

Neji Hyuga – 5o. Slytherin

Ino Yamanaka – 3o. Gryffindor

Shikamaru Nara – 4o. Revenclaw

Sai – 5o. Slytherin

Itachi Uchiha – Asistente de Pociones

Kakashi Hatake – Asistente de Cuidado de criaturas mágicas

Jiraiya – No quiso ningún puesto, se dedicara a vigilar a los demás

Según las leyes del mundo mágico los siete Shinobis menores de 17 años debían tener su tutor, Itachi se proclamo tutor de sus hermanos (entiéndase Sasuke y Naruto), Kakashi de los dos miembros restantes de su equipo (Sakura y Sai), dejando a Jiraiya los tres restantes (Ino, Shikamaru y Neji), después de unas semanas bastante ajetreadas por parte de los recién llegados ninjas, todo volvió a la calma en Hogwarts, Naruto no recuerda nada de lo que paso, Sai salió de la enfermería y en fin, todos comenzaron con las clases de la escuela…

**=Biblioteca=**

-Aun sigues aquí- pregunto la chica sentándose junto al castaño

-Si Sakura-san, es el único lugar en el que puedo escuchar mis propios pensamientos- respondió algo irritado el Hyuga

-No me digas que aun te acosan- dijo con una fingida mueca de sorpresa

-Si, en realidad están por ahí- hizo una seña hacia la mesa de su izquierda

-Vaya, veo que tienes más fans que Sasuke-kun- se rio la kunoichi

-No es gracioso… cada vez es más molesto, no hay forma de escapármeles, parece como si…-

-Como si te encontraran por arte de magia- propuso la kunoichi

-Crees que lo estén haciendo- pregunto algo molesto

-No tengo la menor duda- se acerco un poco mas y tomo asiento junto a él para estudiar un poco- sabes, creo que una viene hacia aquí- le susurro cubriéndose con el libro la boca

-En serio-

Una chica alta de 4o curso procedente de Revenclaw se acerco a la mesa caminando con paso firme, al ver que Sakura se coloco junto al castaño tomo valor para acercarse igual

-emm… disculpen, esta silla eta ocupada- señalo la del lado contrario de Sakura, junto al ninja- quería saber si puedo sentarme con ustedes, en la otra mesa no hay espacio-

-Puedes sentarte con Sakura-san, yo estaba a punto de retirarme a mi sala común- dijo el Hyuga levantándose

-Ya veo, bien gracias de todos modos, acabo de recordar que olvide algo… con permiso-

-Propio- respondió Sakura

Al retirarse la chica Sakura le dio una pequeña mirada a la mesa de donde provenía y vio que las otras chicas se desilusionaban igual que la joven que se había acercado

-En realidad fuiste muy amable, aun así me parece que te sientes culpable por algo-

-Sakura-san, me educaron para seguir las tradiciones familiares, al ser de la rama secundaria, debo ser todo un caballero con las damas, aun así es demasiado… estas chicas nunca se rinden, he recibido cartas de amor, chocolates, he incluso dos chicas se me declararon ayer… en realidad necesito un respiro, no podre seguir siendo muy amable si no me dejan en paz-

-Ho… creo que debemos cambiar eso y voy a ayudarte-

-¿Que estas tramando?- frunció el ceño

-Solo confía en mi…-risa malvada

Ambos ninjas recogieron sus libros y salieron juntos de la biblioteca, a Sakura se le *cayó accidentalmente* su libro y muy amablemente Neji se lo recogió, al llegar a la puerta… Sakura agradeció el gesto y se despidió del Hyuga con un beso en la mejilla, camino al lado contrario del Shinobi y a medio pasillo giro y grito

-Nos vemos en la cena, puedes sentarte conmigo y los chicos…- le giño un ojo

El Hyuga solo bufo, mientras en la entrada de la biblioteca seis chicas soltaban lágrimas de tristeza y derrota, giro hacia las escaleras que se dirigían a las mazmorras y se perdió entre los pasillos, mientras Sakura hacia un gesto de victoria a si misma por el éxito de la fase I del plan…

**=En el gran comedor=**

-No comeré eso, mi dieta es muy especial, necesito solo vegetales y n poco de jugo de naranja- gruño la rubia a su amigo

-Ino, come lo que sea pero por favor deja de molestarme- pidió el Nara

-Te estoy diciendo que debes cuidar también tu cuerpo, sabes cuantas calorías contiene solo ese pan que tienes en las manos, Shika, te lo digo como tu amiga, no debes menospreciar el poder de la dieta, ya que no tenemos misiones, la falta de ejercicio puede ser dañina para la salud-

-Tsk… problemática-

-Aun no superas tu fijación con esa monosílaba, deberías aprender más vocabulario-

-Sabes que, ya no tengo hambre, voy a buscar un árbol para recostarme y ver las nubes-se levanto de la mesa Revenclaw- y deberías comer en tu propia mesa, todos te miran raro por estar aquí sentada-

-No hay nadie que conozca en la mesa Gryffindor, además no hay ninguna regla que diga que no puedo comer en otra mesa… además…-

-Ino…- interrumpió el Nara

-Si- respondió

-No es esa la chica Weasley-

-Es verdad, se va a sentar, voy a preguntarle si ya termino el resumen de DCAO, le preguntare si me explica el capítulo VI, no entiendo muy bien todavía el idioma- se levanto rápidamente de la mesa- Adiós Shika, nos vemos más tarde-

Shikamaru volvió a su lugar y tomo de nuevo el pan que iba a comer, murmurando algo como *mujeres problemáticas cambiadoras de ánimo, que no dejan a uno comer en paz*

**=En la enfermería=**

-De verdad me encuentro bien enfermera-san, solo fue una mordida leve- contesto el rubio

-No importa si fue leve o no, es una mordida y debe ser tratada-

-¿Se encuentra bien?¿No se va a morir?- pregunto el pelinegro junto al rubio

-Si joven Sai, estará bien, solo necesito vendarle la mano y podrán ir a comer- respondió la enfermera con una gotita de sudor por los comentarios del chico

-Está segura que no me inyectara, odio esas estúpidas jeringas- reprocho el rubio con un puchero muy marcado

-Señor Uzumaki, le he dicho mil veces ya que no utilizamos jeringas en el mundo mágico, solo los Muggles usan un método tan… extremo para curar sus enfermedades, con la poción que le di el veneno de la serpiente no afectara su cuerpo-

En ese momento entro por la puerta principal el joven Uchiha, con una mirada gacha, detrás su hermano mayor con la vista fija en el joven

-Vengo a dis… dis…-

-Sasuke- dijo el mayor en un susurro

-Vengo a disculparme, no era mi intención que la serpiente te mordiera- dijo entre dientes el Uchiha menor

-Está bien "Teme", no hay problema, de hecho fue divertido, cuando se te lanzo encima por culpa de Sai fue muy gracioso- dijo el rubio

-¿Que tiene que ver el pintor en todo este asunto?- pregunto Itachi

-Pues, fui yo el que vio la serpiente en primer lugar y le pregunte a Sasuke si también esa la podía controlar con su Jutsu de invocación- termino con una sonrisa falsa el pálido pelinegro

-Entonces fue culpa tuya…- frunció el ceño Itachi

-Podría decirse que si- finalizo Sai

-Fue mi culpa, contentos, no debí hacerlo, la estúpida serpiente no me obedeció y solo me dijo furiosa que la dejara en paz y que no le dirigiera la palabra nunca…- contesto Sasuke

-Eso te dijo- pregunto la enfermera

-Sí, ellos también la escucharon…-

-En realidad Naruto y Yo nos miramos incrédulos cuando empezaste a sisear como si se te hubiera dormido la lengua… ¿cierto Naruto?- pregunto Sai

-Sí, de hecho, creí que te habías vuelto loco, bueno… más de lo normal…- respondió el rubio

-Quiere decir que… también hablas pársel…-Pregunto la enfermera

-¿Pársel?-se oyó la voz de los cuatro ninjas en coro

-¿Que es un pársel enfermera-san?- pregunto el Uchiha mayor

-Pársel es la lengua de las serpientes-respondió la enfermera

-Entonces, ¿quiere decir que Sasuke-san puede hablar el idioma de las serpientes?- pregunto Sai

-Es posible, dime qué fue lo que ocurrió- dijo con voz amable la enfermera

**=FLASH BACK=**

Dos Slytherin y un Gryffindor caminaban a orillas del bosque prohibido buscando a su sensei para entrenar un rato (los Slytherin, pues el Gryffindor lo tenía terminantemente prohibido), cuando el chico del centro (Sai) observo una pequeña serpiente zigzagueando hacia el lago…

-Oye Uchiha, me preguntaba si puedes controlar a las serpientes de por aquí con tu Jutsu de invocación-

-A que viene ahora esa pregunta-respondió el Uchiha

-Por ahí va una, solo era curiosidad-

-Cierto "Teme", a mi me gustaría saber si puedo invocar sapos, pero tengo prohibido usar chakra por ahora…-

-No estoy seguro, pero podría averiguar-

-Puedo ayudarte en eso- dijo Sai mientras sacaba un pergamino y su tinta especial ninja- hare que venga hacia aquí y tu harás el resto-

-Bien-

En el pergamino comenzó a dibujar unos cuantos ratones de tinta, que se escabulleron alrededor de la serpiente mientras esta avanzaba por una angosta vereda entre los arbustos, Sasuke comenzó con los sellos de invocación y corto un poco su dedo para que brotara unas cuantas gotas de sangre.

La serpiente vio el movimiento sigiloso de uno de los pequeños roedores y comenzó a seguirlo, Sai lo envió directo hacia ellos, al llegar a su posición la serpiente se tiro hacia el ratón, en ese instante el pintor deshizo su Jutsu y la serpiente se tiro sobre la persona que tenía enfrente *Sasuke*, al ver que la invocación no funcionaba el Uchiha salto a un lado dejando que la serpiente aterrizara (más bien chocara) en el árbol que estaba detrás, enojada la serpiente giro hacia los tres ninjas y mostro los colmillos…

**-Humanos… y no cualquier tipo de humanos, son esos que hacen destrucción en el equilibrio de la naturaleza-**

**-A que te refieres con eso-**pregunto el Uchiha

**-A que ustedes los humanos no entienden la importancia de la naturaleza y la destruyen o la moldean como si fuesen dueños de todo-**

**-No creo que seamos de esa clase, además quien te crees para hablarme así-dijo ya disgustado el Uchiha**

**-Oye Sasuke, que te pasa…- pregunto algo nervioso el rubio- porque miras a la serpiente como si fuera un bicho repugnante, creí que te gustaban, y porque siseas-**

**-No te entrometas **"Dobe"**es asunto entre ella y yo-****rugió el** Uchiha

Aprovechando la pequeña distracción la serpiente se lanzo hacia el Uchiha, tomando por sorpresa a los tres ninjas, solo Sai reacciono a tiempo y salto hacia atrás, no tuvo la misma agilidad el rubio, pues solo logro interponer su mano y recibió la mordedura directamente

-**Eso fue sucio**-se quejo el Uchiha

-**Soy una serpiente que esperabas… humano incompetente**- se giro y se deslizo para desaparecer rumbo al lago

Sasuke estaba a punto de contestarle a la serpiente cuando Naruto cayó al suelo temblando y sudando, al parecer el veneno si era muy fuerte, y al no poder sanar rápidamente gracias al chakra del zorro lo consumía más rápido, Itachi apareció junto a Kakashi unos segundos más tarde, Sai sujeto a Naruto en sus hombros y lo llevo directo a la enfermería mientras Sasuke hablaba con los mayores…

**=FIN FLASH BACK=**

-Jajajaja- se oía la risotada del rubio fuera de la enfermería- no lo puedo creer Jajajaja-

-Y tú de qué te ríes Dobe- fulmino con la mirada el Uchiha menor

-Que ni siquiera las serpientes te respetan Jajajaja… me hubiera encantado hablar pastel para oír esa conversación Jajajaja-

-Se dice pársel "Dobe"… y deberías estar en silencio y reposando, no burlándote de mis conversaciones-

-Es que... -limpiándose lagrimitas y sujetándose fuerte el abdomen- se oyó tan cómico, que te estuvieras peleando con una serpiente Jajajaja-

-Jum…- respondió molesto el Uchiha menor

-Está bien Sasuke-kun, no le hagas caso- comento Sai

-Tú no te metas copia barata, no necesito ayuda de ninguno de ustedes- finalizo con un gruñido y salió de la enfermería dejando a un rubio llorando de risa, a un pálido chico descolocado, a una enfermera algo sorprendida (y también… Asustada) y a un adolecente/adulto conteniendo las ganas de reírse igual que el rubio…

**=Gran comedor=**

Después de hacer una escenita para ayudar al Hyuga, Sakura se dirigió al gran comedor, una vez en las puertas fue a sentarse directamente a Gryffindor donde estaban sus dos cómplices… perdón, amigas

-Sakura, ¿como te ha ido?- pregunto la pelirroja

-Bien, creo que tenemos un grupo de aproximadamente seis Revenclaw fuera- sonrisa de suficiencia- además Neji me tiene confianza desde antes de venir aquí, por unos medicamentes que le di para Hanabi-chan, así que no sospecha nada-

-Hanabi-chan- pregunto esta vez la rubia

-Sí, larga historia, mejor díganme cómo va la fase III-

-Pues la fase II está en proceso, la tres la pondremos a prueba en cuanto el Slytherin llegue al gran comedor-

-Entonces viene hacia acá- pregunto Sakura

-Sí, con los chicos- contesto la rubia

-Ya veo, entonces a sus posiciones- finalizo la pelirroja

Desde la mesa de atrás el moreno Revenclaw tomaba nota mental de la extraña actitud de aquellas tres chicas problemáticas… Sabía que no se traían nada bueno, era mejor ponerles un alto antes de que arruinaran algo…

Se puso de pie para seguir a Ino, para sacarle información, si algo no resistía la rubia era comunicar un buen chisme…

-Ino, puedo hablar contigo- pregunto

-Veo que no puedes vivir sin mi Shika, acabo de irme de tu mesa y ahora ya me andas buscando, pero no, efectivamente ahora no tengo tiempo, estoy esperando a Hermione, quede con ella y con Ginny que comeríamos juntas, puedes acompañarnos si gustas al igual que Sakura…-

-Creo que yo paso, suficiente tengo con lo que ya comí, creo que me iré a mi sala común, pero me gustaría comentarte algo-_ esta es mi oportunidad_- has notado que Sakura se comporta algo extraño últimamente-

-No se dé que me hablas-_ no caeré en tus trucos de genio, se que quieres información de nuestro plan_- pero quizá ponga más atención para rectificar lo que me dices-

-No es necesario solo son alucinaciones mías de seguro-_me descubrió_- No te lo tomes tan apecho-

-Bien, aun así tendré un ojo sobre ella, puede que me este ocultando algo…-_dramatizo un poco más y se ira jeje_- hooo no… Shika crees que tenga novio y no me lo esté diciendo, si es así voy a matarla, mira que no contármelo a mi…-

-He… Ino no crees que estas exagerando-

-No Shika, debe decirme si se consiguió un novio mago, te imaginas, hacer eso y no decirle a su mejor amiga, eso no se hace Shika, es mas deja voy a quejarme, no es posible, es una mala amiga y yo que le cuento todo…-

-Ino, por favor solo era una pregunta, no hagas una tormenta en un vaso de agua-

-¿Qué?... ahora sales con eso, tu estas de su lado verdad-

-He, Ino, no sé de que hablas, mira para evitarnos problemas olvida esta conversación quieres, has como si no hubiera dicho nada, me voy a mi sala común-_mejor me voy no vaya a tomar represalias contra mi_

-Ok pero solo por ser tu-_ja, que buena actriz soy_

Antes de que a la rubia se le olvidara que eran compañeros de equipo el Nara decidió irse y dejar las cosas para después, quizá a Sakura si le pueda sacar información en su sala común…

Mientras el Nara salía del comedor, Granger llegaba junto a sus dos inseparables compañeros, Ginny aprovecho y se apodero de la atención de la castaña llevándola a sentarse con ella y con Sakura en la mesa Gryffindor, dejando a los otros del lado contrario de la mesa…

Ino veía la escena desde el otro lado de la puerta, esperando en el pasillo a cierto Hyuga…

Después de unos minutos dando vueltas entre las columnas y las estatuas vio la figura que esperaba acercarse del otro lado del pasillo, rápidamente se encamino a la puerta para interceptarlo antes de entrar…

-Neji, te estaba buscando…-

-En que puedo ayudarle Yamanaka-san-

-Ho por favor, ya habíamos hablado de esto, dime Ino… mi nombre es Ino-

-Como heredera de un clan de nuestra villa es mí deber hablarle con res…-

-Sí, sí, ya se… pero no estamos en Konoha, así que aquí solo soy Ino… y no acepto escusas, me vuelves a decir Yamanaka-san y no me hago responsable si llegas a la enfermería con un colapso mental… y sabes que no bromeo...-

-Comprendo Yaman… Ino-san-

-Mm… bien por lo menos ya no es mi apellido, después arreglamos el San-

Finalizando esa discusión, la rubia tomo del brazo al Hyuga, lo que ocasiono varias lagrimas de derrota en muchas chicas del gran comedor, pues estaban en plena entrada… Lo giro lentamente y lo dirigió hacia las chicas, al llegar a la mesa, obligo a Neji a sentarse frente a Sakura, justo al lado de la castaña y para evitar que se escapara cualquiera de los dos, Ginny estaba junto a Hermione y ella del otro lado del Hyuga…

Harry, quien sabia del plan (necesitaban un chico que las apoyara en su locura) estaba junto a Sakura y a su lado estaba Ron (a quien no le dijeron nada porque sabían que se lo diría a todo el mundo antes del inicio de la fase I), el Hyuga no dijo nada por haber sido arrastrado hasta el lugar, pues al ver que Sakura ya estaba ahí, se dejo llevar, ya le había asegurado que comería con ellos (aunque en realidad la kunoichi no lo dejo decidir…)

Pasados unos minutos, la mesa se lleno de risas, bromas, comentarios tontos e incluso chistes de todo tipo… La mayoría se reía de las cosas que decía Ron, contaba la vez que se cayó en el entrenamiento de quidditch por haber visto según él a un trol, luego se dio cuenta que estaba dormido y se cayó de la cama…

-Por cierto, cuando son las inscripciones para las elecciones del equipo- pregunto la pelirroja

-La próxima semana, entrando de vacaciones de navidad harán la selección- respondió el moreno de lentes

-No entiendo muy bien el juego, pero me gustaría intentarlo, se ve interesante…- opino Sakura

-Crees que nosotros podamos participar Harry-kun- pregunto la rubia

-No creo que haya problema, mientras el director lo acepte, y tu Neji, te interesa participar en tu equipo- pregunto el pelirrojo

El castaño levanto la vista de su plato de comida, observo al pelirrojo y le contesto

-En realidad no estoy interesado, no creo que ese juego sea muy ilustrativo, preferiría leer un poco en la biblioteca-

-Ho vaya, bueno cada quien sus gustos no crees Ron- dijo el de lentes antes de que su amigo dijera otra cosa, tratando de evitar que ofendiera al chico, pues una cosa es decirle aburrida a Hermione y otra muy distinta decírselo a un perfecto desconocido… y aparte Slytherin…

-Si claro, igual que Hermione, verdad-

La castaña giro violentamente a su plato, al percatarse que el color se le subía a las mejillas, solo alcanzo a inclinar la cabeza porque temía que le flanqueara la voz en presencia del castaño…

Para nadie paso desapercibida la acción de la castaña (a excepción de Ron) y sonrieron mentalmente al notarlo

-Y que tipo de libros te gustan- decidió ayudar un poco la pelirroja

-Pues, no tengo un genero definido, leo casi de todo tipo de libros, pero si me preguntan por alguno en especial creo que la historia es de mis preferidas-

-Vaya, a Hermione también le gusta esa lectura, verdad Hermione-

-Ginny, puede que a él no le interese la historia de nuestro mundo, puede ser más interesante la de su villa- respondió con un sonrojo notorio la castaña, ya que al preguntar la pelirroja maliciosamente se recargo contra la castaña haciendo que al separarse de ella se acercara mas al castaño.

-En realidad, me gustaría aprender sobre su mundo, me parece muy emocionante aprender de diferentes culturas, si es que se puede llamar así claro, también estoy interesado en el mundo Muggle-

-Ha en ese caso Hermione puede enseñarte, ella es hija de Muggles y sabe mucho sobre ambos mundos-

-Ha… Harry… que cosas dices… yo… yo…-

-Me parece una excelente idea, el chico Malfoy solo habla de cosas como la pureza de la sangre y creo que sería conveniente hablar con la señorita Granger de esos temas… si a ella le parece bien por supuesto-

-Pero claro que si, ella encantada cierto Hermione- dijo Ginny

-Pe… per…-

-Sí, porque no se ven mañana en la biblioteca, es sábado y casi nadie estará ahí porque Slytherin tiene entrenamiento y los de tercero a séptimo tienen viaje a Hogsmead…- puntualizo la rubia acercándose al Hyuga para que ambos castaños estuvieran más cerca

El Hyuga volteo a ver a la castaña, esta estaba completamente roja y no podía ver al chico pues no tenía el valor de levantar la vista

-Entonces nos vemos mañana- pregunto el Hyuga

-Cre… creo que si, a… a qué hora…-

-Estaré en la biblioteca todo el día, no creo soportar por mucho de Sai, Sasuke y Malfoy todo un día fuera del colegio, claro que si tienes planes…-

-No…, digo, aun no he organizado nada para mañana-

-Oye Hermione no íbamos a ir a…-intento decir el pelirrojo pero el moreno de lentes le dio un codazo y alcanzo a meterle un pan dulce en la boca antes que dijera algo mas

-Está bien, entonces nosotros iremos a Hogsmead y les traeremos algo de allá…- dijo Sakura levantándose para irse a su sala común

-Sakura te acompaño yo también tengo que irme, aun no termino el ensayo de pociones… Ginny me acompañas, necesito que me ayudes con algunas traducciones-

-Claro Ino, chicos vienen- le dio una mirada al moreno de advertencia y se puso de pie

-Si claro, creo que a mi también me vendría bien hacer el ensayo verdad Ron-

-Que… ha si…- se levanto al notar que sus amigos lo fulminaban con la mirada

-Pues los dejamos, nos vemos- dijo la Sakura

Ambos castaños se miraron y se quedaron observando al otro por varios segundos, la castaña no resistió y giro su rostro (aun mas roja si eso era posible) , el Hyuga noto el gesto y sonrió de lado al percatarse que la chica no le era tan indiferente como creía… eso sería algo aun más interesante que la historia de este mundo… o por lo menos más satisfactorio…

**=Algún lugar del castillo=**

-Donde se habrá metido- gruño el moreno de coleta avanzando entre los pasillos de las mazmorras buscando a su hermano menor

Giro en un pasillo a la izquierda y lo que vio lo dejo en Shock, su pequeño otouto estaba completamente ruborizado y con la mirada perdida sujetando lo que parecía ser un… ¿rabanito…?

**=Flash Back=**

Salió de la enfermería antes de soltarse a lanzar jutsus y hechizos contra todos los presentes, camino por los pasillos de aquel imponente castillo, dando vueltas y subiendo escaleras, estaba frustrado, fastidiado, humillado y sobre todo muy, muy molesto con todos…

Eran tantas las emociones que traía dentro que ni siquiera noto cuando un grupito de chicas comenzaron a seguirlo, desbordaba chakra y magia por cada uno de sus poros, después de dos meses practicando hechizos día, tras día, su magia aumento en una considerable cantidad, tanta que ya podía salirse de control cuando tenía emociones muy fuertes (no que se notaran por supuesto, ya que al igual que Itachi no mostraba sus emociones, pero si las podía dejar salir por medio de su chakra)…

El pasillo comenzó a temblar un poco, las chicas detrás de él sentían escalofríos al sentir tal cantidad de energía, los ojos del Uchiha cambiaron del negro a un rojo sangre, asustadas por la visión que tenían del chico todas decidieron regresar a su sala común, el joven seguía caminando por los pasillos del lugar sin percatarse de la presencia de nadie, su furia se reflejaba en el Sharingan activado en sus ojos…

A unos pasillos de ahí, una chica rubia de ojitos pizpiretos brincaba en el centro del pasillo hacia el comedor, portaba su uniforme junto a unos accesorios muy… extravagantes, en la cabeza portaba un sombrero con forma de león, sus aretes eran hechos con dos rabanitos cruzados formando una X, collar de tapas de botella de cerveza de mantequilla, en la oreja izquierda traía su varita y en ambas manos manoplas muy parecidas a las que usan los jugadores Muggles de baseball, lentes muy grandes, con picos de colores y que brillaban como si fueran luces de neón.

Al sentir la chica esa energía tan extraña mezclada con magia lo primero que pensó fue que su compañera Sakura era la causante, ya que hace algunos días mientras la chica dormía noto que la muchacha despedía una clase de energía muy llamativa al igual que muy diferente a la magia, camino hacia esa energía y al girar en el pasillo del que provenía solo sintió un gran empujón y lo último en ver fueron dos hermosos ojos color rojo con comitas negras, también sintió un peso extra sobre ella, su sombrero y sus lentes volaron al otro lado del pasillo, las guanteletes se aflojaron y una corrió con la misma suerte.

El moreno estaba tan concentrado en maldecir mentalmente a todos los ocupantes de la enfermería que no vio cuando una chica giro en el pasillo frente a él, fue demasiado tarde cuando la noto (gracias al Sharingan), así que lo que siguió fue lo más… predecible… choco con ella y la arrojo al suelo, estando el sobre ella, los artículos personales de cada uno salieron despedidos en distintas direcciones, ella perdió sus accesorios y el su bolso de armas ninja junto a su varita…

De todas las emociones que rondaban su cabeza, no se movió muy pronto que digamos, pudo ver los ojos azules de la chica mirándolo como esperando algo… hasta que se dio cuenta…

Sus labios estaban unidos y su cuerpo estaba muy pegado al de la chica, si alguien pasara por el lugar en ese preciso momento, pensaría que estaban haciendo cosas indebidas… ya que una de las manos de la chica estaba alzada sobre su cabeza sujeta por la del Uchiha, mientas la otra mano del chico sujetaba su…

-Hola, mi nombre es Luna Lovegood, podrías mover tu mano de mi ceno, me estas lastimando un poco…- menciono la chica al momento en que Sasuke levanto la cabeza y rompió el… *beso*

-Por supuesto- dijo el chico levantándose un poco y quitando la mano de aquel lugar tan íntimo –_quien es esta chica, acabamos de besarnos, toque parte de su anatomía, estoy sobre ella y lo primero que me dice es hola como si fuera algo tan normal como respirar_

-¿Estas cómodo?, pareces algo ofuscado, deseas que me acomode mejor-

-Disculpa-

-Aun estas sobre mí, imagino que te gusta estar en esta posición, así que si no te quieres levantar no tengo problema en ello, tengo el resto del día libre-

Las palabras de la chica martillaron en su cerebro como si fuese el mismísimo chidori en su cabeza, al razonarlas se dio cuenta que efectivamente, aun estaba sobre la chica y esta no parecía afectada en lo más mínimo, incluso se ofrecía a ponerse en una posición distinta para que él estuviera ¡cómodo!

-No, yo… lo si… mejor me pongo de pie…-

-Es una buena idea-

El chico intento ponerse de pie, poniendo su rodilla entre las piernas ligeramente abiertas de la chica, apoyo su mano a un costado de ella y se empujo hacia atrás para levantarse, al estar de pie tendió una mano hacia la chica y la ayudo a levantarse

-Gracias, espero no haberte lastimado-

Recapitulando: el choco con ella, la tiro al piso, la toco, y… ella se disculpa…

-Yo soy quien debería disculparse no tú-

-Ho no te preocupes, estoy acostumbrada a disculparme, sé que no debía atravesarme en tu camino y me disculpo porque sé que interrumpí quizá un diabólico plan para asesinar a una persona, o una venganza contra un chico, o chica… o puede ser que solo querías relajarte y logre que perdieras la noción de tus pensamientos-

-_esta chica es muy extraña_-reflexionaba mientras escuchaba el monologo de la chica-¿Porque crees que pensaba esas cosas?-

-Por la forma en que observabas la pared, parecía que querías destruirla, tus ojos eran muy hermosos, ¿eres metamorfago?-

-Meta…que…-

-Metamorfago, un mago con habilidades de cabio de cuerpo, lo pregunto por tus ojos, ahora son negros… Ho espera no puedes serlo, porque eres amigo de Sakura, entonces también tu eres de otra dimensión…-

-_no puedo creerlo, esta chica es tan…_-

-Lo lamento creo que debería recoger mis cosas, espero que los pensamientos que interrumpí regresen pronto-

Al decir aquello la chica dio medio giro, acomodándose la blusa, se agacho un poco para recoger el sombrero cuando el chico noto que sangraba del lado izquierdo de su cabeza

-Estas sangrando- dijo mientras se acercaba a la chica-déjame revisarte, no soy muy bueno pero aprendí algo de medicina-

-Vaya, no lo había notado, ni siquiera me duele- toco con una mano la oreja izquierda notando sus dedos húmedos con la sangre.

-Parece que el arete rasgo la oreja, voy a quitártelo-

-Bien-

El chico batallo un poco para quitar el extraño arete, ya que el poste se quebró y se enterró un poco más arriba del orificio principal, lo que ocasiono la rasgadura y por consiguiente que la chica sangrara, al quitarlo noto la figura del artículo, era un pequeño vegetal…

-Es muy… original este arete-

-Yo misma los hice, son para repeler a los Huuffos a ellos no les gustan los rábanos miniatura-

-Ya entiendo-

-Creo que mejor me voy a la enfermería, nos vemos después, ¿tu nombre era?-

-Uchiha Sasuke-

-Bien, Uchiha, nos vemos después, puedes quedártelo, como recuerdo de mi primer beso-

Esa frase lo hizo enrojecer hasta las orejas, no por el regalo, sino por recordar lo que antes había tocado con esa mano y sobre todo al oír de los labios de la chica que él había robado su primer beso sin siquiera proponérselo… en realidad era una chica muy extraña…

Solo pudo ver el lugar por donde la chica se despedía, saltando como una pequeña de cinco años que acaba de entrar en una tienda de dulces…

**=Fin Flash Back=**

-Te sientes bien otouto- pregunto Itachi

-¿Qué?- volteo a ver a quien le había sacado de sus pensamientos

-Pregunte si te encuentras bien- toco su frente- no parece que estés enfermo, aun así te vez un tanto febril, a menos que…-

-¿A menos que… que?- pregunto un tanto confuso Sasuke

-Nada, olvídalo, pero dime, que paso aquí, te vez algo desarreglado y tus cosas están regadas en el piso-

Sasuke volteo al suelo y efectivamente, la bolsa de armas estaba abierta y los kunais y sellos explosivos regados por todo su alrededor junto a la varita de mago

-Nada que te importe, además aun estoy molesto-

Se arrodillo frente a los artículos y comenzó a colocarlos dentro de la bolsa sin soltar en ningún momento el rabanito de su mano.

**=bosque prohibido=**

-No cree que esto es algo extremo, Hagrid-san- pregunto el ninja de cabello plateado al verse rodeado de acromantulas

-Está bien Kakashi, no nos atacaran son las hijas e mi amigo Aragog-

-Bien si esta tan seguro- respondió el ninja caminando detrás del semigigante, y jalando una pequeña carreta llena de carne y algunos animales muertos

-Ha leído el libro que le recomendé-

-Después que intentara morderme lo cerré con un sello, le pregunte a unos cuantos chicos sobre el libro y uno me dijo que debía acariciarlo, cuando lo hice ronroneo y me dejo leerlo, creo que debió advertirme sobre eso, aunque eso le hubiera quitado la emoción…-

-Lamento eso, olvide comentárselo, espero no haya habido muchos daños, es un buen libro, se comporta muy bien-

-Y como han ido sus alumnos en las clases-

-Pues hasta ahora no he tenido quejas así que imagino que bien- menciono curvando su ojo en una U

-Me parece perfecto, pues ya llegamos, adentro esta Aragog, los presentare-

-esto será muy interesante- pensó el Jounin al entrar en la cueva junto al semigigante

**=a unos metros del gran comedor=**

-Tengo mucha hambre, crees que hoy me puedan servir ramen-

-No lo sé Naruto, quizá debas pedirle a Harry-kun que te haga el favor de pedírselo al elfo-san-

-Mm, buena idea, crees que Harry este en el gran comedor-

-Es posible-

-Entonces vamos…- dicho esto el rubio comenzó su carrera hacia el gran comedor con un sonriente Sai detrás de el

* * *

Bien, aquí hay pistas para dos parejas, espero las hayan visto jeje. Gracias a bluesz por su comentario.

Adelanto: el próximo capitulo los Shinobis conocerán a un personaje muy especial, nada mas y nada menos que el famoso asesino Sirius Black y se revelaran los parentescos entre los Uchiha y los Black... Próximo capitulo **GRIMMAULD**

Nos leemos, hasta siempre.


	13. GRIMMAULD

**= M A G O S Y S H I N O B I S =**

**DISCLAIMER:**

Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, J. K. Rowling (Harry Potter) y Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto)

ACLARACIONES:

-Hablan normal (Ingles)-

-"Hablan otro idioma (Japonés)"-

**-Habla Pársel-**

- **"Habla el Kyuubi (Japonés)"**-

-_Pensando_-

**ADVERTENCIA:**

Ninguna

**RESUMEN:**

¿Qué pasaría si un día nuestro joven rubio, junto a sus compañeros ninjas viajaran a un universo paralelo, en el que los magos y los seres mitológicos caminaran libremente sobre la faz de la tierra?

Tres jóvenes Shinobis de 13 años, en una misión de pronto son emboscados en una cueva, tal es la destrucción del lugar que se crea un cataclismo en el cual una avalancha derrumba el lugar abriendo un portal dimensional en el que sin darse cuenta caen nuestros jóvenes amigos.

Llegan a un mundo completamente desconocido en el que no tienen la más mínima idea cómo comportarse, o hablar ya que el lenguaje es completamente distinto al de ellos, además deben pasar por una ardua prueba:

"Volver a la escuela"

* * *

**CAPITULO 12**

**GRIMMAULD**

Los días en Hogwarts eran muy interesantes, cada día era distinto al anterior, nunca monótonos ni aburridos, cada clase era única y tenían esa chispa que hacia divertida la estancia en el lugar.

El curso de pociones finalizo apenas unos días antes de las vacaciones, así que regresando de estas los Shinobis se adaptarían a las clases regulares, según tenían entendido los alumnos se iban a sus casas hasta pasado el año nuevo, así que el colegio tendría menos alumnos, muchos chicos hacían planes para viajar con sus familias, algunos mas se ponían de acuerdo con sus amigos para pasar las fiestas, los ninjas creían que estarían bien en el castillo, a fin de cuentas no podían ir a ningún lado…

El trío dorado hacia planes al igual que muchos otros alumnos, Hermione se iría las navidades con sus padres y en año nuevo visitaría a la familia de Ron, Harry tenía autorización del director de pasar navidad con los "Weasley" (en realidad con Sirius pero eso no lo podían decir tan a la ligera), así que la todas las vacaciones estarían en Grimmauld Place.

El moreno caminaba por los pasillos del colegio, todos los estudiantes ya salían al expreso para ir sus casas, por un momento creyó escuchar su nombre se giro y no vio nada, volvió a seguir su marcha y esta vez lo escucho más detallado, si era su nombre y el chico que lo decía era Naruto, su nuevo compañero de habitación, se detuvo para esperar al chico y cuando llego le obsequio una sonrisa zorruna…

-Gracias por esperarme- decía el rubio jadeando

-¿No hay porque, querías decirme algo?-

-Yo, esto… solo quería despedirme, se que te irás con Ron a su casa y pues…-

-Ho eso, no me iré hoy si eso querías saber, el director nos dará unos trasladadores para irnos, el lugar al que vamos es muy especial y no deben saber que estamos ahí-

-¿Porque?-

-Bueno es algo complicado, te lo diré en otro momento-

-Claro, sin presiones- sonrió

-Bien-

Caminaron un rato en dirección a la torre Gryffindor, conversando sobre las celebraciones de Navidad y año nuevo, Naruto le conto como celebraban en Konoha las fechas y Harry como se celebraban en Inglaterra. Harry le pregunto a Naruto si le gustaría pasar la navidad con él y sus amigos, Naruto agacho la cabeza y lo pensó un momento, le respondió que para él no sería lo mismo pasarla sin sus amigos…

-Por eso no hay problema, pueden venir todos, en la casa hay suficientes habitaciones-

-De verdad, me estas invitando a mí y a todos los chicos-

-Claro, no creo que el director tenga problemas con eso, en realidad creo que dirá que es una oportunidad para que conozcan nuestras costumbres o algo así-

-Genial, le diré a los chicos-

-Si está bien, yo iré con el director-

-Bien, nos vemos mas tarde en la sala común-

-Si-

Cada uno tomo una ruta distinta, el rubio corría directo a la sala común de Revenclaw (conocía todas las contraseñas), para avisar a Shika y Sakura, ya que eran los más cercanos, después iría a Slytherin a decirle a los tres amargados (apodados así por él), después a Gryffindor con Ino y finalmente hablaría con Kakashi, Jiraiya e Itachi…

**=Una hora más tarde=**

De regreso a su sala común se encontró con Harry, hablaron sobre el viaje, Naruto le dijo al moreno que solo irían algunos, los demás tenían planes para esas fechas.

-Entonces quienes vendrán, ya tengo la autorización del director-

-Pues no estoy seguro, Neji, Sai y Sasuke fueron invitados a la mansión Malfoy, no sé si vayan a ir, Ino si vendrá, Ginny le hizo la misma proposición y ella está encantada de conocer a su familia, Sakura también viene, Shikamaru no estoy seguro, Itachi ira con Sasuke donde quiera que elija ir, Kakashi-Sensei no me respondió solo dijo algo de curar patas que accidentalmente quebró y algo sobre disculparse con un tal Arganon o algo así y pues a Ero-Senin no lo he visto desde que llegamos-

-Mm… creo que eso reduce el número de visitantes-

-Sí, supongo-

Conversaron un rato más, hasta que llego la hora de dormir, se dirigieron cada uno a su cama, notaron que Ron ya estaba dormido así que no hicieron ruido.

**=A la mañana siguiente (despacho del director)=**

Ya era la hora para partir, todos los Shinobis junto a algunos magos estaban reunidos en el despacho del director esperando a este último, cada uno conversaba de diferentes temas.

**=Ino y Ginny=**

-Sí, mamá estará feliz de que nos visites Ino, he hablado mucho de ti con ella por medio de cartas, por supuesto ya toda mi familia sabe sobre su emm… profesión-

-Espero que no le moleste saber a lo que mis amigos y yo nos dedicamos-

-Por supuesto que no- interrumpió Ron- puede que esté un poco asustada por la edad pero yo creo que comprenderá si le explicamos mejor las cosas-

-Sí, supongo- termino la rubia

**=Sakura y Hermione=**

-Entonces no tienen instituciones de gobierno, todo es decidió por los señores feudales-

-Algo así, no tienen el poder completo, cada una de las aldeas principales tienen un Kage, el Hokage líder de la aldea oculta entre las hojas, en el país del fuego, el Kasekage líder de la aldea oculta de la arena, en el país del viento, el Tsuchikage líder de la aldea oculta de las rocas, en el país de la tierra, el Raikage líder de la aldea oculta de las nubes, en el país del rayo, el Mizukage líder de la aldea oculta de la niebla, en el país del agua-

-Entiendo, y cada uno tiene su propio señor feudal cierto-

-Sí, así es, cada Kage toma las decisiones para su aldea, pero siempre debe estar al pendiente de las decisiones del señor feudal.-

-Vaya es un método de gobierno un tanto monarquista-

-No entiendo el significado de eso, pero nuestro método de gobierno nos ha traído paz y eso es lo importante-

-Tienes razón-

**=Naruto y Kakashi=**

-No, ya te lo explique, no podremos salir de la casa es peligroso-

-Pero, puedo protegerme yo solo, no necesito protección además deseo conocer el mundo Muggle también-

-Entiende Naruto, no todo es miel sobre hojuelas, existen riesgos que no podemos tomar, además Jiraiya-sama te tiene terminantemente prohibido usar chakra hasta que encuentre la razón de que el sello se haya debilitado, o que, prefieres irte, probablemente salir de control y repetir lo de la penúltima vez, entiende Naruto, si esta ultima vez hubiésemos llegado unos segundos más tarde podrías haber no solo asesinado a Sasuke, pudiste destruir este castillo-

-Pero, Kakashi-sensei-

-Pero nada, deberás respetar esa decisión, no puedes salir del lugar al que vamos a menos que sea necesario entendido-

-Entendido-

**=10 minutos después=**

El Director hacia acto de presencia en el recinto, haciendo que todos guardaran silencio, se dirigió a su asiento detrás del escritorio, acaricio levemente la cabeza de su fénix mascota y giro hacia sus invitados.

-El día de hoy serán enviados a una casa en la que pasaran sus vacaciones, estos trasladadores los enviaran a la acera de enfrente- les mostro unos cuantos botes de refresco- el profesor Lupin amablemente se propuso para llevarlos, ya que él conoce bien el lugar además de saber su localización exacta… Los trasladadores se activaran en exactamente dos minutos, tomen sus pertenencias y prepárense para salir-

Al finalizar el monologo todos comenzaron a moverse en la habitación juntando las maletas en grupos de tres personas, legarían todos juntos a Grimmauld Place

Pasados los dos minutos todos sujetaron fuertemente su maleta y tocaron el trasladador, el jalón fue soportable, aun así las vueltas ocasionaron varios mareos, todo era cuestión de adaptarse…

Frente a una serie de casas muy parecidas entre sí, todos giraron a ver al profesor de DCAO, para que les dijera que casa era la correcta.

-Bien, pues la casa a la que vamos está muy bien protegida, por favor pasen uno por uno a ver este papel que tengo aquí, memorícenlo y cierren los ojos hasta que les avise que pueden abrirlos-

Uno a uno magos y Shinobis fueron pasando frente al profesor, leían el papel y lo memorizaban, al finalizar todos el profesor les pidió se pusieran frente a la acera y verificaran el lugar del recinto, todos observaron detenidamente, el papel decía Grimmauld Place 12, pero había un pequeño error con el numero ya que de el numero 11 se brincaba al 13.

-Creo que ya lo notaron, ahora, para poder localizar la dirección deben ponerse de pie justo entre estos dos números- se coloco entre el 11 y el 13 y pensar la dirección de papel-

Todos hicieron lo que el profesor les dijo y más de uno abrió la boca de sorpresa, al notar como aparecía ante sus ojos una casa con el número 12 grabado en la puerta

-Bien, antes de entrar debo pedirles hacer algo mas, todos recuerdan los cuadros del castillo cierto- observo como la mayoría cabeceaba- bien, pues en esta casa hay un cuadro muy… emm… especial, podría decirse, no le gustan las visitas y se la pasa gritando a todo aquel que entra, así que debemos evitar que nos escuche, se encuentra en el recibidor, después de salir de ahí no habrá problemas al hacer ruido-

Una vez advertidos todos, comenzaron a entrar en el lugar, se veía algo tétrico el recibidor, además los colores verde y negro abarcaban la mayor parte del lugar, a la mayoría le hacía recordar la sala común de Slytherin.

Sakura, Ino, Ginny y Ron estaban con los cabellos de punta, Hermione, Shikamaru, y Kakashi observaban todo detenidamente,  
Naruto veía todo con miedo, los gemelos ideaban planes para asustar a todos mientras que Remus solo observaba las reacciones de todos…

De la puerta izquierda salió un pequeño sonido chirriante, al girarse el picaporte, un hombre salió de ella, junto a una mujer ambos de cabello completamente rojo y con pecas en la cara, sin duda alguna el señor y la señora Weasley.

-Remus, han llegado, los estábamos esperando, por favor pasen a la cocina Molly hizo de almorzar para todos, dejen sus pertenencias junto a la puerta de entrada Kreatcher se encargara de llevarlos a la habitación correspondiente…-

Todos siguieron a los mayores y se acomodaron en la mesa de la cocina, unos minutos más tarde la mesa estaba repleta de comida y bebidas para todos, una extraña sensación se apodero del ninja copia, sintió un… no sabía cómo explicarlo, era una energía muy fuerte, pero más que una energía parecía una corriente eléctrica que se apoderaba de todos sus sentidos, poniéndolo en alerta…

Recargado sobre el marco de la puerta un hombre observaba a todas las personas en la mesa, el ninja mayor giro su rostro seguido de todos los demás al sentir aquella extraña energía…

-¡Padrino!- grito Harry levantándose de su asiento y casi corriendo al encuentro con el hombre en la puerta

-Harry, te he extrañado tanto- respondió revolviendo el cabello del chico que lo abrazaba

-Me alegro de que estés bien-

-Por supuesto cachorro, ahora preséntame a tus amigos quieres-

-Claro- giro hacia la mesa soltando un poco el abrazo- chicos les presento a mi padrino… Sirius Black-

-Un placer conocerlos a todos, Harry me ha tenido al tanto de todo lo sucedido en Hogwarts y estoy muy agradecido de que lo estén cuidando- hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza a modo de respeto

Todos y cada uno de los ninjas miraban fascinados al hombre, tenía una mezcla de energías que era muy distinta y muy familiar al mismo tiempo, su porte era completamente fascinante, su sola presencia imponía respeto ante todos ellos…

Molly noto que todos estaban en silencio contemplando a Sirius con los rostros algo conmocionados, así que decidió intervenir, antes de que hubiese algún malentendido…

-Sirius cariño, por favor déjanos presentarte a los amigos de los muchachos, estos de aquí (señalo a los que tenia sentados frente a ella) son los dos Gryffindor, Naruto Uzumaki e Ino Yamanaka, y aquellos dos (señalo a los del otro lado de la mesa) son los Revenclaw Shikamaru Nara y Sakura Haruno, el joven del frente (esta vez señalo a la cabecera de la mesa) es el Profesor Kakashi Hatake-

La señora Weasley tenía muy buena memoria, ya que hace apenas unos diez o quince minutos que se habían presentado y aun recordaba perfectamente quien era quien y sus respectivas casas

-Supuse que vendrían todos, parece que me equivoque, tenía entendido que serian aproximadamente cinco personas más- menciono mientras tomaba su lugar en la otra cabecera de la mesa justo frente a Kakashi (con unos asientos de distancia ya que en esa mesa cabían por lo menos unas veinte personas)

-Sí, lo que pasa es que a los Slytherin los invitaron a la Mansión Malfoy y asistieron allá junto a otro de los profesores si mal no recuerdo- menciono el señor Weasley al notar la perturbación de su esposa al ver aun sorprendidos a dos de los chicos recién llegados mirando fijamente a Sirius

-Entiendo- sonrió hacia los ninjas que lo observaban-¿hay algún problema?- les pregunto

-Ni… ni… ninguno señor Black- logro decir Ino al verse descubierta- lo lamento es solo que…-

-Ino, permíteme- interrumpió el sensei

-Por supuesto Kakashi sensei- la rubia desvió la mirada hacia el plato frente a ella

-Si me permite señor Black- comenzó pero fue interrumpido

-solo Sirius está bien-

-Claro, Sirius-san, lo que pasa es que los chicos y yo, hemos sentido una fuerte presencia en esta casa, al momento en que cruzo esa puerta nos dimos cuenta que usted es el portador de dicha presencia o energía, como lo desee llamar…-

-¿Presencia?- pregunto el licántropo

-Sí, bueno más bien seria energía, pero no cualquiera, detectamos chakra en esta persona- respondió el rubio

-¡Chakra!- corearon Harry y Ron

-Esperen, quiere decir que Padfood podría utilizar sus técnicas ninja- pregunto el castaño de ojos dorados observando fijamente a Kakashi

-Con un entrenamiento calificado sería posible, pero la más importante es saber porque podemos sentir chakra en esta persona, ninguno de los magos a los que hemos visto tiene la presencia que este hombre nos ha demostrado- respondió el Nara

-Creo que tengo la respuesta a eso, tengo entendido que dos de los jóvenes que no han venido son parientes míos, o al menos eso parece… Con ayuda de Hermione realizamos una investigación, esperaba poder comprobarla con ellos, pero será otra vez, soy pariente lejano de Tachi Uchiha- todos los que sabían la historia de Tachi hicieron una exclamación de sorpresa- tenía una habilidad extraña, era una forma de cambio de color en sus ojos… Todos los Black la poseemos, pero nunca la desarrollamos, me hubiera gustado preguntarles que es…-

-El Sharingan- dijo el ninja copia- yo puedo decirle lo que desea, también tengo uno- levanto la banda de su ojo izquierdo

Todos en la mesa giraron a ver al ninja, los Weasley dieron un pequeño brinco en su asiento, los dos jóvenes magos veían con curiosidad (ya habían visto el Sharingan, pero no en el Hatake), Remus no creía que el hombre tuviera un ojo tan extraño y Sirius se sorprendió

-Si, en realidad era igual a ese, quizá con menos comas pero era exactamente así… ¿Recuerdas lunático?- menciono el Black

-Sí, aun tienes esa vieja foto del lago Sirius-

Con un movimiento de varita un trozo de papel llego a manos del mago, lo desdoblo y lo paso a Kakashi era una fotografía, la misma que meses antes había servido en la investigación de Hermione, en ella se veían dos chicos, uno de pie sujetando su pierna dolorida que traía una férula

-No se ve mucho porque me gire de prisa, pero ese día fuimos a Hogsmead, cuando regresábamos decidimos dar un paseo por el lago, James estaba herido por un partido el día anterior y caminábamos lento, Remus nos estaba tomando una foto a la orilla del risco, James se tropezó y cayó hacia el lago, al ver como resbalaba mis ojos comenzaron a arder, fue algo que nunca me había pasado, era como si pudiera ver todo en cámara lenta, sujete a James antes de entrar al agua, estaba congelada, salimos a la superficie de puro milagro, casi congelados, por eso me desmaye-

-No volvió a suceder- Pregunto Kakashi

-No que yo recuerde-

-Es extraño, ¿cuándo tenía emociones fuertes no brotaba?-

-No, aunque ahora que lo menciona…- pensó por un momento- cada vez que me molestaba o sentía ansiedad en algún apuro sentía un cosquilleo en las sienes, no un ardor como aquella vez, pero muy similar-

-No recuerdo bien, pero el día de ese accidente, tu madre vino a Hogwarts en cuanto se entero, pidió estar a solas con ambos…-

-Estás diciendo, Remus querido, que la señora Black hizo algo para evitar que Sirius lo usara- razono Molly

-Es posible, si no quería que se supiera sobre la extraña habilidad de su antepasado-

-Hay una forma de descubrirlo- dijo Kakashi, se puso de pie y avanzo hacia Sirius-Sirius-san, si me permite, me dejaría hacerle una pequeña prueba-

Sirius asintió con la cabeza y observo fijamente al ninja

-Que debo hacer-

-Solo manténgase quieto observando mi ojo izquierdo, no será doloroso, solo una pequeña molestia-

-Bien-

Todos estaban atentos a lo que el Shinobi mayor haría, descubrió su ojo y miro fijamente a Sirius, este hizo un pequeño respingo y frunció un poco el ceño, sentía un ligero ardor en la cabeza, como si algo caliente recorriera sus nervios, hasta llegar a sus ojos… Los Shinobis mas jóvenes quedaron con la boca abierta, los magos estaban aun más sorprendidos que los ninjas y Kakashi frunció el seño un poco al notar el cambio…

-Padfood, te sientes bien- pregunto algo conmocionado- tus ojos- se levanto poniendo sus manos sobre la mesa el moreno de lentes-son iguales a los de Sasuke

Sirius sentía el ardor, era verdad, su madre había hecho algo para que no volviera a hacerlo… Giro a ver a su ahijado de pie junto a él y se sorprendió al verlo completamente rodeado de finísimas líneas que se esparcían por todo su cuerpo, mostrando un flujo regular y muy fuerte…

-¿Esto es el Sharingan?- pregunto al verse las manos y notar como también podía ver sus canales de magia, o ¿era chakra?

**=Expreso de Hogwarts (horas antes)=**

El expreso de Hogwarts llego a la estación y todos los alumnos bajaron, reuniéndose con sus familias para pasar las fiestas en familia, cuatro Shinobis fueron escoltados por un rubio de ojos grises hacia uno de los extremos de la estación

-Dime Draco-kun, como es tu casa- pregunto Sai

-Pues, es una de las mansiones más grandes de todo Londres, se encuentra en uno de los extremos más alejados de la ciudad Muggle, en un paraje al que solo magos pueden acceder-

-Vaya, ¿a tu familia no les gustan los Muggles?- pregunto el Hyuga

-En realidad Neji, no nos incomodan pero tenemos creencias de hace muchísimas décadas que dictan que nuestra sangre no debe mezclarse con ellos ni con sangre sucias, para mantenernos puros-

-¿Sangre sucias?- pregunto Itachi

-Son los hijos nacidos de Muggles, tampoco es recomendable manchar nuestro linaje con mestizos-

-Es parecido a las normas de nuestros clanes, los Uchiha, Hyuga, Inuzuka y Aburame son conocidos por hacer matrimonios entre familia, ya sea con primos lejanos o entre clanes para que prevalezcan los lazos con la aldea, es muy difícil que haya matrimonios con otras aldeas a menos que sea para hacer uniones militares-

-Vaya, eso significa que no son tan diferentes sus costumbres a las nuestras-

Al llegar al otro extremo de la estación lograron ver a dos adultos esperándolos, un hombre idéntico a Draco solo que con mayor edad y una mujer muy hermosa rubia que a Itachi le dio un aire familiar, se parecía a…

-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Lucius Malfoy, ella es mi esposa Narcisa y ya conocen a mi hijo Draco, quien hizo la invitación para que pacen estas vacaciones en la Mansión Malfoy- se presento el hombre rubio

-Es un honor conocerlo señor Malfoy, su hijo Draco nos ha contado mucho sobre usted, mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha, Este de aquí es mi hermano menor Sasuke y sus amigos Neji Hyuga y Sai- al terminar las presentaciones Itachi pudo notar que la señora Malfoy arqueo una ceja al escuchar su apellido

-El Placer es nuestro joven Itachi, por favor síganos, saldremos de la estación para utilizar un trasladador hacia la mansión- menciono la señora Malfoy sin quitar la vista de Itachi

Draco observo todo el intercambio con mucha curiosidad, no estaba seguro de lo que sucedía, pero su madre se puso muy nerviosa al escuchar el apellido del Shinobi mayor, tendría que preguntarle cual era el problema…

**=Oficina del director=**

-Albus-san, llevamos más de tres meses investigando todo tipo de idiomas, no creo que sea una lengua en sí, quizá es algún tipo de código…- decía el sanin sentado junto a una pila de documentos en la oficina del director

-Puede que tengas razón Jiraiya, hemos verificado con cada idioma disponible en el planeta y aun no podemos ni acercarnos a la decodificación de uno de estos extraños símbolos- acariciando su barba- me temo que debe ser alguna lengua muerta, que ya no se utiliza de la cual no existen registros-

-Pues debemos encontrar alguno, es la única forma en que podremos regresar a casa-

-Lo sé, espero que estas vacaciones nos sean de utilidad, iré al ministerio para ver si encuentro algo-

-ojala y que así sea-

-Sí, ojala-

* * *

Otro capitulo mas, gracias a todos por comentar.

Adelanto: el siguiente capitulo sera un reporte escrito por Kakashi... Próximo capitulo **REPORTE**

Nos leemos, hasta siempre.


	14. REPORTE

**= M A G O S Y S H I N O B I S =**

**DISCLAIMER:**

Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, J. K. Rowling (Harry Potter) y Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto)

ACLARACIONES:

-Hablan normal (Ingles)-

-"Hablan otro idioma (Japonés)"-

**-Habla Pársel-**

- **"Habla el Kyuubi (Japonés)"**-

-_Pensando_-

**ADVERTENCIA:**

Ninguna

**RESUMEN:**

¿Qué pasaría si un día nuestro joven rubio, junto a sus compañeros ninjas viajaran a un universo paralelo, en el que los magos y los seres mitológicos caminaran libremente sobre la faz de la tierra?

Tres jóvenes Shinobis de 13 años, en una misión de pronto son emboscados en una cueva, tal es la destrucción del lugar que se crea un cataclismo en el cual una avalancha derrumba el lugar abriendo un portal dimensional en el que sin darse cuenta caen nuestros jóvenes amigos.

Llegan a un mundo completamente desconocido en el que no tienen la más mínima idea cómo comportarse, o hablar ya que el lenguaje es completamente distinto al de ellos, además deben pasar por una ardua prueba:

"Volver a la escuela"

* * *

**CAPITULO 13**

**REPORTE**

**=Mansión Malfoy=**

La primera impresión siempre refleja actitudes que no siempre pueden ser reales, puede mostrarte a una persona alegre y muy activa, o a un ser despreciable y egocéntrico, siendo que no todo es correcto…

La familia Malfoy como todo mundo cree saber, es una familia ególatra, que solo piensan en su satisfacción personal, fríos, calculadores, astutos e inteligentes, toda una familia Slytherin.

Itachi mejor que nadie, sabía que todo mundo tiene algo que esconder, quizá fuese su imaginación, pero al encontrarse en la estación con los padres del rubio, sus sospechas fueron aclaradas, la señora Malfoy tenía un secreto, uno muy bien guardado seguramente, ya que su propio hijo y esposo se sorprendieron de la reacción de la mujer ante la sola mención de su apellido.

Se encontraron minutos después frente al portón dorado de la mansión Malfoy, el viaje por trasladador era tan distinto a todo tipo de viajes, no lo daría a notar claro, pero jamás podría acostumbrarse a tal experiencia y peor aún, no podía evitar los mareos y ganas de regresar todo lo que hay en su estomago…

Los chicos no parecían estar mejor que él, el único en demostrarlo (para mayor asombro de Itachi) fue Sai, quien no soporto el jalón y cayó de rodillas, posiblemente aun no estaba completamente curado después de todo lo ocurrido, no dejo que nadie lo revisara a excepción de Sakura o Ino, a lo mejor si hubiese aceptado el tratamiento de Madame Pomfrey ahora no estaría sufriendo las consecuencias, Sasuke no tenia expresión alguna en su rostro, parecía que nada le afectaba, lo traicionaban las manos, las tenia sujetando fuertemente su baúl, evitando que se notara que estaba temblando, el Hyuga estaba un poco mejor, aunque su ceño fruncido y los ojos entrecerrados hacían ver que estaba intentando también contener su almuerzo.

-Bienvenidos sean a la Mansión Malfoy- presento el rubio mayor- su hogar estas vacaciones, cualquier cosa no duden en pedirla-

-Agradecemos su hospitalidad Señor Malfoy- agradeció mientras ayudaba a Sai a ponerse nuevamente en pie-

-Estoy bien Itachi-san-

-seguro, te vez mas pálido de lo normal (_y mira que eso ya es mucho_)- menciono el rubio menor

-Argii- hablo la señora Malfoy a la nada, un pequeño elfo domestico con un moño rosa en la cabeza apareció frente a ellos- lleva los baúles a las habitaciones asignadas y llama a un medimago para que revise al joven, no se ve muy bien-

-Sí, señora Cissy, señora, Argii llevara las pertenencias de los invitados- se desvaneció y apareció junto a Sasuke- disculpe señor, Argii se encargara de su baúl señor- hizo una reverencia y Sasuke al fin soltó el baúl para que la pequeña criatura lo tomara, haciendo lo mismo con los baúles de los demás

-No se moleste señora Malfoy, me encuentro bien, solo fue momentáneo, es la primera vez que utilizamos este método de transporte- sonrió Sai en dirección a la mujer

-No es molestia, es preferible que le revisen para evitar problemas, por favor pasen- apresuro Lucius –Draco los acompañara a dar un recorrido por la casa, si me disculpan Narcisa y Yo tenemos un pendiente en el ministerio, estaremos con ustedes para la comida dentro de dos horas- hizo una pequeña reverencia y desapareció

-Hasta pronto, se quedan en su casa, permiso- y se desapareció igual que su esposo

El recorrido por la Mansión Malfoy fue… singular, Draco les mostro cada una de las habitaciones principales (entiéndase, estancia, comedor, cocina, despacho, biblioteca, laboratorio, etc.…), otorgo a cada uno un pequeño elfo domestico para que los atendiera por todas las vacaciones, además de prometerles llevarlos a diferentes centros comerciales mágicos por supuesto el pagaría todos los gastos sin compromisos…

En el tiempo que llevaban en Hogwarts, más específicamente en Slytherin, Draco Malfoy había roto las expectativas de los ninjas, habían escuchado lo peor del chico y sus padres, no eran de los que juzgaran a las personas por lo que dijeran otros, pero había cosas que si eran demasiado desagradables, aunque preferían conocerlo antes de juzgar, hasta ahora todo era relativamente bueno en la vida del rubio…

Avanzaron hacia el segundo piso, donde les mostraría sus habitaciones, había un pasillo enorme con puertas separadas por quizá unos tres metros de diferencia, todas doradas muy ornamentales, menciono que la del fondo era la de sus padres, la del lado izquierdo la suya y la del lado derecho de su padrino cuando los visitaba, que eran varias veces por semana, ya que trabajaba mucho en el laboratorio de la mansión en pociones que le hacía al señor Malfoy.

La primer puerta a la izquierda se le otorgo a Sai, la habitación de enfrente se le otorgo a Neji, junto a la de Neji la de Sasuke y enfrente la de Itachi, todas las habitaciones eran iguales en diámetro y decoración, exceptuando algunos muebles, todos los objetos personales de los ninjas estaban guardadas en el mueble de madera junto a un escritorio, una cama docelada en plata con colchoneta color verde Slytherin, alfombra que combina con la decoración y grandes ventanales detrás de la cama.

-Bien, los dejare para que se familiaricen, cada habitación tiene su propio baño para que se aseen, los elfos domésticos que les he otorgado se encargaran de mantener limpia la habitación y sus pertenencias en orden, los veo en la estancia en una hora para la comida- dicho esto se despidió y entro a su propia habitación

**=Casa Black=**

_-Como iniciar_-suspiro involuntario_- bien, creo que iniciare describiendo la actual situación-_

**Reporte de la misión (parte I):** Hatake Kakashi

**Misión**: Búsqueda y posible rescate

**Rango:** indefinido

**Lunes 22 de Diciembre de 1994**

**Actualmente se han localizado a los tres Genin desaparecidos, se encontraban en la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, como estudiantes, se encuentran en perfecto estado y han desarrollado habilidades mágicas (**después se lo explico**), cinco meses antes de este primer reporte, tuvimos un inconveniente con el sello del Jinchuriki al parecer el viaje dimensional debilito el sello, gracias al previo entrenamiento con Jiraiya-sama, el Kyubi no logro apoderarse de la mente de Naruto inmediatamente, y al no haber utilizado chakra no había ninguna complicación que pudiese herir a civiles, afortunadamente llegamos a tiempo para evitar una catástrofe.**

**No se han mostrado más inconvenientes, en estos momentos Jiraiya-sama se encuentra investigando junto al director de la escuela (**Albus Dumbledore) **la traducción de los documentos para el viaje de regreso, así como la manera de fortalecer el sello del Jinchuriki.**

**Los miembros activos de la misión también comenzaron a realizar actividades en la escuela, los de menor edad ocuparon respectivos puestos en las clases del colegio, los mayores trabajando como asistentes en alguna materia y el Sanin investigando lo anterior mencionado.**

**El grupo se ha dividido en tres, Itachi Uchiha como líder del primero que incluyen: Neji Hyuga, Sasuke Uchiha y Sai han sido trasladados a la mansión Malfoy, donde han sido invitados a pasar las vacaciones de invierno.**

**Kakashi Hatake como líder del segundo se ha trasladado a la casa Black junto con Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Naruto Uzumaki y Shikamaru Nara.**

**Jiraiya-sama permaneció en Hogwarts como grupo tres para seguir con las investigaciones.**

**Como punto de referencia a la vida en este lugar, es mi deber informar que se han encontrado pruebas y hechos que declaran que el joven Tachi Uchiha (**primer Shinobi en viajar a este universo**) no regreso a casa (**Konoha**) por motivos personales, siendo estos un matrimonio con una de las residentes en este universo, obteniendo por consiguiente tener una familia, se han encontrado a los descendientes de la familia Uchiha dentro de la ramificación de la familia Black, siendo parientes lejanos de los dos últimos Uchiha, que se encuentran en esta dimensión.**

**Como punto final, indico que la misión ha sido un éxito, esperarnos el tiempo necesario para volver a casa, ya que por ahora todo está en calma en este lugar, como líder de rango y misión, Jiraiya-sama ha declarado que estaremos inactivos durante el periodo necesario para volver, a menos que se requieran nuestros servicios por parte de algún mago de la zona.**

**Fin del reporte.**

**=Ministerio de magia=**

Después de aparecerse en el ministerio, el matrimonio Malfoy se dirigió a la oficina del ministro, para arreglar asuntos económicos de varias transacciones que Lucius tenía pendientes, después de cuarenta minutos de negociaciones por fin salieron del ministerio y se aparecieron en un pequeño parque cerca de los límites de la Mansión Malfoy.

-Cissy, he notado que has estado muy callada, dime, ocurre algo malo-

-No Lucius, solo estoy pensando, sobre nuestros invitados-

-Hay algo malo en que Draco los haya invitado-

-No, no es eso, es solo que…-

-Me preocupas Cissy, no te había visto así desde que falleció tu padre-

-Exacto, mi padre-suspiro- Luc, no te ha parecido algo, mm… como decirlo, familiar ese chico, además ese apellido-

-Intentas decirme que ellos son la familia que hace tres generaciones desaparecieron-

-Sí, ese chico es la viva imagen de Pollux Black, mi abuelo-

-Pero, ellos no son de aquí, además…-

-Además que Luc, sabes perfectamente que mi familia tiene un secreto, uno que ni siquiera contigo puedo hablar, Draco no lo sabe aun, pues no parece haber heredado esta maldición que tenemos los Black-

-¡Maldición!, Cissy, por favor confía en mí, sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa, jamás traicionaría tu confianza-

-No puedo Luc, prometí que jamás lo diría, a nadie, solo a mis descendientes, aquellos que portaran la maldición…-

-Pero, que puede ser tan malo como para que me lo debas ocultar incluso a mi-

-Solo puedes saberlo, si lo averiguas por ti mismo, tengo un hechizo bloqueador, al igual que mis hermanas y mis primos, toda la familia desde la generación de Cygnus y Violetta Black la tienen, para mantener el secreto, pero si tu lo averiguas por tu cuenta, puedo hablarlo sin ningún impedimento contigo- toma su rostro en sus manos con una sonrisa- no puedo decir más, ni darte pistas, lo lamento-

-Está bien, ahora sé que ellos tienen que ver con ese secreto y lograre descubrirlo por mí mismo, para quitarte tanto peso de encima- sostiene sus manos y deposita un beso dulce en sus labios

**=Mansión Malfoy (habitación de Sai)=**

-Fur- dice al aire Sai para llamar a él elfo domestico que le asignaron

-Si señor Sai, señor, en que puede Fur ayudarle, señor-

-Lamento molestarlo Fur-san, pero deseo saber si me ayudaría con las vendas-

-No es molestia señor, Fur está para servirle-

El pequeño elfo domestico se acerco al ninja y lo ayudo a desvestirse, al no tener prendas de la cintura hacia arriba, podían notarse algunas vendas en el tórax y el hombro izquierdo

-Señor Sai, señor, la ama Cissy ha pedido a un medimago lo revise señor, llegara en unos minutos-

-Está bien Fur-san, se lo agradezco-

-El señor agradece a Fur las atenciones, Fur debe sentirse orgulloso, a Fur nunca le habían agradecido nadie más que la señora Cissy- la pequeña criatura rompió en llanto, mientras Sai lo observaba sin saber qué hacer, o decir

-Emm, Fur-san, sería tan amable de ver si llego el medimago-

-Por supuesto señor Sai, señor- dejo de llorar y desapareció hacia la entrada

-Creo que estas criaturas son tal y como las describe Hermione-chan y Harry-kun- pensó al recordar cuando la chica le ofreció integrarse a la P.E.D.D.O. y el amablemente se inscribió, cabe decir, que la chica se veía radiante de felicidad por haber obtenido seis miembros más para su organización

**=Mansión Malfoy (habitación de Neji)=**

No podía dejar de pensar en ella, cada vez que la veía a los ojos veía cuan hermosa era, no solo por fuera, sino también por dentro, apasionada, inteligente, con ganas de aprender, simplemente la chica perfecta…

Después de aquella vez en el gran comedor, decidieron pasar un fin de semana juntos estudiando en la biblioteca, ella le relataba con lujo de detalles cada experiencia en el mundo de la magia, también le conto los primeros once años en el mundo muggle y la forma en que recibió su lechuza con la invitación de venir a Hogwarts, al terminar su historia respondía cada pregunta que él le hacía, al tocarle contar su vida en la villa, se sorprendió al ver que ella ya había hablado de muchas cuestiones con Ino y Sakura, la pusieron al tanto de lo más básico, como la forma de gobierno, el método de estudio de ninjas y civiles, los diferentes clanes y algunos otros detalles, le relato principalmente los tipos de misiones de un ninja, los rangos y los equipos, explico algunas de las técnicas básicas evitando las técnicas de línea sucesoria, no es que no deseara explicarlo, pero no era quien para traerlo a la conversación…

Cada vez que pensaba en Hermione Granger sentía una pequeña opresión en el pecho, como si alguien le diera cuerda y comenzaba a latir veloz mente su corazón, si esto era estar enamorado, deseaba que ella sintiera lo mismo.

Neji Hyuga tenía una misión que cumplir, se dejaba de llamar Neji, si no conseguía que la leona fuera su novia antes de regresar a Konoha…

**=Mansión Malfoy (habitación de Sasuke)=**

La familia Malfoy… por extraño que pareciera, la señora Malfoy se parecía demasiado a… su madre, puede que solo sea su imaginación, ya que hace varios años que vio por última vez a sus padres, pero… No, solo es producto de su imaginación… además, el y su hermano son los únicos Uchiha vivos… ¿cierto?

**=Mansión Malfoy (habitación de Itachi)=**

Como negarlo, es su viva imagen, rubia sí, pero si no fuera por eso serian idénticas, además, su mirada, sus gestos, su voz…

La sola mención de su apellido la puso nerviosa, como si fuera la peor de las palabras, esa mujer tenía muchas cosas que aclarar, pero… no podía llegar y decirle solo "oye tu, eres familiar de Tachi Uchiha, y si es así, posees el Sharingan…", no, esto lo volvería loco, definitivamente tenía que hablar con Kakashi al respecto.

Todas sus sospechas no tenían fundamento, además Sasuke no dijo nada, si hubiese algún parecido con su madre, el lo habría notado también, aunque… era muy chico cuando murieron, bueno no tan chico pero el shock debió ser muy grande, no estaba orgulloso de aquella época de su vida, pero sabía que era lo único que podía hacer.

La cabeza le daba vueltas, se recostó en la cama mirando fijamente el blanco techo de la habitación, le dolían los ojos, desde hace más de un año tenía esa horrible sensación, el tratamiento que le había dado la Hokage no parecía tener mucho éxito, en ocasiones su vista se hacía borrosa, en una ocasión estuvo a punto de caer de un tejado al no medir la distancia entre un techo y otro, ya que un fuerte dolor en las sienes lo desconcertó por un par de segundos.

Ahora, casi tres meses después de haber llegado a este universo los malestares volvieron, quizá por haber dejado inconcluso el tratamiento, pero la Hokage le dijo que su vista se iría paulatinamente, mientras no utilizara el Sharingan, aun tenía la esperanza de encontrar una cura, pero estando lejos de la villa, eso sería casi imposible, aunque pensándolo bien… quizá la magia pueda corregir los problemas de su vista, se supone que en este universo existen más alternativas… debería preguntar al profesor Snape, después de todo no es tan malo, al estar trabajando como su asistente, a aprendido mucho de tan taciturno hombre.

* * *

Hola, estoy con un poco de prisa, solo agradezco a todos los que me agregan a favoritos, ponen alertas y dejan sus lindos comentarios, anímense aquellos que no comentan, me hacen muy feliz y con ganas de actualizar mas rápido.

Adelanto: el siguiente capitulo regresamos a Konoha y harán su aparición los Akatsuki... Próximo capitulo **AKATSUKI  
**

Nos leemos, hasta siempre.


	15. AKATSUKI

**DISCLAIMER:**

Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, J. K. Rowling (Harry Potter) y Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto)

ACLARACIONES:

-Hablan normal (Ingles)-

-"Hablan otro idioma (Japonés)"-

**-Habla Pársel-**

- **"Habla el Kyuubi (Japonés)"**-

-_Pensando_-

**ADVERTENCIA:**

Ninguna

**RESUMEN:**

¿Qué pasaría si un día nuestro joven rubio, junto a sus compañeros ninjas viajaran a un universo paralelo, en el que los magos y los seres mitológicos caminaran libremente sobre la faz de la tierra?

Tres jóvenes Shinobis de 13 años, en una misión de pronto son emboscados en una cueva, tal es la destrucción del lugar que se crea un cataclismo en el cual una avalancha derrumba el lugar abriendo un portal dimensional en el que sin darse cuenta caen nuestros jóvenes amigos.

Llegan a un mundo completamente desconocido en el que no tienen la más mínima idea cómo comportarse, o hablar ya que el lenguaje es completamente distinto al de ellos, además deben pasar por una ardua prueba:

"Volver a la escuela"

* * *

**CAPITULO 14**

**AKATSUKI**

Civiles corrían dirigidos por los Shinobis hacia las zonas de protección, el caos se extendía por toda la aldea

**=Zona sur=**

Pequeñas criaturas blancas llegaban desde todas partes y destruían todos los edificios con fuertes explosiones, Deidara veía toda la destrucción desde el cielo, planeando en lo que parecía ser una lechuza enorme, desde allí caían cada vez mas criaturas extrañas, parecían figurillas de arcilla…

Los únicos que podían pelear contra el eran los Hyuga, con sus habilidades veían el lugar exacto donde caerían las pequeñas criaturas, y evitaban que lastimaran a los civiles sellándolos o arrojándolos lejos para cuando explotaban.

Más allá de las casas y los edificios, en el bosque que separaba la ciudad de los campos de entrenamiento varios hombres (criaturas) blancos como la nieve atrapaban mas y mas ninjas absorbiendo su chakra y dejándolos tirados como si fuesen trapos…

**=Zona Norte=**

Marionetas cubiertas de veneno y armas, asesinaban sin piedad a los ninjas que enfrentaban, dirigiéndose hacia la torre del Hokage, nadie podía hacerle frente a todas, eran demasiadas y muchos Shinobis ya habían caído envenenados por culpa de los kunais y shurikens que arrojaban las marionetas

Los ninjas médicos ya estaban intentando descubrir la cura, pero cada vez era más desastroso, el veneno actuaba muy rápido y en cuestión de minutos los afectados morían…

Nadie sabia de donde provenían, pues no sabían donde se escondía Sasori.

Cerca del bosque de la muerte varios ninjas pertenecientes al clan Aburame utilizaban sus insectos para intentar absorber el chakra de Kisame que con su espada destrozaba a quien se acercara, no entendían como era posible que los insectos no pudiesen hacer nada contra él, era como si su fuerza vital se terminara en cuanto entraban en contacto con la espada del sujeto…

**=Zona Este=**

Kakusu, un hombre con el rostro cubierto, de ojos negros y pupilas verdes arrastraba varios Shinobis con lo que parecían ser cuerdas muy finas, casi como hilos pero mucho más resistentes que cadenas de acero…

Cerca de ahí, Hidan trazaba un circulo en el suelo con su propia sangre, tenia atrapado a un jounin en la pared con una guadaña de tres filos, atravesando con el arma su brazo izquierdo, mientras otros dos intentaban liberarlo y tres más lanzaban kunais hacia el hombre…

**=Montaña de los Hokages=**

Miles de aves de papel volaban sobre la montaña de los Hokages, como una nube blanca cubriendo el cielo, Konan, Pain y un tipo con una máscara de color naranja con negro, veían desde aquel lugar la destrucción de la villa más poderosa, la del país del fuego…

Revisaban cada uno de los movimientos de sus aliados, con una mirada helada y una sonrisa de medio lado, la chica comenzó a observar hacia la torre del Hokage, no habían pasado ni diez minutos de su arribo a la villa, cuando casi la mitad de esta estaba calleándose a pedazos, logro ver a la actual Hokage en la azotea de la torre iniciando lo que parecía ser una técnica de medico.

El sujeto de la máscara cabeceo en dirección a ambos chicos y desapareció dentro de un agujero negro, estos saltaron hacia la torre con la nube de papel siguiéndolos de cerca…

**=Torre del Hokage=**

-Un placer volver a verla Tsunade-sama- menciono el hombre

-No puedo decir lo mismo- mirada retadora- deja de atacar la villa, no tenemos lo que buscas-

-¿Y… que es lo que busco?-

-Se quienes son ustedes, son mercenarios que se hacen llamas Akatsuki, sabemos lo suficiente de ustedes como para derrotarlos, además, estas en desventaja-

-No ha respondido mi pregunta-sonrisa

-Bien, si deseas tanto saberlo, Naruto e Itachi no se encuentran en la aldea-

-Veo que sabe cuáles son las razones para que me encuentre aquí, esperaba me los entregara para poder irnos sin más desastres-

Explosiones, gritos, todos provenientes de cada uno de los rincones de la aldea, eran los sonidos provenientes de la que hasta hace una horas era la pacifica Konoha…

-Ellos no están aquí, ni siquiera yo sé donde se encuentran, hace más de tres meses que no se de ellos-

-No le creo- frunció el ceño y la observo desafiante- se que los esconde y no dudare en destruir la aldea si no me los entrega, el traidor debe morir y el portador del Kyubi es necesario para nuestros planes-

-Ya te lo dije, no sé donde están-

La nube de papel hizo un círculo encerrando a los dos Akatsukis, la Hokage y los cuatro jounin que la escoltaban

-Maldito- una aura morada cubrió el cuerpo de la Hokage y su cabello revoloteaba por culpa del chakra que estaba expulsando- voy a matarte aquí mismo- se arrojo hacia adelante y una fuerza invisible la detuvo, con el puño en alto

-Tsunade-hime, nieta del primero, con la fuerza más increíble del mundo y la habilidad de sanar casi cualquier herida…-la voz del enmascarado hizo que los cinco ninjas de Konoha giraran el rostro a verlo sentado en uno de los pilares del recinto- deberías hacer lo que dice, mientras estas aquí perdiendo el tiempo tu amada villa es destruida por todos los integrantes de Akatsuki-

-Quien rayos eres, muestra tu cara imbécil-

-Vaya, vaya, creo que ese no es el vocabulario que deba usar una mujer de tu rango, pero que le podemos hacer, eres una Senju… después de todo…- salto del pilar en el que estaba sentado, aterrizando ligeramente sobre el suelo, como si fuera una pluma cayendo

-Tú- apunto al de la máscara- que rayos quieres aquí- apretó el puño, mostrando venitas de la fuerza ejercida- no me digas que te aliaste con los Akatsuki porque solo no puedes contra la aldea… Madara- escupió la última palabra como si fuese la peor de las maldiciones

-En eso te equivocas Tsunade, no me alié con ellos, yo soy su líder-

-Veo, entonces a ti te matare primero-

-Tsunade, Tsunade, Tsunade, si tu inútil abuelo no pudo matarme crees que tu lo harás…-

-Eso está por verse, se arrojo contra el enmascarado, pero una pared de papel se puso entre ambos haciendo que la mitad de esta saliera volando nuevamente por la fuerza del puño de la Sanin-

-Solo entrégamelos y tu aldea seguirá en pie, solo eso te pido-

-Ya se lo dije al pelos de zanahoria, ellos no están aquí y no sé donde están-

Madara utilizo un genjutsu muy fuerte en la Sanin y descubrió que efectivamente ellos no estaban en la aldea, pero vio otra cosa más… un portal a otra dimensión, solo que no estaba segura la Hokage donde fueron exactamente

-Veo que no mientes, pero los encontrare, solo es cuestión de tiempo- deshizo el genjutsu en el que tenia a los cinco (a los jounin los había metido en otro genjutsu por eso no atacaban) y desapareció junto a los dos Akatsuki que estaban con el

Tsunade cayó de rodillas con la frustración marcada en su rostro, lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos al sentirse impotente por haber otorgado tal información a Madara, estaba segura que si alguien podía viajar a la dimensión en la que estaban los ninjas ese seria Madara Uchiha y no solo eso, el podría matarlos y utilizarlos para sus fines.

El silencio llego a la aldea de la Hoja, más de la mitad de la villa estaba destrozada, había cadáveres por todos lados, edificios completos destruidos por las explosiones, ninjas buscando entre los escombros sobrevivientes, otros más llevando a los heridos hacia el improvisado hospital que habían creado en uno de los edificios del clan Nara, ya que el original fue derrumbado completamente, solo veinte minutos bastaron para hacer tal destrucción, si no se hubieran retirado no quedaría nada en la aldea, pero… ahora Madara no descansaría hasta cumplir su meta, tenía que avisar a Jiraiya del peligro, debía enviar otro Shinobi a dar el mensaje… solo esperaba que todo saliera bien, que el lugar en el que estaban tuviese gente fuerte que pudiera defenderse de la tragedia que ella misma les había enviado, esperaba que todos estuvieran bien.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**=DE REGRESO A EL MUNDO MAGICO=**

¿Cómo es que había llegado hasta aquí?... Hace apenas unos cuarenta minutos se encontraba en Grimmauld siendo regañado por Kakashi por haber enfadado al Hipogrifo al no inclinarse para acariciarlo, y ahora se encontraba Kami-sama sabrá donde entre edificios de material muy extraño con espejos y vidrios obscuros, si solo se entretuvo un minuto viendo una pequeña tienda de regalos para ver que podía comprar con el poco dinero Muggle que le había dado Jiraiya (que, quien sabe de dónde lo saco), pues lo peor del caso es que no podía usar sus habilidades ninja, por culpa del "maldito-orgulloso-zorro-apodera-mentes-al-usar-chakra" lo que significa que debe esperar a que los demás lo encuentren, pues tampoco tiene permitido usar magia… quien en su sano juicio prohíbe a los chicos menores de diecisiete años usar magia cuando sus compañeros se pierden…

Camino alrededor de una hora hasta encontrar un pequeño parque en el que fue a sentarse, no es que estuviera cansado, sino que le parecía bien un descanso, además, aun no compraba nada para obsequiar y faltaban solo dos días para Navidad…

Veía como la gente pasaba a su alrededor, era temprano, aproximadamente las dos de la tarde, alguien le llamo la atención, una chica alta, delgada y muy torpe parece, pues mientras tropezó tirando algunos obsequios, la chica le parecía familiar, así que decidió ir a su lado y ayudarle a recoger sus paquetes…

-Disculpa, necesitas ayuda- pregunto el rubio al acercarse lo suficiente a la chica

-Ho, no está bien, estoy acostumbrada a esto, normalmente los cargo todos en el bolsillo, pero hay demasiados Muggles y no puedo encogerlos- explico como si hablara del clima

-Disculpa, porque me dices esto- Naruto estaba casi seguro, bueno o casi, estaba seguro, que no debían hablar de magia tan a la ligera, sobre todo con un perfecto extraño y esta chica lo hacía así sin mas

-Emm… lo siento si te confundo- dijo mientras veía una cara de sorpresa en el rubio- como se que eres mago pues me pareció que no lo tomarías a mal, aunque tu cara me demuestra lo contrario

-Sabes que soy un… espera cuál es tu nombre…- pregunto algo sacado de onda

-Ha, si, casi lo olvido, no me he presentado… mi nombre es Tonks, soy una de las encargadas de mantenerlos a salvo mientras estén en nuestro universo, por eso te hablo con tanta facilidad, eres Naruto ¿cierto?-

-Sí- sonrió para sus adentros al saber que se había topado con alguien de Hogwarts-Tonks, es un tanto extraño para ser un nombre, parece apellido-

-En realidad es mi primer apellido, mi nombre no me gusta así que solo dejémoslo así, ¿quieres?- Dijo dándole la mano para un apretón amistoso

-Claro- respondió al saludo- es un placer-

-El placer es mío, Sirius me ha contado mucho sobre ustedes, aunque…- recordó el pequeño trauma que le causo por un tal Kakashi haciendo… mejor no pensar en ello- si, es un placer jeje…-

-Sirius, el padrino de Harry-

-Sí, es mi tío, mi madre es prima suya, de hecho me dirigía hacia Grimmauld para llevar estos obsequios, ¿estas de compras?-

-Sí, bueno, lo estaba, es solo que…-

-Te perdiste-

-No exactamente, pero por ahí va la cosa-

-Yo te acompaño, pero primero vamos por ahí-señalo un callejón obscuro- para encoger estos paquetes, es muy tedioso andarlos cargando de un lado a otro-

-Claro-

Unos minutos después Tonks y Naruto se encontraban en una de las tiendas más grandes de Londres Muggle, comprando artículos para regalar, Naruto estaba muy divertido con las historias de la chica que se olvido por completo que los demás podrían estarlo buscando.

Seis horas después unos radiantes Tonks y Naruto estaban fuera de Grimmauld con dos bolsas de papel cada uno y discutiendo algo sobre cómo lograr que los elfos domésticos de Hogwarts preparen Ramen para todo el alumnado…

La casa Black hizo su aparición y una muy, muy enojada kunoichi de cabello rosa salió casi corriendo y estampando en el pequeño pórtico al rubio, Tonks (quien llevaba el cabello color zanahoria) se quedo embelesada viendo el rosa chicle del cabello de la más pequeña…

-Sakura-chan, porque has hecho eso- se levanto sobándose el chipote que le creció en la cabeza

-Y te atreves a preguntarlo- no hacía falta decir que todos los ninjas detrás de ella estaban aterrados con la escena, e incluso la señora Black dejo sus gritos al ver como la chica escupía fuego (literalmente hablando) al gritarle al rubio

-Pero, yo no he dicho nada para que te pongas así-

-Eres un- levanto el puño con un aura obscura cubriéndola mientras Naruto se ponía azul con solo pensar como le dolería

-Disculpa- se oyó la voz de una mujer- ¿tu cabello es natural?-

Como por arte de magia (N/A: irónico lo sé…) el enfurecimiento hacia Naruto, paso a segundo término, ahora Sakura veía anonadada la expresión de maravilla que la muchacha que acompañaba a Naruto tenía en su rostro

-Disculpa- pregunto sin saber quién era- pero creo que no escuche bien-

-Pregunte…- empujo a Naruto hacia un lado para llegar a la kunoichi- si tu cabello es rosa natural, es tan hermoso (brillitos en los ojos)-

-Emm… si, pero, ¿quien eres?-pregunto

-Lo siento, mi nombre es Tonks, un gusto… puedo- levanto su mano señalando el cabello de la chica

-Emm…-

-Nym… -interrumpió Sirius-que bueno que llegaste, y Naruto está contigo, es magnífico, llevamos un par de horas buscándolo-

-¿Horas?- hizo una mueca al ver como Sirius movía ligeramente a Sakura para ponerse frente a ella- Tío, estaba a punto de convencerla- hizo un puchero intentando ver a la kunoichi por sobre el hombro de Sirius

-Hauuuchh…-

Todos voltearon hacia la izquierda de Tonks, viendo como Naruto se sobaba la cabeza y trataba de ponerse de pie

-Ho si, ahí estabas…-menciono Tonks dándole la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie mientras todos los demás torcían los ojos al ver lo obvio

-Gracias… me has salvado de morir a manos de mi propia compañera de equipo-

-No es nada-sonrisa- pero lograre que me deje tocar su cabello- dijo con el puño al aire, mientras un florero caía al piso por haberlo rozado al momento en que levanto la mano, todos veían la escena con una gran gota en la cabeza…

**=Al día siguiente=**

-No entiendo cual es su problema, estaba con Tonks- replico el rubio

-Son cosas de chicas, no lo entenderíamos aunque lo intentáramos, son tan problemáticas…- replico Shikamaru

-Bueno, olvidando eso, has sabido algo de los chicos, Itachi me envió una nota con una de las lechuzas de Malfoy diciendo que estarían aquí para año nuevo, pero solo eso…-

-No, en realidad no creo que nos envíen notas a cualquiera de nosotros, a ti después de todo Itachi casi te adopto como hermano cuando regresaron a Konoha, así que es normal que este al pendiente de ti-

-Mmm… tienes razón, aunque, me hubiera gustado que estuvieran con nosotros para navidad-

-Has notado que Kakashi se comporta extraño últimamente- pregunto el pelinegro

-En realidad no, el siempre se comporta así, es muy… extraño si me lo preguntas-

-Sí, pero últimamente se ha visto mas pálido, rara vez se le veía sin sus libros y ahora se la pasa dando vueltas por toda la casa, además también Black-san ha estado un tanto desmejorado, no come bien y se la pasa encerrado en su habitación, según Harry-kun su padrino es muy… como decirlo… hiperactivo, creo que algo traman o peor algo nos esconden-

-Eres muy observador Shika-

-Hago lo que puedo-

-Pues, deberíamos investigarlo…-

-Yo paso, si quieres tu averígualo, no me interesa-

-Mmm, pero tú me diste la idea-

-Podrías decirle a los chicos (Harry y Ron) que te ayuden, además Black-san es el padrino de Harry, imagino que le interesara-

-Puede ser-

**=Otro día (Navidad)=**

Despertaron temprano, todos se dirigieron a la sala, infinidad de paquetes de todos los colores adornaban una esquina de la sala, justo debajo del enorme árbol navideño que habían colocado hace un par de semanas, todos recibieron obsequios, incluidos los Shinobis…

Por parte de la señora Weasley todos obtuvieron un sweater con la inicial de cada uno, Naruto Naranja con una gran N amarilla, Ino uno morado con una gran I azul marino, Shikamaru uno verde con una S negra, Sakura uno Rosa con una S verde, Kakashi uno negro con una K blanca, el señor Weasley les obsequio a todos unos pases para visitar el recorrido por el ministerio (nadie tenía idea de que algo así existiera), Harry compro cajas de ranas de chocolate para cada uno, Hermione les obsequio un pequeño libro (de no más de 500 hojas) con hechizos y descripciones de criaturas mágicas más comunes, Ron repartió grageas de todos los sabores, Sirius les obsequio a todos una escoba para el quidditch…

Después del desayuno, los chicos tuvieron un pequeño partido de Quidditch en el patio de la casa, todos traían puesto su sweater nuevo, los gemelos hicieron trampa (como siempre) y ganaron, pasadas las tres de la tarde llegaron Remus y Hagrid, el primero se dirigió directamente (después de saludar a todo mundo) a la habitación de Sirius.

El misterioso comportamiento de Sirius, Kakashi y muy recientemente Remus, traía a todo mundo de cabeza, Tonks después de ir a ver a su tío a eso de las cinco de la tarde, salió disparada hacia la cocina, murmuraba para sí, su cabello pasaba por todos los tonos habidos y por haber, mientras buscaba por todas las alacenas (tirando la mitad de las cosas al piso), hasta que encontró lo que buscaba (o eso imagino todo el mundo), tomo una caja y regreso con Sirius, cerrando tras de sí con llave la habitación.

Llego la hora de la cena, todos estaban cada vez más nerviosos, Tonks, Remus, Kakashi y Sirius bajaron lentamente hasta la cocina, al atravesar la puerta todos giraron a verlo, con la preocupación remarcada en sus rostros, la señora Weasley se adelanto un poco y pregunto…

-Muchachos ¿algo anda mal?-

-No Molly, gracias por tu preocupación-

-Vamos a cenar, tomen sus asientos-

-Primero me gustaría hacer un anuncio si no te molesta-

-Por supuesto que no, tú dirás-

-Pues, ya que todos están reunidos, deseo decirles que gracias a Remus y Kakashi, ya tengo los documentos y las pruebas que demuestran mi libertad- observo a todos los presentes y fijo su mirada en la verde de su ahijado- voy a ser libre y podre tomar tu custodia Harry-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**=Ruinas (de regreso en Konoha)=**

Nueva mente se encontraban re construyendo las ruinas que trasladarían a uno más de sus ninjas a un lugar que no tenía ni la más remota idea si era o no peligroso, llevaban dos semanas laborando sin descanso, el ninja elegido tenía dos días descansando (tuvieron que sedarlo ya que el chico no tenia intensión de quedarse quieto en una cama por voluntad propia).

Eso era lo malo de tratar con ese joven hiperactivo (y ella que creía que Naruto era un caso difícil)

-Todo está preparado, en unas horas tú y un acompañante viajaran a ese lugar y darán el mensaje exclusivamente a Jiraiya, entendido- demando la Hokage

-Si, Tsunade-sama-

-Eres el mejor rastreador (_después de Neji e Itachi_), asi que tu misión deberás llevarte por lo menos un par de días, dependiendo las condiciones en las que llegues-

-No tenia que…-

-Ni se te ocurra quejarte por el sedante, era la única forma en que te quedarías en cama, así que fue necesario-

-Si, Hokage-sama- dijo el ninja con cara de fastidio

Tsunade dio media vuelta sobre sus talones, saliendo de la tienda junto a las ruinas murmurando algo que el ninja no entendió, solo escucho palabras sueltas como "porque", "a mí", "malcriado", "hiperactivo", "otro igual", "matare a…", "por el puesto", "mis", "nervios", "explotar"… no quería saber lo que había dicho, sonaba muy molesta y temía le fuera a golpear (el genio de la Hokage estaba muy voluble desde el accidente del equipo 7 y mas con el ataque de Akatsuki)

Lentamente el ninja comenzó a juntar sus pertenencias, en pocos minutos viajaría a un lugar completamente desconocido a cumplir una misión muy importante, estaba un tanto alegre y confuso… ya que no sabía que peligros aguardaban en aquel lugar, aun así la adrenalina y la intriga eran mucho más fuertes…

* * *

Como aclaración, el ataque de Akatsuki es tres semanas antes de navidad (navidad en el mundo mágico), lo que nos da como resultado que dos semanas después viajen los dos ninjas, eso significa que llegaran a Hogwarts d dias antes de navidad, cuando esten de vacaciones todos los alumnos... espero no haber revuelto a nadie...

Si tienen dudas dejen un comentario y lo respondo en cuanto pueda.

Adelanto: Vamos a descubrir que tanto sabe Cissa del secreto Black, Naruto conversara con el Kyubi sobre un hechizo que estuvo investigando, sabremos quienes son los dos ninjas que viajaran al universo de Harry Potter y Naruto y Sasuke descubrirán el secreto de Itachi... Próximo capitulo **SECRETOS**

Nos leemos, hasta siempre.


	16. SECRETOS

**DISCLAIMER:**

Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, J. K. Rowling (Harry Potter) y Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto)

ACLARACIONES:

-Hablan normal (Ingles)-

-"Hablan otro idioma (Japonés)"-

**-Habla Pársel-**

- **"Habla el Kyuubi (Japonés)"**-

-_Pensando_-

**ADVERTENCIA:**

Ninguna

**RESUMEN:**

¿Qué pasaría si un día nuestro joven rubio, junto a sus compañeros ninjas viajaran a un universo paralelo, en el que los magos y los seres mitológicos caminaran libremente sobre la faz de la tierra?

Tres jóvenes Shinobis de 13 años, en una misión de pronto son emboscados en una cueva, tal es la destrucción del lugar que se crea un cataclismo en el cual una avalancha derrumba el lugar abriendo un portal dimensional en el que sin darse cuenta caen nuestros jóvenes amigos.

Llegan a un mundo completamente desconocido en el que no tienen la más mínima idea cómo comportarse, o hablar ya que el lenguaje es completamente distinto al de ellos, además deben pasar por una ardua prueba:

"Volver a la escuela"

* * *

**CAPITULO 15**

**SECRETOS**

Era navidad, todos recibieron obsequios de los señores Malfoy, Draco, la mayor parte de sus nuevos conocidos y de sus amigos de Konoha, la estancia de la mansión Malfoy estaba repleta de obsequios para todos, el árbol navideño fue adornado muy llamativo y elegante.

Los cuatro ninjas y los tres Malfoy se encontraban en el comedor disfrutando de la comida, todo era delicioso, platos muy variados de todos los países (según explico Draco antes de que bajaran), el tiempo que han pasado con esa familia les demostró que los chismes y habladurías del colegio (y la mayoría del mundo mágico) no eran ciertas, si, es posible que el señor Malfoy pareciera malvado y todo eso, pero se notaba que era una persona agradable después de tratarlo por un tiempo…

Quizá haya cometido muchas equivocaciones en su vida, pero ahora era un hombre diferente.

Al terminar la comida los jóvenes fueron a la estancia a desenvolver los obsequios, mientras los señores Malfoy e Itachi se dirigían al despacho de Lucius a conversar un tema pendiente.

Sentados en los cómodos sillones Lucius comenzó:

-He querido hablar con ustedes, he descubierto, después de muchas horas de investigación cual es el secreto que Narcisa ha guardado por tantos años-

La nombrada parecía querer romper en llanto, mientras el Uchiha no tenía ni idea de porque él estaba presente en esa declaración

-Luc…- logro articular la mujer con la voz quebrada

-Disculpe señor Malfoy- hablo el Uchiha al ver que la mujer no logro hablar- no sé cual es el motivo por el cual yo me encuentro en esta discusión- finalizo el moreno de coleta

-Joven Uchiha, tengo entendido que usted es el patriarca de su familia, o como ustedes lo llaman el cabeza de familia- espero el asentimiento del moreno y continuo- pues yo soy el patriarca de los Malfoy desde la muerte de mi padre, pero esa es otra historia, el motivo por el cual deseo intervenga en esta discusión es porque su familia no solo es su hermano-

Itachi al ser un genio supo exactamente lo que el hombre frente a él intentaba explicar, sabia gracias a las cartas de Kakashi que Black (el padrino de Harry quien el no conocía) era pariente lejano del que sería su tátara abuelo, el primer Uchiha en viajar a esta dimensión…

-Quiere decir que…- giro su rostro y vio a la mujer intentando contener las lagrimas – Señora Malfoy, tengo entendido que usted es familiar del señor Black-

-Así es-confirmo la rubia

-Comprendo –dijo el Uchiha

-Existe una… habilidad, que quizá pueda ayudar a mi esposa- pidió el rubio

-Qué clase de ayuda-

-Hace un mes, me entere de que ella guarda un secreto familiar, ahora lo he descubierto, pero, quisiera que no fuese un secreto, que pudiese hablarlo libremente, deseo que anule ese bloqueo-

El rostro de Itachi esbozo una sonrisa de medio lado

-Entonces la señora Malfoy si es familiar de los Uchiha- declaro

-Exacto- confirmo el rubio

-En ese caso- activo su Sharingan y giro hacia la mujer mirándola a los ojos

Lucius solo observo el intercambio con asombro, Narcisa había cambiado de color sus ojos, mientras Itachi la veía directamente con los suyos, ambos hicieron una mueca de dolor, lo siguiente sucedió muy rápido, Narcisa cayo desmayada en el sillón, Itachi cerro de golpe los ojos y se llevo las manos a estos.

Con un grito que más bien pareció un rugido el Uchiha cayó del sillón de rodillas tallándose los ojos, lo único que logro hacer el Patriarca Malfoy fue ver la escena, mientras los tres ninjas y su hijo llegaban a la habitación al escuchar el grito

-Itachi- grito el hermano menor de este

-Padre… ¿qué sucedió?- pregunto el rubio acercándose junto a Sasuke y Neji a Itachi

-No estoy seguro- respondió el rubio mayor

-Itachi-san, se encuentra bien- pregunto el Hyuga

-Ar… arde…-logro decir el joven antes de caer sin sentido en los brazos de su hermano menor

-Itachi, Itachi- gritaba desesperado el Uchiha menor al ver que su hermano no reaccionaba, mientras lo zarandeaba

-Vamos a San Mungo- puntualizo el rubio mayor al ver los rostros e su esposa y del Uchiha con muecas de dolor y la desesperación de los más jóvenes al ver aquella escena…

**=San Mungo 6 horas después=**

-Señor Malfoy- pregunto un medimago saliendo de la sala de operaciones

-Si- respondió el rubio

-La operación ha finalizado, hicimos todo lo posible, pero me temo que es posible que no recupere la vista, su enfermedad es muy extraña, nunca había visto nada así, los nervios están completamente inservibles… su esposa despertó hace un par de minutos, desea verlo, la revisamos y parece que no hay ningún daño, ni físico, ni mental, al contrario al parecer la barrera que bloqueaba parte de su mente ha desaparecido completamente-

-Se lo agradezco, puedo verlos-

-Por supuesto, el joven se encuentra en la habitación 236 y su esposa en la 240- le señalo un pasillo- por allí al fondo, con permiso-

Se dirigió hacia las habitaciones, pensando lo que le diría a sus invitados e hijo al llegar a la mansión, ya que solo logro aparecerse con Itachi y Narcisa en San Mungo…

**=Mansión Malfoy (9:00 hrs.****1 hora después del incidente)=**

Habían pasado años desde la última vez que Sasuke había perdido el control, pero al ver a su hermano tallarse desesperadamente los ojos y con gruñidos y gritos de dolor, todo quedo en blanco, su cuerpo se movió solo… llego hasta el moreno mayor y lo sujeto por los hombros, zarandeándolo para que reaccionara, lo último que supo fue que estaba siendo sujetado fuertemente por Sai y Neji del otro lado de la habitación viendo el cuerpo inconsciente de su hermano junto al sillón, con el Sharingan activado viendo como el chakra de su hermano se cortaba al llegar a los nervios oculares de este, eso solo podía significar que…

-Sasuke-kun- Sai lo saco de sus pensamientos

-Mhp-

-El estará bien, no debes preocuparte-

El gruñido de furia que el Uchiha le envió al pintor no fue nada a comparación de la mirada aterrorizante del chico, pues tenía activado el Sharingan girando sin control…

Neji veía el intercambio igual de preocupado que el Uchiha, ya que antes de que el señor Malfoy cargara el cuerpo de su esposa y sujetara fuertemente al Uchiha mayor, activo su Byakugan y logro ver lo mismo que Sasuke

Los ojos de su hermano mayor tenían completamente inservibles los nervios ópticos… no sería algo muy dramático, sino fuera por el Sharingan, sin sus ojos no podía utilizar su Dojutsu… y no sería ninja nunca más

**=Habitación 240=**

-Luc...- se escucho la voz quebrada de la mujer en la camilla

-Cissy, como te sientes- pregunto el rubio acercándose a tomar la mano de su esposa

-De maravilla- por primera vez desde hace más de catorce años (nacimiento de Draco para ser exactos) que no veía esa sonrisa en su esposa- es como si todo el peso del mundo se halla ido de mis hombros-

-Entonces, estas tranquila al fin-

-Si Luc, gracias a el joven Uchiha, me siento tan bien, como si nunca hubiese tenido nada que ocultar, mi mente tiene imágenes… recuerdos que habían sido suprimidos… se quien soy en realidad-

-Y, puedo saber ¿quién eres?- pregunto con una sonrisa torcida el rubio

-Soy una bruja, que ha heredado un Dojutsu muy poderoso por parte de mi tátara abuelo, quien era un Shinobi venido de otra dimensión… mis hermanas y mis primos también lo son, lo que nos hace mitad Shinobis, mas nunca logramos realizar los entrenamientos debidos pues nuestra familia bloqueo nuestras mentes para no tener lo que ellos denominaban una desgracia familiar, ya que la abuela deseaba irse a la otra dimensión con su esposo… -

-Como sabes todo esto, tengo entendido que en nuestro mundo hay muy poca información de los Shinobis-

-Existe un libro en la biblioteca Black que narra una historia, tiene las tapas de un cuento infantil, pero en realidad es el diario de mi tatarabuelo Tachi Uchiha- beso a su esposo y al separarse continuo- deseo ver a Itachi, agradecerle y pedirle que entrene a Draco, el también debe portar el Dojutsu y será beneficioso para el aprender una nueva cultura…-

-Hay un problema con eso…- se recargo en la silla donde se había sentado momentos antes

-¿cual?- pregunto alarmada la mujer

-Itachi está en la habitación 236 de terapia intensiva, acaba de salir de cirugía, es probable que haya perdido la vista…-

**=Casa Black=**

Naruto estaba en su habitación con el profesor Lupin, ambos llevaban ya un mes completo investigando sobre un hechizo

=Mente de Naruto=

-**"vaya, vaya… regresaste muy pronto, imagino que deseas otra explicación de mi mundo"-**

-"¿Tu mundo?"- pregunto extrañado el rubio

**-"Sí, estúpido chiquillo, mi mundo, yo nací en este universo…"**- replico el zorro

-"Y como llegaste a Konoha"- pregunto

-**"De la misma forma que el sabio de los siete caminos… con un trasladador"**-

-"Espera, estas diciéndome que el sabio de los siete caminos era un mago"-

-**"Exactamente"-** gruño **– "porque crees que todos los ninjas tienen magia"**-

-"Pensé que por el chakra, eso me dijiste la primera vez"-

**-"¿Y de donde proviene el chakra?"-**

-"Mmm… de la magia"-

El zorro no necesito responder, Naruto se dio cuenta de lo que el zorro intentaba describirle…

-"Entonces… todos somos magos o por lo menos, mitad magos en nuestro universo"-

**-"Hasta que lo entandes mocoso"-**

-"Oye, porque estoy aquí"- el rubio por fin se dio cuenta donde estaba – "Se supone que no puedo entrar porque el sello se rompió o fracturo, o algo así"-

**-"El sello está intacto, te advertí que no mezclaras los dos chakras y la magia, no obedeciste y por eso perdiste el control, yo no tuve nada que ver"**-

-"Entonces, no podre volver a usar mi chakra"- pregunto claramente aterrorizado el rubio

-"**hay una forma de utilizarlos… pero… te costara"-**sonrisa diabólica

-"No puedes obligarme a pagarte nada"- se puso de pie, pues estaba sentado en el piso-"al contrario, tú me debes mucho, ya que te he mantenido con vida dentro de mi cuerpo, nada me costaría entregarme a Akatsuki y deshacerme de ti"- respondió socarrón el rubio

El zorro gruño, pero el ninja no dio ni un paso atrás, de hecho avanzo hacia el portón y sonrió de oreja a oreja

-"Sabes, he estado leyendo en la biblioteca de Hogwarts, encontré algo muy interesante con la ayuda del profesor Lupin… ya sé cómo controlar tu poder"-

Por primera vez el zorro dio un traspié dentro de su jaula, el chico decía la verdad, el maldito medio humano (N/A: así se refiere el zorro a Remus) le enseño al mocoso como controlarlo…

-**"Mientes"**- rugió el Kyubi

-"Porque no lo compruebas"- el rubio entro en la jaula, el zorro estaba nervioso, mas su orgullo evito mostrar aquel sentimiento de debilidad

Naruto comenzó a recitar un hechizo, con su varita hacia movimientos muy difíciles y una luz color gris salió de la punta envolviendo al Kyubi

-**"Malditos, magos"-** gruñía el zorro intentando esquivar el rayo de luz grisácea sin mucho éxito

-"Te digo cual es el colmo de todo esto"- rio el rubio –"Fue gracias a ti que logre encontrar este hechizo, si no te hubieras apoderado de mi cuerpo hace tiempo… jamás hubiese encontrado la manera de controlarte y lo mejor de todo esto, es que ya no necesitare pedirte ayuda solamente cuando esté en peligro"-

Duro un buen rato batallando con el zorro, ya que este arrojaba bolas de energía contra Naruto esquivando hábilmente el hechizo controlador, al fin el hechizo golpeo al Kyubi, quien cayó al piso inconsciente y así estaría hasta el día en que el rubio dejara de respirar…

=Habitación de Naruto=

-Está en trance- hablo Kakashi al entrar en la habitación junto a Shikamaru

-Pero, Jiraiya-sama dijo que eso era muy peligroso- dijo el Nara

-No es del todo cierto- replico el licano

-De que habla- pregunto Kakashi

-Naruto y yo hemos estado investigando al Kyubi, hace miles de años nació una serie de demonios también llamados Biju que comenzaron a destruir nuestro mundo, fueron encerrados en una estatua, de la cual no podían salir, a menos que alguien los liberase… hace varios años esa estatua fue encontrada y profanada por un hechicero, liberando a los nueve demonios… un mago muy poderoso los encerró dentro de su cuerpo y unos días después desapareció, nadie supo a donde se había ido, incluso su magia había desaparecido del mundo… entre sus notas encontramos varios hechizos, entre ellos uno con la capacidad de controlar a los Biju, siempre y cuando este se encontrara dentro de un mago-

-Quiere decir, que Naruto podrá controlar al Kyubi con ese hechizo Lupin-san-

-Sí, es lo que estoy diciendo, además de fusionar su magia o chakra, podrían fusionar sus mentes, al estar encerrado dentro de Naruto, el Kyubi no tiene oportunidad de ser el controlador, al contrario, será controlado-

-Eso es… algo increíble- hablo el Nara aun sin creerse lo que sucedía con su amigo

Una sensación de poder acumulado se podía sentir en dirección a Naruto, permanecía sentado en uno de los sillones, con os ojos fuertemente cerrados y un gesto de dolor… Pasaron casi dos horas con él en esa postura, nadie se atrevía a tocarlo siquiera, pues una aura de energía parecido al manto del Kyubi,, pero color blanco había rodeado al Shinobi…

Abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue al licántropo mirándolo fijamente… esperando… una sensación de dolor cruzo de nuevo su rostro, sus manos fueron directamente a su vientre, un ardor se extendía de el por cada uno de sus músculos…

El licano tenía consigo una poción la cual ofreció al chico, Naruto estaba muy cansado, su pelea interna lo había dejado sin energía, el zorro fue difícil de contener, principalmente porque no tenía idea de que él podía usar ataques dentro de la mente del chico…

Cuanto tiempo habría pasado, segundos, minutos, horas… no estaba seguro cuanto le había tomado, pero al final logro su propósito… atrapar para siempre al Biju en su interior sin oportunidad de salir o controlarlo.

Sintió algo frio en los labios, era el pequeño vial de la poción, todos miraban expectantes al rubio y como empezaba a recuperarse lentamente… el licano le sonreía mientras lo acomodaba mejor en el sillón…

-¿Como ha ido?-pregunto el castaño

-Fue un éxito, ya no me preocupare por la bola de pelos- respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja el rubio

**=Una hora más tarde=**

Todos escuchaban el relato del rubio, les decía con lujo de detalles todo lo acontecido en su mente, además de la investigación que hizo con el profesor Lupin…

Pasados unos minutos un sonido de garras provenía de una de las ventanas, giraron el rostro para ver qué era lo que ocasionaba tal sonido y vieron una enorme lechuza parda rascando el vidrio para que la dejasen entrar…

Sakura fue la que se puso de pie y abrió la ventana, la lechuza voló hacia adentro y se poso en la mesa frente a Kakashi, el ninja alzo su única ceja visible al no reconocer al animal, tomo la nota que traía sujeta y comenzó a leer, su único ojo visible se abrió a más no poder, giro hacia Naruto y hablo:

-Es del señor Malfoy, dice que Itachi y su esposa están en el hospital San Mungo, Itachi acaba de salir del quirófano…- observo la reacción del ninja rubio y luego prosiguió a él directamente – Naruto… Itachi… Itachi perdió la vista-

La incredulidad se apodero de todos los presentes (todos los ninjas, Lupin, Black y el trío dorado), el rubio se puso de pie aun choqueado y giro hacia el licano

-Profesor, lléveme al hospital, necesito ver a Itachi-

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**=Ruinas=**

Armado hasta los dientes, el joven Inuzuka y su inseparable compañero canino estaban en el centro de las ruinas transportadoras

Para evitar problemas, la mismísima Hokage haría los jutsus de trasportación, pero no contaban con lo siguiente:

-Hokage-sama… - grito una pelinegra

-Que quieres Shizune, que no vez que estoy ocupada-

-Lo lamento Hokage-sama, pero… -

-Pero que-

-Recuerda lo que paso la última vez que usaron las ruinas para transportar personas-

Por un minuto la Hokage no entendió lo que la pelinegra deseaba explicar, hasta que de pronto recordó a cierto chico pálido…

-Es verdad, el que realice el Jutsu será también trasportado- reconoció la rubia

-Exacto, además no podemos dejar la villa sin Hokage, por favor déjeme hacer el viaje, se que Sakura e Ino se encuentran allá, pero son solo principiantes en la medicina ninja, es probable que quizá necesiten mis conocimientos-

Bueno, eso no lo podía negar la Hokage, pero se quedaría sin la segunda mejor ninja medico de todo Konoha, aunque… si llegaran a tener dificultades con el Kyubi, o algún accidente, o la enfermedad de Itachi avanzara (N/A: Esta mujer es mejor que Trelawney adivinando cosas ¬¬)… si, tenía razón la chica, necesitaban ayuda profesional, además si los Akatsuki lograban trasportarse…

-Comprendo, tienes tus cosas listas-

-Sí, solo deme cinco minutos voy por ellas-

La joven salió corriendo en la misma dirección por la que había llegado medio minuto antes

Preparada tal y como una medico ninja debía, la pelinegra se puso en posición para realizar el Jutsu, Kiba y Akamaru estaban sentados, el primero recargado en el enorme lomo de su compañero-mascota, la kunoichi comenzó con los sellos y una luz segadora los envolvió a los tres para desaparecerlos un segundo después.

Algo había cambiado…

Las ruinas esta vez no se destrozaron como las primeras dos veces del viaje, esto tenía que investigarlo a fondo y tenia al ninja adecuado para eso…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Completamente exhaustos, pues su chakra fue drenada casi completamente, los dos ninjas y el can se recostaron en un árbol, los sonidos del viento eran escalofriantes, el lugar al que llegaron estaba completamente desierto, solo árboles secos decoraban la inmensa vista, el lugar era más aterrador que el mismísimo bosque de la muerte.

La ninja medico busco entre sus cosas varias medicinas, de ellas saco dos píldoras moradas y una azul, dio una morada al chico y la azul al can, medio minuto después los tres habían recuperado completamente su chakra y comenzaron a caminar sin rumbo fijo esperando encontrar algún lugar donde pasar la noche y empezar la búsqueda por la mañana.

**=Día siguiente=**

-"De donde sacaste esas píldoras"- pregunto el Inuzuka

-"Es un obsequio de Chouza Akimichi, hace unos días nos obsequio a mí y a Tsunade-sama un paquete, para emergencias"-

-"Ho, con razón creí haberlas visto antes, Chouji siempre traía un paquetito de tres píldoras con el"-

-"Sí, las píldoras forman parte del legado Akimichi, con ellas hacen un Jutsu especial"-

-"Entiendo"- se detuvo en seco al sentir un olor – "los encontré, al menos a Naruto, estoy seguro que este rastro es de el"-

El Inuzuka se monto sobre su perro y comenzaron a trotar despacio hacia el lugar del que provena el olor, llegaron junto a un lago en una pequeña zona verde (comparada con lo gris y negro del resto del bosque en el que se encontraban), el chico y el perro comenzaron a sentir el aire, olfateando el rededor, el chico se tenso al percibir el olor a sangre proveniente de algunos lugares del claro, se acerco cautelosamente y logro ver manchas casi inexistentes del vital liquido, al olfatear bien, supo que parte de la mancha era solo residuo de chakra y no de sangre, observaron con detenimiento el lugar, parecía que era un área de entrenamiento, a unos metros de ahí había arboles con señalamientos para lanzar kunais, mas a la izquierda pozos que bien pudiesen ser producidos por un Katon o algún Jutsu de fuego, pero lo más importante, los residuos de chakra eran una mezcla del chakra de Naruto y del… Kyubi…

-"Al parecer, el equipo de búsqueda y rescate ya está con ellos"-

-"Como lo sabes"- pregunto la medico

-"Los residuos de sangre que encontré son una mezcla muy extraña de chakra y sangre, no me cabe la menor dudo que son del manto del Kyubi, además el único que puede hacer jutsus de agua es Kakashi-sensei, y hay rastros de jutsus de fuego que bien podrían ser de Sasuke o de Itachi"-

-"Vaya, eres muy bueno"-

-"Gracias"- se sonrojo un poco el chico por el cumplido- "es por aquí, síguenos"-

-"Bien"-

Juntos comenzaron a caminar hacia donde el chico señalaba, unos minutos más tarde llegaron a un camino grande que dirigía hacia un enorme castillo…

**=San Mungo=**

Media docena de personas arribaron al hospital mágico (Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, Lupin, Tonks y Harry), se encontraron en la entrada con el chico Hyuga quien los acompaño hasta la sala de espera donde se encontraban Sai y Draco esperándolos

-Como se encuentran- pregunto Sakura

-Aun no sabemos, mi padre está hablando con el médico- respondió Draco

-Donde esta Sasuke- pregunto el profesor Lupin

-Se fue a la habitación de su hermano, hace como cinco minutos una enfermera le dijo que podía pasar a verlo- dijo el pintor

Los recién llegados tomaron asiento junto a los tres hicos, varios minutos después el señor Malfoy salió de una habitación a unas puertas de ahí, dirigiéndose hacia los visitantes

-He hablado con el medimago a cargo de mi esposa y el joven Uchiha, se encuentran mucho mejor, Narcisa será dada de alta en unas horas, el chico deberá quedarse en observación unos días-

-Puede decirnos que fue lo que paso- pidió el Shinobi rubio

-Esta mañana Itachi desbloqueo con su habilidad algunos recuerdos de mi esposa, no estoy seguro de lo que sucedió después, ella cayo inconsciente en el sofá y el comenzó con un dolor en los ojos, los cerro rápidamente y apretó las manos contra ellos intentando por lo que logre ver contener una hemorragia interna-

-¿Hemorragia?-

-Sí, de sus ojos comenzó a brotar sangre, lo primero que hice fue traerlos aquí, los medimagos lo trasladaron de urgencia al quirófano, cuando legamos ya había perdido el conocimiento, lo operaron pero al parecer es una enfermedad muy extraña, imagino que de su mundo, es por eso que no pudieron hacer mucho por él, lamentablemente perdió la vista-

-No- fue el grito del Uzumaki, Sakura solo se tapo la boca para evitar que un grito brotase de ella- podemos verlo- pregunto un poco más calmado el rubio-

-Por supuesto, en cuanto su hermano este de regreso podrán entrar a la habitación-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**=Algún lugar del país del viento=**

-Porque tenemos que ir por el- se quejaba un joven de cabello plateado

-Porque el líder lo necesita- respondió el enmascarado contando una faja de billetes

-odio el maldito desierto- se volvía a quejar

-doscientos, doscientos uno…- murmuraba el enmascarado

-puedes dejar de contar ese estúpido dinero-

-puedes dejar de hablar por un minuto-

-no-

-yo tampoco-

-maldición, mi piel se quemara, estas estúpidas cosas no deberían ser negras, falta mucho para llegar a la aldea, porque el Jinjuriki no podía vivir en un lugar con menos arena, Deidara y Sasori deberían haber llegado hace horas, podemos dejar de caminar…- seguía y seguía quejándose Hidan mientras el otro lo ignoraba y seguía con su tarea de contar la faja de billetes

Unos kilometro más adelante, el par vio dos sombras lejanas acercándose a ellos por la dirección contraria, una de las sombras era más alta que la otra, por mucho, así que supieron inmediatamente que se trataban de Sasori y Deidara… un minuto después los cuatro estaban cara a cara…

-llegaron los raritos u´n- dijo el rubio a su compañero

-A quien llamas rarito estúpido afeminado-

-no me llames así boca de verdulero u´n-

-que dijiste- Hidan estaba en posición de combate con su oz moviéndose peligrosamente en su mano izquierda

-Lo que oíste- el rubio ya tenía pequeños pájaros de arcilla en sus manos listas para arrojárselas

-Quieren comportarse- rugió el marionetista, mientras veía fijamente a ambos hombres

-EL EMPEZO- gritaron al mismo tiempo viendo al marionetista y después girándose para fulminarse con la mirada uno al otro, Kakuzu solo los ignoraba de pie frente a los tres siguiendo con lo que hacía…

-Es suficiente- grito el enmascarado guardando el dinero y viendo a los tres hombres listos para matarse entre ellos- tenemos una misión, debemos ir por los dos Jinjuriki que faltan antes de viajar por el nueve colas, así que… Sasori, déjanos al de ocho colas, ustedes vayan por el de Suna-

-Bien, camina Deidara- ordeno el marionetista

-Ya voy- arrojo un pájaro al aire y este se hizo casi cinco veces más grande, sin que nadie lo notara dejo caer dos pequeñas arañas al piso, se subió al pájaro junto a Sasori y volaron en dirección a la aldea oculta entre la arena…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**=San Mungo, Habitación de Itachi=**

-Itachi- susurro desde la entrada Sasuke

-Me alegra que hayas venido Sasuke- respondió al llamado el mayor

-Estas despierto- dijo mientras entraba y cerraba tras de sí la puerta

-Sí, desde hace una hora-

-Hmp-

-Ya están aquí los demás- pregunto

-No lo sé, cuando me dijeron que podía entrar aun no llegaban-

-Dilo-

-Que-

-Lo que estas pensando, quiero que quites esa cara-

-No sé de que hablas, cual cara, además no puedes verme estas vendado-

-Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que tu cara por segunda vez esta mostrando una mueca de dolor, además se que necesitas desahogarte, dilo, se que lo deseas-

-Bien… eres un idiota-

-Te sientes mejor-

-supongo, pero, porque nunca me lo dijiste-

-No encontré el momento apropiado, sabía que te enojarías-

-Enojarme, no como crees, que tu propio hermano te oculte que está enfermo terminal no me enojaría, sabes cómo me sentí, después que la enfermera me lo dijera, eres un maldito idiota, cuánto tiempo crees que podrías ocultarlo-

-Sasuke…-

-No Itachi, querías que lo dijera, pues ahora escúchame hasta el final… Cuando me dijeron la verdad me sentí libre, ya no tenía el peso de la venganza sobre mis hombros, aun estaba enfadado por lo de nuestros padres, pero sabía que tu no serias capaz de hacer algo así sin una buena razón, tantos años esperando por algo así, todas las noches tenia pesadillas en las que veía una y otra vez lo que sucedió aquella noche, pero… después de varios años pensé… que pudo haber provocado aquel comportamiento en mi hermano, miles de escenarios distintos surcaban mi cabeza, esperando… no, deseando que alguna de aquellas fuese real, que aun en algún lugar estuviera MI HERMANO, aquel que me cuidaba, el que me quería, con quien compartía mis sueños, deseos, esperanzas… siempre quise que volvieras…- las lagrimas surcaban las mejillas del Uchiha mas joven- ahora estas aquí, estos últimos meses los he pasado de maravilla, con mis dos hermanos, pero principalmente con mi hermano mayor, ahora vengo a ver como estas, pensando que solo fue un malentendido, que te encuentras bien, y de que me entero, de que estas en cama ciego y en tu maldito lecho de muerte- no pudo seguir, se arrodillo en el piso llorando

-Sasuke- se levanto de la cama- perdóname, no quería que esto lo supieras de este modo- se acerco al más joven y lo abrazo, el otro escondió su cabeza en el cuello del mayor- te lo iba a decir, pero no sabía cómo… la Hokage me estaba atendiendo, dándome medicamentos para superar mi enfermedad, para seguir protegiéndolos, un día desaparecieron y mi mundo se vino abajo, me estaba volviendo loco, sin saber de ustedes mientras reconstruían el lugar donde habían desaparecido… cuando me dijeron que no podía venir por ustedes lo primero que hice fue decirle a la Hokage que me dejara, sabía que corría un gran riesgo en venir aquí, dejaría mi tratamiento, pero lo más importante… podría verlos una vez más…-

El menor se tenso al saber lo que aquello significaba, Itachi dejo todo para verlo a él y a Naruto una vez más, eso significaba que…

-Cu… cuanto tiempo-

-Según la Hokage, un año desde antes de venir aquí-

-Quiere decir… que…-

El mayor separo al más joven de su cuerpo y con una de sus sonrisas torcidas respondió

-solo me quedan a lo mucho seis meses de vida-

El mundo dejo de moverse, todo a su alrededor se congelo, ninguno de los dos vio que la puerta estaba entre abierta, tras ella, de pie con la sorpresa tallada en su rostro, Naruto veía la escena de la habitación…

* * *

Este capitulo esta dedicado especialmente a Bucio, gracias a ti lo subí antes...

espero que no se confundan mucho con los horarios... y por lo que mas quieran en este mundo... no me linchen por lo que le hice a Itachi, todo tiene su porque...

Adelanto: Leeremos la conversación entre hermanos (Naruto/Sasuke/Itachi), aunque sera mas reclamo por parte de los dos mas jovenes... tambien Kiba y Shizune llegaran al castillo y darán su reporte... y en Konoha descubriremos a un traidor... Próximo capitulo **RETORNO**

Nos leemos, hasta siempre.


	17. RETORNO

**DISCLAIMER:**

Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, J. K. Rowling (Harry Potter) y Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto)

ACLARACIONES:

-Hablan normal (Ingles)-

-"Hablan otro idioma (Japonés)"-

**-Habla Pársel-**

- **"Habla el Kyuubi (Japonés)"**-

-_Pensando_-

**-.-.-.-.- **Cambio de Univrso

**ADVERTENCIA:**

Ninguna

**RESUMEN:**

¿Qué pasaría si un día nuestro joven rubio, junto a sus compañeros ninjas viajaran a un universo paralelo, en el que los magos y los seres mitológicos caminaran libremente sobre la faz de la tierra?

Tres jóvenes Shinobis de 13 años, en una misión de pronto son emboscados en una cueva, tal es la destrucción del lugar que se crea un cataclismo en el cual una avalancha derrumba el lugar abriendo un portal dimensional en el que sin darse cuenta caen nuestros jóvenes amigos.

Llegan a un mundo completamente desconocido en el que no tienen la más mínima idea cómo comportarse, o hablar ya que el lenguaje es completamente distinto al de ellos, además deben pasar por una ardua prueba:

"Volver a la escuela"

* * *

**CAPITULO 16**

**RETORNO**

Esto era una broma de mal gusto, no podía haber escuchado eso, no él, no su hermano, lo quería como si fuesen familia aun y cuando no tenían la misma sangre… no podía ser cierto, no los podía dejar así, mas importante, no podía morir así, no, no, no y no… esto era demasiado, no lo soportaría, podría ser, no, tenía que ser una estúpida broma de mal gusto

-Es mentira- se escucho en un susurro la voz del rubio en la puerta

-Naruto… - volteo el Uchiha menor hacia la puerta

-Di que es mentira, no puedes hacernos esto Itachi, no puede ser verdad…- sus ojos se humedecían – por favor, di que es mentira…

-Naruto, es… -se puso de pie trastabillando un poco el Uchiha mayor- es verdad, todo es cierto-

-Nooo… al fin tengo una familia, no voy a perderla ahora- gritaba el rubio a todo pulmón con lagrimas surcando su rostro-

-Estoy enfermo, desde hace más de seis años, mi enfermedad no tiene cura-

-Podemos… podríamos buscar a alguien, estamos en otro universo, existe… hay magia, ellos pueden ayudarte-

-Naruto, no se puede, los medimagos no pudieron salvar mi vista, crees que pueden devolverme la salud…-

-Pero… debe haber una forma, un hechizo o una poción… el profesor Snape, el podría…-

-Llevo casi dos meses siendo el asistente del profesor Snape, puede ser que haya alguna poción que retrase lo inevitable, pero no me curara… Naruto, Sasuke… deben ser fuertes, son Shinobis, han visto morir a muchas personas, solo soy uno más-

-No…- hablo por primera vez el Uchiha menor – no eres uno más, eres nuestro hermano, nuestra familia, jamás estaremos listos para verte morir…-

-Lamento que esto suceda así- se dirigió hacia la cama y se sentó en ella elevando la cabeza como si estuviera viendo el techo, aunque solo era un gesto que hacía cada vez que necesitaba pensar…

Las lagrimas del moreno menor habían desaparecido y en su rostro se veía una expresión de dolor, el rubio seguía llorando, con la poca fuerza que tenia entro en la habitación dejando la puerta abierta, ayudo a Sasuke a levantarse y ambos se pusieron frente al moreno mayor mirándolo fijamente, aunque sabían que no podía devolverles la mirada…

-Se que están enojados, confusos y sobretodo traicionados por el hecho de que les oculte la verdad, pero deben entender que no lo hice por gusto, fue para evitar esto, no quería que sufrieran- sonrió de lado- estoy listo para morir, los he protegido, los he entrenado y sé que tan fuertes son… moriré en paz sabiendo que serán grandes Shinobis y protegerán a sus seres queridos, tal y como yo lo hice-

En los rostros de los dos jóvenes aparecieron unas sonrisas, sabían que todo lo que Itachi decía seria realidad, aun así, no podían evitar sufrir por aquella revelación

-Estaré en este hospital una semana, me harán pruebas y harán todo lo posible por ayudarme (puso su mano izquierda en el hombro de Naruto y la derecha en el de Sasuke), si lo logran seremos una familia, si no, necesito que me prometan que jamás dejaran de ser hermanos-

Los chicos voltearon a verse y luego de asentirse vieron al mayor

-Lo prometemos…-dijeron ambos al unisonó mientras el mayor los estrechaba

**=Sala de espera=**

Todos estaban preocupados por el Uchiha mayor, la señora Malfoy había sido dada de alta, y ahora estaba acompañándolos en la sala de espera por noticias del joven

Una inesperada visita los hizo girar su vista hacia la entrada de la sala, por la puerta doble entraba nada más y nada menos que la aprendiz de la Hokage junto a Jiraiya

-¿Shizune-san?- pregunto aun sin creer lo que veía Sakura

-Sakura-chan, es un placer encontrarlos al fin-

Los ninjas la veían como si estuviesen frente a un milagro mientras los magos se veían unos a otros intentando descubrir cuál era la razón de aquellas reacciones…

**=FLASH BACK=**

-Seguro que han estado aquí- pregunto la morena

-Completamente- observaba de un lado al otro la extraña arquitectura el chico Inuzuka- su olor está impregnado en todo este lugar-

Avanzaban lentamente por los grandes corredores del castillo, se veía desierto, llegaron frente a un salón muy grande, donde habían varias mesas, el olor era más concentrado en ese lugar, siguieron por el corredor, estaban frente a una puerta, la abrieron y se encontraron con dos hombres de cabello blanco, uno muy conocido, vestido de rojo, mientras el desconocido vestía una especie de vestido fucsia con estrellitas pintadas alrededor de arbolitos de navidad

-¿Shizune, Kiba?- pregunto el sanin del sapo

-Jiraiya-sama- hizo una reverencia- un placer verlo de nuevo señor- finalizo la Shizune

-Imagino que son mas Shinobis- exclamo el director

-sí, ellos son Shizune Katou y Kiba Inuzuka- los presentó el sanin- muchachos él es nuestro anfitrión el profesor Dumbledore-

Ambos jóvenes hicieron una reverencia y saludaron al anciano director, Shizune no perdió tiempo y hablo

-Jiraiya-sama, hemos venido con un mensaje de la Hokage, podríamos hablar a solas-

-Shizune, cualquiera que sea el problema el director aquí presente puede enterarse… es lo menos que podemos hacer para agradecer la hospitalidad por estos meses-

-Claro, es solo que… disculpe mi falta de respeto Dumbledore-san, pero me pidieron estrictamente tratar este asunto con el sanin en persona-

-No hay problema señorita, se que sus reglas son muy estrictas, joven Inuzuka si pudiese acompañarme para comer algo, imagino que después de su viaje estarán hambrientos, además me gustaría, si no es muy atrevido de mi parte, hacerle unas cuantas preguntas sobre su extraordinaria mascota… Jiraiya los esperamos en el gran comedor en cuanto terminen su reunión-

-Claro, gracias-

El hombre salió del salón junto a Kiba y Akamaru, dejando a los otros dos para que conversaran a solas…

-Cuál es el problema Shizune, que puede ser tan importante para tener que tratarlo solo conmigo-

-Akatsuki-

-Entiendo… saben que estamos aquí…-

-Si, además intentaran llegar por su cuenta, hace un par de semanas atacaron la aldea, buscando a Naruto-

-Como se encuentran-

-Más de la mitad de la aldea está destrozada, logramos derrotar a dos de ellos, a Kisame Hoshigaki y a Zetsu, en estos momentos la mismísima Hokage está practicando la autopsia en ambos cuerpos par descubrir mas de Akatsuki-

-¿Estuvieron presentes todos los Akatsuki?-

-Si, a excepción de Itachi por supuesto, quien al parecer también era su objetivo-

-Sabes si hubo más ataques, en otras aldeas-

-Al parecer la Jinjuriki de dos colas fue secuestrada, Suna estuvo bajo ataque pero no tengo más detalles-

-Sabes cuantos Jinjuriki siguen en libertad-

-según nuestra fuente… solo hay dos, el Kasekage y Naruto-

-Entonces, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que vengan por el-

-así es, es por eso que nos enviaron, para advertirles y que estén preparados-

-Claro… estamos listos para lo que venga, hemos aprendido muchas cosas útiles estos meses-

-Pero por ahora, vamos a comer, después te llevare con los demás, es importante que veas a Itachi-

-Paso algo con el-

-Se encuentra en el hospital, según la información que recibí… perdió la vista además hace un par de días que se terminaron sus medicamentos-

-Tengo lo necesario para cinco meses más, espero no sea muy tarde-

-Igual yo…-

**=FIN FLASH BACK=**

**-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-**

** =País del viento, Suna puerta norte=**

En el suelo yacían los restos de la marioneta antes ocupada por Sasori, mientras en el cielo un ave blanca sobrevolaba toda la aldea

-Tu maestro esta muerto- se oyó una voz muy cerca de aquella extraña ave

-Entonces puedo dejar de atacarte u´n- respondió a la nada el rubio Akatsuki

-imagino que si- se volvió a escuchar más cerca aquella voz

El ave aterrizo en la terraza de la torre del Kasekage, volviéndose pequeña nuevamente con una cortina de humo blanca, frente al rubio apareció con un remolino de arena el Kasekage en persona

-Gracias por el aviso- dijo aventándole una pequeña araña al rubio

-Sabes que es parte de mi trabajo… Sabaku no Gaara u´n- respondió mientras atrapaba la figurilla que le arrojaba el pelirrojo

-Aun así, no tenias porque contenerte tanto en nuestra pelea-

-Si hubiera usado mi mejor arsenal, mas de a mitad de la aldea estaría destruida u´n-

Con una sonrisa torcida el pelirrojo lo invito a pasar al edificio, para tener una conversación en privado el Kasekage, sus hermanos y el traidor de Akatsuki…

**.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-**

**=Algún lugar del mundo mágico=**

-Está listo…- le dijo el hombre bajito al ser que estaba en el sillón cercano

-Muy bien, ahora solo falta el ultimo ingrediente y al fin LORD VOLDEMORT retornara para cumplir su destino…-

**=Días después=**

Los días pasaron más rápido de lo normal, Arthur y Molly Weasley, Remus Lupin, Tonks y Sirius Black estaban reunidos con Kakashi, Jiraiya y Shizune en la cocina de Grimmauld, discutiendo el paradero del trío dorado, los Shinobis (Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Sasuke, Sakura y Sai)y los gemelos Weasley…

-¿No pudieron habernos pedido que los sacáramos?- gritaba enojada la matriarca Weasley dando vueltas de un lado a otro

-Cariño, por favor siéntate-

-No me hables en ese tono Arthur, tres de tus hijos están en quién sabe dónde, y me dices que me siente, deberíamos estar buscándolos, no deben estar lejos, hace cuanto desaparecieron, una hora…-

-Molly por favor, escucha a tu esposo, ellos estarán bien, están con Hermione y ella es hija de Muggles- intentaba calmarla Tonks

-No entiendes Tonks, ellos nunca han estado en el mundo muggle, además los chicos ni siquiera saben cómo comportarse, Fred y George han de estar haciendo más de sus travesuras… -

-Nosotros podemos encontrarlos- menciono Kakashi

-Como- pregunto el Licano

-Podría invocar a mis perros para que sigan el rastro de los chicos-

-No creo que sea buena idea- reclamo Sirius- los Muggles no están acostumbrados a ver animales tan grandes como el que está en el ático- menciono haciendo énfasis con su dedo apuntando hacia arriba

-El señor Black tiene razón Kakashi- hablo el sanin- sería arriesgado mandarlos, además los chicos no se llevaron a la mascota de Kiba, imagino que pensando lo mismo-

-Entonces que haremos- pregunto el patriarca Weasley intentando detener a su esposa, pues ya lo estaba mareando de tanta vuelta alrededor de la mesa

La conversación se vio interrumpida al escuchar los gritos del cuadro de la señora Black en el recibidor, señal clara de que alguien había entrado…

Todos los reunidos llegaron a la puerta, encontrándose con una escena perturbadora:

Los gemelos Weasley estaban cubiertos de lodo ensangrentado, cargando los cuerpos inconscientes de Ron, Sai y Kiba, mientras Sakura estaba entrando por la puerta completamente exhausta con Sasuke sujetándola con un brazo en sus hombros…

-¿Que fue lo que sucedió?- pregunto Kakashi

-Estábamos en el patio de la casa, Harry y yo escuchamos a alguien pidiendo ayuda, nos levantamos y fuimos a ver de quien se trataba- hablo el Uchiha

-Todos los demás los seguimos, pues nadie más había escuchado nada, pasamos las barreras protectoras y descubrimos que no había nadie…- siguió Fred

-Sí, pensamos en volver a la casa, pero debíamos rodear para entrar por la puerta principal, no nos dimos cuenta cuando salimos de las protecciones…- concluyo George

-Cuando nos dimos cuenta ya no podíamos ver la casa así que comenzamos a caminar alrededor de la calle…- siguió el moreno- Sakura se dio cuenta que estábamos caminando en círculos, era un hechizo, nos pusimos en guardia esperando, escuchamos nuevamente la voz, pero estaba más cerca, cada vez mas… fue cuando la vimos, era una serpiente, estaba avanzando hacia nosotros, nos hablaba a mí y a Harry, que nos necesitaba o al menos a Harry, estábamos cayendo en otro hechizo, nos pesaba el cuerpo, estábamos muy cansados…-

-Fue cuando ataco, la serpiente se lanzo hacia nosotros, pero solo era un señuelo, mientras Kiba intentaba atravesarla con sus garras unos hombres encapuchados con mascaras blancas nos lanzaron hechizos por detrás- dijo Fred dejando a su hermano menor en el sillón de la sala y ayudaba a su gemelo a colocar a Sai en el otro

-Intentamos correr, pero el hechizo aun no se desvanecía, íbamos a usar magia pero nuestras varitas no estaban- siguió George mientras era arrojado a un sillón por su madre para revisar sus heridas, lo mismo hacia Remus con el gemelo, mientras Tonks y Kakashi revisaban a los dos Shinobis consientes y Arthur a los tres inconscientes

-No podíamos hacer ninguna técnica, se los llevaron…- exclamo Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos

-¿A quienes se llevaron?- Pregunto el sanin

-A Hermione, Harry, Neji y Naruto, desaparecieron, no pudimos seguirlos- termino el relato el Uchiha

-Que vamos a hacer Remus, esos eran mortífagos…- exclamo horrorizada la matriarca Weasley

-Vamos a buscarlos- fue lo último que dijo el licano…

**=Algún lugar del mundo mágico=**

Cuatro chicos se encontraban atados y amordazados en un rincón de una habitación mediana, en el extremo opuesto una caldera hervía, mientras dos hombres discutían sobre algo inentendible…

El primero en despertar fue el Hyuga, al notar que estaba atada puso en práctica sus habilidades ninjas para soltarse y esperar… Minutos después los otros tres despertaban, al mismo tiempo que los hombres salían de la habitación, rápidamente se giro hacia los otros y hablo

-Chicos, voy a desatarlos, no hagan nada, debemos esperar para saber lo que estos tipos quieren y saber si podemos salir de aquí sin daños…- mientras decía aquello terminaba de desatar a sus compañeros

-Donde estamos, no recuerdo haber visto este lugar antes- pregunto el moreno

-Nos capturaron, esta debe ser su base-dijo la castaña

-Creen que nos necesitan para algo especial- pregunto el rubio

-Al parecer son mortífagos, es posible que deseen venganza por lo sucedido con el que no debe ser nombrado- respondió el moreno

-Puede ser- dijo el castaño- debemos evitar que sepan que ya no estamos atados, debemos ser más listos que ellos, son adultos capacitados en magia y nosotros no tenemos varitas, además nuestro chakra fue drenado con ese hechizo, parece que saben quiénes somos-

-Por ahora solo podemos esperar- dijo la castaña recostándose en la pared y poniéndose de nuevo la tela que cubría su boca escondiendo sus manos en su espalda, mientras los otros imitaban sus movimientos

**=Otra habitación=**

-"**Ya están despiertos, se han desatado y esperan una oportunidad para escapar"**-

-**"Bien hecho mi querida Nagini"**- siseaba el ser que se encontraba en el sillón- colagusano, todo está listo, están despiertos debemos comenzar el ritual-

-Sí, mi señor- cubrió con una capa al ser y lo levanto para llevarlo hacia la otra habitación

**=Habitación de los rehenes=**

-Listo, encontré el trasladador- dijo el castaño al tiempo que sacaba de entre sus ropas una moneda

-¿De donde lo sacaste?- pregunto la castaña con el seño fruncido

-Es un obsequio de…- el castaño fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose

Los cuatro chicos estaban atentos a lo que veían, un hombre entro con algo cubierto con una capucha negra, seguido muy de cerca por una serpiente, el hombre arrojo al caldero lo que sea que llevaba en brazos y se giro hacia los rehenes, sin pensarlo dos veces apunto hacia los cuatro y los encadeno de nuevo…

Los chicos se sorprendieron al ver aquella acción, pues el hombre sabia que estaban desatados, no sabían cómo pero de alguna manera se entero… solo les quedaba una salida… salir de ahí con el trasladador…

-El ritual está listo- decía el hombre- solo falta el último ingrediente…-

Harry tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, la cicatriz le ardía, reconoció al hombre frente a él, era colagusano, lo que significaba que Voldemort estaba cerca, ya que el ardor era muy fuerte…

Naruto y Neji intercambiaron miradas, dándose a entender que estaban libres de nuevo, solo esperarían a que el hombre se alejara y sujetarían a los chicos y saldrían de ahí…

Colagusano tenía una daga en su mano, levanto el rostro de Harry quien aun apretaba los ojos, el dolor se incrementaba, al sentir la mano de aquel traidor abrió los ojos de golpe viendo directamente a los ojos de su captor, Neji ya tenía el trasladador en su mano, listo para activarlo, Naruto sujeto despistadamente el brazo de Hermione quien estaba a su derecha y la muñeca de Neji a su izquierda, el de ojos perla buscaba la oportunidad de sujetar a Harry quien estaba a su derecha…

El hombre comenzó a recitar un hechizo, levanto del suelo a Harry y lo arrastro a unos metros hacia la caldera, sin más ceremonia atravesó el abdomen del moreno haciendo que este se arqueara de dolor, lo aventó al piso y vacio la sangre de la daga en el caldero, este empezó a burbujear, Neji y Naruto se acercaron rápidamente a Harry con Hermione fuertemente agarrada por el rubio, de la caldera se elevo una sombra, al salir de la caldera y girar su cuerpo vio que el castaño tomaba a Harry del brazo, grito a sus mortífagos y levanto su varita hacia los chicos…

Fue demasiado tarde, Neji había activado el trasladador y la luz verde dio de lleno al piso…

**=Mansión Malfoy=**

Cuatro chicos aterrizaron en las puertas doradas de la mansión Malfoy, Neji grito un nombre al aire y un elfo domestico apareció frente a el

-¿Gury, se encuentran tus amos?-pregunto

-No señor Hyuga, señor, los amos Malfoy se encuentran fuera de la mansión, señor-

-Necesito que nos dejes entrar, tenemos un herido-

-Por supuesto señor, el amo ordeno a los elfos domésticos atenderlos como se debía-

Sujeto al Hyuga y este a su vez no había soltado a los otros tres, por lo que los cinco aparecieron en la que fue hasta hace unos días la habitación del Hyuga, rápidamente Neji traslado a un inconsciente Harry a la cama, lo desvistió de la cintura hacia arriba y con sus habilidades medicas (todos los de la rama secundaria Hyuga aprenden medicina ninja básica) comenzó a cerrar la herida del moreno, mientras Naruto desataba e intentaba controlar a una histérica Hermione que veía como curaban a su mejor amigo casi hermano…

**=Hogwarts, oficina del director=**

-No es posible- se quejaba el rubio sujetando su brazo izquierdo

-Que sucede Lucius- pregunto el director con temor a que el rubio le aclarara sus dudas

-Es… es el lord, me está llamando- respondió

La puerta se abrió con un sonoro golpe, por ella entro el maestro de pociones con una mueca de dolor en la cara

-Albus, el lord ha regresado- grito al ver a su amigo en la misma condición que él y al director con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro

-Vallan, lamento tener que pedírselos, pero necesitamos ahora más que nunca que sean nuestros espías una vez más-

Ambos hombres asintieron y salieron de la oficina directo a los límites de terrenos de Hogwarts para aparecerse frente al que una vez fue el mago más temido de todo el mundo y que ahora regreso para seguir con sus planes…

* * *

Gracias a todos los que leen mi historia, les traigo un nuevo capitulo, a que no se esperaban que regresara así el Lord...

Adelanto: Leeremos una reunión de los seguidores de Voldemort, aparecerán los horrocruxes (tema que me encanta de los libros de Harry Potter), así planes y estrategias para se destrucción... Próximo capitulo **MORTIFAGOS**

Nos leemos, hasta siempre.


	18. MORTIFAGOS

**DISCLAIMER:**

Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, J. K. Rowling (Harry Potter) y Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto)

ACLARACIONES:

-Hablan normal (Ingles)-

-"Hablan otro idioma (Japonés)"-

**-Habla Pársel-**

- **"Habla el Kyuubi (Japonés)"**-

-_Pensando_-

**-.-.-.-.- **Cambio de Univrso

**ADVERTENCIA:**

Ninguna

**RESUMEN:**

¿Qué pasaría si un día nuestro joven rubio, junto a sus compañeros ninjas viajaran a un universo paralelo, en el que los magos y los seres mitológicos caminaran libremente sobre la faz de la tierra?

Tres jóvenes Shinobis de 13 años, en una misión de pronto son emboscados en una cueva, tal es la destrucción del lugar que se crea un cataclismo en el cual una avalancha derrumba el lugar abriendo un portal dimensional en el que sin darse cuenta caen nuestros jóvenes amigos.

Llegan a un mundo completamente desconocido en el que no tienen la más mínima idea cómo comportarse, o hablar ya que el lenguaje es completamente distinto al de ellos, además deben pasar por una ardua prueba:

"Volver a la escuela"

* * *

**CAPITULO 17**

**MORTIFAGOS**

Se aparecieron directamente en una habitación obscura (gracias a la marca sabían exactamente en qué lugar podían aparecer), todos los reunidos portaban largas túnicas negras, con mascaras blancas…

Al fondo podía verse una chimenea en la que un caldero enorme hervía, junto a este un sillón de piel negro daba la espalda a los ahí reunidos, junto al sillón un hombre bajito rechoncho y calvo intentaba detener la hemorragia de su mano derecha sin mucho éxito, ya que se veía muy pálido por la pérdida de sangre…

-Veo que faltan muchos de mis mejor mortífagos- siseo una voz aterradora, ambos hombres se abstuvieron de temblar por el horror de tenerlo frente a ellos – díganme, que ha sido de ellos-

El lord se levanto de su cómodo asiento y camino hacia el semicírculo que tenia frente a él, repasando cada uno de los presentes, Severus aun no estaba seguro de cómo hacia para diferenciarlos aun con su máscara puesta…

-Malfoy, Snape, Crabbe, Goyle, McNair y Nott, faltan los Lestrange y Karkaroff, dos leales mortífagos sepultados en vida en Azkaban y un traidor que merece algo peor que la muerte-

Todos los presentes se arrodillaron frente al hombre, el Lord sonrio hacia ellos y prosiguió con su monologo…

-Gracias a la maldición Imperius he tenido dos ayudantes magníficos, quienes han devuelto mi cuerpo, para proseguir con mis planes… Desde hoy trabajaremos en las sombras, tengo un plan que no fallara, pero, para eso necesito al mocoso Potter, debo matarlo con mis propias manos, solo que no está solo, no solo el maldito viejo lo protege, ahora está rodeado de Shinobis, esas malditas escorias deberán sufrir- el rostro del lord formo una sonrisa mas amplia, disfrutando cada palabra…

-Snape- hablo a uno de los mortífagos

-Mi señor- se puso de pie el nombrado

-Se que aun trabajas para el viejo, has cumplido bien con tu misión, dime, el confía en ti-

-Señor, el director aun tiene desconfianza, pero tal y como usted me ordeno, he ganado un lugar como espía en el colegio, el ha creído en mi historia, piensa que ya no le soy fiel, que me he redimido y que ahora le soy fiel a él-

-Una completa mentira por supuesto, siendo mi espía claro-

-Por supuesto mi lord- regreso a su posición anterior

-Bien, regresa a Hogwarts, no queremos que sospeche, el chico debe dirigirse hacia allá-

-Como usted ordene- al decir aquello desapareció

-Los demás sigan con sus actividades, los llamare pronto- los despidió con una seña de mano y los mortífagos desaparecieron

**=HOGWARTS=**

-Como ha ido- pregunto el sanin al hombre que apareció frente a el

-He asegurado mi estancia en el colegio, me quiere espiando al director- respondió

-Crees que a Malfoy le haya ido mejor-

-No estoy seguro, me retire antes de enterarme de mas- avanzo hacia las puertas de colegio- vamos con el director-

El sanin solo cabeceo siguiendo de cerca a Snape

**=Mansión Malfoy=**

El dueño de aquella inmensa mansión se apareció ya sin traje de mortífago en la sala, un crack le advirtió que un elfo domestico había llegado para atenderlo, lo que le pareció extraño ya que él no lo había llamado

-Señor Malfoy, señor- hablo la pequeña criatura

-Que sucede Fur- pidió algo fastidiado el hombre

-Señor Malfoy señor, hace media hora cuatro chicos aparecieron en las puertas de la mansión- Malfoy se tenso al intuir quienes eran- el elfo Gury los atendió señor, ya que lo nombraron para ayudarles- sí, era quienes creía- así que los traslado a la habitación ocupada por el joven Hyuga-

-¿Como están?, ¿hay algún herido?- se puso de pie para dirigirse a la habitación

-El joven Potter llego mal herido, la chica histérica, Fur y Gury nos hemos encargado de darle poción tranquilizante señor, los otros dos jóvenes no parecen tener ninguna herida-

-Puedes retírate, prepárales algo de comer y espera nuevas indicaciones-

-Si señor Malfoy, señor- y desapareció hacia la cocina

El hombre se dirigió rápidamente a la habitación mencionada, abrió sin llamar y se encontró con los cuatro jóvenes y un elfo domestico, La chica Granger estaba recostada en un sillón que imaginaba el elfo les trajo de otra habitación, el Shinobi rubio estaba en el mismo sillón con la cabeza de la chica en su regazo intentando calmarla, Potter se encontraba inconsciente, semidesnudo en la cama con el elfo terminando de vendarle el abdomen y el chico Hyuga sosteniéndolo para que estuviera bien sentado en la cama para maniobrar mejor las vendas…

Al sentir la presencia de alguien más en la habitación el rubio dejo a la chica recostada en el sillón y se puso de pie rápidamente en posición de pelea, al reconocer la figura del hombre se relajo y se dejo caer de nuevo en el sillón…

-Señor Malfoy- hablo el castaño- lamento haber llegado de improvisto, no teníamos otra opción- se disculpo

-No hay problema Neji, me alegra que hayan venido aquí y no a otro lugar- cabeceo en reconocimiento y entro en la habitación- ¿como esta?-pregunto

-Cerré su herida, gracias a los elfos domésticos logre contener la hemorragia interna, con descanso estará mejor en unos días-

-Me alegra, voy a comunicarme con los demás, deben estar preocupados- salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la chimenea

**=Grimmauld=**

Los jóvenes estaban en la sala junto a los adultos, quienes estaban terminando de curar las heridas de todos, cuando una voz se escucho

-Hay alguien- pregunto

-Es Lucius- menciono el licano- estamos todos- respondió acercándose a la chimenea

-Bien, hace media hora Potter, Granger y dos Shinobis llegaron a la mansión, están bien, solo algo cansados, que alguien venga por ellos rápido, es peligroso que los tenga aquí-

-¿Porque?- pregunto el licano

-Lupin… el lord ha regresado-

Estremecimientos y chillidos de terror se escucharon en la sala Black, todos los presentes se miraban entre sí…

-Voy para allá-

El rubio se alejo de la chimenea esperando que entrara el licano

Lupin, Tonks y Kakashi llegaron un minuto después a la habitación donde se encontraban los chicos desaparecidos, junto a Malfoy quien les relato lo que el Hyuga le había dicho antes de avisar a los de Grimmauld…

-Creen que estén bien- pregunto la señora Weasley

-Malfoy dijo que si, esperemos que así sea- respondió Sirius

**=Hogwarts=**

-Eso es lo que paso- termino con su relato de los hechos el pocionista

-Veo…- acaricio su barba el anciano director recargándose en el respaldo de su silla- de ahora en delante debemos ser precavidos-

-Sobre lo que me dijo hace un mes, ¿cree que sea posible que yo los busque?-

-Podría ser, pero necesitara que un mago lo acompañe, es probable que los artículos se encuentren bien protegidos por magia-

-De que hablan- pregunto Severus

-Eso mi querido amigo lo sabrás a su tiempo- se puso de pie el director- si me permites me gustaría recomendarte a una persona-

-¿A quién?- pregunto el sanin

-Llévate a Lupin o a Black, te serán de mucha ayuda- respondió el director

-Lupin sería fácil de rastrear, Black en su estado no creo que sea conveniente que salga de Grimmauld- replico el sanin

-Bien- aclaro el sanin- en cuanto usted me diga hare el viaje con Black, su magia de cambio (animagia), será muy útil para evitar rastreos-

-Excelente, todo lo que necesitaras esta en esta bosa- le paso una bolsa pequeña

-Entonces me retiro, deseo saber el paradero de los chicos y como está la salud de Itachi-

-Tome- replico el pocionista- dele a beber esto, le quitara el dolor-

-Gracias, se lo hare llegar- se despidió el sanin y desapareció con una nube de humo

-¿Estaban hablando de los horrocruxes?- pregunto el pocionista al irse el ninja

-Así es, pero no debe saber nadie que tú lo sabes Severus, eso pondría en peligro tu vida y nuestra misión-

-Ahora solo hay que esperar que los alumnos regresen pasado mañana- suspiro el director

**=Dos días después=**

Una explosión se escucho en la espesura de un frondoso bosque, la espada de Gryffindor brillaba con todo su esplendor en la mano del animago, mientras el sanin observaba cada movimiento del mismo…

-Con este ya hemos destruido dos, mas el diario, faltarían tres- menciono el sanin

-Debemos hacer una visita a una persona-

El pelinegro se sacudió la túnica y miro al sanin con una mueca de disgusto al suponer a quien se refería…

**=EXPRESO DE HOGWARTS=**

Todo comenzó ese día, cuando choco con ella y su hermano comenzó con las bromas e insinuaciones…

Hoy regresan a Hogwarts, en este momento está sentado en un compartimiento vacio esperando a los demás, no lo pensaba demostrar pero… estaba nervioso, muy nervioso…

Ahora estaba seguro de todo lo que le pasaba, todas las vacaciones se la paso pensando en ella, su rostro, su voz, al principio le sorprendió la sinceridad de sus palabras, y como decía las cosas sin pelos en la lengua…

No había duda estaba enamorado nada más y nada menos que de Luna Lov…

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, Naruto, Neji y Shikamaru entraban en el compartimiento cada uno en su mundo, ninguno dijo nada solo se acomodaron en los asientos…

Cinco minutos después Harry, Ginny, Neville, Ron y Hermione les hicieron compañía (Tuvieron que hacer un hechizo agrandador en el compartimiento para que cupieran todos, cortesía de los gemelos Weasley quienes no se quedaron porque irían a ver a su compañero Lee)…

**=Algún lugar del mundo mágico=**

-Mi señor- se arrodillo un hombre alto de cabello rubio platinado ante el despreciable ser frente a él- me mando llamar-

-Malfoy, necesito que hagas algo, esta misión es muy importante y solo tú puedes realizarla-

-Lo que sea mi señor-

**=Gran comedor, Hogwarts=**

-Al fin, ya me había aburrido de permanecer sentada en ese estúpido compartimiento del tren- se quejaba una rubia sentándose en la mesa de Gryffindor- ¿a qué hora comienza el banquete?- pregunto a uno de los gemelos Weasley

-En una hora-respondió Fred

-Oye que le hiciste a tu uniforme- pregunto George

-Ha esto- señalo la chica la blusa- solo le hice unos ajustes, nunca me ha gustado la ropa holgada, además le hice unas bolsas extras para mi armamento-

-hooo- corearon los gemelos al ver como la chica sin ningún pudor habría los dos primeros botones de su blusa mostrándoles las bolsas ocultas dentro de la prenda sin ninguna malicia

-¡Ino!- la voz de Sakura hizo que la rubia hiciera una mueca de dolor por el grito de esta- cúbrete que no estás en Konoha y aquí es mal visto que estés haciendo este tipo de espectáculos…-reprendió la kunoichi a su amiga

-Si mamá- refunfuño la chica bajándose de la mesa y caminando hacia la de Revenclaw sentándose junto a su compañero el Nara

Ambos Weasley observaban como la rubia se alejaba con la cara del mismo color que su cabello, Sakura movió su mano frente a sus caras haciéndolos reaccionar

-Chicos me disculpo por Ino, ella está acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas, es muy inocente y hace cosas mal vistas sin siquiera enterarse de ello…-

-No…nosotros… emm… creo que…- decían en coro ambos pelirrojos- mejor vamos a… tenemos un asunto pendiente…- salieron corriendo del comedor completamente rojos

-Vaya, y yo que creía que eran más licenciosos por como los describe Peves- dijo un castaño detrás de la Kunoichi

-Kiba-kun- giro- no deberías ser tan grosero, además… como conoces a Peves…-

-Porque estuve una semana completa aquí antes de ir a la casa esa- menciono restándole importancia al asunto- oye, donde están los demás, solo he visto a Ino, Shikamaru y a ti…-

-No deben tardar, quizá fueron a la cabaña de Hagrid para alimentar a Fang, ya que el trae a los de primero en los botes…- una sonrisa adorno su rostro- por cierto- menciono mirando a todos lados- ¿donde está Akamaru?-

-Ha, el está indispuesto, está en…- un grito interrumpió al castaño

-Inuzuka Kibaaaa- se oyó retumbar en el gran comedor, todos guardaron silencio y vieron como una chica entraba a grandes zancadas descalza y con sus zapatillas en la mano apuntando al chico en la mesa Gryffindor- tú y tu perro van a pagar por esto- le tiro a los pies las zapatillas y le apunto con su varita

-Ho, veo que ya conoces a Pansy Parkinson, bien, pues… creo que Luna me está llamando, quizá quiera que le ayude con unos Nargles que capturo en navidad con su padre- y como buena kunoichi desapareció sin dejar rastro

-Esto será doloroso- murmuro el castaño al ver la mirada furiosa de la morena

**=Flash Back (semana antes del inicio de clases)=**

Una morena se encontraba recostada en una de las sillas de la mesa del fondo comiendo sola, había una pequeña cantidad de alumnos en el colegio, ya que no todos viajaban con sus familias a pasar las fiestas…

El joven Shinobi junto a su fiel compañero, se acerco a la mesa donde se encontraba la chica desayunando

-Hola- saludo al llegar a su lado- mi nombre es Inuzuka Kiba, soy nuevo en el colegio y me preguntaba si puedo sentarme contigo- sonrío a la chica que lo miraba con algo de… ¿temor?, ¿desconfianza?... no estaba muy seguro

-¿Porque?- pregunto en un tono frio la morena

-Pues, porque te veo muy sola, Akamaru y yo pensamos en hacerte algo de compañía-

-Eres uno de los Shinobis cierto- pregunto

-Sí, acabo de llegar, conoces a mis amigos-

-Tres de ellos están en mi casa, soy una Slytherin-

-Ha sí, la selección… -murmuro el castaño- me imagino que yo no puedo ser nada más que un Gryffindor, soy demasiado hiperactivo para cualquier otra casa…- sonrió mostrando sus colmillos- pero aquí entre nos…- se acerco un poco a ella cubriendo su boca con una de sus manos en forma de cotilleo- creo que si seleccionaran a mi compañero el seria un Hufflepuff- señalo al enorme perro sentado del otro lado de la mesa justo frente a la morena

-Jajajaja- la chica no pudo evitar reírse de aquel comentario- no crea que dejen que el sombrero seleccione un perro para cualquier casa-

-Quien sabe, siempre hay una primera vez para todo- menciono el Inuzuka

Desde ese momento los tres pasaron todo el día juntos, ella hacía preguntas sobre su universo y el las respondía lo más gracioso que podía para hacerla reír, ella le explicaba las normas del colegio y repasaba algunas lecciones que él debería aprender para antes de integrarse a las clases, se volvieron buenos amigos, incluso Akamaru se divertía corriendo de un lado a otro cuando la chica arrojaba con magia dos o tres varas para que el can fuese por ellas…

-Pansy-chan- la morena desvió la mirada del libro que tenía entre sus manos

-Si- respondió la chica poniendo el libro en su regazo y acomodándose mejor en el piso recargándose en el enorme perro detrás de ella

-¿Porque te quedaste en el colegio?- pregunto muy serio el Shinobi

-Yo…- desvió la mirada- no quería volver a casa- dijo en un tono desilusionado la chica

-Pero… tus padres no dijeron nada-

-Lo que pasa es que… hace unos días mi padre dejo la casa- sollozo un poco la morena- mamá no sabe porque, dice que un día estaban tomando el té, el dejo la taza y le dijo a mamá que tenía que cumplir con su deber y desapareció… no lo han vuelto a ver desde entonces…-

-Entiendo- un crujido hizo a ambos chicos voltearan a ver el hocico del perro

-¿Akamaru que estas ha…?-la pregunta de la morena quedo en el aire al ver sus sandalias favoritas ser mordisqueadas por la mascota de su nuevo amigo

Kiba sintió terror al ver la cara de la chica… desde ese día juro que jamás la haría enojar, no después de ver lo que hizo con su pequeño e indefenso cachorrito quien estaría por lo menos quince días en la enfermería de Hogwarts tratado por Hagrid de todos los golpes, rasguños y su pata trasera quebrada por la colección de maleficios que le lanzo la hasta hace unos minutos dulce e inocente Chica (ahora solo veía a una endemoniada bruja)…

**=Fin Flash Back=**

-Te lo advertí Inuzuka, te dije que si ese animal volvía a tocar mis zapatos de *fashveela* te iría mal-

El castaño solo trago fuerte y cerró los ojos esperando el golpe… bueno… el hechizo…

**=Algún lugar del mundo muggle=**

Un hombre de cabello blanco caminaba por un sendero junto a un enorme perro negro, llegaron a una villa lejos de la ciudad, Muggles se paseaban de aquí para allá haciendo sus compras o llevando a los niños a la escuela, caminaron directo a un establecimiento de comidas al aire libre, el sanin ocupo una de las sillas del final con el perro recostado bajo la mesa…

Un joven Muggle vestido con el uniforme de mesero que varios chicos en distintas mesas portaban, se acerco a tomar la orden del sanin…

-Buenas tardes señor, desea tomar algo- pregunto amablemente

-Gracias, deseo un whiskey y un jugo de naranja-

-Enseguida se lo traigo- se inclino un poco en modo de respeto y se dirigió a la cocina dentro del establecimiento

-Al parecer no les incomoda que tenga a mi mascota conmigo, eso es bueno-

-Grrrrr- gruño el perro al ser considerado una *mascota*

Un minuto más tarde el mismo chico llego con las dos bebidas

-Desea que le traiga un bote con agua para su perro-

-No él está bien así gracias-

El chico volvió a retirarse y el sanin saco de entre sus ropas un plato hondo, vacio el Weasley lo coloco en el piso y comenzó a beber su jugo de naranja

-Espero que eso no te haga daño, en tu estado de perro-

Medio minuto después un hombre de cabellera larga muy rubia se acomodaba en la silla frente al sanin

-Vaya que eres puntual Lucius… creí que te tardarías mas, pensé que tenias una reunión con tu amo-

-El no es mi amo- se quejo- además es una misión de rescate, no entiendo que es lo que el Lord quiere con mi loca cuñada-

-Así que tienes que sacarla de Azkaban- la figura negra en el suelo tembló ligeramente al escuchar aquel nombre- bien, pues creo que no será posible-

-A que te refieres, si no lo hago ese bastardo me asesinara-

-Esa mujer es muy peligrosa, temo que primero muerta a libre de esa prisión-

Malfoy arqueo una ceja, mientras que el perro levanto las orejas al escuchar aquello

-Piensas asesinarla-

-Si es necesario… Si-

-Sabes que ella también posee esa habilidad al igual que Black… no creo que el Uchiha permita aquello-

-Tengo instrucciones precisas de asesinarla si pone en riesgo la vida de cualquiera de los protegidos de Itachi-

-Y eso que tiene que ver, ella al igual que el lord irían detrás de Potter, no de los Shinobis-

-En eso te equivocas, hace tres días hubo un ataque contra los chicos, unos mortífagos intentaron asesinar a Harry, Naruto y Neji mientras compraban en el Londres muggle junto a Tonks y Kakashi, un tal Crabbe y Parkinson… no creo que necesita explicarte que fue lo que Kakashi hizo con ellos…-

-Así que eso fue lo que paso con ellos- dijo mas para sí que para los otros el rubio- bien, pues debemos ponernos de acuerdo para ir a la prisión, tengo una semana para sacar a los tres Lestrange de ahí-

**=AZKABAN=**

Tres figuras vestidas de negro con mascaras de color plata miraban fijamente hacia el centro del lago que tenían en frente, la niebla era densa en aquella zona, ni siquiera un lums maximus lograba hacer que se viera mas allá de un metro de distancia, el hombre del centro avanzo unos pasos al frente caminando sobre el muelle, las otras dos figuras observaban a la tercera…

-Uno de ustedes revise el perímetro, no deben saber que estamos aquí, el otro ayúdeme con el bote, no podemos usar magia a partir de aquí-

Uno de los enmascarados se acerco al del muelle y desataron juntos el bote, el otro se perdió de vista al hacer la ronda esperando que no hubiese nadie cerca para comenzar con la misión… Cinco minutos más tarde regreso acomodándose la máscara y haciendo una seña de que no había peligro…

Los tres subieron al bote, el líder hizo una seña para que los otros dos comenzaran a remar

La niebla era cada vez más densa, después de un rato navegando con un mapa y brújulas muggle el líder levanto la mano pidiéndoles que pararan, los dos hombres detuvieron su labor y observaron alrededor para ver lo que el líder…

No hicieron ruido, el líder les dio un vial con una poción verdosa-amarillenta a cada uno y enseguida se la tomaron, un instante después un ser espantoso paso sobre sus cabezas, era una criatura que parecía esqueleto, con una capucha negra raída y llena de suciedad, la cabeza cubierta con un manto del mismo color y sus huesudas manos con pústulas sobresaliendo de las mangas, estaban cerca, este era uno de los guardianes de la prisión… un Dementor

Gracias a la poción que habían bebido aquel repugnante ser no podía verlos, pero había un pequeño fallo… solo duraba veinte minutos su efecto así que estaban contra reloj, siguieron remando hasta que el bote encallo en una pequeña isleta de hielo, debían seguir a pie, según sus cálculos eran unos cincuenta metros de hielo y después otros veinte de tierra antes de las puertas principales

Corrieron a las puertas intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, al llegar ahí tenían que tomar el camino hacia la torre principal, donde estaban los reclusos de máxima seguridad, el líder tenía un mapa detallado de las instalaciones así que fue sencillo encontrar las escaleras… Diez minutos habían pasado, necesitaban correr escaleras arriba para llegar antes que terminase el efecto, siete pisos eran los que debían subir

Llevaban aproximadamente cuatro pisos cuando uno de los guardias los intercepto, aun tenían seis minutos así que solo se agazaparon contra el muro, aquel ser ciego a los movimientos de los tres hombres paso casi chocando con uno, los tres contuvieron el aliento, cualquier movimiento en falso y el Dementor sabría que estaban allí, dos largo minutos que parecieron mil horas fueron los que el guardia estuvo frente a ellos agachándose para absorber las esperanzas del pobre desgraciado que estaba en aquella celda, solo gemidos de dolor y desesperación era lo que los tres enmascarados escuchaban provenir de adentro…

El Dementor siguió con su ronda y los tres hombres se movieron rápidamente escaleras arriba, cuatro minutos eran suficientes para llegar sin ser vistos, siempre y cuando no volvieran a tener contratiempos con otro guardia…

Llegaron a su destino con un minuto faltante para terminar el efecto, buscaron en las distintas celdas hasta que dieron con los dos varones que buscaban, uno de los enmascarados se quedo abriendo la cerradura con tres frascos de la poción color verdosa-amarillenta, mientras los otros dos seguían buscando al tercer recluso…

Seis celdas más lejos una mujer murmuraba en un rincón con los ojos abiertos y una expresión de locura en su cara, sentada girando su cuerpo de un lado a otro como si esperase que las paredes se vinieran encima en cualquier momento…

Antes de llegar los dos hombres bebieron la poción, abrieron la celda, la mujer los vio y una sonrisa maligna se apodero de sus facciones, se puso de pie de un brinco y observo a los dos con una expresión de superioridad…

-Sabia que vendrías por mi Luc… mi señor no me dejaría aquí, me necesita, yo tengo su tesoro-

-Bella- susurro el líder

La mujer alargo la mano y Lucius le dio un vial con una poción verde-azulada, esta la bebió sin inmutarse…

-Que tesoro es el que mencionaste- pregunto el otro enmascarado-

-Una copa- la mujer abrió los ojos con sorpresa- pero qué demonios…-grito

-Donde la escondiste- pregunto Lucius

-Está en mi bóveda de Gringotts- Bella puso sus manos en su boca evitando decir más, la figura enmascarada se poso detrás de ella con una velocidad increíble, sujetándola de los brazos para evitar que se cubriera la boca

-Es algún artículo especial- pregunto Lucius

-Perteneció a Helga Hufflepuff, es invaluable, pero contiene una magia muy extraña, no pude tocarla-

-Es lo que busco- dijo el hombre que sujetaba a la mujer- en la casa Black había un objeto parecido, era el relicario de Slytherin-

Bellatrix estaba en shock, ese sujeto sabia de la existencia de los tesoros de su señor, no solo eso, Malfoy estaba siendo utilizado por él para sacarle información a ella, no sabía si estaba bajo la influencia del Imperius pero eso no se lo perdonaría jamás, ella misma lo asesinaría…

-Eso es todo, dale la poción gris-

Malfoy saco una poción gris de su túnica y obligo a la bruja a que la bebiera, inmediatamente cayó en un sueño profundo y el enmascarado que la sujetaba la cargo para salir de ahí enseguida

Caminaron hasta la celda donde habían dejado a su compañero, los dos reclusos ya estaban libres y habían bebido la poción

-Que le paso- pregunto el recluso más alto

-Esta inconsciente, no podía caminar así que la dormimos para cargarla-

-Eres tu Lucius- pregunto el otro recluso

-Sí, ahora debemos largarnos, la poción dura veinte minutos ya perdimos demasiado tiempo, los guardias están por llegar… hagan el menor ruido posible-

Los cinco hombres corrieron hacia las escaleras, el último de ellos con una Bellatrix desmayada en brazos, bajaron rápidamente las escaleras llegando en tiempo record a las puertas, un escalofriante sonido los hizo detenerse en seco delante de la puerta, una docena de Dementores se deslizaban hacia el lugar en el que ellos estaban, el sonido era la alarma, ya los habían descubierto…

Salieron a toda velocidad hacia el bote de remos, uno de los reclusos subió al bote junto con el primer enmascarado, el segundo les paso a la mujer, el enmascarado que estaba ya en el bote saco su varita y apunto hacia los tres hombres…

-Los hechizare si se mueven-

Los tres hombres observaron al enmascarado, corrieron hacia adentro de nuevo antes de recibir algún maleficio, el recluso que sujetaba a la desmayada mujer veía todo lo ocurrido

-Que estás haciendo- murmuro- mi hermano y su cuñado son los que has dejado ahí-

-Este bote solo soportara a tres pasajeros, mejor ellos que yo…-

-Pero…-

-Si no estás conforme puedes quedarte con los Dementores-

El hombre puso en el suelo a la mujer y comenzó a remar junto al enmascarado…

Del otro lado del muelle el recluso estaba temblando pero seguía a los dos enmascarados, los tres bajaban una pendiente del lado contrario a donde desapareció el bote, al llegar hasta abajo, el recluso pudo ver otro bote en la orilla, mas grande que el anterior, el agua a su alrededor se congelaba a velocidad increíble, los tres treparon apresuradamente al bote, los dos enmascarados tomaron los remos y comenzaron a moverse muy lentamente, el pelirrojo se agazapo en el extremo del bote, ahogo un grito cubriendo su boca al notar un pelaje negro debajo de la banca de madera que sobresalía de la punta, era un perro negro, hecho un ovillo temblaba sin parar…

Pocos minutos después dos gritos de terror se escucharon a lo lejos, los Dementores habían encontrado el otro bote y de seguro para estas alturas ya habían dado el beso a sus tres integrantes…

El pelirrojo (Rodolfus Lestrange) se agazapo junto al can, abrazándolo y acariciando su suave pelaje, derramando algunas lagrimillas traicioneras pensando en el horrible final de su hermano menor…

Llegaron a tierra firme, el enmascarado más alto llego junto al pelirrojo y el perro, sujeto al hombre de un brazo y al perro lo cargo como si fuese un pequeño infante, ambos estaban aterrados, bajo del bote jalando al hombre y llegando hacia el otro enmascarado, este lo sujeto fuertemente del brazo donde traía cargando el perro y con un sonoro Crack desaparecieron de aquel espeluznante lugar…

* * *

Una aclaración, esta historia tendrá cambios muy dramáticos, no soy fan de las historias lineales (es decir, de las que todo mundo predice lo que sucederá), me gustan las tramas desarrolladas (en otras palabras de las que te dejan en estado de shock por el drástico cambio)...

Ya lo había mencionado, pero les recalco: Esta historia esta ambientada en el mundo de HP a partir de fina del tercer libro, no tome en cuenta los demás (a excepción de personajes y algunas cosillas de la trama), también en el final de Naruto, cuando se va con Jiraiya, al igual tome solo algunas cosas de la trama de Shippuden para que algunas cosas tuvieran lógica...

Bien, espero con todo mi ser que esta historia les guste tanto como a mi escribirla.

Adelanto: Veremos una conversación entre Luna y Sasuke, otra entre Neji y Hermione, ademas por fin aparecerá el Quidditch en esta historia y veremos que planes tienen para Rodolfus... Próximo capitulo **PRUEBAS**

Nos leemos, hasta siempre.


	19. PRUEBAS

**DISCLAIMER:**

Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, J. K. Rowling (Harry Potter) y Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto)

ACLARACIONES:

-Hablan normal (Ingles)-

-"Hablan otro idioma (Japonés)"-

**-Habla Pársel-**

- **"Habla el Kyuubi (Japonés)"**-

-_Pensando_-

**-.-.-.-.- **Cambio de Univrso

**ADVERTENCIA:**

Ninguna

**RESUMEN:**

¿Qué pasaría si un día nuestro joven rubio, junto a sus compañeros ninjas viajaran a un universo paralelo, en el que los magos y los seres mitológicos caminaran libremente sobre la faz de la tierra?

Tres jóvenes Shinobis de 13 años, en una misión de pronto son emboscados en una cueva, tal es la destrucción del lugar que se crea un cataclismo en el cual una avalancha derrumba el lugar abriendo un portal dimensional en el que sin darse cuenta caen nuestros jóvenes amigos.

Llegan a un mundo completamente desconocido en el que no tienen la más mínima idea cómo comportarse, o hablar ya que el lenguaje es completamente distinto al de ellos, además deben pasar por una ardua prueba:

"Volver a la escuela"

* * *

**CAPITULO 18**

**PRUEBAS**

Una semana había pasado desde que regresaran de vacaciones de navidad, Jiraiya y Sirius se habían ido a quien sabe donde en una misión del director Dumbledore, las clases seguían siendo aburridas (historia de la magia), difíciles (Herbologia), agotadoras (Transfiguración y Encantamientos), aterradoras (Pociones) o normales (todas las demás)…

Los Shinobis aun tenían algunas clases extra después de cumplidos los horarios (Transfiguración, Encantamientos y Vuelo)

Kiba tal y como lo predijo fue elegido para Gryffindor, muchos alumnos creyeron que el director se había vuelto loco (solo los que aun lo dudaban) pues muy al asombro de todos hizo que el "pequeño" Akamaru fuera seleccionado colocándose en Gryffindor también…

**=Sala común Gryffindor=**

La profesora McGonagall coloco en el mural de la sala común el anuncio de la selección para el equipo de quidditch:

_A todos los alumnos de Gryffindor se les comunica,_

_que la selección para el equipo de quidditch_

_se llevara a cabo el próximo sábado 21 de Enero_

_a partir de las 10:00 a.m._

_Las vacantes son:_

_Guardián y dos Cazadores_

_P.D.T.A. Presentarse a las 9:00 a.m. en el campo de Quidditch_

_con su ficha de inscripción ante la capitana Angelina Johnson._

_Atte. Profra. M. McGonagall_

Todos los alumnos de la casa de los leones estaban muy emocionados, sobre todo los Shinobis Gryffindor ya que estuvieron practicando en vacaciones con los demás chicos, todos (a excepción de Shikamaru y Kiba, al primero le dio flojera, el segundo nunca se había subido en una escoba) participarían en las pruebas de sus equipos, esperando quedar como jugadores titulares

Este año los equipos Gryffindor y Slytherin buscaban guardián y cazadores, mientras los Revenclaw buscaban cazador y golpeadores y Hufflepuff solo guardián, las pruebas de Hufflepuff habían sido el segundo sábado del mes, el día 14, las de Revenclaw el domingo 15, todos los Shinobis festejaron que Sakura haya quedado como la nueva cazadora de su casa y su compañera de cuarto Luna cof Lunática cof Lovegood, haya sido elegida Comentarista oficial de los partidos, el sábado 21 seria la selección de Gryffindor y el domingo 22 la de Slytherin, la temporada iniciaba oficialmente el día 4 de Febrero

Después de clases (y clases particulares), todos los Shinobis practicaban con sus escobas jugando quidditch, 3 vs 3, Slytherin vs Gryffindor siendo Harry el arbitro

**=SALA COMUN DE SLYTHERIN=**

Los días pasaban sin inconvenientes, llegado el jueves una lechuza llego a las mazmorras (por un túnel especial para correo) y se poso frente al Uchiha quien leía su libro de transfiguraciones…

_Querido Sasuke [insertar expresión de confusión aquí]:_

_La mañana de ayer tu hermano mayor _

_fue a su revisión en San Mungo, según los_

_medimagos podrá terminar su ciclo de recuperación_

_el próximo fin de semana, el profesor Snape amablemente_

_[más confusión] acepto mantenerlo como su aprendiz_

_en el colegio, por supuesto acatando las ordenes_

_de los medimagos y del director Dumbledore…_

_A partir del lunes volverá a sus labores. Saludos de_

_ Molly Weasley_

_P.D.T.A.: Tu hermano me pidió que_

_te lo comunicara y que tú mismo_

_se lo dijeras a el joven Naruto._

Bien, eso era una buena noticia, Itachi estaba mucho mejor gracias a los medicamentos y cuidados compartidos de la señora Weasley y de Shizune-san, si no fuera porque ella traía mas de los medicamentos contra su enfermedad quizá le quedara mucho menos tiempo

El solo pensar en la conversación que tuvieron en el hospital le hacía chinita la piel, no podía creer que su hermano estuviera tan grave, era increíble que lo haya ocultado por tanto tiempo…

Se perdió en sus pensamientos por un minuto, escucho que alguien lo llamaba, así que levanto el rostro para ver quién era, grande fue su sorpresa al ver frente a él (estaba sentado en la sala común de Slytherin) a la rubia Revenclaw compañera de habitación de Sakura…

-Sueles hacerlo muy seguido… cierto- pregunto tomando asiento frente al moreno

-¿Hacer qué?-

-Pensar en cosas desagradables o solo permanecer meditabundo-

-Lo hago muy recientemente, desde…-desvió la mirada hacia la hoja de pergamino que ahora estaba arrugada en su mano

-¿Desde?- apremio la chica

-Desde que me entere de la verdad sobre mi hermano- el mismo Uchiha estaba impresionado, no había vuelto a hablar de eso con nadie y ahora llegaba esta chica y se lo soltaba así sin más, como si ella fuese alguien espe… a quien engañaba claro que ella era especial…

-¿Deseas compartirlo conmigo?- pregunto fijando su mirada en las orbes negras del muchacho

-No estoy seguro si sea el momento indicado- respondió

-Podemos ir a otro lugar, Sai me dio autorización de entrar, pero creo que a los demás no les agrado mucho- menciono señalando a su alrededor

El moreno observo toda la sala común, la mayor parte de los Slytherin veían con desdén a la Revenclaw al centro como si estuviera en su casa, el Uchiha los fulmino con la mirada y todos giraron sus rostros hacia otro lugar, se puso de pie y le tendió la mano a la rubia

-Me acompañas a la biblioteca, debo regresar un libro que pedí el martes- jalo un poco a la chica para ayudarle a ponerse de pie- aunque puedo entregarlo mañana, lo único que deseo es salir de aquí y no maldecir a mis propios compañeros de casa- menciono con una sonrisa de lado (que a los demás les pareció diabólica)

La Revenclaw solo sonrió y se puso en marcha, como si no hubiera notado que el Uchiha acababa de amenazar a media casa de Slytherin…

**=JUNTO AL LAGO=**

Dos jóvenes, un Slytherin de quinto año y una Gryffindor de cuarto descansaban junto al pequeño muelle del lago, todo parecía paz y silencio, hasta que la chica le pregunto al mayor porque tenía una venda cubriendo su frente, el castaño le respondió con sinceridad, sin saber que su tranquilidad estaba yéndose por un tubo…

-No es tan malo como parece a simple vista- se excusaba el castaño- mi familia ha seguido esta tradición por generaciones

-Pero es inhumano, nadie debe mandar sobre los demás, eso es esclavitud, lo peor del caso es que son familia… cómo es posible que el mismo cabeza de clan permita semejante atrocidad- gritaba la castaña

-Hermione, son situaciones fuera de nuestro alcance, es algo que sucede con normalidad en mi mundo, no puedo oponerme a ello o si no…-

-O si no que- interrumpió poniéndose de pie la castaña- sabes, mientras más me cuentan sobre su mundo, más emocionante se me hacía, pero esto… esto sobrepasa el límite- grito señalando la frente del castaño- está en contra de mis principios… este año funde la P.E.D.D.O. para liberar de la opresión a los elfos domésticos, señalando ante la popula que ellos también son seres vivos… y el día de hoy me entero que mi propio (fuerte sonrojo)… amigo es esclavo de su propia familia…-

-Bien, quizá si sea muy malo para ti, pero es el método en que el clan Hyuga ha obrado desde tiempos ancestrales, son nuestros principios básicos, **no lo comprenderías…**- y esa señoras y señores fue la gota que derramo el vaso

Una mueca de indignación se apodero del rostro de la castaña, observo con los ojos muy abiertos a Neji y apretó la quijada con un fuerte sonido de choque en sus dientes… Ella podía perdonar que le dijeran ñoña, come-libros, sabelotodo, ratón de biblioteca, pero que le dijeran que no comprendería algo tan básico como los principios era demasiado…

-ERES…-respiro hondo intentando calmarse, sin mucho éxito -ERES TU EL QUE NO COMPRENDE… COMO ES POSIBLE QUE TU PROPIA FAMILIA TE TRATE ASI, ESE SELLO ES UNA ABERRACION, NADIE DEVERIA SER HUMILLADO DE ESA FORMA, ERES… ERES… -levanto la voz la cual se amplifico por arte de magia-** ERES UN MALDITO ESTUPIDO NEJI HYUGA, UN IDIOTA QUE SE HA DEJADO MANIPULAR TODA SU VIDA POR ESTUPIDAS TRADICIONES A LAS QUE HACEN LLAMAR PRINCIPIOS PARA OCULTAR SU VERDADERO SIGNIFICADO… Y SABES QUE ES… ESCLAVITUD PURA…**

Una inmensa corriente de magia inundo los alrededores, la última frase de la castaña retumbaba en cada rincón del castillo, las lechuzas salieron al vuelo al escuchar la voz enojada…. No, furiosa de Hermione Granger… la mencionada tomo su mochila (que estaba junto a ella) y entro al castillo con grandes zancadas, todos los que estaban a su alrededor corrían despavoridos a los lados del sendero para que pasara sin ningún impedimento por el centro…

Neji dudo unos instantes antes de salir corriendo detrás de la chica, su rostro tenía el ceño fruncido con una mueca de sorpresa grabada en ella, en el tiempo que tenían en esta dimensión se había propuesto hacer a Hermione Granger su novia, para ello comenzó a tratarla más, logrando lo que nadie había logrado hasta ahora… conocerla como realmente era, una chica dulce y tierna que se preocupaba por todos sus seres queridos, la joven que anteponía los estudios a cualquier otra actividad y sobre todo… la chica que jamás maldeciría o utilizaría un lenguaje vulgar con cualquier persona y mucho menos las familias de sus amigos…

**=Cocinas de Hogwarts=**

Tres chicos estaban comiendo un tazón de ramen cada uno, gracias a Dobby el elfo domestico que Harry le presento a Naruto

-Escucharon eso- pregunto temblando de pies a cabeza el rubio- suena como la vieja enojada-

-Nhaaa, es Hermione, y por lo que escucho, tu amigo de ojos blancos la hizo enojar… y mucho, nunca la había escuchado maldecir tanto desde la vez que le dio una paliza a Malfoy después de la clase de pociones hace un año- respondió el pelirrojo comiendo un tazón de ramen

-Que crees que haya pasado- pregunto Harry

-No lo sé, pero debe ser algo muy malo para que reaccione así- respondió el pelirrojo

-Creen que Neji esté bien- comento el rubio aun pensando en la Hokage

-Sí, no creo que Hermione le haga daño- dijo el pelirrojo

-a menos que use su varita- recalco el moreno

**=Enfermería una hora más tarde=**

-No de nuevo- se lamentaba un moreno de lentes mientras abría los ojos en una ya conocida camilla de la enfermería

-Sabes… eres muy propenso a los accidentes- anuncio un rubio junto a la cama

-La verdad si no me lo dices yo ni enterado- dijo sarcástico el moreno

-Ok, ok, no seas así, no fue mi intención molestarte Harry-kun-

-No, discúlpame Naruto, lo que pasa es que ya son tantas veces que prácticamente esta camilla tiene mi nombre escrito, solo falta que me manden mi baúl hacia aquí-

-Jajaja, eres muy gracioso-

El moreno se ruborizo mientras desviaba la mirada, no esperaba que el rubio se partiera de risa…

**=Flas Back=**

-Muy bien, ahora son las- miro su reloj (muggle)- 9:45, en cinco minutos se cierran las inscripciones…- decía una chica de cabello largo recogido en una coleta alta, con el uniforme del equipo de Quidditch y una banda en la muñeca derecha que decía capitán

Todos los asistentes tomaron asiento y uno que otro rezagado corría a entregar su ficha para las pruebas.

Pasados los 5 minutos la capitana fue a reunirse con los demás miembros del equipo para revisar todas las fichas y dividir las pruebas.

Contaban con seis candidatos a guardián y ocho para cazadores, iniciarían con los cazadores con partidos rápidos incluyendo dos cazadores por equipo, un golpeador y Angelina seria guardián para ver el partido desde dentro, Harry solo estaría observando junto a los demás en las gradas.

Pasados siete minutos eligieron a una chica del primer equipo y un chico del segundo, ahora seguían los otros dos, estos serian los más esperados, en el equipo uno se encontraba la rubia Yamanaka que desataba suspiros en los presentes, pues con ese traje tipo muggle de licra se veían todas… absolutamente todas las curvas que su *mejorado* uniforme dejaba a la imaginación…

Y en el equipo numero dos la competencia… Uzumaki, quien traía un conjunto muy parecido al pijama que usaría un niño daltónico, pues era de un amarillo-naranja chillón que te daba a entender que si se llegaba a separar de su grupito no podías perderlo de vista…

El mini-partido estuvo muy reñido, ninguno dejaba ganar al contrario, Uzumaki llevaba más de seis goles, mientras la Yamanaka solo tres, pero hacia un equipo increíble con su compañero lanzando pases a gol que eran casi imposibles de detener, hubo un momento en el que una bludger intento tirar a Naruto de su escoba, todos en las gradas contuvieron la respiración, la capitana estuvo a punto de finalizar la prueba al ver que el chico estaba colgando en el aire sujeto con una mano del palo, pero todos volvieron a respirar al ver como hacia una pirueta y volvía a estar montado como si no hubiese tenido ningún accidente…

Pasados los siete minutos reglamentarios finalizo la prueba, no fue sorpresa para nadie que hayan elegido al par de rubios para la segunda fase…

La última prueba para los cazadores era aun más complicada que la primera, pues los cuatro finalistas tenían que pasar por un camino (tipo prueba de conducir muggle) evitando obstáculos, golpeadores (daba terror el simple hecho de saber que eran los gemelos Weasley), y demás cosas que estaban evitando llegaran y anotaran un gol, la chica finalista no quiso participar, pues ya todos sabían que en las pruebas (así como en los partidos) los gemelos eran peores que una bludger loca-fuera-de-control, el chico y los dos rubios no tuvieron problema y lograron los tres hacer su gol cada uno.

Angelina y Harry estaban deliberando cuales de los tres finalistas se quedarían, mientras los gemelos se lanzaban una bludger entre ellos, un grito de la Yamanaka los hizo voltear al centro del estadio, Angelina logro aventarse al suelo, mas Harry no tuvo tanta suerte y la bludger (que se le escapo a un gemelo) dio directo en la cabeza al moreno…

Se lo llevaron a la enfermería, mientras la capitana daba la noticia a ambos rubios de que formarían parte del equipo.

**=Fin Flash Back=**

-Y lo peor del caso es que ni siquiera toque el campo de quidditch-

Naruto solo lo veía riéndose aun de las desgracias del moreno…

**=Algún lugar del mundo mágico=**

-No entiendo… si me van a matar porque me sacaron de Azkaban- murmuraba el pelirrojo atado en una esquina de la habitación observando a los dos enmascarados frente a el

-No vamos a matarte, al menos no por ahora, necesitamos que nos abras tu bóveda de Gringotts- replico el más alto

-Lo que sé es que tú no eres mortífago, también que el perro detrás de ti es un animago, no tengo idea de quién es, pero su magia lo demuestra, lo que no se, es porque Lucius Malfoy, un reconocido mortífago, de los más importantes líderes del señor tenebroso está haciendo esto y cuál es la razón por la que necesita abrir mi bóveda de Gringotts…-

-Siempre has sido muy inteligente Rodolphus- decreto el otro enmascarado

-Lucius, siempre supe que eras espía de ambos bandos, al igual que Snape…-

El enmascarado se tenso, mas no dejo que se notara, camino directo al hombre y se quito la máscara…

-Como lo sabías- ordeno- ni siquiera el Lord lo sospecha

-Tú lo has dicho, soy muy inteligente- sonrió de lado con satisfacción- lo hare, no sé que estén buscando, aunque… Bella tiene ahí la copa si es lo que buscan…-

-Vaya, sí que es listo este hombre- replico el enmascarado

-Pero quiero algo a cambio-

-No estás en posición de pedir nada- replico el rubio

-En eso te equivocas Malfoy, conmigo no funciona el Imperius, además soy el único que conoce la clave para abrir esa bóveda y no solo eso, se donde esta otro objeto, que posiblemente también estén buscando-

-Podemos hacerte hablar con pociones- amenazo

-Malfoy, déjalo hablar… creo que tengo una idea de lo que quiere- replico el enmascarado

-Quiero ser libre, estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea con tal de no volver al lado de ese demente, nunca quise hacerlo de todos modos, fue más obligación que deseo…- desvió la mirada

El perro que estaba hasta ese momento dormido en la cama levanto las orejas y se estiro, se bajo lentamente de la cama y camino hacia el pelirrojo…

-Bien, solo que hay algo que ninguno de los tres está contemplando…- dijo el hombre frente al pelirrojo quien hasta hace pocos segundos era un enorme can

-¿Black?- murmuro el pelirrojo mas para sí que para el mencionado

-¿Te sorprende?- pregunto el moreno- es una larga historia… pero no estamos en esta discusión hablando de mí, es sobre ti…-se arrodillo y comenzó a desatarlo, Malfoy intento detenerlo pero el enmascarado lo evito- estuve hablando con Kashi- el rubio alzo una ceja, el enmascarado lo volteo a verlo tan rápido que pareciera que se le zafaría el cuello- me dijo que sus marcas eran parecidas a un sello maldito que usa un sujeto en su mundo-

El moreno termino de quitar las ataduras del pelirrojo, quien no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba el moreno, pero noto una cosa casi imperceptible

Sonrió mientras se ponía de pie incitando al otro a hacer lo mismo

-Bien, vayamos al grano, la marca es un localizador, que hace que la magia reaccione, es así como pueden usar magia conjunta, solo personas capacitadas pueden eliminar el se… marca, una de esas personas está ahora en Hogwarts, te propongo un trato…-

Los tres hombres estaban en shock, dos por el hecho de saber que una persona que no fuera el mismo Lord podía quitar la marca tenebrosa y el tercero por el hecho de que Sirius se refería a él ninja copia como… "Kashi"…

-Mi trato es: Te quitaremos la marca a cambio de que nos ayudes a derrotar a Lord Voldemort-

El pelirrojo salió de su shock inicial para mirar al moreno como si estuviese completamente loco…

-Eso es…-

-Es un buen trato, además, nos falta muy poco para hacerlo…-

-No es todo cierto-

-No, deseo un favor más, pero este es personal-

-Te escucho-

Ambos se pusieron a conversar mientras los otros dos los dejaban solos pues ya había decidido por si solo el animago.

* * *

Uff, ya se me acabaron los capítulos (literalmente)... ya mero se acaba el fic... Nooooo... creo que me siento mal de finalizarlo pero todo debe llegar a su fin... supongo que serán aproximadamente 25 capitulos...

Adelanto: Descubriran el idioma del misterioso pergamino con las instrucciones de regreso a Konoha, A Shikamaru le sucederá algo... interesante y descubriremos que Itachi esta perdiendo la cabeza por una brujita ... Próximo capitulo **PERGAMINO**

Nos leemos, hasta siempre.


	20. PERGAMINO

**DISCLAIMER:**

Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, J. K. Rowling (Harry Potter) y Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto)

ACLARACIONES:

-Hablan normal (Ingles)-

-"Hablan otro idioma (Japonés)"-

**-Habla Pársel-**

- **"Habla el Kyuubi (Japonés)"**-

-_Pensando_-

**-.-.-.-.- **Cambio de Univrso

**ADVERTENCIA:**

Ninguna

**RESUMEN:**

¿Qué pasaría si un día nuestro joven rubio, junto a sus compañeros ninjas viajaran a un universo paralelo, en el que los magos y los seres mitológicos caminaran libremente sobre la faz de la tierra?

Tres jóvenes Shinobis de 13 años, en una misión de pronto son emboscados en una cueva, tal es la destrucción del lugar que se crea un cataclismo en el cual una avalancha derrumba el lugar abriendo un portal dimensional en el que sin darse cuenta caen nuestros jóvenes amigos.

Llegan a un mundo completamente desconocido en el que no tienen la más mínima idea cómo comportarse, o hablar ya que el lenguaje es completamente distinto al de ellos, además deben pasar por una ardua prueba:

"Volver a la escuela"

* * *

**CAPITULO 19**

**PERGAMINO**

-Es muy simple, es un idioma que nadie conoce, no podemos descifrar los símbolos y además tenemos poco tiempo- decía el ninja copia dando vueltas por la oficina del director de Hogwarts

-A que quiere llegar joven Kakashi- pregunto el director

-He llegado a la conclusión junto con Itachi que el idioma ese del pergamino es Pársel, usted mismo nos lo dijo, cuando le preguntamos sobre Sasuke, es algo hereditario solo pocos magos en este mundo lo conocen y los Uchiha por alguna extraña razón son de esos pocos, al menos Sasuke

**=Flash Back (ver cap. 12 como referencia)= **

Después de que su hermano menor le gritara que estaba molesto y recogiera sus cosas del piso Kakashi se topo con ellos cuando regresaba de su *misión* de alimentar a una Acromantula

-Que haces en el suelo Sasuke- pregunto el enmascarado

-Que te importa- grito el moreno mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a caminar en sentido contrario

-Oye… no tienes porque gritar así, Kakashi solo te hizo una pregunta, además… vamos en este momento con el director para arreglar el asunto de la enfermería- dijo Itachi mientras detenía al menor del brazo

-Qué asunto- se intereso el sensei

-Sasuke habla Pársel, la lengua de las serpientes, solo Slytherin la conocía, uno de los fundadores de este colegio, es una habilidad muy rara que solo se conoce en el mundo mágico-

-Vaya, eso es muy interesante-

Los tres ninjas (Kakashi se invito solo) caminaron directo al despacho del director, al hablar con el mago se sorprendieron mucho de lo que este les dijo

-Pues básicamente el Pársel como ya se les informo es la lengua de las serpientes, en un idioma que muy pocos magos conocen, no es posible traducirlo directamente del animal, solo se conocen unos diez magos en toda la historia que han podido hablar esa lengua, el principal es Salazar Slytherin, quien hacia muchas de sus investigaciones basado en traducciones de muchas especies diferentes de serpientes de todo el mundo, gracias a esa habilidad creó un sinfín de pociones y descubrió la utilización de muchas plantas medicinales; La única forma existente de tener esta habilidad es por medio de la herencia, es un rasgo hereditario, no se puede aprender ni estudiar, se necesita tener una conexión directa con un Pársel-Hablante, al ser ustedes descendientes de magos, es posible que uno de ellos haya tenido ese don y probablemente la mayoría si no es que todos los Uchiha pueden hablar Pársel…-

-Pero, es la primera vez que Sasuke usa esa habilidad, además creo que Itachi no la tiene o eso creo yo- menciono Kakashi

-Pues, nunca he tenido la oportunidad de comprobar esa habilidad, puedo invocar serpientes en mi mundo, pero la mayoría habla nuestro idioma- replico Sasuke mientras Itachi solo estaba en silencio procesando toda la información

-Las serpientes de su mundo hablan su idioma-pregunto un tanto… emocionado… Dumbledore o al menos eso parecía por el brillito de sus ojos

-La mayoría de los animales sagrados o de invocación pueden hablar el idioma humano, pero solo si son de los líderes o de la jerarquía de guerreros poderosos- hablo el moreno mayor

-Entiendo, es algo fascinante en verdad- sonrió- muchos de los animales de este mundo también hablan, solo que deben pertenecer al mundo mágico, podría decirse que es una condición así como la de los de su mundo

-Pues eso es todo lo que puedo decirles sobre el Pársel, quizá el señor Potter pudiera decirles un poco más, o en su defecto la señorita Granger-

-¿Harry-san?- pregunto el moreno mayor

-Así es señor Uchiha, Harry es un Pársel-Hablante-

-Creí que eran raros los magos con esa habilidad-

-Sí, son raros, en realidad muy raros- *brillito*

**=fin flash back=**

-Es por eso que han llegado a esa conclusión- dijo el director

-Exacto, no tenemos nada que perder, podríamos decirle a Sasuke o a Harry que vean si pueden leer el pergamino-

-El señor Potter está en la enfermería hasta el día de mañana, es mejor traer al señor Uchiha-

**=Otro lugar del castillo=**

Después del desayuno los alumnos de Slytherin tenían clase de cuidados de criaturas mágicas junto a los Revenclaw, Shikamaru caminaba arrastrando los pies por todo el jardín, la clase se llevaría a cabo junto a la choza de Hagrid…

Después de caminar por horas (N/A: que exagerado, fueron 5 minutos ¬¬U), llego a su destino, la mayoría de sus compañeros estaban ahí, solo faltaban los Slytherin, al llegar Hagrid todos comenzaron a juntarse a un lado de la pequeña e improvisada cerca junto a la cabaña, los Slytherin comenzaron a llegar y cuando todos al fin estaban completos, el semi-gigante les pidió que entraran al corral de aproximadamente medio kilometro de distancia.

-Bien, el día de hoy tenemos el honor de conocer a una criatura mágica increíblemente hermosa con nosotros, antes de presentársela necesito que se pasen al lado izquierdo de la cerca (N/A: la cerca está entre el lago y el bosque prohibido, es un semicírculo, la mita dentro del lago y la otra mitad en tierra), -Hagrid observo que ya todos estaban pegados a la cerca junto al bosque- por ultimo una advertencia, no pueden hablar o avanzar sin consentimiento, es una criatura pacífica, pero es muy desconfiada con los humanos, sobre todo si son magos-

Todos los alumnos que estaban nerviosos se pusieron aun mas, pues después de esas… nada alentadoras palabras… el agua del lago comenzó a tener movimiento agitándose y con burbujas…

Del centro de las burbujas comenzaron a salir plumas que parecían de Hipogrifo por su color azul pastel revuelto con blanco y gris, todas separadas una de otra, pues eran solo adornos en lo que parecía una mata de cabello verdoso-azulado, mientras más salía del agua se iba viendo el cuerpo de aquella criatura… un dorso de mujer cubierto de pequeñas escamas que iban de los hombros hasta las uñas color verde esmeralda sus orejas eran picudas semejantes a las de los altos elfos, llevaba un top color café obscuro cubriendo su pecho, la criatura traía consigo una serpiente enredada en sus hombros, siguió sigilosa hasta pisar o mejor dicho tocar tierra firme con lo que parecía una inmensa cola de serpiente en la que tenía una Haramaki del mismo color que su top con extensiones cayendo en forma de velo a los costados.

-Gracias por venir- dijo el semi-gigante acercándose lentamente a donde la criatura estaba posada- es un gran honor presentarles a la bella Ametz-

-Es un placer Hagrid- dijo la criatura sonriendo al semi-gigante y después a los alumnos que miraban embobados a la criatura

-Entonces, diez puntos a quien me diga el nombre de la especie a la que pertenece Ametz-

Todos los alumnos se quedaron en silencio cuchicheando, incluso los Slytherin no tenían ni la menor idea de que era esa criatura

-Es una Naga- se escucho del lado derecho de los alumnos

-Diez puntos para Revenclaw- dijo el profesor

-Sabes algo más sobre mi especie- cuestiono Ametz

-Solo leyendas y cosas así, que leí en algunos de los libros de la biblioteca de la casa donde me hospede en navidad-

-Acércate- dijo la Naga

El moreno alzo una ceja, se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar a medio camino se detuvo en seco, pues la serpiente que hasta hace medio minuto estaba en los hombros de la criatura ahora mostraba una pose de ataque frente al Shinobi

-Tranquilo Ori, tiene mi autorización-

La serpiente se deslizo hacia un lado dejándolo pasar y todos los compañeros del moreno volvieron a respirar…

Al estar frente a la Hagrid este se movió hacia un lado para que el chico quedara junto a la Naga

-Puedes decirnos a todos los presentes la información que tienes sobre mi especie- se agacho para quedar a la altura del rostro del chico

El moreno empezó a recitar el texto que había leído de memoria:

-Son seres de sangre fría que poseen bonitas escamas, ojos grandes y brillantes, casi luminiscentes, y miden entr metros (Ametz media aproximadamente 4 metros, de la punta de la cola hasta la cabellera). Las nagas tienen un gran encanto, cualidad que las hace muy poderosas sin necesidad de recurrir a la violencia. Son enormemente inteligentes, sabias y pacientes. Prueba de ello es que son capaces de pasar horas inmóviles vigilando a un enemigo. Además, descansan en un estado semiconsciente por lo que difícilmente pueden ser sorprendidas, habitan en climas cálidos. No suelen alejarse de sus guaridas, que son agujeros profundos o alguna ruina oscura. Preparan en su territorio trampas para los intrusos, a los que primero atacan con magia y, una vez agotados sus poderes, atacan con su mordedura venenosa-

Todos los presentes estaban estupefactos de que el chico tuviese tanta información sobre la criatura frente a él y aun mas aterrados de Ametz…

-Vaya esa es mucha información- dijo Hagrid, el moreno solo se encogió de hombros

La Naga levanto su mano y acaricio la mejilla derecha del Shinobi

-Eres muy especial, no perteneces a este mundo…- con su dedo índice levanto la barbilla del chico –tus habilidades son sorprendentes, serás un buen prospecto cuando seas un adulto- le sonrió y paso sus manos por sus hombros

**=Pasillos de Hogwarts=**

Itachi se sentía muy extraño, sus sentidos estaban más agudos, al perder la vista logro adaptarse mejor a todos los retos que le ponían, el aula de pociones jamás estuvo tan ordenada como ahora, cada frasco tenía una pequeña marca hecha con un kunai para diferenciar cada uno, en los estantes los calderos, matraces, mechas y demás objetos estaban organizados…

Pero eso era poco a comparación de sus aposentos… todo estaba en un orden estricto… solo que su pérdida no le molestaba, lo molesto era que lo trataran como un lisiado…

Le intentaban ayudar a caminar en los pasillos, le abrían las puertas, le preguntaban cómo se encontraba… era tan… exasperante… los únicos que lo trataban igual eran los Shinobis y los profesores… pero… la enfermera parecía haberse puesto como meta sacarlo de quicio junto a ella… si, esa mujer… maldito sea el día en que le dijo de su enfermedad y porque perdió la vista, ahora ella lo trataba como si fuese un bebe… y eso no era lo peor… la gota que derramo el vaso era que a él le gustaba que ella lo tratara así… cuando, cuando fue el día que el demonio del clan Uchiha se volvió un estúpido enamorado… o si, ya lo recordaba… fue ese día, el día en que Shizune le revisaba su avance al tratamiento…

**=Flash Back=**

-Se puede- pregunto una voz femenina del otro lado de la puerta

-Adelante- otra voz femenina respondió desde el interior

-Hola Shizune, te traje lo que me pediste del callejón Diagon, aunque, aun no se para que necesitas estos ingredientes tan… extraños-replico la joven de cabello (ahora) rosa

-¿Extraños?- se acomodo en la silla mientras le hacia una seña para que se sentara junto a ella

-Sí, el dueño del establecimiento me dijo que eran muy difíciles de conseguir, costaron un…- se tapo la boca con ambas manos

-Están más caros, si te falto pídeme el dinero…-

La chica había metido la pata, Shizune le había dado treinta galeones para que comprara las seis cosas de la lista, pues necesitaba hacer un medicamento especial para uno de los Shinobis, antes de salir de la casa su tío Sirius la intercepto dándole otros cien galeones pues el sabia que le faltaría… quien iba a decir que dieron nada más y nada menos que ciento veinte galeones en solo cinco de los ingredientes… y con solo diez galeones compro un cuarto de lo que faltaba…

-Yo, este… fue un poquito más, pero no te preocupes no necesitas pagármelo va a cuanta nuestra-

-Solo por esta vez, la próxima te daré el dinero necesario-

-OK-

-Ahora explícame porque eran extraños, en mi universo son materiales muy comunes-

-Enserio, vaya debe ser un lugar muy diferente a este- sonrió- me gustaría conocerlo, pero bueno, mira el Alkenet es una flor muy difícil de conseguir, tienes suerte de que crezca en Inglaterra, pero se cultiva muy poco, es casi imposible conseguir ya que está en peligro de extinción por culpa de los Muggles, las garras de clannefear fueron también muy raras, es muy difícil cazar uno y aun mas atraparlo sin herirlo para cortarle las garras…-

-¿clannefear?- pregunto un poco norteada la morena

-A si, en tu mundo no se llaman así, me lo dijo el boticario, en tu mundo serian algo así como Onbu, Onwu, Ondu, o algo así-

-Onbu- dijo la morena- si, también en el país del fuego es difícil encontrar uno, gracias a Naruto pudimos hacer un trato con ellos para obtener ingredientes como sus garras, pelo y baba-

-¿Trato?-

-Sí, nosotros jamás dañaríamos a seres tan lindos e inofensivos- (Shizune solo conoce Onbus bebes)

-Ha, si claro… inofensivos- murmuro al pensar en el animal de tamaño feroz y descomunal que hace un año había atacado un poblado muggle y ella fue de los *afortunados* Aurores que tuvieron que detenerlo y regresarlo al bosque a su guarida- bueno, pues te decía, las hojas de chusi…

Fue interrumpida por la repentina entrada de un chico moreno de ojos vendados saliendo del baño de la habitación, solo traía puesto un pantalón ajustado y una bata de baño semi-abierta, chorreaba un poco de agua del cabello pegado a su frente, con una coleta baja en la parte de atrás y unos rebeldes mechones en su rostro

-Shizune-san, termine de lavarme el ungüento, no encontré mi ropa, podría decirle a Kreatcher que me la traiga, de seguro se la llevo para lavarla-

Tonks miraba embobada al moreno, su cabello paso de un rosa chicle a un morado, de morado a lila y de lila a marrón… desvió la mirada y solo logro articular un hoo al ver aquel espectáculo…

Shizune se rio por lo bajo de la chica y se puso de pie para alcanzarle a Itachi la ropa que tenia junto a la cama en una pequeña cómoda…

-Aquí tienes, estaba esperando que terminaras para dártela-

El moreno estiro la mano y recibió el resto de su ropa

-Lamento haber interrumpido, no sabía que había alguien más en la habitación-

-Y… yo… ya me iba, solo traje los ingredientes, Shi… Shizune, espero verte pronto, co…con permiso…- balbuceo la chica poniéndose de pie y tropezando con sus propios pies, por lo que solo cerró los ojos para sentir el golpe

Un sonido sordo se escucho en toda la habitación, cuando la chica cayo de sentón, el moreno avanzo un poco hacia adelante y extendió el brazo izquierdo mostrando su palma a la chica para ayudarle a levantarse…

Ella tenía el cabello y los ojos azules de vergüenza, menos mal que el chico no podía verla… levanto su mano y tomo la del chico… el tiempo se congelo, solo podía ver al joven frente a ella, era muy apuesto, musculoso y alto, le sacaba casi una cabeza…

El moreno sintió una corriente pasar a través de su brazo, la magia de esa chica era increíble, no podía verla, pero se imaginaba que sería una chica muy bonita y muy fuerte, inconscientemente un pequeño (casi invisible) rubor se apodero de las mejillas del moreno…

Un carraspeo los saco de su ensoñación, Shizune estaba de pie junto a ellos con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja (N/A: que el gato chessire envidiaría), pues los dos estaban muy juntitos, unos centímetros más y se estarían abrazando…

-Te encuentras bien- pregunto con su voz un poco más ronca el moreno

-Sí, yo, lo lamento, soy algo torpe…- soltó la mano del moreno

-Te agradezco lo de las compras Tonks, pero aun está pendiente lo de esta noche, recuérdalo, te espero a las seis-

-Por supuesto Shizune, aquí estaré- se giro hacia la puerta- te veo más tarde, con permiso- y salió

Se oyeron pasos rápidos, un traqueteo como si un jarrón se hubiese caído, un auch… y luego pasos de nuevo

-Creo que deberías vestirte Itachi, mañana tendré listos los medicamentos- dijo como quien no quiere la cosa la morena

-Claro, puedo irme a mi habitación- pregunto el moreno

-Sí, mañana vienes de nuevo para curación, ten cuidado donde pisas, puede que haya vidrios en el suelo, esa Tonks siempre quebrando todo-

El moreno salió de la habitación, cerró la puerta y camino pasillo arriba hasta su alcoba… pensando en aquella mujer, a quien no pudo ver, pero que había sentido algo tan extraño al tocarla… tendría que investigar quien era esa tal Tonks…

**=Fin Flash Back=**

**=Despacho del director=**

-Aquí esta, este es el pergamino, dígame si puede leerlo señor Uchiha- dijo el viejo director al joven frente a el

-Pues… si, este dice algo sobre un emblema familiar, una extraña planta y... habla sobre el poder del Kyubi, en la parte de atrás tiene unos pasos para crear un artefacto magico o eso creo…-

Kakashi miro a su alumno con su ojo abierto a más no poder, el director con su brillito asomándose sobre sus gafas de media luna y los ojos de Sasuke viajaban cada vez más rápido sobre el pergamino…

* * *

Bien, como pueden leer ya falta muuuuy poco para el regreso a Konoha, pero... siempre hay un pero jeje... no pueden dejar las cosas asi con Voldy, habrá que ver que sucederá mas delante, los 25 capítulos es un aproximado, a lo mejor llega a los 30 (depende de como se desarrolle la trama)

Adelanto: Leeremos el plan que idearon Rodolphus y Sirius (con ayuda de Jiraiya y Malfoy), asi como la "pelea" en el banco de duendes... Próximo capitulo **GRINGOTTS**

Nos leemos, hasta siempre.


	21. GRINGOTTS

**DISCLAIMER:**

Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, J. K. Rowling (Harry Potter) y Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto)

ACLARACIONES:

-Hablan normal (Ingles)-

-"Hablan otro idioma (Japonés)"-

**-Habla Pársel-**

- **"Habla el Kyuubi (Japonés)"**-

-_Pensando_-

**-.-.-.-.- **Cambio de Univrso

**ADVERTENCIA:**

Ninguna

**RESUMEN:**

¿Qué pasaría si un día nuestro joven rubio, junto a sus compañeros ninjas viajaran a un universo paralelo, en el que los magos y los seres mitológicos caminaran libremente sobre la faz de la tierra?

Tres jóvenes Shinobis de 13 años, en una misión de pronto son emboscados en una cueva, tal es la destrucción del lugar que se crea un cataclismo en el cual una avalancha derrumba el lugar abriendo un portal dimensional en el que sin darse cuenta caen nuestros jóvenes amigos.

Llegan a un mundo completamente desconocido en el que no tienen la más mínima idea cómo comportarse, o hablar ya que el lenguaje es completamente distinto al de ellos, además deben pasar por una ardua prueba:

"Volver a la escuela"

* * *

**CAPITULO 20**

**GRINGOTTS**

_-Este sujeto está loco, como se le pudo siquiera pasar por la cabeza que podían entrar así como así al lugar más custodiado de todo el mundo mágico…-e_ra el pensamiento del pelirrojo frente a las puertas del enorme establecimiento _-Si salimos vivos de esta, espero que cumplan su parte del trato-_

Malfoy, Jiraiya, Lestrange y un perro negro caminaban por todo el largo de las escaleras del edificio hacia dentro de las mismas, los tres hombres portaban túnicas de gala, y sus aspectos completamente cambiados, el rubio era un poco más bajo de estatura y en este momento tenía el cabello castaño y facciones orientales, el sanin media aproximadamente una cabeza menos que el ahora castaño Malfoy y con el cabello del mismo color pero la piel ligeramente más tostada, el pelirrojo era el más cambiado, su estatura era prácticamente la misma pero su piel era de un color chocolate y sus rasgos algo hoscos, con el cabello tan negro como el can que venía con ellos, solo el pelinegro y el castaño mayor (Jiraiya) entraron al banco, los otros dos fueron a la parte izquierda de la puerta…

Entraron en el establecimiento y se dirigieron directamente al que parecía ser el gerente del lugar, un duende que daba indicaciones a una bruja de túnica muy costosa…

-"Disculpe"- hablo Lestrange en un perfecto ruso-"Hemos venido desde muy lejos a recibir una herencia familiar, mi nombre es Ivanov Lestrange, pariente lejano del señor Rodolphus Lestrange y traigo conmigo una carta que me pidieron trajera a este establecimiento"-le dio la carta al duende y espero a que el pequeño ser la leyera

-"Veo que desea entrar a la bóveda de los Lestrange"- contesto el duende también en aquel idioma

-"Si es posible, claro"- respondió

-"Necesito hacerle una prueba mágica para confirmar que sea miembro de esa familia, si está de acuerdo, el sello de la carta es de los Lestrange y la firma es del señor Rodolphus, aun así nuestras reglas son muy estrictas en ese ámbito"-

-"No me molesta, entiendo que debe hacer su trabajo"-

El duende los pasó a un cubículo vacio en el que ambos hombres tomaron asiento, unos minutos después el mismo duende entraba seguido de un joven rubio para realizar la prueba…

Con un corte sencillo le sacaron unas gotas de sangre que pusieron en un pequeño pergamino, supieron que el pelinegro era de hecho un Lestrange de sangre pura, así que le otorgaron una llave y los dirigieron al carrito que los llevaría hacia la bóveda solicitada.

Al llegar hasta la puerta el duende les abrió la puerta y se quedo aguardando afuera mientras ellos recogían lo que venían a buscar…

Después de dar como cuatro vueltas por toda la extensión de aquel lugar, el castaño vio una pequeña vitrina que antes no había notado, se acerco lentamente y pudo observar una pequeña agarradera de porcelana, llamo con un gesto al pelinegro y este se acerco a él, estaba confirmado esa era la copa de Hufflepuff, pues tenía el emblema del tejón grabado en el centro, ahora venia lo difícil

En un rápido movimiento el pelinegro había tomado la copa y la había puesto en una bolsa de su túnica, envolviéndola en un pañuelo que traía consigo, mientras el castaño dejaba en KO al duende…

-Debemos llegar rápido a esa bóveda-dijo el castaño

-Tengo entendido que está cerca de aquí- observo el nuero de la siguiente puerta era el 235 y la suya era la 234- debe ser por ahí, buscamos la 229-

Comenzaron a correr hacia la dirección donde los números disminuían, llegaron a la puerta indicada y con la mano del duende (a quien Jiraiya llevaba cargado) abrieron la puerta, al entrar vieron lo que estaban buscando… Justo en el centro de la bóveda una pequeña diadema en forma de tiara reposaba sobre un pequeño pilar enzima de un cojín color azul turquesa, esto había sido demasiado sencillo hasta ahora, el castaño movió sus manos rápidamente y otro castaño apareció frente a él se coloco unos guantes de escamas (piel de dragón) y entro en la bóveda el que traía el duende cargando, el pelinegro tenía los ojos como platos, nunca había visto una magia tan extraña como esa…

Al entrar la puerta se cerró tras el ninja, dejándolo atrapado dentro junto con el duende, un liquido viscoso comenzó a brotar de la superficie inferior de la pequeña columna donde reposaba la diadema, el ninja salto hacia el techo juntando chakra en sus pies y pisando ágilmente la superficie rocosa, afuera se escuchaba un chillido fuerte como un grito de algún ser extraño, era la alarma de robo

…

El clon que estaba con el pelinegro comenzó a realizar de nuevo ese movimiento de manos que minutos antes había hecho el ninja original, pero esta vez frente a él comenzó a brillar el suelo y la roca se elevo unos centímetros mostrando un túnel del cual comenzó a brotar un liquido color vino con verde

…

Dentro el ninja dejo al duende en una superficie lo suficientemente alta para que aquel liquido no lo tocara, si tenía razón, esa cosa era algún tipo de acido que solo serviría en ellos ya que los objetos que tocaba no sufrían ningún daño, con los guantes puestos tomo la diadema y la coloco dentro de un pequeño saquito y después en su túnica… observo como el piso comenzaba a agrietarse y se dio cuenta que el liquido comenzaba a salir por ahí, su clon ya había hecho el Jutsu de tierra que le encomendó

…

Fuera del establecimiento el hombre asiático de cabello castaño que veía unas cuantas chucherías en una tienda junto al banco se agachaba para acariciar a su perro, le rasco un poco las orejas y el can echo a correr inmediatamente al otro lado de la calle, muchos ruidos atrajeron la atención de todos los transeúntes, objetos volaban en todas direcciones, una veintena de hombres encapuchados lanzaban objetos y hechizos contra todo aquello que se atravesara en su camino…

Las personas corrían para todas direcciones esquivando los objetos y las luces de las maldiciones, una enorme ola azoto uno de los comercios cercanos a la tienda de mascotas y un enorme tornado salido de una de las varitas dio de golpe en la entrada del banco

…

Algunos duendes corrían hacia los carritos al escuchar la alarma, cuando estaban por subirse en el primero un golpe azoto la puerta de entrada y abrió un hoyo en esta, varios magos con túnicas negras entraban lanzando hechizos contra todos los duendes, estos a su vez esquivaban lo mejor que podían las luces que les pasaban rozando, nadie se percato como un perro se resguardaba detrás de las puertas que conducían hacia los carritos transformándose en un hombre de cabello obscuro que sonreía mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí

…

Tenía que salir de ahí, la alarma sonaba con más intensidad, escucho un carrito acercarse y se puso a la defensiva, el clon levanto su mano indicándole que no hiciera nada, el carrito se detuvo frente a ellos y un hombre bajo de ahí…

-Tardaste mucho Black-san, creí que ya no vendrías- sonrió el castaño

-Y perderme la diversión, eso jamás- se rio- ya tienen lo que buscaban-

-Sí, solo que aun no puedo salir de ahí- señalo la puerta

-Déjamelo a mí- su sonrisa se ensancho más y saco su varita del abrigo negro que traía puesto

…

Se estaba quedando sin fuerzas, logro esconderse detrás de un edificio en el que podía controlar bien la magia de las varitas falsas, era agotador pero… quien mejor que Lucius Malfoy para lograrlo…

Los clones hacían perfecto su papel, ya tenían destrozada la entrada del banco y solo faltaba que los demás salieran para largarse de ahí

…

Decir que Rodolphus estaba sorprendido era quedarse corto, Sirius le pidió que se subiera en el carrito y se cubriera con un hechizo potente, lo que paso después dejo sin habla al mago…

Black comenzó a realizar esos movimientos que había visto en el tipo de cabello blanco llamado Jiraiya, cerrando los ojos se concentro, abrió los ojos y ya no eran grises, estaban como inyectados en sangre, eran completamente rojos con un aro pequeño en el centro con una comita en el izquierdo y dos en el derecho, tomo aire y escupió fuego como si de un dragón se tratase, el clon que estaba junto a él desapareció dejando un pequeño rastro de humo blanco y la puerta comenzó a derretirse en el mismo instante que el fuego tocaba el metal, ni siquiera un dragón podía derretir ese metal… era… sorprendente, después salto hacia atrás aterrizando en el borde del carrito, conjuro un protejo sin su varita y el liquido que había estado saliendo del pequeño túnel ahora estaba casi bañando el rededor del carrito cayendo hacia el fondo por ambos lados del hechizo de Black…

-Eres un buen alumno- dijo el sanin saliendo por la derretida entrada

-E… esta… ca… caminando… por… el… techo- apenas podía decir palabra Rodolphus

-Es parte de mi entrenamiento básico, Black aun no pasa esa prueba, pero veo que Itachi no perdió tiempo mientras estuvo en la casa Black- dijo el sanin

-Te dije que yo podía, no fue un Jutsu completamente, este estaba mezclado con magia, por eso es más fuerte, aprendo muy rápido- sonrió de lado el animago

-Ahora vámonos, Malfoy debe estar pasándolo mal, después de todo, debe repartir su magia en veintitrés varitas distintas-

Se montaron en el carrito y salieron de ahí, al llegar a las puertas Jiraiya uso de nuevo ese movimiento extraño para cambiarlos de forma, a Rodolphus lo transformo en un pequeño gato, el se transformo en un canario y Black solo volvió a s forma de animago, salieron al salón principal y pudieron ver el desastre que habían causado los clones de sanin con la magia de Malfoy

…

Estaba a punto de correr adentro y traer de las orejas al pulgoso, el ex preso y el anciano cuando un perro negro salió de entre algunos escombros seguido de un gatito, comenzó a lanzar maldiciones mas fuertes hacia las paredes, para que no notaran los dos animales que salían del banco, soltó algunos cuantos de la tienda de mascotas por lo mismo y luego se dirigió al punto de reunión

…

El perro seguía directo hacia el callejón donde se encontrarían con el hombre de aspecto asiático, caminaba vigilando que el gato lo siguiera y viendo de vez en cuando el cielo para ver al canario…

Un sujeto salió de la nada, era un Auror, lo podía reconocer por su túnica verde musgo y su pequeña insignia en el pecho… su respiración se corto, estaba frente a él apuntándole con su varita, el gato se adelanto un poco y le mordió una pata, el perro salió de su asombro y comenzó a correr hacia el lugar indicado, con el gato siguiéndole a toda velocidad…

…

Dentro del banco se llevaba a cabo una completa revolución, los duendes y magos que trabajaban en el establecimiento intentaban detener a los atacantes, pero cada vez que golpeaban uno desaparecía dejando solo un rastro de humo blanco

Llegaron los Aurores para ayudar a detener a los asaltantes, pero ocurría lo mismo, no entendían que era lo que estaba pasando…

…

En el punto de encuentro estaba Malfoy aun lanzando maldiciones al aire, controlando la varita de los cinco clones que aun quedaban, el pequeño canario se volvió humano y cabeceo en dirección al perro que venía junto a un gato por un costado del callejón

Al llegar ambos animales se cortó el pulgar con un colmillo y comenzó a dibujar rápidamente un kanji en la frente de todos, junto sus manos y término su técnica de clones, todos tocaron al sanin y desaparecieron dejando solo un rastro de humo blanco…

…

Los cinco hombres que aun lanzaban hechizos hacia todos lados de pronto dejaron de hacerlo, para cinco segundos después… desaparecer con el misterioso humo blanco tras de ellos…

Los Aurores y los empleados no entendieron como pudo haber pasado, uno de los duendes llego corriendo a la escena, venia de la parte baja de las bóvedas, estaba claramente agitado y con un golpe en la cabeza…

-Señor- se dirigió al gerente del lugar- han vaciado la bóveda 229 y la 234 está abierta, los sujetos que vinieron con los documentos robaron ambas bóvedas-

-Es imposible, la sangre era…- se quedo cayado y corrió al carrito del que se habían bajado los fugados-No es posible-

Los Aurores lo siguieron y pudieron comprobar lo que el duende había supuesto

En el piso había un pequeño frasquito con sangre… habían sido engañados… quienes hayan sido los bandidos estaban muy bien organizados

…

-Lograste plantar la supuesta evidencia- pregunto un rubio sentado en un sillón de la salita en la que se encontraban los cuatro hombres

-Sí, tire accidentalmente el frasquito con la sangre de Rod en el carrito- dijo el animago haciendo énfasis con comillas mientras decía la frase

Los cuatro rieron y comenzaron a beber más Whiskey de fuego…

**=Hogwarts (algún lugar del castillo)=**

-Quita tus sucias garras de Shika- se escucho un grito por todo el lugar

Shikamaru estaba aproximadamente a un metro del piso sostenido de los brazos por la espeluznante criatura del lago (según la dueña del grito)…

Tres kunais rebotaron en las duras escamas de la Naga, sus ojos se posaron en la chica rubia que corría en su dirección, lanzando una especie de navajas extrañas, la serpiente Ori se deslizaba rápidamente a la niña en pose amenazadora…

-Detente Ori- el mandato hizo que la serpiente de congelara en su lugar

-tú, cosa del lago, suelta a Shikamaru ahora mismo- apunto la chica con su varita en una mano y kunais en la otra

-Deberías bajar eso niña… podrías sacarte un ojo- replico la Naga acomodando de nuevo al chico en el suelo-Tienes mucho potencial, solo necesitas un poco de ayuda y estaré dispuesta a brindártela- dijo directamente a Shikamaru-Dejare esto claro… puedes llamarme en cuanto me necesites, solo procura que la pequeña rubia comprenda lo que acaba de pasar aquí, no me gustaría tener que llamarle la atención a Ori de nuevo- hizo un gesto a la serpiente la cual fue rápidamente a posarse junto a la criatura dio un cabeceo a Shikamaru e Ino, se despido de Hagrid y se arrastro al borde del lago…

-Ahora estamos de parte tuya, soy la Hipólita de mi raza y mis órdenes son ley, cualquier cosas que pidas será tuyo, nuestro pacto no se romperá hasta que uno de los dos muera… solo di mi nombre y estaré allí para ti cuando me necesites- se hundió lentamente en el agua, dio un último cabeceo en dirección al Shinobi de las sombras y desapareció…

**=Despacho del director=**

-Pues… si, este dice algo sobre un emblema familiar, una extraña planta y... habla sobre el poder del Kyubi, en la parte de atrás tiene unos pasos para crear un artefacto magico o eso creo…-

Leyendo aquel texto:

**El emblema Uzumaki ha sido un sello familiar que perduro durante generaciones en esta villa localizada en el país del remolino, según mis investigaciones la mayoría de los miembros de este clan han sido ninjas muy respetados por sus habilidades y por poseer lo que ningún otro ninja, capacidades únicas como el manejo de diversos tipos de magia denominado chakra.**

**La principal fuente de alimento de este clan es la aquilegia, conocida en el mundo mágico como un fuerte fortificador de magia, resistente a la escarcha invernal esta planta puede provocar cambios camaleónicos en la energía (magia o chakra) de aquellos que la ingieren, es una planta conocida solo por aquellos que la cultivan, siendo estos los Uzumaki.**

**Gracias a las habilidades de camaleón adquiridas por esta planta, cada generación nace un niño con la habilidad de contener y controlar la magia y/o chakra de las bestias, el clan Uzumaki ha obtenido el poder del demonio más poderoso, el Kyubi**

**Los pasos del ritual son los siguientes:**

-Eso es todo lo que dice al frente, ¿leo lo demás?– pregunto Sasuke

-No es necesario por ahora, esperaremos a Jiraiya para seguir con esto- respondió el director -puedes retirarte

Dicho esto Sasuke se fue a la su sala común

**=Casa Black=**

Sirius cayo rendido en el sillón de tres plazas después de salir de la chimenea, Lestrange, Malfoy y Jiraiya se acomodaron en los sillones restantes…

-Debemos esperar un par de minutos Kakashi debe estar a punto de recibir el mensaje que envié con la lechuza de Black- dijo el sanin al momento en que se acomodo en el sillón de una plaza

…

Una lechuza se poso en la ventana del despacho del director, al reconocerla el ninja copia se acerco al animal y desenredo la nota que traía en la pata, el ave alzo el vuelo y se perdió en el horizonte

-Son buenas noticias- pregunto el anciano director

-Eso espero respondió el Shinobi-

Después de leer la nota giro hacia el director

-Han terminado ya con la misión, nos esperan a Itachi y a mí para remover la marca del brazo del sujeto que sacaron de Azkaban-

-Vaya son muy rápidos en hacer sus misiones, espero que todo haya marchado muy bien, puede retirarse por la chimenea de mi despacho, enviare al señor Uchiha en cuanto llegue aquí, en realidad creo que no será necesario mandarlo llamar, no tarda en aparecer por aquí-

El ninja copia solo se le quedo viendo, como era eso de que no tardaba en aparecer Itachi…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta

-Adelante- dijo el director a quien estuviera del otro lado

-Director, disculpe que lo moleste, me acaban de informar que necesitaba verme de urgencia-

Kakashi alzo una ceja, ese director era una caja de sorpresas…

-Itachi, muchacho, en realidad necesito que vayas a la casa Black, Kakashi te dará los detalles, por favor usen mi chimenea-

Ambos Shinobis se fueron vía Flu hacia la casa Black, al llegar Jiraiya los recibió junto al señor Malfoy, se veían algo sucios y cansados sobre todo el rubio…

-Ya llegaron, debemos preparar todo, síganme al ático- se los llevo y fue relatando los detalles de esa nueva misión

**=cuatro horas más tarde=**

El grito de dolor proveniente del ático hizo que Sirius se quedara estático en su lugar, llevaban encerrados esos cuatro muco tiempo, quería entrar a ver cómo iba todo el proceso, pero no lo dejaron así que mejor se preparo algo de comer…

Los tres Shinobis mayores estaban sentados alrededor del cuerpo inconsciente de Rodolphus, finalmente removieron la marca del brazo de Lestrange, terminaron exhaustos, después del ajetreado día en el banco y haber usado casi todo su chakra en el ritual necesitaban un buen descanso…

Jiraiya tomo en brazos a un inconsciente pelirrojo y junto a los otros dos salió del ático caminando hacia las escaleras para llevarlo a alguna habitación vacía del segundo piso

* * *

Genial, a partir de este momento he finalizado con los capítulos ya escritos, en pocas palabras a partir de ahora escribiré desde mi cabecita... A falta de sueño (llevo muuuuchas horas despierta por culpa del insomnio)y por falta de tiempo (tengo una agenda muy apretada de aquí a finales de mes), el próximo capitulo se aplazara un poco así que escribiré hasta finales de mes, pero intentare que sea antes...

Adelanto: En el nuevo capitulo veremos lo que quizá muchos esperan, el primer partido de Quidditch de los Shinobis... Próximo capitulo **QUIDDITCH**

Nos leemos, hasta siempre.


	22. QUIDDITCH

**DISCLAIMER:**

Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, J. K. Rowling (Harry Potter) y Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto)

ACLARACIONES:

-Hablan normal (Ingles)-

-"Hablan otro idioma (Japonés)"-

**-Habla Pársel-**

- **"Habla el Kyuubi (Japonés)"**-

-_Pensando_-

**-.-.-.-.- **Cambio de Univrso

**ADVERTENCIA:**

Ninguna

**RESUMEN:**

¿Qué pasaría si un día nuestro joven rubio, junto a sus compañeros ninjas viajaran a un universo paralelo, en el que los magos y los seres mitológicos caminaran libremente sobre la faz de la tierra?

Tres jóvenes Shinobis de 13 años, en una misión de pronto son emboscados en una cueva, tal es la destrucción del lugar que se crea un cataclismo en el cual una avalancha derrumba el lugar abriendo un portal dimensional en el que sin darse cuenta caen nuestros jóvenes amigos.

Llegan a un mundo completamente desconocido en el que no tienen la más mínima idea cómo comportarse, o hablar ya que el lenguaje es completamente distinto al de ellos, además deben pasar por una ardua prueba:

"Volver a la escuela"

* * *

**CAPITULO 21**

**QUIDDITCH**

De la pequeña llovizna de la mañana, no quedaba nada, ahora la lluvia había azotado con todas sus fuerzas, como si el clima presintiera la tensión que se a galopaba en el campo… Su único consuelo era que el marcador estaba empatado Gryffindor contra Slytherin 380 cada equipo.

Volaba en círculos intentando localizar la preciada presea… Sí, era de vital importancia terminar ya con todo esto, aun podía ver poco de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Harry volvió a fijar su vista en sus compañeros, uno de los gemelos Weasley tenía la cara roja, no por el calor, era roja a causa de la sangre, lo habían golpeado muy fuerte, Naruto e Ino estaban furiosos, la chica arremetía con todo aquel que se le pusiera enfrente, fuera amigo o enemigo… ya que no hace ni media hora una bludger lanzada por un golpeador de Slytherin había casi destruido su escoba, arrojándola al fango acumulado por la lluvia en el suelo del estadio. Naruto estaba así mas por la caída de Ino que por la dichosa escoba estaba cien por ciento seguro que el capitán contrario lo había hecho a propósito por su pelea antes del partido…

Angelina también estaba enojada, no tanto como los rubios, pero si lo suficiente para gritarle a todo el mundo… jamás había deseado tanto ganar un partido, pero hoy era la excepción…

=Flash Back=

-Nosotros vamos a vencerlos, aunque el Teme este con ustedes no soy tan buenos como nosotros- grito a todo pulmón Naruto

-Mira pequeño rubio- el capitán de los Slytherin levanto a Naruto de la camisa, pues le sacaba al menos una cabeza y media de altura- nosotros estamos entrenados para el juego… y tú que… solo llevas en el equipo un par de días, te crees lo suficientemente bueno para derrotarnos-

-No lo creo, lo sé- Naruto empujo al más grande

-Pues ya veremos que tan bueno eres niñito- sonrió de lado el chico y se fue dando grandes zancadas hacia su vestidor

-No le hagas caso Naruto, es un idiota que solo sabe hablar tonterías- le decía Ino mientras lo jalaba del brazo para irse a sus vestidores

Varios minutos después ya se encontraban en el campo de quidditch, virotes y porras sonaban por todo el estadio, rojo de un lado y verde del otro, hoy sería el primer partido de la temporada y como no… todo un clásico Gryffindor contra Slytherin…

Ambos equipos estaban ya en posiciones, los capitanes se dieron la mano y Madame Hooch colocaba la caja frente a ellos, los dos chicos montaron su escoba y se elevaron al unisonó.

El silbato dio un pitido y las pelotas salieron al campo… Gryffindor se hizo con la quaffle, los golpeadores de Slytherin arrojaron una bludger directo a Ino, quien la esquivo grácilmente y anoto los primeros puntos del juego, en las gradas gritaron cuando la chica paso volando junto a los aficionados…

La pelota estaba ahora en posesión de Slytherin, Fred y George enviaron la otra Bludger hacia el cazador de Slytherin, quien salto hacia delante con todo y escoba al recibir directamente el golpe, la quaffle le pertenecía ahora a Naruto, voló en dirección de los aros de Slytherin, era su oportunidad, arrojo la pelota y… Sasuke Uchiha el nuevo guardián de la casa de las serpientes la atrapo en el aire, pasándosela rápidamente a su capitán…

Dos horas habían transcurrido ya desde el inicio del partido, 360 Gryffindor, 380 Slytherin, la llovizna que había comenzado a caer desde antes del partido ahora era toda una tormenta, los jugadores estaban ya completamente empapados, el sol se había ocultado detrás de las nubes motivo por el cual el cielo se obscureció tan repentinamente que pareciera que había anochecido antes de tiempo…

Ino volaba en dirección a los aros, Sasuke la esperaba para atajar su llegada, cuando de repente la rubia viro hacia arriba, con ese movimiento el Uchiha comenzó a elevarse con ella y cuando estaba a solo un metro de ella la rubia paró en seco, obligando al muchacho a realizar el mismo movimiento, lo que no sabía es que debajo de ellos Naruto levantaba las manos para recibir la quaffle, demasiado tarde se dio cuenta del engaño, *veinte puntos para Gryffindor* grito el comentarista al hacer la anotación el rubio, una sonrisa de apareció en el rostro de la Yamanaka y le mando un beso con la mano a Sasuke en signo de victoria, el moreno solo bufo y comenzó a bajar en su escoba rumbo a los aros

Naruto vio como una bludger tumbaba a la rubia, acelero su carrera y grito a la arbitro que había sido una falta de parte de los Slytherin, pero al no haberlo visto Madam Hooch no se marco la falta, el capitán de las serpientes le sonrió al rubio, mientras este pasaba a su lado para ayudar a levantarse a su compañera…

George Weasley también vino en su ayuda, le tendió la escoba que había aterrizado a unos metros de la chica, se notaba que el pelirrojo también estaba sufriendo en aquel partido, pues tenía una visible herida en un costado de la cabeza por donde brotaban hileritas de sangre que manchaban ya su camisa, Angelina, la capitana de Gryffindor les gritaba eufórica que se direran prisa y subieran a sus escobas…

=Fin Flash Back=

Malfoy y Harry solo eran espectadores en esta escena, en estas tres horas y media de juego solo se dedicaron a ver lo que pasaba y a buscar la snitch, Malfoy giro a su derecha para esquivar una bludger y al hacer aquello vio el resplandor que necesitaba en esos momentos, la snitch volaba tranquilamente justo detrás del guardián de los aros de Slytherin, voló en picada hacia los aros, al ver aquel raido movimiento Harry giro la vista haciendo lo mismo, y al igual que Malfoy vio la snitch revoloteando…

Tenía que acelerar, debía ganar este juego, era el primer juego de Naruto, Ino y Sasuke, pero lo más importante era terminar el dichoso juego, ya habían sido demasiados golpes, demasiados gritos, demasiados… demasiado de todo, lo importante ahora era tomar esa pelotita escurridiza…

Estaban codo a codo, el estadio completo guardo silencio al ver la velocidad y la distancia entre ambos jugadores, la snitch estaba tan cerca… Lo lograría, estaba a punto de arrebatar a Malfoy la victoria, solo un poco más…

=Enfermería=

-¿Y aun no me crees que eres propenso a los accidentes?- pregunto Naruto junto a la cama de Harry

-Sí, ya te creo- bufo el moreno n poco molesto

-No te enfades Harry-kun, si no hubieras chocado con Malfoy y Sasuke-kun, no hubieras podido atrapar la snitch- dijo Ino

-Lo sé, como esta Sasuke-

-El Teme ya se fue al comedor, no fue nada de cuidado solo un par de raspones, el que tiene que estar en reposo es Malfoy, tu y el se llevaron la peor parte al chocar contra el poste del aro… Tiene el labio partido y un dolor de cabeza enorme- respondió George Weasley desde la otra camilla con una venda en la cabeza

-Exacto, eso le pasa por no jugar limpio- termino Fred

-Pero chicos, Malfoy y Harry ni participaron en el juego, solo estaban ahí volando en círculos, el que jugó sucio fue el capitán de Slytherin- reprendió Shizune quien estaba poniendo una venda en el brazo de Harry

-Shizune-san tiene razón- reprendió Neji- él fue el único que hizo trampa, es por eso que lo suspendieron del equipo-

-Bueno- dijo Naruto mientras cruzaba los brazos detrás de la cabeza- lo importante es que ganamos, hay que ir a celebrar a la sala común en cuanto terminen de vendar a Harry-

-Tienes razón, hagamos una gran fiesta- Dijeron en coro los gemelos

* * *

Lo se, es algo corto, pero es solo un capitulo de relleno... el siguiente sera mas largo...

Adelanto: Comienzan los preparativos para crear el trasladador, Voldemort se hace mas fuerte y los chicos se enteran de algo que posiblemente ayudara a Itachi... Próximo capitulo **RELIQUIAS**

Nos leemos, hasta siempre.


	23. RELIQUIAS

**DISCLAIMER:**

Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, J. K. Rowling (Harry Potter) y Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto)

ACLARACIONES:

-Hablan normal (Ingles)-

-"Hablan otro idioma (Japonés)"-

**-Habla Pársel-**

- **"Habla el Kyuubi (Japonés)"**-

-_Pensando_-

**-.-.-.-.- **Cambio de Univrso

**ADVERTENCIA:**

Ninguna

**RESUMEN:**

¿Qué pasaría si un día nuestro joven rubio, junto a sus compañeros ninjas viajaran a un universo paralelo, en el que los magos y los seres mitológicos caminaran libremente sobre la faz de la tierra?

Tres jóvenes Shinobis de 13 años, en una misión de pronto son emboscados en una cueva, tal es la destrucción del lugar que se crea un cataclismo en el cual una avalancha derrumba el lugar abriendo un portal dimensional en el que sin darse cuenta caen nuestros jóvenes amigos.

Llegan a un mundo completamente desconocido en el que no tienen la más mínima idea cómo comportarse, o hablar ya que el lenguaje es completamente distinto al de ellos, además deben pasar por una ardua prueba:

"Volver a la escuela"

* * *

**Antes de iniciar, quiero pedir una disculpa por la tardanza, se que prometi que el capitulo seria para inicios de mes y o vaya, estamos a quincena, he tenido demasiado trabajo, muchisimos compromisos y pocas horas de sueño... les pido me perdonen y para compensarlos aqui dejo lo que muchos deseaban, un giro repentino de acontesimientos y nada mas y nada menos que, la declaracion de Neji Hyuga, si, leyeron bien... Neji se consiguio novia... jajajaja...**

**OK, sin nada mas por el momento, disfruten de la lectura...**

* * *

**CAPITULO 22**

**RELIQUIAS**

**(dos meses después del episodio anterior… a mediados de febrero)**

No podía evitar pensar en él, aquel hombre que hace catorce años asesino a sus padres, ese ser tan maligno que en este momento estaba justo enfrente, apuntando con su varita a sus amigos, a su único familiar vivo… Sirius.

Se congelo en su lugar, su padrino sonrió dándole a entender que todo iría bien, Voldemort solo jugaba con él, nada era real, todo era un sueño, nada podía ser real, no, no lo permitiría, juro derrotarlo antes de sufrir así, de la punta de su varita salía el hechizo… color verde… sin dudas el Avada…

En cámara lenta veía como golpeaba el pecho de su padrino y como caía inerte, sin vida, a sus pies…

-Nooooooooooooo…-

El grito retumbo en la torre Gryffindor, Harry se despertó jadeando, sudaba a raudales y estaba más blanco que Nick casi-decapitado

Todos sus compañeros de habitación se aglomeraron a su alrededor en la cama, teniendo frente a ellos la imagen del moreno, Naruto y Ron se subieron en ella, y se posaron a ambos lados de Harry, le hablan e intentaban consolarlo, decirle que solo era un sueño… aunque… todo parecía tan real, viendo el cuerpo de Sirius caer frente a él, tocando su piel fría, su rostro con esa mueca de dolor… Volvió a caer inconsciente.

**=Enfermería=**

No sabía cuántas horas habían transcurrido, solo supo que ya era tarde por culpa del sol, que ahora daba de lleno en su cara, abrió los ojos y a falta de sus lentes no podía ver bien, pero ese lugar lo reconocería siempre… la enfermería

Intento buscar con la mano sus anteojos, justo en la mesita a lado de su cama, donde siempre los ponía cuando estaba en aquel lugar, sintió un peso extra en sus piernas, tomo los lentes y se los puso, grande fue su sorpresa al ver un perro negro enorme con medio cuerpo recostado en su regazo, bien, al menos si fue un sueño y su padrino estaba bien… sonrió y acaricio la cabeza del can, rascando un poco detrás de las orejas y vio como despertaba

-Hey ahijado, como seguiste, me preocupe cuando me dijeron lo que sucedió- hablo Sirius después de transformarse de nuevo en humano

-Me encuentro bien, solo fue un sueño Sirius- le respondió Harry

-Aun así, dime como te sientes- se notaba preocupado

-Estoy mejor ahora que… puedo verte- quería agregar se "que estas bien", pero eso delataría que estaba muy preocupado y su padrino sabría exactamente o al menos intuiría que estaba soñando

Sirius le puso una cara de sospecha, pero rápidamente la quito para volver a la plática

-Sabes, he querido venir desde hace días, tengo que darte las buenas nuevas, me dije a mi mismo que lo haría en cuanto tuviéramos resultado con el plan, pero hasta apenas anoche hubo las tan esperadas noticias…-

Harry había notado el cambio de expresión, sabía que su padrino intentaba no reprocharle nada, pero al ver que su rostro mostraba una gran alegría deseo con todo su ser saber de que estaba hablando su padrino

-¿Y… cuáles son?-

-Míralo por ti mismo- arrojo una copia del diario El Profeta a Harry, este se sentó para comenzar a leer – obviamente al tratarse de mí la noticia tenía que estar en primera plana-

* * *

SIRIUS BLACK ¿INOCENTE?

EL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA INGLES HA PROCLAMADO INOCENTE AL TAN BUSCADO SIRIUS BLACK, CUYO CARTEL DE BUSCADO PORTABA LA RECOMPENSA DE 10,000 GALEONES, HA SIDO ABSUELTO DE TODOS SUS CARGOS, PORQUE RAZN SE PREGUNTARAN, PUES POR QUE HACE DOS DIAS HA SIDO ARRESTADO EL VERDADERO CULPABLE DEL CRIMEN COMETIDO HACE CATORCE AÑOS, ES NAD MAS Y NADA MENOS QUE PETER PETTIGREW, QUIEN HA CONFESADO ANTE E TRIBUNAL QUE EL FUE EL CULPABLE DE AQUELLA MATANZA Y QUE EL MISMO CORTO SU DEDO PARA INCULPAR A BLACK DE TODAS LAS MUERTES (INCLUYENDO LA SUYA).

SE LE HA DECLARADO CULPABLE DE TODOS LOS CARGOS Y GRACIAS A LA INFORMACION DADA POR EL MISMO, SERA CONDENADO DE POR VIDA EN AZCABAN EN UNA CELDA DE MAXIMA SEGURIDAS CONTRA ANIMAGOS, PUES EL METODO QUE UTILIZO PARA ESCAPAR FUE ESA, PETTIGREW ES UN ANIMAGO NO REGISTRADO…

SIGUE EN LA PAGINA 10

* * *

-Esto significa que…-

-Si Harry- interrumpió Sirius- soy un hombre libre en cuanto vaya al ministerio a recoger mis pertenencias y a todo el show que seguramente harán todos por mi liberación y eso-dijo restándole importancia- pero sabes que es lo mejor de todo-su rostro se ilumino- aun recuerdas lo que te dije el año pasado, ¿antes de que Remus se transformara?- no espero respuesta, vio como Harry abría los ojos y la boca de par en par-si, voy a poder tomar tu tutela, no volverás con los Muggles, seré tu tutor legal-sonrió con un aura tan llena de felicidad que Harry solo pudo sonreír de igual forma y abrazar a su padrino

**=Gran comedor=**

-¿Fue idea de Shikamaru?- pregunto Hermione

-si, como lo supiste-arqueo una ceja Ino

-Pues está muy bien planeado, además es según lo que me han explicado todo un genio y el mejor estratega-

-Que problemático-se puso de pie y salió del comedor sin probar bocado

-Dije algo malo-

-No, Hermione-chan, a Shika no le gusta que hablen de el cómo un genio, él prefiere quedarse sin participación en respecto a… bueno… casi a cualquier cosa, de hecho lo único que sabe hacer bien es andar de flojo viendo las nubes-

-Pero, con su intelecto podría hacer casi cualquier cosa, es… es un desperdicio de habilidad-

-Sí, pero él es así- se encogió de hombros- ya te acostumbraras-sonrió

-Bien, como sea… mejor explícame que fue exactamente lo que hicieron-

-Mmm… no lo sé Hermione, tenemos prohibido hablar sobre nuestras misiones con civiles- se que do meditando un momento- creo que deberías preguntarle directamente al líder de la misión, si él cree que puede compartir la información el mismo te lo dirá, sino puedes preguntarle a Sirius-sama-

**=Algún lugar del mundo mágico=**

-Mi señor, han declarado inocente a Black, posiblemente el chico pase a su tutela, Dumbledore trae algo entre manos pero aun no puedo descubrir que es-

-Me parece muy bien…-siseaba Voldemort desde la punta de la mesa-necesito que lo mantengas vigilado, esos Shinobis me podrían ser útiles en algún momento, deseo saber más sobre ellos, quiero un informe detallado de cada uno- hizo una seña con la mano para que el mortífago arrodillado frente a el se fuera

-sal de tu escondite- dijo a la nada

-Mi señor- se arrodillo el mortífago ante el lord

-Me temo, Lucius… que Snape ya no es útil para nuestros planes- Lucius se tenso pero no lo demostró- quiero que hagas algo por mí…- sonrió escabrosamente mostrando sus ojos rojo brillante

**=Mansión Malfoy (Calabozos, tres horas más tarde)=**

-Eso es todo lo que puedo hacer por ustedes- dijo jadeando Remus mientras se deslizaba por una de las paredes del calabozo, mientras su varita retumbaba en el piso al haberse caído de su mano

-Descansa Remus, te lo mereces, ahora solo nos falta la segunda parte del proceso… si deseamos mantenerlo abierto habrá que…-

-Espere… quiere que se mantenga abierto- interrumpió Lucius al director

-Sí, señor Malfoy. Lo mejor será dejar abierto un portal y no solo hacer uno tipo trasladador, así ellos podrán pasar sin problemas, los dos últimos meses hemos estado haciendo cuentas y modificado hechizos para completar el proceso. Decidimos que su mansión es el mejor lugar para poner el portal ya que es un lugar resguardado cien por ciento por magia antigua, será muy difícil que una vez entrado aquí salgan, si es que alguien que no deseamos llega a cruzar el portal-

-Según el lugar en el que aparecimos hemos reconstruido un mapa de nuestro mundo y el suyo, sobre puestos nos muestra donde es el mejor lugar para poner el portal, si mis cálculos no fallan, su mansión esta en los límites del país del fuego, donde colinda con el país del viento, quienes son nuestros aliados- menciono Jiraiya ayudando a Remus a beber un poco de agua

-Además yo mismo estoy creando el maleficio que detendrá la posible explosión que destruyo las ruinas antiguas que antes eran el centro del trasladador-

-Albus, confió en sus habilidades, pero… dígame… como piensa realizar ese asombroso conjuro si aquí presente esta uno de sus más fuertes magos rendido ante la fatiga de solo crear el trasladador-

-Lucius, muchacho. Tenemos algo que nos ayudara créeme- sus ojos brillaron en una muestra de poder y orgullo que Malfoy nunca había visto antes

-No existe magia u objeto tan poderoso que permita hacer lo que deseas, el desgaste mágico te mataría, Lupin está con vida solo porque es un hombre lobo y como todos aquí sabemos, o al menos supongo que todos sabemos, las criaturas obscuras tienen un cuarenta por ciento más magia que un mago normal incluyéndonos a ti y a mi-

-En eso tiene razón Malfoy-san, Lupin-sensei es mucho más poderoso que magos comunes, incluso tiene una cantidad de magia mayor a la suya, pero…- se puso a pensar un momento, todos voltearon a ver a Itachi, casi habían olvidado que también se encontraba ahí- esa magia no está bajo su control, es su parte lupina la que consume esa magia, un mago normal mantiene el cien por ciento de su magia bajo control, al estar en constante uso o entrenamiento esta se vuelve más fuerte, no es el mismo caso ya que Lupin-sensei no puede controlar el cien por ciento de esa magia, sino en noches de luna llena no perdería su raciocinio. Lo que no estoy de acuerdo con usted es que no exista ese objeto, el director tiene en su poder dos objetos muy poderosos, lo he visto con mis propios ojos, antes de perder la vista hice un rastreo completo para localizar el chakra de mis hermanos y su compañera, así fue como los encontré, y como me di cuenta del poder de el hombre frente a mi-

-Vaya, no sabía que los ojos Uchiha fuesen tan asombrosos, ahora entiendo un poco más el porqué sus enemigos están tras ellos- medito la única kunoichi presente (Shizune) mientras atendía a un ahora desmayado Remus

-Y bien, que objeto es ese del que hablan Albus- exigió el rubio Malfoy

-Supongo que yo puedo responder a eso- dijo el sanin- Hace un par de meses que he estado leyendo libros de la biblioteca de Hogwarts, lo hacía principalmente por encontrar algún indicio de cómo regresar a Konoha, pero me he salido del tema del hacia otro tipo de lecturas, encontré un libro muy interesante en la sección de cuentos, si, se que suena idiota- recalco mientras veía como Kakashi, Shizune, Malfoy e incluso Itachi ponían cara de desconcierto- pero en mi defensa, puedo decir que verifique a fondo el tema, existe una historia muy peculiar el libro se llama: "Los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo" y la historia es "La fábula de los tres hermanos", cuenta que la muerte dejo a cada hermano una reliquia sagrada, una piedra, una capa y una varita, juntas forman las reliquias de la muerte- todos prestaban atención a la lógica del ninja aun sin entender el porqué era tan importante- después de leer la fabula busque mas información de esas reliquias, encontré trabajos muy impresionantes sobre una varita muy poderosa con la que magos normales se volvieron muy fuertes, tanto que ganaban guerras, estuve intrigado en el poder de dicho objeto y realice una extensa investigación, que me lleva hasta el hombre aquí presente- volteo a ver al director- usted es el dueño de la varita de sauco-

Malfoy, el único conocedor de dicha leyenda no pudo más que hacer un ruidito de molestia al volteas a ver al director -Por favor Albus, me vas a decir que las reliquias de la muerte son reales, y que tu eres el dueño de una… eso solo es una historia para infantes-

-Lucius, no digas eso, porque no creer en las reliquias cuando hemos conocido viajeros de dimensiones…- le sonrió al rubio – toma- desenfundo la varita que traía en un compartimiento de la manga, no era su varita diaria, era una varita distinta, la puso en la mano de Lucius.

Podía sentir el poder de la varita, era como… no sabía cómo describirlo, todas sus terminaciones nerviosas cobraron vida al sentirla, no era una simple varita era… algo muchísimo más poderoso, algo increíble, algo… que jamás había sentido, devolvió la varita a su dueño y su rostro cambio de expresión, no sabia porque pero podía pensar que esa varita haría cualquier cosa, incluso curar la vista de Itachi... con un asentimiento dio a entender que les creía, aquella era la varita más poderosa… La varita de sauco.

**=Orillas del lago= **

-Puedo sentarme- pregunto Neji a la joven sentada en una roca alejada de la orilla

-No- aun sigo enfadada- gruño la castaña

-Hermione-san, te he explicado cómo funciona mi mundo, no es algo que yo haya decidido, así son las cosas, solo te pido comprendas, no puedo hacer nada-

-No, tu si puedes- se levanto y le apunto con su dedo índice- no lo comprendes, eso es algo horrible, no comprendo cómo lo permiten, es…- suspiro para intentar relajarse- sabes, hace muchos años, cuando descubrí que no era como los demás niños, las cosas cambiaron y mucho… nadie me quería tener cerca, cuando estaba con las demás personas normalmente sucedían cosas extrañas, me arrojaban cosas cuando caminaba por la acera de mi propia casa- se volvió a sentar en la roca, esta vez abrazando sus piernas- mis padres decidieron vender la casa, irnos a vivir lejos, a donde nadie nos conociera, ellos… ellos estaban asustados, yo lo estaba mas- lagrimitas comenzaron a rodar por su mejilla- creí por varios años que yo era un monstruo, algo anormal, que yo tenía algo mal dentro de mi… pero… al cumplir los once años una mujer de vestimentas extrañas toco a la puerta de nuestra casa, era una mujer mayor, iba muy bien arreglada, tenía un sombrero de pico que en aquel entonces me pareció muy fuera de moda… jajaja- comenzó a reírse de nervios, mientras Neji se colocaba a su lado intentando darle confort

- comenzó a contarnos una historia muy interesante, cuando termino, no lo podía creer, yo era una bruja, una de verdad, no había nada malo en mi, solo… solo que los demás no lo comprendían, por eso necesitaba una educación diferente, necesitaba aprender con personas como yo…- se quedo en silencio, Neji espero pacientemente pero al no haber más palabras por parte de la castaña decidió intervenir

-Porque me cuentas todo esto-

-No lo sé, quizá porque tú me recuerdas a mi cuando tenía diez años- giro el rostro para ver a Neji de frente, encontrándose con un rostro muy consternado- No me malinterpretes, no digo que seas inmaduro o algo por el estilo, lo que quiero decir es que… yo era como tú, me dejaba dirigir o guiar por las personas de mi entorno, siempre quería hacer lo mejor para los demás sin importarme mi propia persona, pero, después de hablar con la profesora McGonagall aquel día, comprendí que lo que hacía era dañino para mi, que tenía que dejar de pensar en el que dirán o el que pensaran de mi, y vivir como se debe, solo pensando en seguir adelante por mi misma- volvió a mirar hacia el lago- quizá no entiendas en este momento lo que deseo explicarte, yo lo comprendí mucho tiempo después, cuando conocí a Ron y a Harry, bueno, en realidad lo comprendí cuando ellos me salvaron de aquel Trol en primer grado- sonrió al recordar aquella anécdota-

-Solo, no me vuelvas a hablar de ese tema quieres- volvió a girar y se sonrojo al ver la vista del Hyuga clavada directamente en su rostro, mirándola tan fijamente que la ponía nerviosa

-Comprendo, Hermione-san, desde hace un tiempo he querido preguntarte algo, no había tenido el valor suficiente para hacerlo, pero ahora que te veo aquí, tan frágil, y no quiero decir que lo seas, solo que para mi eres así, una joven frágil, hermosa y con muchas ganas de aprender que nunca había visto antes en una mujer- giro su cuerpo para quedar frente a ella- querrías ser mi novia- Hermione abrió la boca y comenzó a boquear como pez fuera del agua, cuando se dio cuenta de sus actos cerro la boca y bajo la vista completamente roja de vergüenza, Neji como todo un caballero poso su mano derecha en la mejilla izquierda de ella y suavemente levanto su rostro -Si aceptas me haras el hombre mas feliz en este universo-

-Yo… n..no s.. no se que decir, yo…- Neji puso su dedo índice en los labios de Hermione, se acerco a ella, deposito un beso en su mejilla y le dio al oído -Solo espero que me respondas que si- se alejo un poco viendo el (a su parecer) hermoso sonrojo en el rostro de la castaña, la joven le sonrió y al no encontrar su voz, respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza

Neji tomo su barbilla, se acerco lentamente y deposito un casto beso en sus labios

**=Oficina del director (Dos horas más tarde)=**

Todos habían utilizado un trasladador para regresar a la oficina de Albus, ya que la chimenea podría poner en evidencia a Malfoy, con su fachada de mortífago.

Una vez que terminaron la reunión todos se dispersaron a sus respectivas labores, Malfoy se había quedado muy serio sentado en su lugar, al verlo así Albus supo que algo no andaba bien

-Lucius, dime que es lo que te preocupa-

-Es Severus, el lord me ha dado como trabajo asesinarlo- Albus esperaba eso desde hacia tiempo, sabía que el lord no confiaba tan ciegamente en Severus como él, pero si en Malfoy… solo era cuestión de tiempo para que el lord llegara a esa conclusión Asintiendo Albus supo o que el rubio no decía abiertamente, esa no era la única razón de su estado, había algo más-Hay otra cosa que te preocupe-

-Sí, la hay-se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por la habitación lentamente, como si estuviera apreciando todos los cachivaches de la misma, pero perdido en sus pensamientos- hay una segunda parte en el plan del lord- suspiro- quiere… mejor dicho, desea hacerse de algún Shinobi para que te asesinen y a Potter también-

-Comprendo- se acomodo las gafas- entonces démosle lo que desea- El rubio giro para encarar al director

-¿De qué estás hablando?-

-Sabes muy bien de lo que hablo, Severus y tu son los únicos que lo saben-

-Tienes razón, pero… no creí que fuera tan pronto- se irguió en su lugar suspirando y poniendo de nuevo su rostro sereno-con tu permiso Albus, necesito terminar unos negocios pendientes en el ministerio- dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta principal, caminando elegantemente como todo un Malfoy, pero… sintiendo el peso del mundo en sus hombros solo de pensar el giro tan drástico que daría la vida de todo el mundo mágico con la muerte de… **Harry Potter**

* * *

A los que comprendieron el final, los felicito a los que no ay va parte de la explicación: Dumbledore tiene un plan para destruir a Lord Voldemort, pero ese plan no puede llevarse a cabo mientras Harry este vivo... en otras palabras... "literalmente hablando" necesita que Harry este muerto...

La segunda parte de la explicación viene en el próximo capitulo, espero que el siguiente sea mas largo...

Espero no tardarme tanto con el próximo capitulo, recuerden, este fic esta por terminar...

Adelanto: El plan de Dumbledore comienza, la guerra se desata y Harry Potter tiene que morir... Próximo capitulo **Plan  
**

Nos leemos, hasta siempre.


	24. PLAN

**DISCLAIMER:**

Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, J. K. Rowling (Harry Potter) y Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto)

ACLARACIONES:

-Hablan normal (Ingles)-

-"Hablan otro idioma (Japonés)"-

**-Habla Pársel-**

- **"Habla el Kyuubi (Japonés)"**-

-_Pensando_-

**-.-.-.-.- **Cambio de Univrso

**ADVERTENCIA:**

Ninguna

**RESUMEN:**

¿Qué pasaría si un día nuestro joven rubio, junto a sus compañeros ninjas viajaran a un universo paralelo, en el que los magos y los seres mitológicos caminaran libremente sobre la faz de la tierra?

Tres jóvenes Shinobis de 13 años, en una misión de pronto son emboscados en una cueva, tal es la destrucción del lugar que se crea un cataclismo en el cual una avalancha derrumba el lugar abriendo un portal dimensional en el que sin darse cuenta caen nuestros jóvenes amigos.

Llegan a un mundo completamente desconocido en el que no tienen la más mínima idea cómo comportarse, o hablar ya que el lenguaje es completamente distinto al de ellos, además deben pasar por una ardua prueba:

"Volver a la escuela"

* * *

**CAPITULO 23**

**PLAN**

-Está terminado-

La voz del director se oyó por toda la habitación de Grimmauld, los Shinobis mayores y la orden del fénix se encontraban reunidos para recibir la noticia del portal

-Quiere decir que… podemos regresar a nuestro hogar- la kunoichi pregunto esperanzada y con un nudo en la garganta

Kiba y Shizune habían llegado hace relativamente poco tiempo, a dos meses de haber arribado al mundo mágico, ya se habían acostumbrado a su nuevo entorno, el chico junto a su can asistía a todas las clases con Naruto y la joven ayudaba a Madame Pomfrey con los heridos o lesionados que llegaban a la enfermería, al estudiar con Tsunade, Shizune había aprendido miles de formas distintas para salvar vidas, pero aquí en el mundo mágico, había descubierto miles más, algunas no muy buenas, pero otras increíbles

Gracias a las enseñanzas de la medimaga, aprendió más cosas de las plantas medicinales, muchas de ellas ya las conocía, pero no sus usos…

-Shizune-chan- hablo Jiraiya- ¿te encuentras bien?-

El sanin conocía bien a la chica, sabía que ahora estaba entre la espada y la pared, pensando en regresar, pero al mismo tiempo, pensando en quedarse y aprender más cosas

-Si, Jiraiya-sama-

-Bien, avisaremos a los chicos que nos iremos en dos días, debemos esperar el fin de semana, para que tengan tiempo de despedirse de sus nuevos amigos-

-Muy bien, la reunión ha terminado pueden retirarse a sus labores, me permitirías un momento Jiraiya-

-Claro, vamos a otra habitación-

Salieron del comedor y entraron en el despacho, Albus sello mágicamente la habitación para hablar con mas privacidad

-Dígame que es lo que desea- el rostro de Jiraiya mostraba la seriedad que caracteriza a un ninja recibiendo su misión

-Quiero que haga una misión muy especial- Albus se sentó frente al sanin indicándole con un gesto de mano que tomara asiento- usted mejor que nadie sabe los peligros que hay cuando una persona quiere apoderarse del mundo, se desata una guerra y los inocentes pierden la vida cada día-

-Sí, he pasado ya por dos guerras y he visto todo lo que puede perderse en ellas-

-En estos momentos el mundo mágico está en crisis, quizá el ministerio haya tapado muy bien todo, pero la guerra está muy próxima- suspiro y miro hacia la ventana- Necesito llevar a cabo un plan que he desarrollado junto a Snape y Malfoy… necesito que usted trabaje con nosotros, para salvar nuestro mundo-

-Dígame que es lo que tengo que hacer-

-Bien, primero necesito que esto quede entre nosotros, ¿cuento con su silencio Jiraiya?-

-Le doy mi palabra de ninja que lo que aquí se diga quedara entre nosotros-

-Claro, primero necesito que asesine a una persona-

Jiraiya se quedo sin palabra al escuchar aquella frase, Albus Dumbledore, el director de Hogwarts y la más pacifica persona en el mundo pidiéndole algo así…

Si, Tsunade tenía razón, la guerra cambia a las personas…

**=Hogwarts al día siguiente=**

El día estaba hermoso, la mañana estaba fresca, no hacia tanto frio como los meses pasados, el clima estaba perfecto para salir a dar una caminata…

EL amanecer se veía en su completo esplendor, las nubes se deslizaban lentamente por el cielo mientras los chicos (Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Ron, Harry y Kiba) caminaban junto al lago observando el paisaje

-Sabes, tengo un mal presentimiento- soltó de pronto Naruto sentándose en la orilla de la vereda junto al bosque prohibido

-A que te refieres "Dobe"-

-No lo sé, hace días que todo está muy tranquilo, después de la noticia del padrino de Harry he sentido ese extraño presentimiento, como si estuviéramos en calma antes de llover-

-La calma antes de la tormenta- corrigió Sakura sentándose junto a Naruto

-Crees que sea por tu sabes… esa cosa- Menciono Ron señalando el vientre de Naruto

-No lo creo, el sello de Ero-senin es muy fuerte y combinado con el Sharingan y la magia se ha vuelto más-

-Aun así debemos estar preparados para lo que sea, yo también he sentido el aire un poco extraño- recalco Kiba lanzando una vara hacia el otro lado de la vereda para que Akamaru la trajera

-No sé, me parece muy extraño todo esto- se puso pensativo Neji de pie junto a Sasuke- además Kakashi-san y Jiraiya-sama se han comportado muy extraño desde ayer en la reunión que tuvieron

-Creen que ellos saben algo más que no estén diciéndonos- pregunto Harry detrás de Naruto recargándose en un árbol

Un sonoro estruendo hizo retumbar el suelo, los que estaban sentados se pusieron de pie de un salto, el sonido provenía del colegio…

-¿Que fue eso?- gruño Kiba mientras Akamaru erizaba el pelaje y gruñía hacia la entrada del colegio

-Se oyó como una explosión, viene de afuera de las barreras- comenzó a correr hacia el castillo Neji con el Byakugan activado mientras los demás ninjas lo seguían de cerca y más alejados Harry, Ron y Naruto, quien no se movió de donde estaba hasta que vio como Harry comenzaba a correr con varita en mano

Neji se paró en seco al ver que estaban rodeados por mortífagos, los demás hicieron lo mismo, Los tres que se habían rezagado vieron a lo lejos lo que sucedía y apenas les dio tiempo para esconderse sin ser descubiertos

Un hombre muy corpulento con varita en mano los apuntaba haciendo señas a sus compañeros para que los rodearan

Neji contemplo la situación, gracias al Byakugan logro ver cuando Naruto jalo a Harry y Ron lejos del camino a tiempo para no ser vistos, eso les daría una ventaja ya que Naruto podría atacar por la espalda, lo que aun no comprendía era como fue posible que atravesaran las barreras mágicas del castillo

-Busquen a los que sigan rezagados- grito a tres mortífagos de los seis que los rodearon- ustedes entreguen sus varitas y caminen hacia el castillo-

Al parecer los mortífagos no sabían quiénes eran así que optaron por seguir las indicaciones que les dieron, Neji desactivo el Byakugan notando algo… Akamaru tampoco estaba con ellos…

**=Dentro del castillo cinco minutos antes =**

-Que sucede Sai- pregunto Shikamaru al ver que el pintor se ponía de pie

-Están intentando entrar al castillo, son muchos hombres encapuchados-

-Debemos avisar a los demás- se puso de pie Shikamaru y juntos salieron de la biblioteca

Sai saco un pergamino de uno de los compartimentos de su túnica (que Ino amablemente les había hecho a todos), de otra bolsa saco tinta y pincel y comenzó a escribir una nota para enviársela a Jiraiya

**=Sauce boxeador=**

-No creo que sea buena idea- replico Hermione al ver como las dos kunoichis entraban al pasadizo debajo del sauce boxeador

-No pasara nada Hermione, Sakura, tu y yo estaremos aquí en solo dos horas nadie notara que nos fuimos-sonreía Ino hacia la castaña mientras bajaba por el pasadizo

Al encontrarse sola justo frente al sauce, Hermione decidió seguirlas, no es que le gustara la idea de saltarse las normas e ir a Hogsmead a media semana, ni que la adrenalina estuviera recorriendo cada uno de sus poros, no, que va, era solo que ella necesitaba comprobar que ambas chicas no se metieran en problemas, sí, eso era, fue esa la razón que la hizo bajar por el pasadizo y alcanzarlas mientras llevaban ya unos metros de ventaja en aquel pasillo…

**=Entrada principal (quince minutos más tarde)=**

-Mi lord- se arrodillo el mortífago que custodiaba la entrada en espera de Voldemort

-De pie Lucius, dame un informe de la situación- pidió mientras ambos caminaban por la vereda principal directo al castillo

-Dumbledore se encuentra en el ministerio, nuestros aliados lo han mantenido ocupado en una reunión falsa del consejo, las chimeneas han sido cerradas, los alumnos están reunidos en el gran comedor, a los profesores les hemos dado poción inhibidora para que no puedan escapar, los Shinobis fueron reunidos en el aula de profesores y estamos buscando en este momento a los alumnos rezagados-

-Donde está el chico-

-Aun no lo encontramos, según algunos de sus compañeros se le vio por última vez en el lado oeste, junto al lago, enviamos a media docena de mortífagos a capturarlo junto a los Shinobis que lo acompañan-

-muy bien, no creí que esto fuera tan sencillo- se detuvo a contemplar el imponente castillo-es momento de hacerme de este colegio-

En la entrada principal, se encontraban dos ninjas esperando al lord

-Esperamos nuevas indicaciones- dijo Kakashi más serio de lo normal

-Inicien la segunda parte- hablo el lord- tráiganme al muchacho y desháganse de Snape-

-Nos retiramos- dio Jiraiya desapareciendo junto a Kakashi en una nube de humo

-Mi lord, cree que ellos hagan el trabajo- pregunto Malfoy

-Si Lucius, estuve investigando sobre ellos cuando me entere de su existencia, su honor y su entrenamiento los obligan a terminar su misión con éxito, además ya esta pagado el trato, deben terminarlo- Elevo la vista hacia el techo del castillo, le dio una última mirada y entro por la puerta principal directo a la oficina principal

**=Junto al lago (con Naruto)=**

Mientras se levantaban y corrían detrás de los demás Naruto se dio cuenta que varios sujetos comenzaron a rodear a sus compañeros, lo primero que pensó fue hacer su técnica de Kage Bunshin, pero vio que Neji le hacia una seña para que se ocultara junto a Ron y Harry, así que antes de que los vieran los tomo de la túnica y los jalo hacia el bosque… Una vez en la espesura los empujo más adentro sin hacer ruido

-Chicos, al parecer los mortífagos lograron entrar en el castillo, necesitamos llegar hasta la entrada para poder avisar a los demás- dijo Harry mientras se escondía detrás de un gran árbol junto a Naruto y Ron

-Neji debe tener un plan, sino no me hubiera dado la señal de meternos al bosque-

-Naruto, crees que ellos puedan contra esos mortífagos, son muchos- pregunto Ron

-No te preocupes, los chicos estarán bien-

Diez minutos después la calma regreso, ya no se escuchaban los ruidos de hace rato, Ron y Harry estaban algo nerviosos, Naruto parecía estar debatiéndose entre quedarse y protegerlos o ir corriendo a ayudar a sus compañeros

Un minuto más tarde escucharon pasos en dirección a ellos, los dos magos apuntaron sus varitas y Naruto ya tenía listos varios Kunais para arrojar, de entre la maleza apareció Jiraiya junto con Kakashi, ambos venían del lugar en que ellos habían dejado a los demás

-Kakashi-sensei, Ero-senin, que está pasando, como están los demás-

-Están bien Naruto, se dirigen hacia el castillo, Voldemort se encuentra ahí, han tomado el castillo y buscan a Harry-

-Pero… como lograron entrar, no es posible pasar las barreras o… al menos eso nos ha dicho Hermione- dijo Ron

-Nosotros los ayudamos a entrar- dijo Kakashi poniéndose detrás de Ron y dándole un golpe en la nuca para desmayarlo

-Qué le hizo a Ron- grito Harry mientras apuntaba a Kakashi

-Kakashi-sensei que está haciendo- grito Naruto mientras veía como Jiraiya le quitaba a Harry su varita

-Esto es una misión Naruto, no intervengas- le hablo el sanin

-Pero…-

Kakashi al igual que con Ron llego de espaldas de Naruto y lo dejo en KO, Harry gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero el Sanin lo callo y lo sostuvo mejor para trasladarse hacia el castillo

Una vez dentro de Hogwarts los dos ninjas se dirigieron directo a la oficina de Dumbledore, la situación ya era un caos, muchos de los pasillos estaban semi destruidos, los Aurores habían llegado desde el ministerio al enterarse de lo sucedido por medio de los cuadros, Dumbledore estaba entrando a su oficina encontrándose con lord Voldemort

La orden se encontraba reunida peleando codo a codo con los Aurores, eran demasiados mortífagos, parecía que solo era el inicio, la guerra había comenzado

Harry fue trasladado entre las sombras hasta la entrada de la oficina de Dumbledore, no tenía miedo, solo estaba preocupado por sus amigos, no podía creer que los ninjas los habían traicionado, seguramente Voldemort tenía todo planeado, lo que aun no entendía era porque Naruto había reprochado la conducta de su maestro, quizá el no estuviera enterado, hace rato que o sabía nada de los demás Shinobis, seguramente ya estarían peleando en su contra

**=Dentro de la oficina del director=**

-Así que, al fin te has mostrado Tom- hablo el director poniéndose frente a su escritorio, donde estaba sentado el causante de la guerra

-Me pregunte siempre, cuando seria la fecha en que el mundo conociera mi grandeza, ese día ha llegado, mis mortífagos destruirán este castillo y asesinaran a quienes no se unan a mí, los ninjas te han dado la espalda, se fueron con el mejor postor y ahora está a punto de traerme lo único que me impide seguir con mis planes de dominación- giro la silla para ver de frente al director, aparentaba cada uno de los años que tenia, su vista cansada se poso en el ser frente a él, Tom Riddle había desaparecido, en su lugar había una criatura de rostro viperino, ojos rojos y una mirada enloquecida y deseosa de poder…

-Tú jamás podrás cumplir con tus propósitos, comprendo que los Shinobis hayan tomado la oportunidad que les diste, pero… solo puedo decirte que jamás podrás contra la luz-

La entrada se abrió mostrando a Kakashi y Jiraiya uno cargando con dos cuerpos y el otro forcejeando con el moreno de lentes, Voldemort sonrió triunfal

-Ahí lo tienes viejo, ahora primero te matare a ti y después me desharé del muchacho, así las dos únicas personas que podrían haberme detenido dejaran este mundo- levanto su varita, Albus hizo lo mismo

Kakashi dejo a los dos chicos en una esquina y se deslizo hacia el director, con su habilidad ninja lo sostuvo arrebatándole su varita y así fue como el hechizo verde dio de lleno en el pecho

El cuerpo cayó al piso cuando Kakashi lo soltó, en ese momento entro en la habitación un mortífago con un cuerpo levitando al frente, Lucius llego a la oficina para dar la noticia de la muerte de Snape trayendo consigo el cuerpo como prueba, Harry grito ahora se encontraba solo, nadie podía ayudarlo, el director estaba muerto, las esperanzas del mundo mágico habían muerto con él…

…

Naruto se despertó con el grito de Harry, vio como caía al piso el cuerpo del viejito de vestido, aunque fuera una misión eso no estaba bien, ese hombre los había ayudado, logro lo que nadie había podido hacer antes, unió dos mundos, estaba creando un portal con el cual ellos podrían volver a su hogar, no podía ser posible que hayan hecho eso…

Sintió que en su interior algo se quebraba, la furia recorría todo su cuerpo y una voz muy familiar comenzaba a susurrarle que asesinara al causante, la onda de poder sacudió el castillo completo

…

Harry cayó de rodillas junto al cuerpo del director, su cuerpo ya estaba frio al tacto, una ráfaga de energía hizo que su cuerpo temblara, no sabía lo que ocurría todo estaba confuso, tomo su varita y apunto hacia Voldemort, él también le apuntaba, al mismo tiempo brotaron los hechizos, ambos golpearon contra una de las colas del Naruto/Kyubi

La torre fue destruida, todos los que estaban en ella fueron arrojados a diferentes lugares, el gruñido del Kyubi se extendió por toda el área

Los que estaban peleando dejaron sus luchas y observaron una criatura inmensa brotando de la destruida torre, el olor a sangre impregnaba ya el aire, el piso tembló con cada gruñido

…

Harry salió de los escombros y se sacudió el polvo, no esperaba volver a ver a Naruto de aquella forma, según Jiraiya el sello que habían puesto entre Itachi y el funcionaria tan bien que probablemente ya no podría brotar el Kyubi

Alzo su varita al ver unos escombros moverse a unos metros de él, el único mortífago presente en la oficina se hizo ver, Harry se escondió detrás de un pilar a medio caer, observo como Lucius Malfoy (se le había caído la máscara por eso supo quien era) lo buscaba con la vista, al voltear hacia sus pies, vio los cuerpos de Snape y de Dumbledore, con una floritura de varita los desapareció enviándolos a algún lugar…

Necesitaba que Lucius girara hacia otro lado, para tener fijo un punto de ataque, el olor a sangre comenzó a llegar a su nariz, recordó de golpe que el menor de sus problemas eran los mortífagos, Naruto había perdido el control sobre la bestia dentro de él, se puso en guardia y espero

El Kyubi ya estaba en el patio, la sangre y las peleas atrajeron su atención, todos los magos presentes peleaban ahora unidos, intentando detener al monstruo que ya había asesinado a más de diez mortífagos y Aurores por igual

…

Kakashi había recibido una de las colas directamente, mientras protegía a Harry, dos de aquellas extremidades se dirigían directamente hacia Voldemort y Harry, La que iba hacia Voldemort fue detenida por el Avada, la otra estuvo a punto de dar contra el chico, quien ni siquiera había reaccionado, pues había intentado golpearlo por detrás, en una esfuerzo sobrehumano corrió directo a quitarlo de la línea de ataque aun y cuando Voldemort pudiera darse cuenta de la verdadera lealtad del ninja, llego a tiempo para recibir el golpe y Harry solo choco contra uno de los pilares

Ahora estaba herido de gravedad y no sería útil para la batalla hasta que se recuperara, el golpe lo había arrojado hasta el bosque prohibido, desde su lugar podía observar la mayor parte de la pelea, Naruto ya había asesinado a muchos, necesitaban a Itachi, pero por desgracia, ya no tenía el Sharingan para ayudarlo a controlar al Kyubi

Sentía como lentamente perdía el conocimiento… sintió una mano acariciando su rostro y vientre, abrió los ojos y vio a Sakura gritando, no la podía escuchar, pero suponía le gritaba a Ino, quien estaba a su lado y a Hermione, la chica hacia varios movimientos para trasfigurar un balde y llenarlo de agua, la inconsciencia le estaba ganando la jugada, su único ojo visible estaba cerrándose, ahora pudo sentir una bofetada, Sakura lo necesitaba despierto, no era necesario golpearlo, pero, probablemente era el único método que conocía para medio despertarlo

Sintió cuando su carne chamuscada volvía a recuperarse, lenta, muy lentamente… El chakra del Kyubi impregnaba su herida, por esa razón Sakura no podía curarlo más rápido

**=Casa de los gritos (cinco minutos antes)=**

-Insisto en que esto no es buena idea- replicaba la castaña mientras salía del pasadizo entrando en la casa de los gritos

-Solo vamos a conseguir algunos materiales escolares… - dijo Sakura

-y una que otra golosina- menciona Ino mientras abría la puerta para salir al exterior

Las tres salieron hacia la pequeña vereda que daba hacia Hogsmead, Hermione se veía muy nerviosa, Ino y Sakura intentaban (en vano) hacer que se relajara…

Un sonido retumbo por todos los alrededores, provenía del colegio, al girarse a observar, vieron una cortina de humo, ambas kunoichis tomaron cada una la mano de Hermione y corrieron hacia el pasaje de nuevo

Al salir del pasaje debajo del sauce boxeador las tres jóvenes quedaron heladas al voltear hacia arriba, el Kyubi se había apoderado de nuevo de Naruto, de la torre donde se encontraba brotaban cinco colas, una de ellas arrojo a una persona, no pudieron ver bien quién era, pero sabían que debían ayudar

Corrieron directo al bosque prohibido, buscando entre la maleza, un minuto después encontraron a Kakashi con una profunda herida en el vientre que sangraba profusamente Sakura se arrodillo junto a su Sensei, comprobó su temperatura poniendo una mano en su frente y la otra mano en la frente debajo de la banda de Kakashi, su temperatura estaba disminuyendo muy rápidamente, junto sus manos en el vientre y el chakra verde se hizo presente mientras gritaba algunas ordenes

-Hermione, necesito un balde con agua caliente, Ino busca unas hojas largas que pueda usar como compresas, vi un árbol de chaya cerca de la vereda principal, procura que nadie te vea- volvió a concentrarse en cerrar la herida cuando noto que Kakashi estaba quedándose dormido, al no haber otro método, abofeteo a su maestro, esperando que entendiera que no podía dejarlo perder la conciencia

De unos arbustos a la izquierda se asomo un enorme perro blanco, Akamaru las había encontrado y ahora estaba aullando, mandándole la señal a Kiba

**=Orillas del lago= **

Los Shinobis caminaban detrás de uno de los mortífagos, mientras los demás los rodeaban apuntándoles con las varitas, Neji paró en seco junto a Sasuke, Kiba sintió el olor impregnar sus fosas nasales…

Los mortífagos estaban listos para hechizarlos cuando vieron al demonio en la torre, Sasuke aprovecho la pequeña distracción y activo el Sharingan para meter a los magos en un genjutsu, Kiba escucho el aullido de Akamaru

-Akamaru encontró a las chicas, están con Kakashi, al parecer está muy malherido-

-Debemos ayudarles- reconoció Neji- Sasuke, tu ve hacia el castillo, probablemente sea necesario el Sharingan para detener a Naruto, Kiba y yo iremos con las chicas para ayudar-

Los tres asintieron y salieron cada cual a su destino

…

Sasuke corría a toda velocidad hacia el castillo, el Kyubi ya había dejado la torre, dejando destrucción a su paso, ya había varios cadáveres en el piso cuando llego al patio, muchos de los mortífagos y los Aurores estaban peleando juntos contra el Kyubi, al parecer habían olvidado la principal razón por la que estaban ahí

Reviso el panorama y se dio cuenta que había muy pocas personas fuera, faltaban los profesores y no se veía ningún alumno, entro al castillo dejando a los adultos "hacerse cargo" del Kyubi mientras encontraba a Jiraiya para hacer el sello que Itachi le había enseñado para controlar a Naruto

Corrió directamente hacia donde podía ver (gracias al Sharingan) el chakra mas próximo, en este caso el de Shikamaru y el de Sai, al parecer estaban peleando con varios magos en la sala de maestros

Al llegar ahí pudo ver que la situación estaba ya bajo control, los mortífagos habían sido derrotados y los profesores ya tenían sus varitas, pero al parecer no podían usar magia, tenían un flujo muy irregular, como si se la hubieran paralizado, probablemente los mortífagos les habían hecho o dado a beber algo que la inhibiera

…

Naruto despertó dentro de su mente, la cabeza le dolía horrores, el frente a la celda del Kyubi estaba subiendo de nivel, ya le llegaba casi a las rodillas, lo último que recordaba era estar frente al cuerpo de… la imagen llego de repente, el director cayendo, Harry gritando y el tipo Volde… eso… apuntando a Harry, Kakashi y Jiraiya ayudando al tipo ese…

Sintió un mareo y se sostuvo de los barrotes para no caer, se sorprendió al no haber ruido, de hecho, todo estaba muy tranquilo… volteo a ver el interior de a celda y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse solo, completamente solo… no había rastros del Kyubi, ni siquiera odia sentir su chakra tan pesado en el ambiente como normalmente ocurría cuando estaba ahí…

Comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria, intentando salir de su propia mente, pero cada vez que se alejaba un poco, giraba en un pasillo y regresaba a la habitación de la celda, esto ya no le estaba gustando, si el estaba atrapado ahí significaba que el Kyubi estaba…

…

Nunca había sido tan feliz, estaba destruyendo todo a su paso y ni siquiera las maldiciones asesinas podían pararlo, pobres e ilusos magos, que no entendían que él era el poderoso Kyubi, creado de la magia más pura, directamente del chakra de Rikudou Senin, el mago más hábil y el primer ninja existente

En estos momentos daba gracias (no que lo fuera a reconocer verbalmente) al estúpido del Sanin, gracias a ese nuevo sello creado a partir del Sharingan Naruto estaba atrapado y el libre, necesitarían a ese idiota de Itachi para detener el sello y gracias a que el tipo estaba completamente ciego el podía vivir a sus anchas con el cuerpo de su contenedor, ahora a seguir con lo suyo, deseaba destruir todo a su paso, para que esos malditos magos sepan que no se puede jugar con el poder, porque se te puede ir de as manos, como en este preciso momento

…

Voldemort estaba furioso, había escapado por my poco de aquel demonio enfurecido, había perdido al mocoso y la mayor parte de sus mortífagos habían sido asesinados por ese zorro de seis colas (y contando)…

Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia el prado en el centro del bosque prohibido, sin importarle nada, ni nadie… Tenía que comenzar a realizar una nueva estrategia, necesitaba saber donde había caído el maldito ninja con la varita de Dumbledore, necesitaba ese poder, si las leyendas de los libros de Salazar eran ciertas, la varita de sauco es la única que puede detener el poder de un Biju, conteniéndolo, por algún tiempo.

…

Kakashi sentía que recobraba poco a poco sus fuerzas, ya sentía al menos que la sangre dejaba de brotar

-Sa…ku…r…a…- intento hablar pero el aire le faltaba- llam…a… a It…a..chi…-le dio una esfera trasparente con un humo azulado dentro, recordaba vagamente que ese era lo que vendría siendo un celular en el mundo mágico…

-El no podrá pelear, está incapacitado para eso, solo pondríamos en riesgo más vidas-

Kakashi le entrego la esfera, sentía que ya no podía decir palabra así que solo la incito empujando la esfera en su mano

Sakura no entendía la necesidad de Kakashi por tener ahí a Itachi, aun asi activo la esfera y espero

-Kakashi, que ocurre, toda la orden salió hacia Hogwarts y nos dejaron aquí a Sirius y a mí, dime que está corriendo, como están mis hermanos-

-Itachi-san, soy Sakura, Kakashi-sensei esta indispuesto en este momento, fue herido de gravedad, Hogwarts está siendo atacado, Voldemort se encuentra aquí, Naruto se salió de control y nada puede detenerlo, ya hay muchos muertos, de ambos bandos-

-Sakura, donde están los demás-

-No lo sé, Ino, Hermione y yo no estábamos en el castillo cuando todo inicio, Kakashi-sensei me pidió hablar con usted, no entiendo aun el porqué-

-Comprendo, voy para allá-

La esfera dejo de brillar y todo quedo en silencio, solo los rugidos del Kyubi opacaban la tranquilidad del bosque

Kakashi ya estaba inconsciente, Neji y Kiba se habían ido al castillo junto con Ino y Hermione para ayudar a los demás, ella no podía separarse de Kakashi por esa razón estaba ahí solo, sintiéndose una inútil por no estar ayudando

Un crack sonó a unos metros de ellos, Sakura con kunai en mano espero a ver quién era la persona que se había aparecido, suspiro de puro alivio al ver a Sirius salir de entre los árboles, con Itachi detrás

-Sakura, que fue lo que le ocurrió a Kashi-

-Fue golpeado por una de las colas del Kyubi, he intentado sanarlo lo más que pude, necesitara mucha atención médica después de ese golpe-

Kakashi se despertó de nuevo, estaba más dormido que despierto pero logro darle a Itachi lo que deseaba, la varita estaba ya en poder del Shinobi

-Esa es la varita- pregunto Sirius

-Si- Itachi la deposito en la mano de Sirius- significa que Dumbledore-san esta muerto-

Sakura se llevo las manos a la boca para no gritar, el director muerto, eso tenía que ser una broma

-Claro… es lo mas lógico… quítate la venda-

Itachi comenzó a quitarse la venda de los ojos, Sirius tomo la varita y comenzó a recitar un conjuro, una luz blanca grisácea dio de golpe en el rostro del Uchiha, este cayó de rodillas al piso gruñendo de dolor, Sakura solo podía verlo ahí tirado, aun estaba en shock por la noticia de la muerte del director

-Vámonos- dijo Itachi levantando el brazo derecho y tallándose los ojos con la mano izquierda

Sirius lo sujeto y juntos desaparecieron con un crack

…

Se estaba divirtiendo, hace años que deseaba salir de esa maldita reja, ahora tenía la oportunidad y la iba a aprovechar al máximo

Escucho el sonido de una aparición, nuevas víctimas fue su pensamiento, giro para atacar directamente y se sorprendió al ver a dos Uchiha ahí parados, más alejado el sanin salía de su escondite con un pergamino muy familiar, acaso creían que sería tan fácil regresarlo sin usar el Mangekyon Sharingan

Estuvo a punto de darles un coletazo cuando vio que el Shinobi Uchiha abría los ojos y en ellos podía apreciarse justamente el Dojutsu que odiaba mas en el mundo, el maldito había recuperado la vista…

Las cosas no serian fáciles para ninguno de los tres…

* * *

Tengo algo de prisa, asi que solo les dejo el capitulo...

Adelanto: Dumbledore muerto, ahora la esperanza cae en manos de Harry, Itachi y Jiraiya tendran que volver a encerrar al Kyubi, ¿lo lograran?... Próximo capitulo **Viajae  
**

Nos leemos, hasta siempre.


	25. VIAJE

**DISCLAIMER:**

Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, J. K. Rowling (Harry Potter) y Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto)

ACLARACIONES:

-Hablan normal (Ingles)-

-"Hablan otro idioma (Japonés)"-

**-Habla Pársel-**

- **"Habla el Kyuubi (Japonés)"**-

-_Pensando_-

**ADVERTENCIA:**

Algo de Gore (Nada que no puedan soportar)

**RESUMEN:**

¿Qué pasaría si un día nuestro joven rubio, junto a sus compañeros ninjas viajaran a un universo paralelo, en el que los magos y los seres mitológicos caminaran libremente sobre la faz de la tierra?

Tres jóvenes Shinobis de 13 años, en una misión de pronto son emboscados en una cueva, tal es la destrucción del lugar que se crea un cataclismo en el cual una avalancha derrumba el lugar abriendo un portal dimensional en el que sin darse cuenta caen nuestros jóvenes amigos.

Llegan a un mundo completamente desconocido en el que no tienen la más mínima idea cómo comportarse, o hablar ya que el lenguaje es completamente distinto al de ellos, además deben pasar por una ardua prueba:

"Volver a la escuela"

* * *

**CAPITULO 24**

**VIAJE**

Tenía que deshacerse ya del maldito mago Uchiha, ese hechizo protector estaba evitando acertar sus golpes, lo mejor sería acabar de una vez con todo, ya basta de juegos

Levanto la cabeza como si estuviese aullando, esferas de chakra puro se formaban de su cuerpo y brotaban como burbujas hacia el cielo, chakra rojo, chakra negro y chakra blanco formaban una esfera

…

Jiraiya sabía lo que era aquello, era la segunda vez que la veía… la bomba Biju…

Corrió directamente al bosque, Itachi y Sirius lo siguieron entendiendo el mensaje… "Evitar que el ataque diera en Hogwarts", muchos alumnos podían salir heridos si semejante ataque golpeaba el castillo

…

Estaba lista ahora solo seguía la mejor parte… trago la esfera y contra todo pronóstico, disparo directamente al castillo

…

La incredulidad enmarcaba el rostro de ninjas y magos, más de la mitad del castillo fue derrumbado por semejante poder de destrucción, la sonrisa del Kyubi era sádica, se podía sentir el poder en el aire

**=Algún lugar del bosque prohibido= **

Ahora entendía bien lo que los antiguos escritos expresaban sobre el poder de destrucción de semejante demonio, el más poderoso de los Biju, el Kyubi…

Su cabeza comenzó a urgir un plan, si obtenía ese poder nada ni nadie podría detenerlo

Se dirigió hacia allá con un crack, apareció justo frente al ahora destruido castillo, mirando directamente hacia el Kyubi y hablo

-Kyubi, mi nombre es Lord Voldemort y deseo hacer un trato contigo- sonrió al ver como el demonio fijaba su atención en el, ladeando un poco la cabeza como procesando lo recién dicho

-"**NO HAGO TRATOS CON FASCISTAS CON IDEOLOGÍAS DE LAS CUALES NO PUEDE SEGUIR"-**

La expresión de Voldemort dio un cambio radical, quien se creía ese maldito para decir tal estupidez, el, quien era el heredero del mismísimo Salazar Slytherin, era el mejor ejemplo de pureza existente

-Soy el mago más poderoso, he derrotado a mis enemigos y poseo los conocimientos mas avanzados, además de ser inmortal-

-"**INMORTAL"- **saboreo la palabra –**"SOLO ERES UN MEDIA SANGRE CON AIRES DE GRANDEZA, TU SANGRE NO ES PURA COMO LO HAS DICHO, ERES MITAD MUGGLE TAL Y COMO EL CHICO QUE TE DERROTO"-**

**-**Ahora sabrás lo que soy capaz de hacer-

Elevo su varita y el avada broto de la punta estampando directamente de en la cabeza del demonio, el zorro dio un paso atrás tambaleando y Voldemort sonrió esperando que el inmenso animal cayera sin vida

Grande fue la sorpresa de todos los que presenciaron aquello al darse cuenta que el zorro solo se sacudió la cabeza y con la más grande de las sonrisas salto hacia el frente intentando morder al mago frente a el

Voldemort desapareció y reapareció detrás lanzando cuantos hechizos recordaba, con una de sus colas (ya eran siete), el Kyubi logro arremeter contra una barrera mágica que había creado el mago tenebroso, ese era otro problema, si no se desasía de la varita el maldito podía seguir defendiéndose, un hechizo mas broto de su izquierda, al parecer era más importante derrotarlo que ayudar al enemigo, pues el mago-Uchiha estaba ayudando el tipo con cara de reptil, un Jutsu de fuego y otro más de acido se unieron al hechizo intentando herirlo

Enterró sus colas en la tierra, miro fijamente al cuarteto y fue cuando Jiraiya lo supo, no iba por los ninjas, Sirius y Voldemort serian los blancos

-Black, a un lado- grito el sanin

Fue tarde, dos colas salieron del suelo, una de cada lado del mago, no pudo hacer nada con la tercera que broto exactamente debajo de sus pies, sintió el calor que provocaba la sangre mezclada con el chakra rojo y dando tumbos logro brincar, pero no evito que las tres colas se fueran sobre el atravesando lo primero que se puso en su camino, una pierna y gran parte del abdomen de Black

Grito al sentir el ardor recorrer su cuerpo, el Kyubi no quería solo herirlo, deseaba matarlo, la cola que había incrustado más arriba del ombligo comenzó a crecer haciéndose más ancha y por ende haciendo más amplia la herida

A Voldemort no lo tomo desprevenido, antes de que la cola intentara hacer lo mismo con el se apareció nuevamente, justo sobre los escombros que antes eran parte del castillo

Una sonrisa y un gruñido de victoria surgieron del Kyubi, cuando vio que el otro Uchiha dejaba los sellos para socorrer a su familiar

Claro que no lograría hacer nada por él, su chakra ya había impregnado la **sangre maldita** del mago, mientras hacía aquello, dos colas mas se dirigían hacia donde el otro mago había aparecido, ¿a caso pensaba que podría con él?, que equivocado estaba, el había visto cual era el lugar más práctico para que el mago se apareciera y dos colas estaban esperándolo, justo cuando termino de aparecerse una cola broto de entre los escombros arrancando de tajo el brazo dominante del mago, como el guerrero que era el mago no grito, pero si cayo arrodillado apretando el trozo que aún le quedaba de brazo

Al intentar un nuevo movimiento, sintió un hechizo golpearle y como una corriente eléctrica recorría dos de sus colas, era una sensación extraña como si esa sensación estuviera durmiendo todo su cuerpo, como si…

…

Después de analizar el plan del zorro, se dio cuenta que no cometería los mismos errores de la vez anterior, por esa razón, desde antes del inicio de la pelea ambos, el e Itachi comenzaron con el sello, solo necesitaban dejarlo inconsciente por alrededor de dos minutos para que Itachi pudiera entrar en la mente del zorro y sacar a Naruto

Se decía muy fácil, pero era más complicado de lo que parecía

Cuando estaban por finalizar el ritual de sellado el zorro se quedo inmóvil, era algo muy extraño pareciera que se estaba quedando sin fuerzas, las colas se retrajeron hasta el de nuevo cayó en sus cuartos traseros

=Cinco minutos antes=

Harry salió de los escombros sacudiéndose el polvo y los restos de concreto, salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, al llegar a las puertas que daban al patio principal su sangre se helo, Sirius estaba siendo atravesado por las colas de Naruto, bueno, de eso que estaba dentro de él… Su mente se cerró, ya no podía pensar en nada, solo sentía frio

Su magia se salió de control, sus ojos verdes refulgieron con un haz de luz color rojo sangre, tomo su varita con demasiada fuerza, tanta que hizo crujir la madera, de su boca surgió el primer hechizo que llego a su mente…

-Petrificus totalus- grito apuntando hacia las dos colas más cercanas, el zorro comenzó a quedar inmóvil por la fuerza del ataque

…

Su cuerpo ya no reaccionaba, escucho a su ahijado lanzar un hechizo que probablemente no podría hacer nada contra el inmenso zorro, el dolor recorría todo su cuerpo, sentía como sus venas eran quemadas por el chakra del zorro

La varita de sauco cayó al piso, Sirius perdió la conciencia a causa del dolor

…

Vio cuando el zorro cayó al piso, sus ojos volvieron a ser verdes, su rostro mostro de nuevo el dolor que sentía al ver a su padrino ahí tirado, ahora ya inconsciente, no vio cuando Itachi se acerco al zorro y utilizo su Sharingan, a él solo le importaba llegar con Sirius

…

Solo Itachi fue testigo de cómo el mago tenebroso se volvía mil pedazos y desaparecía dejando tras de sí solo un rastro de sangre

…

Itachi y Jiraiya vieron cuando Harry perdió el control, notaron por supuesto como el alma de Voldemort se apoderaba por unos segundos de la conciencia del chico, brindándole un inmenso poder al revolver ambas magias, no perdieron el tiempo, esa era la oportunidad que buscaban, el zorro estaría fuera de combate por muy poco tiempo

Ambos ninjas salieron de su escondite y llegaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos frente al cuerpo inmóvil del zorro, Itachi uso su Mangekyon Sharingan y entro dentro de la mente del zorro, donde debía ser rápido para poder liberar a Naruto

**=Mente de Naruto/zorro=**

Ya estaba desesperado, no podía ver, oír o sentir nada desde donde estaba, solo escuchaba el eco de sus propios gritos

Sintió un repentino escalofrió, una corriente recorrió las paredes del lugar, era una sensación extraña, pero familiar al mismo tiempo

…

Itachi corría entre los pasajes, ese lugar era un autentico laberinto, mientras más tiempo se tardara menos probabilidades habría de liberar la mente de Naruto, necesitaba darse prisa

Corrió por otro largo pasillo, al fondo de este podía sentir el chakra de Naruto, había llegado a su destino, al final de ese pasillo había una reja que abarcaba todo lo largo y ancho de la pared, los barrotes se podía notar que eran reforzados y en el centro un pequeño papel en el que se leía el kanji "Sello"

Al estar frente al portón lo único que bebía hacer era retirar el nuevo sello superpuesto, el que habían creado entre el director, el sanin y él mismo, para dejar libre solo el sello del cuarto y así la mente de Naruto, entonces el mismo podría hacerse cargo de regresar al Kyubi dentro de la reja

…

Naruto sintió la presencia de alguien, alguien muy familiar… Itachi se encontraba del lado contrario de la reja, su oportunidad había llegado

**=Patio principal=**

EL Sharingan desapareció de los ojos de Itachi, el enorme cuerpo del zorro fue reduciendo su tamaño hasta verse la silueta de Naruto boca abajo y con la piel teñida en rojo

Harry llego hasta Sirius, se arrodillo frente a él y tomo su cabeza acomodándola en su regazo, vio con horror como la sangre seguía brotando del hueco en el vientre de su padrino

Jiraiya llego a su lado poniendo su mano en el hombro del chico

-Es la hora Harry- dijo bajito, solo para que el joven pudiese oírlo

-Mi padrino, debe ayudarlo- grito mientras jaloneaba la ropa ensangrentada del sanin

-Lamento lo que estoy a punto de hacer, pero… es parte de mi misión-

En la mano del sanin se formo una extraña esfera color celeste, giraba constantemente a una gran velocidad, Harry no supo que paso a continuación, cerró los ojos y cayó al suelo, lo último que sintió fue una opresión en el pecho, como si estuvieran clavando un taladro gigante en su piel

.

.

.

**=A la mañana siguiente=**

**NOTICIA DE ÚLTIMO MINUTO:**

**EL MUNDO MÁGICO LLORA LA PERDIDA DE INNUMERABLES VIDAS**

**CON TUNICAS NEGRAS CIENTOS DE MAGOS DE TODO EL MUNDO SE PEREGRINAN EN UN VIAJE HACIA INGLATERRA, PARA DAR A CONOCER SUS RESPETOS ANTE LOS CUERPOS DE LOS CAIDOS, QUIENES SERAN ENTERRADOS EN LAS CERCANIAS DEL LAGO NEGRO, TODOS LOS MAGOS DE LONDRES SE ENCUENTRAN REUNIDOS EN ESTOS MOMENTOS EN LAS RUINAS DEL QUE FUERA HASTA HACE UNOS DIAS EL COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA, FUENTES FIDEDIGNAS AFIRMAN QUE LA GUERRA AL FIN HA TERMINADO, ANOCHE EL-QUE-NO-DEBE-SER-NOMBRADO ATACO EL COLEGIO CON UN DEMONIO PODEROSO, NO HAY NINGUN REGISTRO DE TAL DEMONIO, PERO TESTIGOS AFIRMAN QUE UN ZORRO DEMONIACO DE SIETE U OCHO COLAS (NO SE TIENE UNA CANTIDAD EXACTA) ATACO POR ORDENES DEL SEÑOR TENEBROSO, HEMOS PERDIDO MUCHAS VIDAS ENTRE ELLAS LA DEL DIRECTOR DEL COLEGIO ALBUS DUMBLEDORE, MAS DE CINCUENTA ALUMNOS Y MAESTROS Y LA MAS DOLOROSA DE TODAS…**

**EL NIÑO QUE VIVIO HA MUERTO LLEVANDOSE CONSIGO A SU NEMESIS, HA DECENAS E HERIDOS, OTROS MAS DESAPARECIDOS, PERO DE ALGO SI ESTAMOS SEGUROS, NO HABRA MAS SEÑOR TENEBROSO, PODEMOS DORMIR TRANQUILOS ESTA NOCHE GRACIAS AL SACRIFICIO DE NUESTROS HEROES, QUIENES DIERON SUS VIDAS PARA QUE NOSOTROS PODAMOS SEGUIR CON LAS NUESTRAS…**

**RITTA SKATER**

**=Mansión Malfoy=**

Veinte personas estaban reunidas en las mazmorras de la Mansión Malfoy, algunos heridos otros solo un poco golpeados, pero la mayoría con los rostros serenos… pensativos, recordando lo vivido solo un par de horas antes

El señor Malfoy de pie al frente del grupo solo dio un cabeceo, esperaba que todo fuera bien y que no tuvieran problemas

El sanin de pie frente al rubio mayor solo rogaba porque todo esto quedara atrás como un recuerdo amargo, esta era la primera guerra que los chicos debían enfrentar, pero él sabía que no sería la última, en brazos de Itachi estaba la principal razón para una tercera gran guerra en su mundo, solo esperaba que todo fuera mejor para los magos ahora que Voldemort había muerto, los sacrificios de este día valdrían la pena, se habían formado grandes alianzas, ahora los magos y los Shinobis tenían un **juramento de vida **y para cumplirlo debía regresar a su mundo, ahí es donde todo comenzaría de nuevo, donde podría cumplir la promesa que le hizo a ese gran hombre, quien siempre seria recordado tanto en este como en el otro universo, el se encargaría de hacerle saber a su mundo quien fue Albus Dumbledore.

Acomodando al chico en sus brazos y asegurándose que todos pasaran a través del portal que Dumbledore había mejorado, paso ultimo por el despidiéndose con un cabeceo de Malfoy y de su familia detrás de él, regresarían todos por fin a Konoha, para seguir sus vidas y agregar nuevas a la lista, pues se llevarían con ellos no solo el recuerdo, también a ocho magos para que hicieran una nueva vida libres de todo el ajetreo del mundo mágico…

* * *

**Sangre maldita – Los Uchiha llevan a cuestas una maldición, de ahí que el zorro se refiera a ellos con esa frase**

**Juramento de vida – Seria lo mismo que el juramento inquebrantable pero en versión ninja, le deben la vida a la persona que le hagan ese juramento, en caso de Jiraiya es a Dumbledore**

* * *

Pues, estoy primero que nada muy emocionada porque después de un año completó he podido finalizar mi fic y si, le atine fueron 25 capítulos...

Agradezco mucho a todos por su infinita paciencia pues hace mas de dos meses que no actualizo, recalco que aun falta el ultimo capitulo

Cualquier duda manden un comentario y se las respondo OK... Sobre las dos aclaraciones del final, en la segunda temporada se desarrollaran mas así que no dejen de leer...

Adelanto: ¿Quienes son los ocho magos que vivirán de ahora en delante en el mundo de los Shinobis?, ¿Como recibirán a los ninjas y los magos en el universo Shinobi?, ¿Habrá consecuencias de esta desaparición en el mundo mágico?... Ultimo capitulo **Epilogo  
**

Nos leemos, hasta siempre.


	26. EPILOGO

**DISCLAIMER:**

Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, J. K. Rowling (Harry Potter) y Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto)

ACLARACIONES:

-Hablan normal (Ingles)-

-"Hablan otro idioma (Japonés)"-

**-Habla Pársel-**

- **"Habla el Kyuubi (Japonés)"**-

-_Pensando_-

**ADVERTENCIA:**

Ninguna

**RESUMEN:**

¿Qué pasaría si un día nuestro joven rubio, junto a sus compañeros ninjas viajaran a un universo paralelo, en el que los magos y los seres mitológicos caminaran libremente sobre la faz de la tierra?

Tres jóvenes Shinobis de 13 años, en una misión de pronto son emboscados en una cueva, tal es la destrucción del lugar que se crea un cataclismo en el cual una avalancha derrumba el lugar abriendo un portal dimensional en el que sin darse cuenta caen nuestros jóvenes amigos.

Llegan a un mundo completamente desconocido en el que no tienen la más mínima idea cómo comportarse, o hablar ya que el lenguaje es completamente distinto al de ellos, además deben pasar por una ardua prueba:

"Volver a la escuela"

* * *

**CAPITULO 25**

**EPILOGO**

Estar en medio de la nada, no era algo que Shinobis experimentados como ellos no pudieran superar, no a si los magos que no estaban acostumbrados a esto y claro, no en las condiciones que estaba la mayoría…

Ya habían pasado tres días desde su arribo al mundo Shinobi, al parecer las cuentas de Dumbledore y Jiraiya habían estado un poco erróneas pues no aparecieron en el lugar previsto, sino mucho más lejos, ¿Dónde…? Ni ellos lo sabían…

El primer día, al estar todos cansados y semi drenados de magia y/o chakra, optaron por levantar las tiendas (Kami-sama bendiga las tiendas de magos), para pasar la noche y resto del día descansando y recobrando fuerzas.

Según había dicho Dumbledore ellos aparecerían en los límites del país del fuego, aunque más bien este parecía el país del viento pues habían ido a parar en medio del desierto y no en las praderas que todos habían imaginado, sin brújulas o instrumentos que pudiesen dirigir su camino al segundo día decidieron comenzar a caminar para ver si podían salir de ese inmenso desierto

Con cuatro camillas repartidas entre Shinobis y magos comenzaron a notar que caminaban en círculos, pareciera que estaban atrapados ahí, Kakashi solo conocía un lugar en el que aquello podía ocurrir… Sunakagure no sato el hogar del Kasekage, si tan solo pudiera invocar a uno de sus perros ninjas, pero su chakra estaba por los suelos seria riesgoso utilizar sus pocas reservas, pues si llegaban a ser atacados por bandidos o nukenin el junto a Jiraiya serian los únicos con posibilidades de vencer, bueno, quizá exageraba un poco tal vez con magia las cosas serian un tanto más sencillas.

**=Oficina del Kasekage=**

Hace aproximadamente dos horas que varios intrusos habían entrado a los límites de la aldea, como Kasekage era su deber velar por el bien de todos los ciudadanos así que envió a su hermana y un equipo de ninjas para investigar quienes eran, solo que, sabía que debía enviar a Temari, no entendía porque, pero… le pareció necesario.

Quizá no fueran más que algunos comerciantes que se habían desviado de su camino hacia el pequeño oasis que estaba cerca de esos límites, pero aun así, tenían que estar seguros, las precauciones eran necesarias sobre todo después de su viaje a visitar al señor feudal del viento y haber regresado hace apenas unas horas a su hogar.

**=Algún lugar del país del viento=**

Temari tenía un presentimiento, no sabía cómo catalogarlo, normalmente sería bueno o malo, pero este en particular era demasiado extraño.

A solo seis horas de su arribo a la aldea, Gaara la había enviado a ella específicamente, después de pasar casi un mes de viaje, lo que ella mas deseaba era conversar con su hermano, ponerlo al corriente de cada detalle de lo que había ocurrido durante su ausencia, pero por mas extraño que pareciera, Gaara pensó que era más importante a ir a una misión de reconocimiento que ponerse al tanto de todo lo demás… quizá estuviera siendo paranoica o algo parecido, pero pareciera que su hermano sabia que algo importante ocurriría, de ahí que ella también sintiera esa extraña opresión en el pecho.

**=Oasis de los límites del país=**

Había sido una suerte inmensa el haber encontrado aquel lugar, bueno suerte y un súper desarrollado sentido del olfato de Kiba…

Después de alzar el campamento, los Shinobis (que aun podían moverse) fueron a revisar el perímetro del lugar, con unas cuantas pruebas de varita se determino que el agua era potable y todos pudieron beber sin inconvenientes, además claro de utilizarla para seguir con las curaciones de aquellos que aun permanecían inconscientes.

Los daños después de la guerra habían sido inmensos, mas de 80 muertos, contando ambos bandos, otros tantos heridos, la mayoría de menor grado, pero los más afectados fueron los de la line principal de ataque, una cuarta parte el castillo fue reducido a escombros lo demás tenía serios daños en la fachada, nada que una o dos semanas de reparaciones no pudieran arreglar, pero el área donde el Kyubi destruyo todo a su paso requeriría al menos seis meses de reconstrucción, pues muchas de las paredes fueron reducidas a polvo a causa de la concentración de chakra.

Horas más tarde cuando declararan a la profesora McGonagall directora del colegio Jiraiya personalmente pidió hablar con ella sobre lo ocurrido en la oficina de Dumbledore, decir que todos estaban sorprendidos era quedarse cortos, pues el viejo director tenía ya todo planeado, una vez que este muriera, Voldemort iría a por Harry, pero para evitar un problema mayor y que la guerra se extendiera, utilizarían un as bajo la manga y ese era nada más y nada menos que Naruto.

Al morir el director, el sello que habían creado Itachi, Jiraiya y el se debilitaría a tal grado que sería imposible retener al Kyubi, la única forma de repararlo era destruir completamente el sello, para que el del cuarto volviera a detener al Kyubi en el interior de Naruto, claro que, este plan tenía sus fallas, pues al quedar libre el zorro no tenían la certeza de que fuera de mucha ayuda, podría ser todo lo contrario, esa mismo había pensado el director por eso junto a Itachi había creado una especie de barrera protectora, que él y Jiraiya junto a Sirius estarían manteniendo mientras el cambio se hacía, el riesgo era muy grande, pero era la única forma de acabar con Voldemort… por el momento.

Claro que después de escuchar todo esto, la ahora-directora McGonagall estaba impresionada por tanta dedicación a los detalles con respecto al plan, pues no solo habían previsto lo que sucedería, sino que también habían tomado precauciones para que todo saliera como era debido, quizá con un par de cambios pues la participación de Harry había sido completamente espontanea…

Jiraiya espero pacientemente hasta que McGonagall termino de repasar cada hecho y sacar sus conclusiones, justo cuando ella misma le dijo que había comprendido ya las razones de Dumbledore para hacer lo que hizo, el Sanin le hablo de la última petición del mago… llevarse a Harry junto a algunos cuantos magos más a su universo, para que pudieran iniciar de cero, sin las preocupaciones que tenían en este mundo, todos los elegidos para ir con ellos, necesitaban sentirse normales (o al menos que lo intentaran).

Después de dicho discurso, a McGonagall no le quedo de otra más que aceptar que Dumbledore tenía razón y que no podía privar a los chicos a tener una vida relativamente normal, y al saber quiénes serian dos de los viajeros, solo le resto darle las gracias a los Shinobis y arreglar todo para que finalmente pudieran ser felices.

**=Grupo de Temari=**

Llegaron al lugar en el que las alarmas se habían activado, un poco mas allá podía verse una de las pocas secciones rocosas del inmenso desierto, justo ahí entre ellas se encontraba el oasis, a donde seguramente habían ido los que habían ingresado al desierto, a partir de aquí debían ser mucho más sigilosos y determinar si los presentes eran solo algunos errantes o enemigos.

**=Oasis=**

Ahora en este preciso momento estaba sentado sobre una roca junto al pequeño oasis, vigilando que todos estuvieran bien, podía ver el rostro de los magos caminando de aquí para allá ayudando con lo que se necesitara, pero notando que ya ninguno parecía cargar tanto peso sobre sus hombros, sonrío al recordar las últimas palabras de aquel viejo hombre

_"Ellos estarán mejor en tu mundo Jiraiya, aquí, aun y cuando termine la guerra seguirán siendo los vencedores, no podrán ser ellos mismos pues siempre tendrán esa carga sobre sus hombros, no crecerán libres, por esa razón, júrame que los protegerás y siempre velaras por su bien, para llegar a verlos un día sin presiones disfrutando de cada momento"_

Y cuánta razón tenía, pues ahora podía ver a algunos incluso chapoteando en el agua mientras sonreían y convivían unos con otros.

Logro captar varios chakras fuertes, no lo suficiente para vencerlos, pero sabía que al menos uno era familiar, quizá su suerte estaba cambiando, después de cuatro días en el desierto, los ninjas de Suna habían hecho aparición, ahora estaba seguro que solo era cuestión de tiempo para poder regresar a Konoha, a que por fin pudiera comenzar a cumplir su juramento de vida.

-"Esto es lo que siempre quisiste para ellos, verdad viejo amigo"-

Le hablo al viento el Sanin, esperando que sus palabras llegaran hasta donde sea que estuviera descansando su gran amigo Albus Dumbledore, el hombre que logro unir dos mundos…

* * *

Bueno, pues aquí lo tienen, este es el final de mi fic **MAGOS Y SHINOBIS**, si, después de exactamente un mes y medio, he podido subir el ultimo capitulo...

Quedaron muchas dudas, como por ejemplo las preguntas del adelanto del capitulo anterior (¿Quienes son los ocho magos que vivirán de ahora en delante en el mundo de los Shinobis?, ¿Como recibirán a los ninjas y los magos en el universo Shinobi?, ¿Habrá consecuencias de esta desaparición en el mundo mágico?), pero como todos ya saben (o al menos creo que saben), este fic tiene dos temporadas, por lo cual las respuestas a estas interrogantes estarán en los dos primeros capítulos de la segunda temporada.

Ahora quiero agradecer a todos los que me han seguido desde que inicie con este proyecto, sin ustedes quienes me han dejado sus comentarios (y los que no también) esto no seria posible, pues cada vez que leía uno me emocionaba tanto que decidía seguir con el hasta el final...

La segunda temporada ya esta en proceso, el primer capitulo esta terminado y subido en la pagina pueden comenzar a leerlo desde mi perfil o en la siguiente liga: s/8605399/1/SHINOBIS-Y-MAGOS

Nos leemos, hasta siempre.


End file.
